


Dragon Ball Saiyan Pride

by Sully7074



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Children, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Manga & Anime, Past Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Romance, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 92
Words: 142,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sully7074/pseuds/Sully7074
Summary: Elery, the best of the best of the Saiyans, the proud prince's bodyguard known to kill the stains of the Saiyan race known as halfbreeds what would happen if she too came to claim Earth. How would her journey go through dragon ball Z?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan, Yamcha (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 27





	1. Motherly Love

Quietly, the young brown haired girl stares at the woman looking out at the numerous pods sent out disappearing into the deep dark abyss of space, the curious girl looks out at the numerous failures spreading out to the vast space. Slowly, she joins the woman’s side, her blues gazing into a similar pair of sharp blue glaring out at the starry sky as the woman’s dark brown locks dangle down spiked down matching the young girls shorter ruff of hair curiously looking up at the older woman.

“Why are you not by the prince’s side?” Sternly, the woman barks at the little girl flinching head down. Proudly, she wears her battle uniform, her sharp blues narrowing at the abyss before her, adjusting her ruby red scouter adorning her features as her tail stays secure around her waist unlike the younger of the two letting loose her tail freely until coiling it tightly around her from the scrutinising stare of her superior.

“He’s in the mood because I beat him again…” The little girl informs her.

“And you left his side, tch pathetic. You should be joining those pods of failures tch they should abort these anomalies rather than banish them for their weakness…” Coldly, she tells the girl who remains unfazed, adjusted to the icy cold words coming from her lips.

“Mo-”

“You will not refer to me as such a disgusting name girl!” Sternly, she turns raising her hand as the loud sound of skin on skin echoes hearing the crumble of the wall as the little girl collapses, freeing herself from the crumbles of the ruined wall, shakily standing, blood seeping down her bruised and bloodied lip as she remains unfazed, head down obedient to her superior.

“A saiyan does not apologise, a saiyan does not flinch, a saiyan stands strong, no emotional attachments!” Harshly, she recites to the girl over and over drilling it into her head as she is roughly grabbed by her brown locks, her warm breathe seething down at the little bundle in her grasp whimpering at the harsh stinging pain of having her hair pulled.

“You do not matter, your existence is for the prince, you are a scapegoat for the prince you are nothing is that understood?” Sternly, she drills this into the girls mind, numbly nodding as she is tossed to the ground, the girl hissing, hearing the faint crunch of groan as the girl forces out a silent scream at the heavy foot crushing down upon her tiny frame.

“Pakcho, we have business…”Strictly, the voice calls out.

“Of course king Vegeta…remember my words girl, your life is nothing in contrast to the prince,” Loyally she bows to the king unfazed by the brutality the little girl faces as he leaves and just as she is about to follow, the girl winces from the harsh sting of saliva hitting her frame out of disgust as the older woman leaves…

“Understood…mam.” Feebly, the young girl wheezes shakily standing as she forces herself to, leaving the room, limping over to her main reason to be alive…to the prince’s chamber.

That is my mission, my goal, my reason for living all of it for the prince…

“Glad we got rid of that pest problem aren’t you Vegeta?” Smirking, I greet him through the speakers as we draw closer and closer to earth as I lean back into the pods chair, smirking as it begins lighting up preparing for our landing.

“Indeed…” Vegeta agrees through the communicator.

“It’s a shame though,” Disappointed, I sigh.

“What is?” Nappa questions.

“Since we were heroes we could have gotten lunch off them,” I grumble feeling the faint ache of my stomach demanding rejuvenation.

“The grub offered would have been terrible,” Nappa grumbles.

“Good point Nappa,” I give that to him.

“Still though what you did was pretty brutal,” Nappa points out as I can practically hear the faint chuckle from both of them, amused by my little trick.

“Me? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Innocently, I shrug making the both chuckle.

“Oh don’t lie. We saw it you watching those bugs reunite all that love crap and what do you do as the princess is about to meet her knight in shining armour blow them up,” Nappa snickers.

“What can I say Nappa? As I have heard people say love is rather…explosive…” Fondly, I smile remembering the devastated woman screaming just an inch away from her lover before my beam blasted him into teeny tiny pieces with juices oozing out of his carcass remains leaving the starved, stunned, scared princess to fall to her knees, screaming, crying broken as I laughed with the boys, allowing Vegeta his little extermination plan to commence…

“That round thing fell down here! There's one over here, too! It's a person! There's a person coming out of it! Over here, too! It's a person! W- what the-?” Terrified, the humans stare at us as we get out of our pods, my blues narrowing at the weakling humans gawking at us as I frown at the lack of energy, urgh these guys aren’t going to give us any sort of challenge are they, considering our only worthy fighter is dead, seems we have no play toys, just great.

“Geez so loud, maybe I should have brought some ear plugs.” I mutter wincing annoyed by the annoying wails of the filthy puny humans.

“And miss out on the fun?” Vegeta smirks my way.

“True, true.” I nod my head taking the screams of agony, of mercy into account missing out on them and the satisficing sound of breaking bones would be horrifying.

“Urgh my neck is killing me…”Nappa mutters annoyed.

“I did tell you to bring a travel pillow Nappa,” I argue as he cranes his neck.

“Yeah, yeah,” He mutters to himself.

“So gentlemen shall we?” Smirking, I ask glancing at them both.

“It would be my honour,” Smugly, Vegeta smirks at me as we all begin rising preparing for only a fraction of our power, smirking excited for the reaction to come for the hopefully interesting battles to arise from our little firework show and this time let’s hope these humans actually provide some sort of entertainment for us unlike those pests prior.

Hopefully, this planet can provide some sort of entertainment…for their sake.


	2. Interesting Introductions

"Earth," they called it, right? Not a bad planet, is it?” Vegeta points out as we gaze around the terrified people, my brow furrowed.

“If you don’t count the inhabitants I can see the profit,” I confess in agreement.

“Shall we say hello to those annoying, peeping little chicks?” Nappa smirks.

“Not too hard, now,” Vegeta advises.

“We may need them for the dragon ball,” I add hand on hip.

“What was that!? W- what the hell did they do!? W- what the-? I- it's unheard-of!”

“Perhaps that greeting was a bit too polite,” Nappa furrows his brow after exploding the whole city making both Vegeta and I scowl at the moron, thanks to his little stunt we have no info on these dragon balls, don’t get me wrong, getting rid of these rodents was fine but we had a sue for them whether it be hostages, selling them for trade for some extra profit or at least for info on these dragon balls.

“Leave it at that, Nappa. If we go at it too excessively, we won't be able to sell this planet for a high price,” Vegeta reminds him.

“O-Oh, yeah. Now that you mention it, we were going to look for those whatever-they're-called balls, which can grant us any wish, huh?” Nappa turns to us.

“Dragon Balls.” Vegeta confirms.

“Which one could have been at this very place which you so decided to destroy,” Slyly, I remark noting Nappa’s surprised expression.

“How about we first find the one who killed Raditz, and ask him about the Dragon Balls?” Nappa tries to fix his mistake as we nod, seems like that guy will be the only source we have left, tch the only reason Nappa is being like this is cause he knows he’s at the bottom of the chain now, he’s nothing compared to me so in lame man’s words, he’s the new Raditz, only more dumber and stupider than that fool.

“Sure. Now, supposing that one of those Dragon Ball things was in the area, our wish for eternal life would have been wiped out, thanks to that senseless "greeting" of yours,” Vegeta adds in reminding him.

“S- Sorry about that. It completely slipped my mind.” He apologises to us.

“Well, what's done is done. First thing we need to do is find the guy who has the highest battle power. He'll be the one who killed Raditz. Either him, or Kakarrot's son,” Vegeta mutters as we nod, activating our scouters, the yellow lenses of my scouter flickers as I raise a brow, smirking amused by the results given back from the readings, seems things are going to get more interesting, finally.

“That's strange. I'm picking up more than just one or two readings that have a battle power higher than 1000. What are they doing on this planet?” Nappa frowns.

“Don't panic. They're still no match for us,” Vegeta reminds him.

“They’ll never be I mean you saw those rats before right? Seems there too busy loafing about like pigs to even know how to punch,” Snickering, I smirk at the thought.

“In any case, find the one who has the highest battle power,” Vegeta reasons.

“I found him! There are two fairly high battle powers together.” Nappa points out.

“All right, Nappa, Elery, let's go have some fun.” Confidently, Vegeta reasons.

“Finally…” Satisfied, we rise up to the clouds and begin soaring, my eyes widening at the pansy gravity bestowed before us as we fly through the sky.

“This is great! This planet " Earth" here has fairly little gravity, and we can move with no difficulty at all!” Happily, Nappa praises as we continue on our way to the source of power, hoping for some sort of good fight.

“It looks as though you've been waiting anxiously for us.” Vegeta points out.

“T- those are the Saiyans, huh?” Nervously, the child exclaims.

“I-I- I can sense an incredible Ki from them. They’re even stronger than I imagined w-what are we going to do guys!?” Terrified, the bald fool shakes trembling making me smirk.

“Sorry for being late don’t worry it won’t get in-between your funeral plans,” Smugly, I smirk down at the fools and child.

“You've got that right!” Nappa agrees.

“I'm only gonna say this once: leave this planet!! This is your first and last chance to get out of this alive!?” The Namekian demands from us making me raise a brow, brave words coming from a dead man.

“That voice So, you're the one who defeated Raditz, right?” Vegeta gathers.

“Voice?” Piccolo furrow his brow.

“Didn't Raditz tell you? This acts as a communicator, too, catch on now,” Teasingly, I smirk taping my own scouter as we descend down, I’m sat on a rock as the boys stand in front, ready for a fight but from these scores, none of them will excite me so why waste my energy on such scrubs I’ll only intervene if the prince so wishes or if necessary for the prince’s safety.

“Huh? The green one's from Namek, isn't he?” Nappa recognises as I roll my eyes, well done Nappa, but still what is a Namekian doing here? They should be on Namek so why here?

“Yes. He's from Namek all right. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarrot.” Vegeta mutters as I nod my head. Raditz was always weak it was pitiful really, a shame a weakling like that was a part of our remnants of the Saiyan race.

“I'm from Namek?” The Namekian questions stunned while the child seems scared.

“Piccolo? I didn't know you're from outer space. Does it make sense?” The bald one questions him.

“Is-Is that true, Piccolo?” Uneasily, the child questions the Namekian.

“You didn't know. Well, what a surprise. Surely you must have suspected something before now. The green skin and pointy ears are a dead giveaway don't you think?” Vegeta mocks the Namekian.

“So, I'm from the Planet Namek? I can't believe it! Bu. But at the same time, I know it's true. Yes! It's true!” The Namekian realizes.

“It was you who told Raditz about the Dragon Balls. Now tell us! Where are they!?” Vegeta demands from the group.

“But, no one knows where they are! Not for a whole year!” Fearfully, the bald fool says as my eyes narrow. I am not spending a whole year on this mud ball of a planet…I mean sure the dinosaurs look tasty but not the company….

“That's enough! We know the balls are down here! Make no mistake we will find them with you alive or with you dead! It's your decision. Tell us where they are, or you will all be killed!” Furious, Nappa snaps.

“Ha! I wanna thank you! Because of you, I now know that I come from the Planet Namek. But, this is my planet now. And no one is going to tell me what to do with it! So back off! We're not here to bow down to your demands! Were here to fight! So go ahead and do whatever it is you came here to do!”


	3. Shrimp Saibaman

Bored, I grumble leaning back on the rock, gazing upwards at the sky as the little pests bring even more fodder for us to play about that is until the guys bring out the saibaman, eh, they’ll probably not be interesting it’ll be a good test to see if they are worthy to entertain us.

“Tenshinhan! Chaozu, you're here, too?” Brightly, baldy greets the third eyes freak and creepy child thing. “Mm-hmm! Weren't there only supposed to be two Saiyans?” The cyclops questions frowning at our numbers. “Well, a lot has happened,” Sheepishly, badly smiles.

“It looks like there are more of them,” The creepy baby points out.

“However many there are, it's all the same. Is that him? Goku's son?” Tien questions my eyes widening at the mention of the name, recalling the recording of Raditz’s fleeting message recalling that name, so this must be the saiyan that failed, interesting…

“What shrimps, Saibaman, make them all suffer!” Nappa barks at the creatures.

“Just a minute! Krillan, sorry I'm late.” Bored, I glance at the long haired fool trying to act all heroic making me scoff.

“Yamcha!” Happily, Baldy greets him.

“I guess we're all here, except for Goku,” Yamcha points out the obvius.

“Interesting. The exact number of Saibaman that we have here. How about you all take turns fighting each one of our soldiers? It will be a game,” Vegeta offers.

“A game!? Ridiculous! Stop beating around the bush and let's settle this right here and now!” Roaring, the Namekian shouts making me roll my eyes. “Now, now, where's the harm? It works out better for our side to do it this way. Goku hasn't arrived yet, after all,” Fearfully, Baldy intervenes as I furrow my brow, they sure are relying on Kakarrot a lot…this guy must be strong; a small smirk crosses my lips at the thought of fighting this reliable warrior.

“Very well. I'll lead off.” Cyclops steps forward.

“Now, come and get it! He's going to be bowled over once he realizes how strong the Saibaman are!” Nappa taunts as Vegeta orders one of the clones to strike.

Loudly, the sudden gust of wind burst through tangling up my long brown locks tied into a low ponytail as I scowl.

“We're going to start reporting from above the scene now. “Whoa! Those are the Saiyans! The Saiyans!”

“Noisy mosquitoes! They want news I’ll give them news! Nappa smirks as he releases a ball of light hitting the chopper and causing the incoming onslaught of helicopters to be set aflame and crash, bringing a smirk of amusement to my lips at the sight as Nappa barks at the saibaman to continue.

“Guess you could say they crashed and burned…” Lowly, I point out earning a small groan from Vegeta but Nappa to chuckle as I smirk at the destruction taken place. The battle begins and surprisingly, the cyclops wins making me smirk slightly, seems these humans may be more interesting than I thought.

“I-Impossible! Saibaman have a battle power of 1200! He should have won. They're on par with Raditz, as far as power goes!” Shocked, Nappa gawks.

“Now do you see the problem?” Mockingly, Vegeta points out.

“I…I think…” Nervously, Nappa confesses as Vegeta and I share a look of irritation at the dimwit.

“Do you? Don’t strain yourself. Just leave the thinking to me from now on,” Vegeta commands snickering mocking the oblivious Nappa.

“His battle power must be higher than that. It's simple arithmetic besides using that weakly Raditz to base them on him…how foolish, he was weak, why do that?” I shake my head disappointed as Nappa blinks lowering his head.

“That wasn't in our data Nappa, it looks like these guys are going to be somewhat entertaining.” Intrigued, Vegeta smirks.

“Elery,” Vegeta glances at me as the Saibaman struggles to stand when hearing the concerned warning of the group warning the cyclops.

“Understood,” Simply, I push myself off the rock feeling a few eyes on me as the saibaman turns to me flinching fearful from my sadistic grin as I raise my hand blasting the thing into nothing more than what it once was, nothing.

“Elery. How could you do that?” Nappa demands from me.

“The prince demanded it besides he wasn’t fighting at his full potential, something a true saiyan like us do not allow.” Sternly, I remind him making Nappa flinch briefly from my cold glare.

“I know but…he was alive,” Nappa mutters out strained.

“And he failed at his purpose, those who fail at their purpose are not fit to live.” Coldly, I state the fact making everyone but Vegeta and myself flinch.

“W- Why?” Confused, Nappa still questions making me scowl at the fool.

“Anything more would be a waste of time. He couldn't win. That Saibaman took him too lightly when he attacked. I told him to go at it with everything he's got.” Vegeta reasons to him.

“H- How could he do that!? T- That Saiyan blew that monster to bits in the blink of an eye!” Gawking, Krillin stares at the mangled remains of the saibaman, limbs spattered all over.

“Now, who's going to be next? Unfazed, Vegeta demands from the earthlings. You guys, go all-out from the start this time!” Raring, Nappa threatens them. A- all right I'll face them,” Bravely, baldy step forward making me snicker at the quick kill already in mind.

“Wait, Krillin!” The scar faced fool steps forward.

“Yamcha…” Baldly calls out to the idiot.

“Let me do this, I want to show them that we've had enough of their games.” Determined, Yamcha tells Krillin.

“Yamcha, l can do that…” Baldy tries to reason with him but..

“You've already been brought back to life once by the Dragon Balls. Supposing that the unthinkable happens, you couldn't come back to life again. Let me handle this. I'm going to take care of the other five all at the same time.” Firmly, the fool known as Yamcha steps forward towards his noose.

“Y- Yamcha-san…” Scared, baldy calls out to him.

“What a beautiful friendship you must have,” Tauntingly, Vegeta mocks the weaklings only then for the Yamcha fool to easily defeat the Saibaman and foolishly decide to take on them all, these humans sure are suicidal, not that I’m blaming, makes taking control of this planet will be a whole lot easier.

“You did it! I- incredible! He did it! Yamcha did it!” Loudly, his pals cheer making me roll my eyes at the bald one.

“Looks like these monsters aren't as strong as you think they are,” Mockingly, Yamcha dictates as I shrug, they are on the same level as Raditz so yes they are weaklings.

“W- What did you say?” Enraged, Nappa glowers at the human.

“Keep your head, Nappa,” Vegeta warns him tiredly.

“I'll take care of the other four by myself, too,” Stupidly, the fool that is Yamcha decides.

“It appears that this time, you're the ones who took the Saibaman too lightly,” Vegeta smirks.

“This will be fun watching your reactions as I tear away such a beautiful friendship,” Excited, I leap down from the rock.

“Elery?” Surprised, Nappa blinks with Vegeta.

“Come now let me have some fun!” I argue boredom evident in my tone.

“A girl I can’t fight…” The male steps back as I scoff hands on hips.

“Trust me I don’t normally take charity cases but you’re optimism just makes me want to tear you limb from limb, break your bones with my bear hands and slam your face into the ground until you’re nothing but a bloodied pulp of flesh…” Darkly, I detail my game seeing each of the fighters face turn pale white, including Nappa’s frightened expression all but Vegeta and myself that is.

“Wha…tch. All right, come on! Don't you take us so lightly!” Shaking, he tells me making me snicker even despite shaking he still stands up against me how cute, how foolish, how much fun this will be to tear him away from his loved ones…

“He's getting cocky,” Vegeta points out.

“T- These are the Saiyans! These are the Saiyans that have plunged us into depths of terror! Oh, that face! It's one of the regulars from the Tenkaichi Tournament!” Loudly, the announcer declares in the turtle household as Chichi is being fanned after hearing the horrifying news of her only son fighting against the monstrous Saiyans as all eyes turn to the TV live, recording the battle before them. “Yamcha!” Happily, Yamcha’s pal Puar cheers at the sight of the male on TV. “Yamcha-sama's face is looking even tougher now, isn't it?” Puar praises.

“It's not just his face. His abilities are a lot greater now, too. Now what I want to know who is the hottie?” Master Roshi acknowledges nose bleeding at the sight of the female facing off.

“She seems scary,” Scared, Puar quivers.

“Bulma, you're taken with him again, aren't you?” Oolong points out smirking as she pushes past the others to get a glimpse of him.

“D- Don't be silly!” Blushing, Bulma plays dumb.

“Once they defeat the Saiyans, you could get married, couldn't you, Bulma?” Oolong continues teasing.

“Y- you don't mean- I mean, marriage!?” Excitedly, Bulma smiles gushing at the thought unaware of the impending doom that is Elery on TV, leaping off the rock, sealing the fate of the foolish Yamcha.

“El don’t play with your food,” Vegeta calls out to me making me huff as I face off against the fool.

“Oh please that never stopped you Vegeta…” Cheekily I point out earning a small smirk from him.

“Then stop giving this fool a false sense of hop at least crush him,” Nappa adds.

“Fine, fine…” I wave it off.

“H-Huh what?” Confused, the arrogant fool blinks no one registering as I simply teleport before him, my blues gazing into a pair of dilated cared onyx hues, not noticing the faint blush upon his cheeks at our close proximity. I place my open palm out to him releasing only a small fraction of my power as the blast hits, his screams of agony flaring to the searing pain of my blast as everyone stares at the crater that lies Yamcha, hunched over deceased, finally raising the stakes to somewhat minor intrigue as I teleport back onto the rock, striding behind my head smirking at the devastated expression of the fighters, seeing their comrade be one hit Ko’ed.

“W-Why did you go and have to be the hero for?” Crying, Baldy whimpers making me snicker at the idiot cradling over the dead body, finding no heartbeat, no pulse, no proof of life.

“These people are quite...emotional aren’t they?” Weirded out, I blurt out to Vegeta as they all…what’s the word? Ah yes mourn the loss of the cocky fighter.

“It would appear so, how pathetic,” Vegeta sneers.

“Makes eliminating them all the more easier. I suggest we go for the child, they seem fond of the child,” I advise as Vegeta nods his head agreeing with me as Nappa yells at them how its doesn’t matter who dies first they all will and he does have a point but the order most devastating can give quite the amusing results. I never understood how people can get so emotional over a child’s dead body, its dead leave it as that all those tears and ugly mucus coming from them is unnecessary, is annoying…is weakness.

“Let them have their moment so they can get rid of the trash on the battlefield,” Vegeta intervenes stopping Nappa only then for Baldy to turn vowing to defeat us, to defeat them in his honour, oh brother, at least he stopped whining about how it should have been him because in the end it wasn’t, so he has to deal with it simple as that.


	4. Coward

“I’ll take all four of these goons at once…” Next thing I know Baldy disperses a huge wave of energy into a beam destroying our saibaman but us not so much. Smugly, I smirk as I raise my forefinger, flicking the beam aside snickering with a smirking Vegeta and Nappa as the smoke of debris leaves, revealing ourselves to be unfazed by the burst of energy horrifying the exhausted Krillin’s poor attempt at revenge. Confidently, Nappa steps forward after our so called demises and decides to have fun with them.

“Heh he’s been disarmed,” Vegeta glances at me seeing me smirk back at the challenge.

“Looks like Cyclops needs a hand,” I point out the pair of us snickering after watching Nappa decapitate Cyclops hand clean off, blood splattering down his open wound. He should be lucky our energy cauterized the wound if it hadn’t he would be in a worse trip of hell thanks to infection.

He then swiftly ends the cyclops and his little freaky kid, well the kid tries to end him by doing a saibaman but it ends with only his death making me chuckle, only then to falter as I feel my eyes narrow at the crying half breed.

“Oh silence you welp you’re a saiyan even with that dirty blood of human, saiyan do not cry!” Roaring, I snap at the half breed making him flinch back terrified of me as the Namekian steps forward glaring at me as I huff, finding the sheer existence of the child disgusting to think a saiyan would lower their pride, lose it to some lowly human creating nothing but an emotional glass canyon pathetic, it’s disgusting. even after defeating the cyclops due to exhaustion. Bored, I begin to zone out that is until just as Nappa goes to finish off the Namekian and Baldy.

“Wait, Nappa!” Sternly, Vegeta stops him.

“W- What is it? Why don't you let me get them?” Nappa frowns.

“Don't be hasty. There's something I want to ask them. This Son Goku person you're talking about is Kakarrot, isn't it?” Vegeta concludes.

“That's right. What of it? Baldy scowls as I can’t help but release a small chuckle at the imbecilic mind of these pests. To think that you are falling back on Kakarrot…He couldn't even stand against Raditz.” Vegeta smirks. “He’s a third class at that, he may have our powers but he had no training the art of warfare like we have, he’s nothing compared to us!” Proudly, I declare.

“He won't be the same as he was back then! He's sure to be much, much stronger!” Baldy declares as my eyes narrow, could he have the same power as us, we become stronger after a losing battle, Vegeta and I share a glance, both of us coming to the same idea.

“But for all that, he's not here, is he!? Are you sure he hasn't gotten scared and run away!? Nappa turns them. H-He'll be here! Father will surely be here! He's going to take care of you guys!” Stubbornly, the child barks as I scoff, if I ever did that my mother would beat me into a bloodied pulp for the rest of my life, heck she’d leave me there to die, not the first time.

“Interesting. We're going to wait until he gets here.” Vegeta decides.

“Ah, that's lame! Let's put these guys away right now!” Whining, Napa argues.

“However, only for three hours. We won't wait any longer than that…” Vegeta sets the rules as I nod in agreement.

“That's absurd! I'm going to play with them right now!” Rebelliously, Nappa roars only to be silenced by my small beam, halting him in his fight as he turns to us. “Nappa! Didn't you hear what I said!?” Roaring Vegeta demands for him as Nappa reels back fearful of us like he should be.

“S- Sorry. I got carried away,” Nappa apologises.

“That's how it's going to be. Your lives have been extended somewhat. Be grateful,” Smirking, Vegeta crosses his arms cone more sat by my side as the waiting game begins…

“Is he here yet?” Nappa repeats over and over as I feel my brow twitch.

“No Nappa…” Hissing, I repeat the answer again on the verge of snapping his neck that is until noting the paparazzi and sigh, letting him do pest control.

“Awww!! W- why do we have to wait for Kakarrot!?” Whining, Nappa complains making me scowl at the fool.

“Shut the hell up Nappa,” Annoyed, I tell him as he scowls at me while I glare sharply fed up with his complaining.

“Because he is a traitor to us Saiyans. We have to punish traitors. We're going to kill his son and his friends right before his eyes. After that, we're going to deal with him, nice and slow. We're going to make him aware of just how powerless he is, as he writhes in agony. And today, after another three or four hours we should be able to put on a magnificent, hellish show for him.” Brightly, Vegeta sneers, smirking at the sadistic idea.

“Not yet. We should find his wife, he did made that thing over there…” Sneering, I spit out in disgust at the abomination on the other side, filthy half breed, staining our saiyan blood.

“I get it! So that's why! That sounds great! That's all assuming that he gets here in the next three hours. I'll leave Kakarrot to you, but please let me take those other three!” Nappa pleads.

“Do as you like.” Vegeta smirks.

“However, do it after I get the Namekian to tell us about the Dragon Balls, hmm how should I start torturing him, make him watch the haflbreed die…he seems quite attached to it,” Disgusted, I point out as Nappa chuckles noting the gleam of glee in my eyes at the numerous thoughts of torture rushing through.

“If only I I had been more reliable earlier, Tenshinhan-san might not have had to die…” Guilty, I hear the half breed sigh. That's right! Who knew you were such a coward!?” Sternly, Piccolo scolds him, if you can call that a scolding. 

“Piccolo, be reasonable. Gohan is still only 5 years old. Ordinarily, he'd be in kindergarten right now. It's miraculous that he's even here, isn't it?” Baldy tries to come to the half breed’s defence.

“Gohan, I thought I had raised you up to be a man,” Disappointed, the Namekian mutters.

“Piccolo-san! P- please re-train me for the next three hours!” Shakily, Gohan requests making me scoff even if he did he’d still be no match for us. “Don't act like a spoiled child! I've got no time for cowards! Get out of here, now!” Roaring, the Namekian shouts at him.

“Gohan, come back! You've got to show Goku how big and strong you've grown! Gohan!” Pleadingly, the bald one pleads to the whimpering chid, tears in his eyes as he leaves and that’s when I snap…Saiyans do not cry they do not show weakness seeing a half-breed do this…it disgusts me.

“Gohan!” Roaring, the Namekian and bald one cry out hearing the scream of agony as well as the crash and crumble of the mountain as everyone turns to his defeated form, my foot having kicked the child into the collapsing mountain, my soles digging him deep into the side of the mountain, a sadistic grin appearing on my features as he cries out in agony, hearing the crack of bones, which further fuels me to continue.

“You know back in my day we used to hunt down half breeds like you for fun!” Smirking, I inform him as my foot dives down into his chest hearing the crunch of bones as he cries out in agony.

“W-Why!?” Weakly, he cries out tears in his eyes.

“Because you are everything a saiyan detests. You are weak, you are pathetic and most of all you are emotional, a weakness we Saiyans proudly do not have, seeing some saiyan having lowered their status to a human, it’s revolting, a shame to all Saiyans…” Seething, I scowl at the fool, pushing him down into the mountain making him cry out in agony only then for my eyes to widen when briefly seeing a young girl crying out in agony before the boy, pleading for her….


	5. Halfbreeds

“M-Mother stop please I’m sorry I’m sorry!”

“You will not refer to me as such a weak name you are not my daughter I am your superior, you are weak now stop crying!” Screaming the young girl screams echo in my mind, remembering the painful crunch of bones from the young girls tears quickly crashed down by the harsh foot hitting her over and over until passing out…

“I…” Pained, I take a step back shaken at the memory as I hear Vegeta call out to me making me scowl at the mercy given to the half breed as I drop him, returning to Vegeta’s side as the boy then shakily stands saying we smelled, earning quite the reaction out of the insulted Nappa as Vegeta and I snicker, finding the childish insult amusing, Nappa not so much.

“You know if they got overwhelmed by Nappa’s power imagine how they’ll handle us,” Snickering I point out to the smirking Vegeta, the pair of us being superior to Nappa in both brain and brawn. Seems he’s running late bred we let Nappa play, defeating the Namekian making the foolish decisions to take the hit for the kid and die, saving a half breed pathetic.

“I don’t…I don’t understand half breeds are meant to be weak the ones I killed were nothing compared to this kids power level…” Shocked, I stare in awe after the death of the Namek to see the pleading feeble child clinging to the Namek’s side finally snap and release a powerful blast at Nappa which Vegeta warns him to dodge but instead the fool goes straight on and deflects the blow.

“Ah that one shot must have drained all of his energy his power level has returned to normal,” Vegeta assures me after checking over his scanner.

“Now things are getting interesting,” I murmur leaning in as just as Nappa is about to finish off the half breed with the bottom of his shoe, the half breed is saved by some cloud stunning us as we look up to meet…Kakarrot, my bleus widening in awe at his power as he lowers himself down Vegeta and I finally joining the battlefield.

“So you've finally shown up, huh?” Vegeta greets the famed hero.

“G- Goku! We've been waiting for you!” Relieved, Baldy smiles at him. “Father!” The half breed grins relieved to see him. “What have you come all this way for, Kakarrot? Don't tell me you're here to tell us some nonsensical joke, such as you've come to defeat us, or something.” Vegeta mocks but Kakarrot does not reply, instead ignores the prince making our eyes narrowed as he approaches the Namekian.

“Piccolo died to protect me…” Whimpering, the half breed informs his father checking over the dead Namek.

“Tenshinhan Yamcha…” Pained, Kakarrot whispers.

“Shocked over your dead idiot friends, are you? Come to think of it, there was another, puny little guy, that went to pieces. He had more power than you'd expect for such a runt. Naturally, he was no match for me,” Nappa smirks boasting himself making me roll my eyes.

“ls that so? Even Chaotzu? And Kami-sama, too Damn,” Kakarrot curses making me furrow my brow, is that some sort of pokemon?

“There's no need to grieve for them. You'll be joining your friends soon. After going through all the trouble to come back to life, you just had to stroll on by, huh?” Nappa taunts him.

“His battle power is rising higher and higher…” Vegeta notes talking to me as we watch Nappa be out sped by the saiyan 3rd class as the saiyan approaches the bald fool, giving him some strange bean, ignoring us making us scowl at the rude fool.

“Krillan, you've gotten a lot stronger, huh? I can tell by your Ki,” Kakarrot praises Baldy.

“I thought I had, but to no avail. I'm no use against them. They're too strong. I- I just stood by and let everyone else die,” Guilty, Baldy lowers his head in shame.

“Gohan, I hardly recognized you, too. You sure trained hard,” Kakarrot compliments his tear eyed half breed.

“Mm-hmm. Piccolo-san trained me, but I wasn't able to do anything,” Ashamed, Gohan whispers.

“With Piccolo-san dead, we'll never be able to use the Dragon Balls again. No one is coming back to life. Let's avenge them- the three of us! With you joining us, Goku, we might be able to deal with one of them! Hey, Goku, you trained under some incredible guy named Kaio, right?” Krillin gathers.

“Yeah. But I'm going to fight them by myself. You guys stay back and watch, so you don't get caught in the middle of it,” Kakarrot requests surprising them.

“B-By yourself!? No matter how strong you are, Goku, that's crazy! Their strength is far greater than we can even imagine!” Krillin disputes but in the end, he ignores them and approaches us, finally. “F- Father! Father!” Pleadingly, his half breed begs for him to stop but baldy stops him. “Let Goku handle this! I've never seen Goku show that much anger. W- we've got no place. We’ll only get in his way.” Firmly, Krillin holds it back. Shocked, we watch as the 3rd class saiyan takes on, completely destroying Nappa much to our shock as Nappa turns to us. “What is Kakarrot's battle power!?” He roars at us as I glance at Vegeta seeing his scouter blinking, his eyes widening as he passes me the scouter, my eyes widening at the result. No way…I…impossible this can’t be, it isn’t…

“It’s over 9000!” Roaring, Vegeta breaks his scouter. “There has to be some mistake! It's a malfunction!” Terrified, Nappa roars back. “Don't worry, I still won't be using the Kaio-ken technique on you.” Calmly, Kakarrot assures him unsettling us.

“Kaio-what?” Vegeta glances at me for answers only to see me shake my head invested in the fight now.

“Shut up! There's no way you can stand up to me! I’m the 3rd power fullest saiyan in the universe!!”


	6. I Don't Need Anyone

“Then I guess your buddies are more powerful so I’m guessing that makes you forth…” Kakarrot retorts angering Nappa as I face palm at the emotional fool, being easy to anger.

“What? For as big as you were talking, you ain't all that great.” Kakarrot continues.

“W- What did you say!? I- I'm not all that great, am I!? Insulted,” Nappa roars.

“That's right. I could tell from your attack just now.” Kakarrot confirms.

“Strange His battle power is completely different from when he fought Raditz…” Vegeta murmurs trying to get my aid but I don’t…I don’t know could he be affected by our power…could this be the famous power Vegeta and I once spoke of….? Stunned, we watch Goku destroy Nappa until he is nothing but a bloodied pulp lying before our feet, demolished and of no use to us. Evenly, Vegeta and I share a glance and nod in agreement as weakly Nappa reaches out to us, pleading for our aid…we’ll help him alright.

“V- Vegeta E-Elery… H-Help me…I can’t…feel my legs,” Whimpering, Nappa reaches his hand out to us making us both smirk as we both offer our hand out to the fool. “T-Thanks,” Shakily, he smiles at us. “Not at all,” Smoothly, Vegeta glances at me the pair of us sharing a smug smirk and chuckle as he takes the oaf’s hand and tosses him in the air.

“W- What are you doing, Vegeta!? Vegeta! Elery stop him!” Screaming, Nappa roars as he is tossed up in the air as I let out soma set of beams. “I don't have any use for Saiyans that can't move!” Vegeta declares as I fire, destroying Nappa horrifying the group of onlookers.

“He would have held us back. We don’t have time for burdens though you seem to have plenty with that disgusting halfbreed.” Simply, I shrug to the group disgusted by my words.

“That halfbreed is my son.” Angrily, Kakarrot steps forward.

“Tell me this Kakarrot why did you have a child with a human you are a saiyan warrior we Saiyans never sully the saiyan bloodline with lowly humans?” Genuinely, I question him, could it be for survival? Even then to mate with a human, a human it’s repulsive…wrong, it’s unearthly.

“Look I am not Kakarrot, my name is Goku and I love my son whether he be human or not. He is my son and I will not have you harm him!” Proudly, he declares making me roll my eyes.

“Bit late to the party then aren’t you?” Cheekily, I hint smirking as his eyes narrow.

“What did you do to him?” He demands.

“Oh nothing really. Just a simple kick here and there, the most I did I suppose was mess around with that Yamcha boy, tch that fool was begging to be killed,” Chuckling I smile fondly at the memory noting Kakarrot’s body flinch.

“You monsters all of you!!” Roaring, he charges at me making me smirk.

“And you’re not? Look at you; didn’t you ever wonder why you had a tail as a child? Why the other boys and girls didn’t?” I question him easily dodging his punches, my speed on par with his own, surprising him as I raise a brow surprised to find someone catching up to my agility.

“I didn’t know I lived up in the wilderness.” He confesses as I crane my neck avoiding the blow that could have hit my face as he reels his hand back from the crumbling mountain.

“I see so the savage was taken away from society no doubt in case of being poached…” Tauntingly, I point out as he growls.

“You…” Seething, he snarls at me.

“Goku…I’ve never seen him this riled up before,” Scared, baldy whispers shaking terrified of this sudden bloodlust from Kakarrot, the blood lust of a saiyan.

“That’s Elery’s specialty, riling up the foe and suing their emotion to their advantage…” Smugly, Vegeta smirks watching the sight continue, waiting for his turn.

“Kaioken!” Shocked, I release a choked screech as I feel the harsh burning paining coursing through me, hearing the crunch and crack of bones as I am kneed in the ribs over and over, salvia spewing from my mouth intermixing with the crimson stains.

“Kaio what-ARGHHH!!!” Screaming, I release another chocked screech as I am thrusted through the mountains, feeling one of the sharp rocks impale me in the side, looking weakly down, noting the blots of black in my vision as my blurry vison gazes at the crimson rock below…in my side, crap.

“Elery!” I hear the voice of Vegeta roar out as I collapse to my knees.

“Tch lucky shot. Guess I got to resort to plan B…” Shakily, I stand feeling the harsh throbbing pain as I step forward, smirking as I find a familiar pair of weaklings.

“Gohan Krillin!” Kakarrot screams out as the two turn terrified as I place my hand over them, briefly seeing a vision of that chump Yamcha making me snicker at the thought of destroying another filthy halfbreed.

“Time to do what you should have done the moment you learned of this filth’s existence Kakarrot. Tch, still I will never understand children, the only use I see them is for the bloodline or for a good punching bag helps with training after all…” Chuckling, I smirk grabbing the child by his throat, the bald one too terrified paralysed by fear to act as we are stuck in a standstill.

“That’s sad,” Kakarrot exclaims confusing me as the child writhes in my grip.

“What is?” I demand from him hissing.

“Your family clearly didn’t love you…” Coldly, he whispers making me scoff smirking.

“I don’t need family. I don’t need anymore. I don’t need people who will only be used against me tata boy…” Snickering, I glance at the shaking teary eyed boy smirking as I prepare the blast.

“D-Daddy!” Shocked, my eyes widen when Kakarrot appears out of thin air once more, red enveloping his form as I am once again hit and tossed to the side instead of hitting a mountain this time I am hit by a familiar bundle of armour.

“Elery!” Weakly, I look up at Vegeta scowling as I brush him off wobbling as I try to steady myself.

“I can…I can still…” Stubbornly, I hiss refusing to lose to some lowly third class Saiyan.

“You can barely stand.” Firmly, he scowls at me.

“So what you’ll kill me?” Haughtily, I scoff already picturing my death the same as Nappa’s.

“No...You have served me for years I will not. You still have your purpose just rest, once we return to Frieze’s ship I’m getting you in a pod…” He hisses as I nod weakly, feeling the dark confides of the abyss take me as the last thing I hear before passing out are Vegeta’s passing words…

“Kakarrot I must commend you no one has ever been able to defeat Elery before but you did for that I shall give you my respect but now…you will pay…”


	7. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Elery? Or her parents at that? Would love to know!

“Toma you’re not meant to see her…” Frowning, the teacher furrows his brow at the sight of the saiyan male watching through the glass of the stadium of the battle royal, an all-out fight leaving only two remaining Saiyans.

“She’s my kid I think I can see her…” Toma rebukes smirking proud of the brunette easily dodging the fires set at her.

“Such titles are not appropriate for her…” Coldly, the stern voice tells him but Toma ignores the female arms crossed smirking, a brief look of concern as the long haired male shoves her into the wall, raising his fist and giving her a few mean hits to the face, blood seeping and the crack of a bone erupts but it falls to the deaf ears of the onlookers, watching, judging, evaluating the two remaining Saiyans.

“As warm as ever eh Pakcho?” Toma acknowledges the woman, her short light brown locks spiking out as her narrowed blues glare into a pair of unfazed onyx smirking down at the smaller woman glaring.

“Go to hell Toma.” Icily, she curses at him her hair loose, hands on hips looking unamused by the sight of him, almost disgusted as he smiles weakly at her.

“Good to see you too…” Toma retorts smirking.

“She is training.” Sternly, she reminds him as she feels her brow twitch at the tail coiling around her own instantly her tail leans into the touch.

“Against who?” Curious, he asks smirking as she uses her feet kicking him off.

“Raditz,” She answers smirking smugly with him, a glimmer of pride in their eyes at the sight of their young child dealing heavy blows to the winded Raditz, using her height to be faster more agile as she continues her onslaught of knees to the chest., hearing the faint crunch of bone.

“Hah…wait whose winning?” Curious, Toma questions her.

“Isn’t it obvious…?” Proudly, she smirks as the horn roars when the young brunette grabs Raditz by his hair, tossing him around slamming him down on the floor, the debris and smoke unveiling the now fainted male.

“Huh oh hell yeah destroy that brat Elery!!” Loudly, Toma cheers for the win.

“Tell me how has her training been?” Toma questions her.

“She is the top of her class, even the prince Vegeta is below her though the king must never know,” Smugly, she smirks hand on hip.

“As expected of my kid, she’s going to be the best of the best hey you think I can get her join me and my team on this mission.” Excitedly, he offers as she scoffs.

“She has been to a few already.” She corrects him.

“Sh..she has?” Toma blinks surprised.

“Yes, typically solo ones to destroy halfbreeds but…” Pakcho informs him.

“I see…huh? Yeah that’s my girl,” Toma smirks as the two make their way down finding her on a bench checking herself over as Raditz gives her a slight glare only to finch back from her sharp glare.

“Hey Elery,” Smirking, Toma places his hand on her shoulder only for his eyes to widen when she turns her body, hand out for a blast only to stop when frowning at the tall male before her.

“Ah it’s you again.” She mutters checking over her locker once more, boredom evident in her tone.

“You were amazing today!” He praises her.

“I did what was expected of me.” Robotically, she whispers turning away frowning at the praise.

“Come on the way you spun that kid around was pretty cool!” Beaming, Toma smiles.

“You saw that?” Surprised, she blinks.

“Hell yeah I did it was badass,” He continues frowning at her discomfort.

“Elery come.” Firmly, Pakcho enters the room making her turn to her bowing her head, saluting the superior.

“Mo-Mam!” Quickly, she corrects herself as Toma’s eyes narrow at the brief look of fear on her face as she corrects herself.

“Pakcho…did you see Elery’s match today?” Toma turns to her.

“Yes. She did as was expected to her.” Stoically, the woman crosses her arms.

“Come on don’t you think she deserves maybe a pat,” Frowning, Toma crosses his arms.

“And get her to become lazy no. She isn’t good enough.” Bluntly, Pakcho responds noting the faint flinch from said girl.

“She’s right here!” Toma hisses at her.

“And she knows her station unlike some 3rd class fools…” Snidely, she remarks as Toma’s eyes narrow.

“I’ll be going then, Ellery you were great don’t forget that got it?” Gently, eh tells her leaving her there stunned as he leaves…

“Elery…” Sharply, she feels her mother’s harpies like grip on her shoulder making her flinch.

“Yes.” Nervously, she looks up at her mother, bleus sternly set on the male.

“Don’t get used to him, do not get comfortable around him. He is unnecessary and will be dealt with.” Icily, she informs her daughter unaware of her flinching from the searing stinging pain of her iron grip.

“Dealt with? He’s kind.” Confused she whisper sonly to release a small whimper from the nails digging deep into her shoulder, noting the faint stain of crimson staining the white blouse underneath her armoured uniform.

That man had always been strange to the young girl, he would approach her and be kind only in secret though never before others unless it was her mother or people he knew. It was strange, Saiyans were not kind not even to their own children, half the time they were just there to replace them for if they fell in battle. So seeing some stranger come up to her one day deciding to spar with her day in day out, the two spoke, talked about all sorts and he was kind, he was…it was strange, he was an anomaly, one of the people that should have been put in those pods and banished from their home, like she should have been like her mother had said.

“Yes kind that is the issue those low class servants do not understand, Saiyans are not kind, they are strong, they are powerful, they have no weakness and kindness…” Harshly, she grabs the girl’s tail making her cry out in agony as a few others scoff at the cry baby from the agonising pain while others wince, pitying her. Cruelly, the mother tosses her to the floor, dealing a few harsh blows to her stomach, to her face, all over, ignoring the sound of cracking bones as onlookers look on unfazed as the winner of the test and battle royal limps out, being grabbed by her tail and dragged out waiting for further training, for her mother and daughter bonding time…

Is a weakness…

Is a weakness…

Is a weakness…

All weaknesses must be eradicated therefore all emotions must be eradicated.


	8. The Missing Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Elery?

“Vegeta’s gone!?” Roaring, I demand from the medic.

“I’m sorry Elery he said you would only hold him back!” Feebly, he whimpers after having left the pod adjusting my gear.

“Oh that cheeky son of a b…urgh where has he gone?” I demand.

“Namek…” He reveals.

“Namek oh that if he’s doing what I think he is it’s suicide to go alone…” Scowling, I shake my head at the idiot the fool thinking he can take on Frieza alone due to his near death experience.

“Elery are you sure you should go?” Worried, he questions me.

“I must. Hm…this isn’t my scouter.” I furrow my brow at the different scouter.

“I’m afraid we couldn’t find yours and due to the number running out we had to repair an old one.” He informs me.

“Huh, who did it belong to….?” I question.

“It was in terrible condition I don’t know.” He reports as I adjust it.

“I see hmm wonder if I can get fragments of the previous owner…” Curious, I hum out loud.

“Why? Intrigued, he questions me as I furrow my brow at the scouter it seems familiar to me weirdly enough. I stare down at the green scouter, maybe I can get some info on Frieza with it.

“it’s going to be a long trip to Namek might as well see if it has any functions.” I lie casually.

“Elery are you sure?” The medic questions me.

“My job is to protect prince Vegeta how can I when he is not with me?” I shrug.

“Elery…I understand please be careful.” The Medic advises.

“I will. Now prepare my pod.” I order.

“Of course mam…” Loyally, he bows his head.

I am getting revenge. I won’t stand by as my only chance for our people’s revenge to be wasted. Briefly, I grimace at the fleeing static images of my young form screaming, clinging, cradling him, Toma…my father, screaming, crying; begging for him to wake up only to turn to him, to that pink bastard to Dodoria… Dodoria you will die even if it kills me you will...die. Determined, I leap into my pod, unaware of my hair turning briefly faintly blonde as I note the professor’s look of surprise but the door sealing my pod silences him as I am launched off to Namek, hold on Vegeta…

_“I can’t believe it…”_

_“Neither can I.”_

_“The prince Vegeta lost and to some nobody at that.”_

_“That isn’t some nobody that’s the King’s head guard’s kid.”_

_“Seriously? I didn’t know she had a kid…”_

_“You…!” Loudly, the voice yells at her making the furrowed brow of the girl turn to the source sighing annoyed at the sight of the prince with his squad._

_“Hm…?” She hums bored looking out._

_“Fight me!” He demands slamming his foot on the floor._

_“Why fight a winning battle?” Smugly, she smirks at him._

_“H-Huh?” Shocked, the group of boys gawk at the confident girl._

_“You lost and I won why do it again?” She states the fact._

_“Because it isn’t going to happen again!” He declares._

_“And you know this because?” Sceptical, she raises a brow._

_“Because I’m the prince of all Saiyans!” Proudly, he roars earning an eye roll from the unimpressed girl._

_“And I’m the one who beat you…” She reminds him smirking at his harsh glare._

_“DIE ARGH!!!!” Screaming, the young prince strikes only to gawk as his wrist is grabbed and twisted, making him cry out in agony as he is slammed on the market floor meanwhile the onlookers passing by are unfazed by the outbreak of a fight._

_“I win.” Confidently, she smirks unaware of the seething mess beneath her._

_“Damn you!!!” Cursing, he thrashes in her grip as she lets him go having grown bored._

_“Elery come on!” Loudly, the voice erupts making the group of kids turn to Toma, smirking at her._

_“Coming dad,” Casually she stands and approaches him as he ruffles up her hair making her whine as he chuckles unaware of the horrified expression on the boy’s face._

_“Isn’t he a…?” Vegeta begins._

_“He’s a part of my dad’s team…” Raditz answers._

_“So he’s a third class saiyan…I lost to a third class saiyan ARGHH!!!! You…Elery just you wait I’ll beat you someday that I promise…”_

Frowning, I leave the pod, my brow furrowed as I exit the pod being greeted by green skies and green everything, geez no wonder the names like green so much…still though let’s see what’s going on…curious, my fingertips touch my scouter, my eyes narrowed trying to pinpoint the familiar reading only for my eyes to widen when finding… Dodoria.

Seething, I feel my blood boil at the sight of that bastard, the one who killed…father, the one who took away my home, my family, my life the one who subjected the prince and I to a lifetime of hell, so that means…Frieza’s here. I feel my flaming blood turn ice cold at the thought of that man, no, no, emotions are weakness do not let them control you, I must be strong, I must have no weaknesses I must be…I must find the prince first before taking on Dodoria. I need to know if he’s alright…

“Why is it when I saw that explosion I just thought of you prince?” Casually, I greet the prince fighting off against Zarbon, catching him off guard as Zarbon reveals his true form, destroying Vegeta until until I swooped in, turning to the bleeding fool.

“Took you long enough,” He greets me.

“Now whose the burden?” Coyly, I smirk as he grumbles.

“And here comes the prince’s lap dog,” Sneering, Zarbon greets me.

“Zarbon looking as ugly as ever I see…” I greet him scowling arms crossed as he smirks at me, making me glance at the wounded Vegeta leaning over him.

“I’d say sorry about this but I don’t really mean it,” Teasingly, I smirk as Vegeta blinks confused only to be greeted by my foot to his face, slamming him down into the watery abyss below as I deliver a few weak but powerful looking blasts faking the prince’s death as I turn to the surprised Zarbon.

“You…” Stunned, Zarbon does a double take surprised by both my appearance and actions.

“Man I haven’t seen that form in years the last times I recall it would be during our training. Please as if I would follow the prince on a suicide mission.” Mockingly, I scoff.

“Good to see one of you have a brain cell…” Zarbon sighs returning back to his normal face.

“It’s called knowing your battles, I couldn’t win against Frieze even if I tried to fight him.” Smoothly, I lie.

“Good to see one of you Namek’s learn their place, still though I should contact Lord Frieza inform him of your alliance.” He tells me.

“I assume he believed me to join the prince’s.” I gather as Zarbon nods.

“Indeed he did. I shall go tell him and then I can update you on your mission, for now find the dragon balls,” He orders me as I nod.

“Understood….” Calmly, I watch Zarbon leave as I fly down, approaching the edge of the water, my ears hearing the slush of waves as I feel a sharp hand grab my ankle, making me turn to the iron grip of the glaring Vegeta as I smirk kneeling down.

“Now, now, don’t give me that face. You were the one to ditch me besides how else do you expect to get the dragon balls from Frieza…?” I question him helping him up as he leans on my shoulder trying to recover.

“A distraction,” He shrugs.

“And who would give you that distraction?” I question patiently as he grumbles going quiet in defeat.

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” I smirk slyly at my win.

“Are you sure you should be out here?” Wary, Vegeta questions me as I hum lightly.

“And miss out on the many years we had planning this vengeance I don’t think so Vegeta this isn’t just about you.” Sternly, I tell him bitterness etched into my tone.

“I know I just…” He trials off.

“Then trust me.” I insist, I’ve been with the guy since childhood you think he’d learn to trust me at least considering we’ve been sparring partners ever since we were children.

“Come on you need to recover. With those fools thinking I’m on their side we can get you a healing chamber in no time,” I reason as weakly, Vegeta nods as I pick him up bridal style and set off towards Frieza’s ship.


	9. Zarbon

“So, Vegeta did die, then?” Coolly, Frieza’s voice rings out in the command room of his space ship looking out at the wildlife of Namek, the dragon balls by his side. “Well, I did not exactly check for a body, but even in the unlikely event that he did survive, he must be gravely injured,” Zarbon confesses knelt down, hand on chest.

“Why did you not verify that he was dead!?” Frieza demands from him. “W- Well, Vegeta had been submerged underwater, so…” Zarbon trails off nervous. “You could have dove into the water, no? You didn’t want to get yourself wet, and neglected to check for his corpse. And trying to kill him right away was a rash thing to do in the first place. What are we to do if Vegeta has hidden a Dragon Ball from us somewhere?” Frieza scolds Zarbon his golden hues widening at the unbeknownst possibility.

“I- I am terribly sorry! I will go check on him at once!” Zarbon assures him only for the frantic footsteps and the slide of the door opening to make the two turn to the intruder having the nerve to intervene on their chat. “Lord Frieza! I have- I have discovered a village! However, the village had already been destroyed,” The recruit report to him.

“What was that!?” Stunned, Frieze barks. “I am afraid it was the work of Vegeta,” Scared, the recruit adds.

“Then he has hidden a Dragon Ball somewhere!” Frieza seethes at the mistake. “There was one surviving villager, but I disposed of him immediately,” The recruit assures only to flinch from the scornful glower from Frieza.

“You killed him, then? The only witness we had?” Freeze question coldness laced in his tone. “Y- Yes, sir,” Nervously, he confirms. “The thing I hate most is when rash actions are taken when there is insufficient data. Be prepared to answer to me as well if Vegeta is dead. Bring Vegeta here at once. This time, place your hopes on the chance that he is still alive,” Coolly, Frieza demands as he easily kills the recruit with a simple glint in his eye causing the recruit to almost self-destruct.

“Yes sir,” Zarbon complies. “Appule!” Freeze summons. “Yes, sir?” Said recruit arrives. “You will contact Planet Frieza and inform the Ginyu Special Corps that they are to come here. And of course, tell them to bring Scouters with them. They should arrive in five days,” Freeze commands him.

“Understood,” The recruit flees.

“Lord Frieza why the Ginyu Special Corps? Forgive me for saying so, but I believe it is completely unnecessary to call that group here,” Zarbon informs him.

“I feel an odd foreboding.” Frieza shrugs.

“H- How do you mean, foreboding?” Zarbon questions wary.

“I have been thinking this for a little while now, but it would seem that there is a powerful Saiyan being brought up, and in time, I feel he will become my foe. At first, I thought it was Vegeta or Elery, but it does not appear to be.” Freeze elaborates.

“A- Are you sure you are not making too much of it? Aside from Vegeta, there is only what's-his-name and his child, on Earth. Their battle power is supposed to be considerably lower than Vegeta's,” Zarbon tells him.

“Are you telling me that my foreboding is wrong?” Frieza challenges.

“N- No, sir.” Petrified, Zarbon panics.

“Never mind that, I would like you to hurry and bring Vegeta here,” Frieza reminds him only for the sound of the door opening to reveal a familiar brunette to the room.

“That will not be necessary my lord.” Elegantly, Elery arrives bowing before Frieza shocking Frieza.

“Hm? Elery?” Frieza raises a brow surprised to see her.

“It has been some time lord Frieza.” Politely, she bows to him hiding the sly smirk.

“Indeed it has. I am surprised to find you not battered alongside the prince,” His eyes narrow.

“You think I would go off on a suicide mission? I had thought Zarbon had told you,” Confidently, she smirks as Freeze turns his gaze to Zarbon flinching. Zarbon has long green braided hair and his tiara and earrings are reminiscent of a high-class prince. His light blue skin and golden eyes look reptilian almost. He also wears a long light blue cape, as well as pink arm warmers, blue leg warmers, and blue underwear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armour that most of Frieza's military men have, including the shoulder pads and a blue scouter.

“She helped me defeat Freeze my lord.” He bows giving her a slight glare but she shrugs it off.

“However unlike Zarbon I checked, he was unconscious and when I had bumped into that male who spoke of Vegeta’s travels I had interrogated Vegeta who spoke of doing it prior to fighting Zarbon but he could not find the dragon ball. It would seem some natives have caught on and have hidden the balls.” Composed, Elery cuts in bringing a satisfied smirk to Frieza’s features.

“I see. Good to know someone on my team is thorough…even if you are a monkey,” Slyly, he remarks as Elery keeps on her poker face.

“My lord, please allow me to help you on your search. Dodoria has not contacted you in a while allow me to go look for him…” She requests.

“Very well. You could learn a thing or two from the monkey…be gone.” Coldly, he demands as Elery nods and leaves them, a sadistic sly smirk across her features, the two having no idea the game before them as Elery approaches the bio chamber seeing numerous soldiers being healed and the staff on hand. Briefly, her blues see the faint figure of Vegeta resting making her sigh. Seems I have some cleaning up to do now where to begin? Fondly, she smirks shaking her head as she leaves the prince to his own devices and leaves, tending to her own matters.


	10. Flickering Flame

“AHH!!!!”

“What the hell was that?” Scowling, my blues narrow at the high pitch screech, stumbling across the source to find to my surprise a human? On Namek? Strange, she seems to be shielding some kids Namekian but that’s not what interests me, what intrigues me is the familiar pink alien before them…Dodoria…perfect.

Slyly, I smirk as I outstretch my hand out flat as I focus placing my two fingers out glowing as I draw a circle of light focusing as I then press my forefinger to the middle of the circle, creating multiple shots of beams levitating over us as I reel the circle of light back, similar to reeling back a bow to strike down, a scatter shot, a beam resembling an arrow soon splits creating many beams of arrows to strike. I like to call my move, scatter shot. Dodoria releases a cry of shock with the others as I use the debris of the ground below to manoeuvre through, kicking aside any dead bodies using it to conceal myself as I catch Dodoria’s fat figure and use the smoke as a cover, striking from the shadows making him cry out, trying to catch me but failing as each time I strike, I plant my glowing hand down on the floor close to his feet, creating small squares of light.

“Enough!!” Roaring, he inhales the smoke unveiling myself.

“I should have known you’d be here, monkey.” Growling, he hisses at me as I open my arms out.

“Dodoria still as fat and ugly as ever…” Sneering, I greet the fool.

“I’m going to give you a chance to withdraw Elery I’m going to be nice before you make a huge mistake…” He smirks as I scowl at him.

“Oh Dodoria I’ve been planning this for years why would I miss out on the chance of taking back my people’s pride after what you creatures did!?” I question him scoffing.

“Y-You monster!” Blinking, I turn to the blue head girl.

“Me or pinkie?” I question the blue head girl clinging to the children.

“You killed Yamcha!” Scared, she points at me as I stare blankly at her at a genuine lost.

“Which one is that?” I question her only further angering her as she releases a shrill screech.

“You…You!!” Engaged, she begins fuming.

“Look blueberry the adults are talking so I suggest you pipe down now then Dodoria if you can look at your feet which I highly doubt you would notice something…” I dismiss her turning back to Dodoria feeling my anger only bubble.

“You…” I ignore blueberry focusing on the monster before me feeling my hands bawl into my fists at the numerous images replaying in my mind, myself screaming, crying, screeching for dad to stand up, to get up as I am held down forced to witness the bloodied execution of them all, saving my father for last…

“Landmines I know perfect right and if that doesn’t make you feel more secure perhaps these will?” Coyly, I smirk raising my hand as I point skywards everyone gawking at the beams of light above.

“Pillars of light?” Blueberry questions.

“I’ve been training and I like to think their like icicles you know crashing down on your foes…” I snicker excited.

“Let me guess after immortality everyone is after that these days…” Teasingly, I point out hands behind back.

“Says the monkey’s lap dog…” Cockily, he smirks as I scowl.

“Says the dead man.” Bluntly, I deadpan making him take a step back from the seriousness in my tone.

“Please your father couldn’t handle me what makes you think you can defeat me?” He cackles.

“Because I’m not some lowly saiyan soldier…” Icily, I argue, my father was…a good man sure he was weak but he had saiyan pride even if he was a lowly third class.

“The Saiyans are dead you and the prince are nothing but remnants of a dead race that’s all you are and will always be.” Dodoria points out making me seethe.

“You’re wrong.” Defiantly, I correct him.

“Oh am I?” He raises a brow seeing my brow furrow, my rage building as I feel my hands ball up once more.

“This coming from the purple dildo,” Snickering, I smirk.

“What did you say!?” Insulted, he snarls at me.

“I said…suck it!!!” Loudly, I roar slamming my hands down as I release the icicles and slam my foot down on the ground, activing both the landmines and missiles crashing down on the monster making me smirk as I feel the powerful bursts of wind brush through my brown locks, hearing the screams of agony form the others as I see a few being tossed aside from the powerful waves.

“That should do it. I’m starving blueberry where’s food?” I turn to the blue haired girl blinking at me glaring.

“Why are you asking me!?” She screams at me.

“You look rich.” I shrug.

“You…ah!” She raises her fist only to scream out making me frown until as I open my mouth to question her to release a pained scream as I feel the harsh pain engulf me whole feeling the searing pain. Dodoria grabs my arms brining me into a bridge as I release a screech of agony, feeling his head head dive into my back, making me screech feeling the crunch of bones as my body is bent, my arms and legs constricted by his arms as I screech, saliva splattering out of my mouth with droplets of ruby red. My eyes widening when he grabs me by my legs tossing me around in a circle as I am slammed into a hard rock, hearing the crumble of rock hitting me, tasting the heavy coat of iron in my bitten raw sore lips and tongue, heading the ringing haunting me as I grimace being tossed to the floor hissing, grimacing, writhing in agony.

“Look at you… You didn’t think you’d get me like that did ya girly?” Mockingly, he laughs taunting me.

“Argh!!!!” Pained, I scream out as his foot is slammed down on my back making me burst out a splatter of crimson.

“Look at you pathetic…just like your father. you should have seen him…though I guess you did, you watched helpless as I beat your father to a bloody pulp not that saiyan like are you…” Tauntingly, he sneers at me as I hiss, trying to get some composure, trying to stand but failing.

“Shut up! SHUT UP!!!!” Screaming, I roar at him feeling a wave of no, no, no, searing the burning rage fuels me as I lower my head remembering it all, my crying form clinging to my father only to be hit over and over, having to watch my father be torn to shed be tortured all to remember one thing, the pain of losing my father and how I could have avoided it and to never feel that pain again but now… I won’t I won’t let him live, this is all his fault, everything is his fault and I will kill him…

“You’re nothing but a failure, a shell of a once great saiyan…”

“No…I…I…”

“Your mother would be ashamed…”

“Stop it!!!”

"You remember don’t you? Holding you down as you watch your father be beaten to a bloodied pulp remember his cries of pain, remember the blood oh how could you, making you watch was quite the sceptical…Frieza did want you to know what you’d be doing in the future…"

I…I….SHUT UP!!!!! Screeching, I cry out to the heavens my blues widening at the sudden flicker of energy, seeing flickers of gold as release a hellish cry unaware of the transformation flickering in and out of me…

Gawking, Bulma stares at the saiyan before her her eyes widen to find the battered, beaten and bloodied Elery now limping, hunched over, bones broken bruises and bloodied littered all over her broken form as she releases a hellish scream, tears cascading down her dilated blues startling the blue haired girl as she sees the girl’s brown locks flicker to bright gold her eyes widening to find the ground, surrounding her beginning to quiver quake, erupt into chaos as the screeching woman releasing a burst of gold light as the transformed Elery strikes at the stunned Dodoria attempting to flee, pleading for her to listen about some sort of truth but before the blonde could calm down. She snatches Dodoria by his leg, breaking each and every aspect of him, slowly torturing him until a huge blast of raw energy hits him, vaporising him as the blonde levitates down collapsing to her knees, her golden locks shifting into brown as the woman turns to face them only to collapse…defeated, lost but most of all…victorious.


	11. This Isn't Pity!

What…should I do? I mean she tried killing me but she saved that village…she still killed Yamcha…Yamcha, tch leave her for the rats good riddance…but she did save my life and the kids. “I can’t believe I’m doing this…” Whining, Bulma whimpers to herself tending to the wounds of Elery, taking out one of her many capsules she begins tending to the injuries of Elery…

Groaning, my ears perk up at the faint crackle and hiss of flames as I perk up at the sound, forcing my sore body to stand to find myself in some cave, my eyes widening at the bandages coiled around my form. “What happened?” Hissing, I cradle my forehead hissing at the throbbing headache in my mind. Confused, I furrow my brow at the prodding stab as my blues narrow at the stick pocking at me making me furrow my brow, looking up to the find blueberry prodding at me swiftly I grab the stick, breaking it in half terrifying her as she reels back.

“Can I help you? Confused, I question staring at the snapped parts of the stick.

“You’re…you’re evil right?” Nervously, she whispers.

“Depends on the side.” I shrug.

“Wh-Where are you going?” Shakily, she demands from me.

“I’m hungry.” Sleepily, I grumble.

“You can’t go in there. Wh-what are you doing?” Scared, she screams at me.

“Like I said I’m hungry.” Annoyed I repeat.

“So you just barge in here and steal our food?” Angrily, she scowls at me.

“Good work blue head you’re catching on.” Sarcastically, I praise her.

“I’ll if Gohan were here he would…and my name is Bulma.” Fed up, she exclaims.

“As in panties your parents didn’t love you did they?” Snickering, I mock.

“Why you-Eek!!” Loudly, she screams making me turn to the dinosaur staring down at us.

“Hmm…seems we’ve got a guest.” I hum out loud.

“K-Kill it!” She orders me.

“Hmm… I am hungry.” I consider.

“Wh-what!?” Surprised, she blinks taken aback.

“Wonder if I can cook it, hmm…” Focused, I kneel down, creating a disc of energy carving a slice of meat as I walk over, creating a small fire using the materials before me blasting a small spark to create a flame as I begin cooking.

“You’re eating it!?” She gawks.

“I’ve eaten worse.” I shrug.

“What is wrong with you Saiyans and your appetite!?” She scowls.

“Hey I’m hungry.” I defend myself.

“I mean with that transformation you did.” Bulma whispers.

“Transformation?” I raise a brow.

“Don’t you know? You turned gold.” She points out.

“Wh-what?” I blink taken aback.

“Yeah…” She confirms.

“Gold could I have…no way I mean…impossible no no way…” Scoffing, I shake my head at the foolish thought.

“Hm? Something wrong?” She enquires.

“No, nothing I should go.” I stand up turning to leave to focus on the task at hand, the dragon balls, my revenge.

“You’re not going to kill me!?” Surprised, she blinks.

“Are you in my way?” I question her.

“No.” Scared, she squeaks out.

“Then be grateful and shut up.” Bluntly, I order her.

“Rude! I just the way that werido was taking about you it was…” Angrily, she snaps at me.

“You heard nothing.” Coldly, I tell her.

“H-Huh?” Confused, she blurts out.

“What you heard or saw was nothing do I make myself clear or do I have to blast you?” Stoically, I raise my hand.

“N-No…!” Terrified, she screams out.

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me.” I turn to leave once more.

“Hold on you don’t think I’m just going to let you raid my fridge and just leave do you?” Furious, she argues.

“Yes. You will if you value your life that is.” Coolly, I raise my hand in a blasting motion terrifying her into silence making me smir as I leave the girl, heading back to Frieza’s ship, time for the saiyan prince to finally awaken from his little nap…

“Did you have a nice nap?” I question Vegeta easily managing to get inside as I blast the pod, hearing the crack of glass as the medical liquid gushes out, making me smirk at the naked prince, removing the life support stuff off him. I pass him his gear, nodding his head at me as I take care of the wall, creating another quick blast as Vegeta creates the distraction blasting in the hallway.

“Would have preferred better company,” He replies snidely.

“Vegeta we both know there’s no one on this ship who likes you that isn’t me,” Cheekily, I smirk as he scoff brushing my hand aside.

“Shall we?” He smirks at me.

“Let’s…” I grin back as we make our way sneaking past the floor using some of the debris to our advantage as we enter the command room.

“Oh, no! He escaped outside!” Zarbon falls for my trick.

“He did what!?” Frieza roars enraged.

“Terrific, Frieza is with him!” Giddily, Vegeta snickers as we peer over watching from afar.

“Hurry! Hurry and go after him! Why, you! Hurry! You must find him at all costs! He could not have gotten far yet!” Zarbon tries to regain control but…

“Fools! You fell for it all too easily!” Frieza scolds him as we make our way inside finding the dragon balls defenceless making us both chuckle.

“There are indeed five of them here. Not only have they healed my injuries, they're going to have every last one of their Dragon Balls taken from them. But we can't get away carrying all five of them,” Vegeta glances at me.

“We can get by with four but Frieza will still have one, giving him the edge,” I point out as Vegeta hums in agreement until we both come to an agreement as Vegeta fires his beam, hearing the crack of glass as the window breaks and we begin tossing the balls outside, far from the ship, deciding them to split up to cover more ground.

“Don’t get killed.” I hear Vegeta order me.

“I won’t. I also don’t want to deal with you in a chamber the medical bill was too much last,” I joke lightly earning a small smirk from Vegeta as we split up to cover more ground…  
“Why is it I can never find you doing anything nice?” Tutting, I smirk down at Vegeta having kneed the halfbreed in the gut making him fall to his knees, writhing in agony clutching his chest making me smirk at the sight of the filthy Halfling.

“There you are I have taken care of Zarbon,” Vegeta reports to me.

“Have you now? Checked the body?” Smirking, I arch a brow.

“There is no body.” Chuckling, Vegeta confirms making us both smirk at the thought sharing the same humour.

“Nice. Ah the Halfling…what on earth happened to your hair?” Disgusted, I scowl in disgust at his haircut, a saiyan keeps their hairstyle and at that this style he has is a downgrade if anything.

“My mum did it.” Shyly, he whimpers heaving shaking.

“Tch halfbreeds like you have no saiyan pride. Can I?” I turn to Vegeta smirking nodding in approval.

“Gladly,” Smirking, I take over kneeing the child in the ribs making the boy cry out spluttering out salvia making me chuckle.

“So you hid it here,” I gather as we arrive to find the ball location he had got prior.

“Yes, stay here, I’ll get it,” He instructs me passing me the dragon ball as I nod and watch him get it only for my eyes to widen when he bursts out of the water roaring, screeching, screaming confusing me.

“Damn it! You Earthling punks! Play me for a fool, will you!? You'll pay for this! Damn it all! Damn it all! Damn it all! Where are you, you punk kids!? Come on out, or you'll be sorry! I’ll kill you! Dammit, they've disappeared, have they!? Damn it all, I can't sense their presence, either!” Seething, he roars my eyes widening.

“Vegeta what’s wrong?” Confused, I demand from him.

“That Halfling tricked us he has our ball!” Vegeta yells at me my eyes widening enraged at the thought of being tricked and outsmarted by some dirty halfbreed.

“What!? That Halfling I’ll...when I see that disgusting Halfling I’ll tear him to shreds…I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance!” Seething, I glare darkly at the floor at the thought of that revolting abomination.

“Those brats are able to control their presence all the way down to zero. We can't find them like this. Those rotten Earthlings! That was an insolent stunt to pull! There dead!” Roaring, Vegeta declares as we return to their base, Vegeta destroying the cave from the inside.

“You finished having your hissy fit?” Tiredly, I question the moron arms crossed.

“They have our dragon ball!” He barks at me.

“And we have the rest...” Sharply, I remind him making his eyes widen.

“You’re right… they are sure to come after the six Dragon Balls that we have at some point. And when they do. It's okay,” Vegeta talks to himself trying to coax himself down from his angry episode as I nod, the pair of us landing to gather our thoughts and think of our next move…

“You having fun there?” Curious, I question as I peer over watching Bulma struggle after having parted from Vegeta, the pair of us splitting up to cover ground to find the ball only for me to come across quite an amusing scene before me.

“E-Elery!?” Shocked, Bulma looks up at me reaching out for the top of the crevice she tries to climb to escape the soldiers reminding me of a spider trying to escape it’s plastic box.

“Raspberry!” I recognise one of the soldiers.

“It’s Blueberry!” Annoyed, he corrects me.

“Raspberry is better,” I dismiss.

“E-Elery! Help me out here!” Screaming, Bulma cries out some sort of strange liquid in her eyes as I kneel down, eyes narrowed peering at her strange reaction, watching her struggle.

“So it’s true you’ve turned against tyrant Frieza you must really want to die being Vegeta’s lap dog…” Raspberry commentates as I continue observing the struggling girl finding it amusing.

“And you really must be desperate if you’re relying on weak earthlings like blueberry!” Mockingly, I point out countering it, my eyes still glued to her screaming, shouting, ordering me to help reminding me a tad bit of Vegeta whenever he struggled, remembering fondly my times of either ditching him to help himself teaching him the rules of survival or helping him out of pity after his numerous failed attempts.

“H-Hey!” Screaming, Bulma reaches out as I decide to let my hand out, outstretching it, smirking slyly at her smile of hope as she reaches out only for it to falter as I slap her hand aside watching her smile falter, dread crossing her features with rage as she curses at me tumbling down, joining the soldiers once more in the ditch as I look down, watching curious of the outcome.

“You’re coming with us lord Frieza will give us a huge reward for turning you in!” Raspberry points out gun aimed at the terrified Bulma and then me, making me raise a mocking brow finding this show having gotten even more entertaining.

“Aww how cute you think you can lay a single hand on me…aww to be young and a rookie again,” Fondly, I smile at the memory only then for him to fire causing me to bat the laser aside snickering at their scared expressions, raising my hand out to fire at them swiftly ending them and retrieving the dragon ball or so I thought.

“You…saved me…” Bula whispers confused prettily standing in front of the dragon ball as I scowl, sitting down perched on top of the top, knowing she is no threat and I could and will take that ball off her dead corpse.

“I suppose I did now…what are you doing?” Curious, I question.

“What do you mean?” Bulma frowns sniffling as I jump down, kneeling down as she collapses to her knees.

“Your face…it’s weird.” I peer over poking her eye making her cry out in panic cradling her stinging eye.

“I’m crying moron!” She screams at him.

“Crying…? So that’s what crying looks like…” Surprised, I blurt out.

“H-Huh? What do you mean?” Befuddled, Bulma queries.

“I have never seen someone cry what a strange response, earthlings sure are emotional.” I mutter quirking my head to the side, never understanding how they can be so emotional.

“Aren’t Saiyans?” Bulma furrows her brow as I scoff.

“Please we Saiyans are a proud race we do not submit ourselves to such weak and petty emotions.” Proudly, I explain hand on hip, smirking.

“Could you not prod me!? I’ll bite you!” She warns me as I begin poking her tears frowning at the strange liquid.

“And I’ll blast you.” I respond back making her squeak back terrified.

“What argh what was that for?” She whines as I raise my hand slapping her startling her as she scream cradling her bloodied cheek, crimson leaking out of her lips as she whimpers.

“To stop the crying.” I respond confused by her anger.

“That hurt!” She screams as I groan, earthlings are both emotional and weak, I always forget that.

“That made you cry even more don’t you earthlings learn your lesson?” I mutter puzzled, remembering my training days of my mother.

“What do you mean?” Bulma frowns cradling her hurt cheek.

“Crying isn’t good, it’s a sign of weakness therefore I must beat it out of you until you learn.” I explain dumbly to her.

“Who on earth taught you that!?” Shrieking, She stands ups startled almost disturbed as I blink at her strange reaction

“Someone who taught me my saiyan pride, be honoured I’m taking pity on you.” Simply, I raise my hand once more ready for her to learn.

“This isn’t pity!”


	12. Go, Go, Ginyu Rangers

Urgh…even if I do it won’t seem to work, you humans are so exhausting wait that energy, no, no, no…not them, not the Ginyu force. Horrified, I stumble back, my body shaking at the strong senses of Ki arriving on this planet, my ears hearing the crash as I feel the faint vibrations of pods crashing down on Namek. No, no, no!!!

“Ginyu force?” Bulma questions snapping me out of my dread.

“Ginyu force…there a group of strong fighters similar in strength to Vegeta and I as much as I hate to say it some even stronger. We can’t take on people of the same level as us not if we’re outnumbered we’ll be fatigued. Listen to me Bulma I promise you, we won’t harm you and your friends, even the halfbreed but you got to give me that dragon ball.” Stoically, I explain to her calmly, trying to hold back my dread.

“And why would I do that?” Scowling, Bulma scoffs.

“Because if you want to live you will need Vegeta and I immortal for that to be so.” Sternly, I state the fact.

“No way I’m using it save Yamcha!” Defiantly, she screams wrapping her arms around the ball making me groan at the useless effort.

“Who?” I question the name lost to me.

“The guy you killed!” She screams tears in her eyes making me groan.

“Which one!?” I demand form her; I killed a _lot_ of people.

“The one who you killed first!” She cries.

“Oh the cocky guy, if he wasn’t so weak and cocky he wouldn’t have died.” Simply, I shrug.

“He was defending his home and his friends and you killed him!” She accuses sticking her tongue at me as I stare blankly at her ready to just end her right there and then.

“He wasn’t strong enough like how none of us will be strong enough to defeat the Ginyu force without the dragon balls.” I try to reason to her.

“What about that form you turned into you destroyed that alien, you nearly destroyed the planet!” She argues my eyes wide at the memory.

“That…look I can’t bring that out I don’t even know how I managed that transformation…” Struggling, I try to explain to her scowling at my powerless.

“You don’t?” Surprised, she blinks.

“Look I don’t even know what that was but if it’s what I think it was I wish I could control that power but I can’t. Hence why we need immortality to destroy Frieza, to destroy the Ginyu force and achieve our power.” I confess to her.

“So what then destroy earth again? What is your goal? Why are you going to such means?” She demands as I feel myself flinch, turning away.

“It’s none of your business.” Coldly, I deny her, she would never understand, she has her people, we have no one, she has her culture, we have nothing but remnants of a dying culture, withering away day by day.

“It does if it involves missing out the revival of the love of my life, I can’t revive Yamcha!” Crying, she huffs.

“You can do it next year or something,” I mutter dismissing such a trivial dream.

“No it can’t there’s a time limit the dragon can only bring back people who died within a year!” She reveals making me hiss, feeling a faint flinch of pain at the truth.

“Wow, seriously? Those rules are a bit…” I mutter glancing to the side.

“Annoying?” Bulma sighs.

“Specific.” I correct her, pained I turn away. Guess there goes my idea of bringing back the Saiyans…Disappointed, I shake my head only then to feel a familiar power level approaching as I grab the dragon ball making her squeak back from my sheer strength as I approach, startling the Halfling and bald one.

“Miss me?” Cheekily, I smirk at their terrified expressions as I turn to Vegeta.

“Hardly,” Vegeta huffs as I chuckle.

“I see great minds think alike,” I glance at the group.

“Indeed.” Vegeta nods his head bitterly.

“So the Ginyu force are really here,” Dreadful, I sigh.

“Why else would we work with these fools?” Vegeta scoffs.

“True, true, I mean why would we work with a halfbreed? We must be separate.” Annoyed, I mutter.

“I’m right here!” It speaks out.

“We know boy,” Icily, I rebuke making it flinch.

“I am not a-”

“We don’t have time follow me!” Vegeta insists as I nod, all four of us leaving behind a screaming Bulma protesting but it falls to deaf ears as we head off, ready to perform this ritual, to take on Frieza, to take back our pride and to give vengeance to our people.

“And this is why we don’t rely on Halflings and puny humans,” Exasperated, I sigh shaking my head at the powerless Krillin and Halfling, Krillin about to be impaled by a wooden spear after Guldo uses his time freezing power to freeze them bow to levitate the stick to impale Krillin.

“Agreed.” Vegeta nods firing his blast, beheading Guldo making us both chuckle as we land, my feet kicking Guldo up and down like a football, snickering at the mortified expressions of the others.

“Guess you weren’t ahead of the game Guldo,” Snidely, I remark as Guldo glares at Vegeta and I always hating Vegeta’s disobedience and how I would remain by Vegeta’s side, bailing him out typically.

“T- That was dirty, Vegeta! Release your dog!” Guldo demands making Vegeta and I share a look snickering.

“She isn’t my dog.” Vegeta confirms.

“T- This was supposed to be a fight between me and those kids,” Guldo hisses as I stop in my tricks deciding to add further pressure to the head making him cry out in agony as I chuckle at his struggle.

“That's something that you guys decided for yourselves, not us.” Vegeta corrects him.

“You think there's no such thing as fighting duty in war, war was created to fight dirty fool!” Proudly, I scold him, pressing down further on his head, hearing the faint crunch of bones as he releases another cry making me chuckle when noting the pale expression of both the Halfling and Krillin. “T- To think that I would be done in by some lowbrow monkey bastard Saiyans like you two. It's infuriating,” Seething, he spits out those words to us making us scoff.

“Hmph. You're the last person I want to hear that from.” Vegeta aims.

“Besides this coming from the beheaded fool.” I add as I kick the head up, hearing Vegeta’s blasts explode, killing Guldo, the weakest link now we have the big boys to take care of, which will not be easy.

“Who would have thought we'd ever be saved by you two?” Weakly, Krillin smiles as Ginyu stares at us with Baldy approaching with the Halfling. “Thanks,” Grateful, the Halfling smiles at us only to falter and flinch back from my narrowed glare disgust evident in my eyes holding in the urge to kill the monstrosity and disappointment to our people before me, we need him, he has a use we are very, very desperate.

“Oh it would seem they have misunderstood,” I point out to Vegeta nodding his head.

“Do you think I deliberately rescued you? We just had the perfect chance to kill that grubby bastard Guldo, that's all. This is no time to be feeling relieved. Brace yourselves. We won't get lucky this time,” Vegeta warns the two as we turn to sweat drop at the group, mourning over the loss of their routine rather than there team mate, not that I can blame them, Guldo is worth nothing, he’s of negative value, anything could be better than that waste of space.

“We'll have to have Commander Ginyu think up a new pose for the four of us. Putting that aside, we have to decide who is going to take out those two runts in Guldo's place!!”

“I still get Vegeta, you know!” The dumb oaf known as the most power fullest one, the Nappa of the group you would say reminds them.

All right, Jeice, rock-paper-scissors with me! The scaly one barks as I sigh, having never really remembered their name, none of them intriguing me enough to recall their names, considering Vegeta did most of the talking when we were with Frieza unless of course he got in trouble then I had to speak up to make sure we both wouldn’t die.

“Okay! First time is rock! Rock-scissors-paper! Tie, go again! Tie, go again! Tie, go again! Tie, go again! Tie, go again! Tie, go again!”

“W- what could those people be thinking?” The Halfling questions baffled by their childish antics of decision making. “Yeah I can't figure out their character one bit,” Krillin confesses as tiredly, I watch from the side-lines.

“Vegeta…what have you done!?” Seething, I scream at the moron having his impatience take over as he fires a deadly killer blast and does a barrage of attack at Recoome, only leading to the debris to lift unveiling the heavy veil of some from his attacks to reveal bloodied Recoome posing, bloodied sure but overall unfazed by the attacks. Horrified, I feel a wave of dread hit me as Vegeta is then beaten to a bloodied pulp, no matter how hard he tries, he is easily overpowered by the sheer brute strength of Recoome as he is hit into the waters of the battlefield and that’s when I turn to Chase deciding to go after the halfbreed after winning his rock paper scissors but not for long.

Swiftly, I fire my blast as the halfbreed screams, a part of me tempted to watch him die but I hold it in restraining that effort as Chase turns to me surprised.

“Elery...you were always the fastest of the Saiyans but nothing compared to me!” Proudly, Chaser declares as I stand before the halfbreed.

“Thank you…” Grateful, the Halfling smiles at me with Krillin, only for them both to flinch from my glare.

“Do not mention it. Trust me when I say that.” Coldly, I bark at them making them flinch as I turn to him.

“I’m surprised to find you protecting a Halfling considering your track record of killing them,” Jeice points out.

“Trust me you’re not the only one,” Grumbling, I huff as Burter strikes, getting a few blows with his speed as I try to block and counter a few until eventually kicking him in the chest surprising him as I use his stomach as a platform springing myself off of him for distance, firing a few ki blasts which he easily misses and manoeuvres around getting closer to me as Recoome then focuses on Krillin and the Halfling. Smirking, I continue the fight, leading the speedster far from the balls of light tracking down his heat signature as we continue fighting until eventually I reel my fist back impaling him in the chest breaking his armour as saliva spits out from his opened mouth, curling over my shoulder from the deadly hit as I push him back.

“You…”

“Rainfall…” I whisper smirking as I click my fingers, Burter’s eyes widening to find the thunderstorm of arrows all around him, filled with ki blasts, ready to be triggered and fired aimed at him.

“Ah ha you think you can challenge me in dodging I am the fastest in the universe!” Proudly, he declares as I smirk, my lips tasting the trail of iron making me lick my busted lip stinging as I slam my palm down on the rock terrain beneath me.

“Let’s see you prove that then!” I roar as the arrows of ki blasts rain down upon him creating a storm of smoke and debris, hearing the shocked inhale of breath to find him unfazed gloating, arms crossed as he is pinned down.

“Hah none of them hit me!”

“Who said I was trying to hit you?” Slyly, I smirk.

“H-ARGHH!!” Screaming, he releases a cry of agony as I dive down, kneeing him in the chest making purple spew out of his mouth as I deliver a barrage of kicks and punches to the defenceless pined man, seething beneath me as I continue my onslaught unaware of the one sided battle between the Halfling, the human and Vegeta having returned to battle after dealt a devastating blow to Recoome making me smirk, I knew he wasn’t dead the fool’s too stubborn to die. But…

“I’m glad your back Vegeta,” Shocked we watch as Vegeta is pried off as he is slammed into the ground, his head encased into the ground from being smashed into the ground leaving only his twitching legs left as now its Recoome versus the human and Halfling, this does not look good. I have to do something, I watch as Recoome pulls Vegeta out of the ground calling him a vegetable ready to finish him of as he poses.

“Krillin, it…” I turn to the two heaving, briefly grimacing at the exhaustion taking its toll on me from the use of ki blasts.

“Y-Yeah,” Krillin responds as they turn to me.

“Listen to me, you two need to strike at Recoome, I’ll get the prince out of there.” I tell them the plan.

“And we should trust you? How can we!?” It scowls.

“I have no other choice. The prince is in trouble and I refuse to let him die.” I tell them how it is.

“You care for that jerk?” Krillin glares.

“That jerk is my friend and it’s my job. You got it…” Sternly, I snap at them.

“Y-Yeah okay!” Scared, the two chorus.

“That means you two Halfling no running away and crying out of fear.” I order them.

“I won’t.” It promises.

“You did it once who’s to say you won’t do it again…” Snidely, I remind him making him flinch.

“Okay let’s do this…” Krillin steps forward.

“Good, now!!!” Swiftly, I order pouncing off Chase unaware of the sound of a blade being pulled as I release a small gasp of both shock and pain as I dart over to Vegeta, Recoome releasing his beam at Vegeta, only for the Halfling and Krillin to strike. Urgently, I grab the prince, dodging the blast as I use my body covering him from the flare of the blast, the sheer devastation creating sparks of power as it subsides and I roll over, releasing a stinging hiss of pain, my shaking hand reaching to my bloodied torso, feeling the faint dampness of the warm liquid as I rip out one of my many ki arrows, given to me courtesy of that reptilian ass as he removes himself from my key bindings.

“A good tactic but that’s pretty low coming from a saiyan Elery,” He taunts me as I give him the simple middle finger, hissing.

“You idiot! What were you thinking? Instead of coming after me you three should have used the opportunities to finish off Recoome! Ah damn it you think he’s going to let his guard down again! Now look at yourself you’re hurt because of your idiocy!” Scolding, Vegeta yells at me as I grimace, pulling out the ki blast blade, reeling a small shrivel whimper, biting my sore throbbing lips, already feeling another league of ruby red drip downs taking the lush greenery below as I try to level my breathing ignoring the thumping sore pain of agony below.

“That was pretty crafty twerp you made me slam my mouth shut from my own blast ow. I would be pissed but lucky for you I know a good dentist!” He mocks.

“Hope you know a good funeral director!” I roar, diving at him ignoring the call of my name as I strike at Recoome, firing wildly at him only then for my arrows of ki blasted downwards at him making me collapse to my knees, exhaustion finally flowing through me as the debris clear revealing to my shock, holes bleeding our ruby red from his bare chest but he remind moving, unfazed by the arrows of ki dispersing once being impaled into him as he smiles at me as next thing I know I cough up numerous splatters of saliva and iron, hearing the crunch of bone as I am kneed multiple times in the chest, making me release a horrific screech at the stinting pain of my stab wound worsening tenfold as he grabs me by my neck, putting me in some bridge hold as I release a furious screech at the agonising pain of my back, my eyes wide as next thing I know I am greeted by the harsh clatter of rubble, my ears ringing as I fall limp, falling into the dark depths of darkness…

“Tie, go again! Tie, go again! Tie, go again!” Finally, the scaly creature is victorious and the real hell starts now…


	13. Fun Funeral

“Vegeta…what have you done!?” Seething, I scream at the moron having his impatience take over as he fires a deadly killer blast and does a barrage of attack at Recoome, only leading to the debris to lift unveiling the heavy veil of some from his attacks to reveal bloodied Recoome posing, bloodied sure but overall unfazed by the attacks. Horrified, I feel a wave of dread hit me as Vegeta is then beaten to a bloodied pulp, no matter how hard he tries, he is easily overpowered by the sheer brute strength of Recoome as he is hit into the waters of the battlefield and that’s when I turn to Chase deciding to go after the halfbreed after winning his rock paper scissors but not for long.

Swiftly, I fire my blast as the halfbreed screams, a part of me tempted to watch him die but I hold it in restraining that effort as Chase turns to me surprised.

“Elery...you were always the fastest of the Saiyans but nothing compared to me!” Proudly, Chaser declares as I stand before the halfbreed.

“Thank you…” Grateful, the Halfling smiles at me with Krillin, only for them both to flinch from my glare.

“Do not mention it. Trust me when I say that.” Coldly, I bark at them making them flinch as I turn to him.

“I’m surprised to find you protecting a Halfling considering your track record of killing them,” Jeice points out.

“Trust me you’re not the only one,” Grumbling, I huff as Burter strikes, getting a few blows with his speed as I try to block and counter a few until eventually kicking him in the chest surprising him as I use his stomach as a platform springing myself off of him for distance, firing a few ki blasts which he easily misses and manoeuvres around getting closer to me as Recoome then focuses on Krillin and the Halfling. Smirking, I continue the fight, leading the speedster far from the balls of light tracking down his heat signature as we continue fighting until eventually I reel my fist back impaling him in the chest breaking his armour as saliva spits out from his opened mouth, curling over my shoulder from the deadly hit as I push him back.

“You…”

“Rainfall…” I whisper smirking as I click my fingers, Burter’s eyes widening to find the thunderstorm of arrows all around him, filled with ki blasts, ready to be triggered and fired aimed at him.

“Ah ha you think you can challenge me in dodging I am the fastest in the universe!” Proudly, he declares as I smirk, my lips tasting the trail of iron making me lick my busted lip stinging as I slam my palm down on the rock terrain beneath me.

“Let’s see you prove that then!” I roar as the arrows of ki blasts rain down upon him creating a storm of smoke and debris, hearing the shocked inhale of breath to find him unfazed gloating, arms crossed as he is pinned down.

“Hah none of them hit me!”

“Who said I was trying to hit you?” Slyly, I smirk.

“H-ARGHH!!” Screaming, he releases a cry of agony as I dive down, kneeing him in the chest making purple spew out of his mouth as I deliver a barrage of kicks and punches to the defenceless pined man, seething beneath me as I continue my onslaught unaware of the one sided battle between the Halfling, the human and Vegeta having returned to battle after dealt a devastating blow to Recoome making me smirk, I knew he wasn’t dead the fool’s too stubborn to die. But…

“I’m glad your back Vegeta,” Shocked we watch as Vegeta is pried off as he is slammed into the ground, his head encased into the ground from being smashed into the ground leaving only his twitching legs left as now its Recoome versus the human and Halfling, this does not look good. I have to do something, I watch as Recoome pulls Vegeta out of the ground calling him a vegetable ready to finish him of as he poses.

“Krillin, it…” I turn to the two heaving, briefly grimacing at the exhaustion taking its toll on me from the use of ki blasts.

“Y-Yeah,” Krillin responds as they turn to me.

“Listen to me, you two need to strike at Recoome, I’ll get the prince out of there.” I tell them the plan.

“And we should trust you? How can we!?” It scowls.

“I have no other choice. The prince is in trouble and I refuse to let him die.” I tell them how it is.

“You care for that jerk?” Krillin glares.

“That jerk is my friend and it’s my job. You got it…” Sternly, I snap at them.

“Y-Yeah okay!” Scared, the two chorus.

“That means you two Halfling no running away and crying out of fear.” I order them.

“I won’t.” It promises.

“You did it once who’s to say you won’t do it again…” Snidely, I remind him making him flinch.

“Okay let’s do this…” Krillin steps forward.

“Good, now!!!” Swiftly, I order pouncing off Chase unaware of the sound of a blade being pulled as I release a small gasp of both shock and pain as I dart over to Vegeta, Recoome releasing his beam at Vegeta, only for the Halfling and Krillin to strike. Urgently, I grab the prince, dodging the blast as I use my body covering him from the flare of the blast, the sheer devastation creating sparks of power as it subsides and I roll over, releasing a stinging hiss of pain, my shaking hand reaching to my bloodied torso, feeling the faint dampness of the warm liquid as I rip out one of my many ki arrows, given to me courtesy of that reptilian ass as he removes himself from my key bindings.

“A good tactic but that’s pretty low coming from a saiyan Elery,” He taunts me as I give him the simple middle finger, hissing.

“You idiot! What were you thinking? Instead of coming after me you three should have used the opportunities to finish off Recoome! Ah damn it you think he’s going to let his guard down again! Now look at yourself you’re hurt because of your idiocy!” Scolding, Vegeta yells at me as I grimace, pulling out the ki blast blade, reeling a small shrivel whimper, biting my sore throbbing lips, already feeling another league of ruby red drip downs taking the lush greenery below as I try to level my breathing ignoring the thumping sore pain of agony below.

“That was pretty crafty twerp you made me slam my mouth shut from my own blast ow. I would be pissed but lucky for you I know a good dentist!” He mocks.

“Hope you know a good funeral director!” I roar, diving at him ignoring the call of my name as I strike at Recoome, firing wildly at him only then for my arrows of ki blasted downwards at him making me collapse to my knees, exhaustion finally flowing through me as the debris clear revealing to my shock, holes bleeding our ruby red from his bare chest but he remind moving, unfazed by the arrows of ki dispersing once being impaled into him as he smiles at me as next thing I know I cough up numerous splatters of saliva and iron, hearing the crunch of bone as I am kneed multiple times in the chest, making me release a horrific screech at the stinting pain of my stab wound worsening tenfold as he grabs me by my neck, putting me in some bridge hold as I release a furious screech at the agonising pain of my back, my eyes wide as next thing I know I am greeted by the harsh clatter of rubble, my ears ringing as I fall limp, falling into the dark depths of darkness…

_“Come on El you got to back now.” Pouting, the young saiyan child huffs wearing her saiyan armour, her brown hair spikes descend down her features as she glares at the stone hut floor, her blues narrowed in irritation as she feels her grip tighten on the food in her palm, her nose twitching at the faint fragrances from the exotic food._

_“I don’t want to go back there you’re my dad can’t you stop her!?” Huffing, she leans in, pleading to her father who sighs smiling softly at his little girl._

_“You have training to do besides I got a mission.” Sternly, he tells her._

_“Then let me come with you. You’ll need a 2nd class saiyan there it’ll make your job easier!” Proudly, she barks at him ordering it making his onyx hues narrow at her commanding authority._

_“No can do El.” Teasingly, Toma smirk ruffling up the girl’s hair making her release a breath of hot air infuriated._

_“How dare you? A Saiyans hair never changes it is there pride!” She scolds him bringing a fond smile to Toma’s features seeing briefly an older brunette before him, the two on their mission, her barking at him blushing as he teases her._

_“But…” Grumpily, she turns away arms crossed pouting bringing a chuckle to the older male’s lips at the sight._

_“Come on. It’s a better life up there, you get to go to those fancy classes on training doesn’t that sound fun,” Toma tells her as infuriated, she chomps down on her food, juices splattering on her features but she remains unfazed, too busy in a fit of rage to take notice of the mess._

_“It’s boring when you’re the power fullest there are no challenges!” She argues, chewing loudly._

_“What about prince Vegeta? I hear he considers you his rival,” Toma points out._

_“He’s annoying!” The young brunette counters._

_“What about Bardock’s boy eh?” Cheekily, Toma raises a bro curious at the thought of his leader’s kid._

_“He’s a weakling.” Bluntly, he deadpans earning a loud chuckle from the proud Saiyan._

_“Hah I knew it my little girl can take on the world!” Excitedly, Toma cheers, bringing her into a crushing side hug._

_“I don’t like it.” She huffs pushing his hand away but he continues smirking proud of his little bundle of flames._

_“Don’t suppose it’s to do with your mother does it?” Toma crosses his arms._

_“Why do you live apart, Raditz parents live together?” Intrigued, the brunette leans in her blues glaring in curiosity making Toma flinch briefly, exhaling tiredly at the thought as his onyx hues explore the empty confides of his hut._

_“That’s because your mother is a first class and I am a 3rd, we live in different worlds.” He tells her._

_“But you had me.” She furrows her brow pointing to herself._

_“That’s cause your mother couldn’t resist my charm,” Smugly, he boasts._

_“Sure…” Disgusted, the girl mutters, brow twitching at the answer._

_“Look El I…I want you to have a good future and being in that class will give you a whole lot of benefits like right now, use them to your advantage... that’s what you got to do in this world El, this world isn’t fair El the strong live and the weak die. You got to look out for yourself in this world.” He informs her, taking her already bitten into fruit, making her whine as he leans back, taking a huge bite out of it, the fruits juices splashing on his face but he remains unfazed by the splatter._

_“I…know that. How did you meet mum?” Interested, she quirks her head to the side bringing a small shy smile to the mighty Saiyan’s lips._

_“She was sent to rescue my crew.” He begins._

_“Just her?” She furrows her brow once more._

_“And her team she was one of the best, you should see her fight she’s…” Fondly, Tom reminisces recalling those fighting battles they had, pushing each other to their limits, testing, challenging one another until the other broke or the harsh crunch of bone answered their battle._

_“I’ve seen her fight, I have trained with her.” Bored, the girl leans back on the seat of rock she is perched upon._

_“Then you know what I mean.” Toma points out._

_“I do I just…I hate it these standards she has for me, this painful tail torture,” Wincing, the girl hisses staring at her tail weakly waving about, going around her waist wrapping itself around her waist._

_“It helped you didn’t it?” Toma counters._

_“What do you mean?” The girl questions._

_“In class when training did they ever try using your tail?” He proposes._

_“Well yeah.” Dumbly, she responds._

_“And….?” He coaxes._

_“It never hurt, I mean it tingled a bit but…” Shyly, she whispers lowly staring at her tail unravelling itself wiggling about in the air._

_“See you got numb to the pain thanks to your mothers training, what your mother does is for your own good, for your future…” Toma informs her._

_“My future huh…” Quietly, she leans forward, a heavy silence filling the air at the thought of the future as the young girl sighs and everything goes white…_

Stoically, Vegeta stares at the medical pod working before him, his onyx hues narrowed at the heavy stench of crimson in the air as he notes a few scientists working on the pod, his arms crossed barking orders at those few he kept alive only briefly as soon as that pod is open he’ll kill them, he’ll kill them all but for now he needed them, he needed his bodyguard back in working condition, he needed Elery back by his side.

Gently, he places his hand on the pod glass, his brow furrowed at the sleeping figure noting her twitch now and again as the bubbles rise up briefly.

“Do not fret Elery those dragon balls will be ours and we will reclaim our homeland’s honour, our pride’s vengeance and we will kill Frieza. Once I have all the dragon balls I will make sure we will have immortality then once we have vanquished Freeze and got our revenge for our people, we will rule the whole galaxy, the universe at our fingertips as the last saiyan alive and no one will be able to stop us…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Toma guys? Of Elery or her father?


	14. Happy Hunting

_“Really I can come with you!?” Joyfully, the young girl looks up into a familiar pair of onyx as he nods._

_“Yep since Bardock couldn’t make it who else is better than my elite girl,” Toma smirks down at her ruffling up her hair earning a whine from her._

_“I told you this multiple times don’t mess with the hair its saiyan pride!” Sternly, she scolds him earning a few chuckles from Toma’s teammates, having grown adjusted to the girl from training her to even coaching her on different techniques to use in the field._

_“Like mother like daughter,” Toma sighs shaking his head as each of them get in their pod, ready to set off, each of them having no idea the horrors to come on that fateful day._

_Happily, the young girl hums smiling relishing the devastation caused by her truly as she walks through the destruction of rubble and debris kicking aside and corpses in her way as she ventures further into the city, her baby blue lighting up, alerting her as she looks up at the lone figure patiently waiting a full grown saiyan with a measly 950 power level, bringing a small giggle to the girl, amused by such a weakling._

_“They send a kid to finish me off…tch.” Disgusted, the Saiyans sneers standing in front of the many ruined homes._

_“This kid is a full blood saiyan, filled with saiyan pride something you filth would have no idea about.” Proudly, she corrects the lowly being._

_“I love my family!” He roars only causing a look of confusion to appear on her._

_“So you turned your back on our people for such a futile pursuit?” Snickering, she mocks the adult whose fists begin shaking._

_“It isn’t futile!” Seething, he roars only for his eye twitch at the little girl holding her tall lean form, cradling her chuckling stomach finding the humour painful._

_“Say that to your dead wife.” Darkly, she sneers at the horrified male, his eyes wide as she kicks aside a piece of rubble revealing a writhing woman tear eyed as her smashes down on the screaming woman making her cry out as blood leaks out from her cracked head._

_“Alteria get out of here!” He roars at the woman trapped underneath the pile of rubble._

_“I’m not not without you Daiko!” Weakly, she cries out further amusing the child increasing the pressure hearing the faint crunch of bone as her scream pierces the heavens, making the sadistic smirk only widen on the little girl._

_“Bye bye!” Joyfully, she reels her foot back._

_“ALTERIA!!!” He screams only to be silenced by the heavy crunch of bone as he watches helpless, her head bashed into by a bridge of kicks, creating a stream of crimson diverting from the original stream of ruby red making the girl turn limp from the kicks._

_“Mummy!” Surprised, the girl perks up at the innocent voice, her blues gleaming in curiosity only to darken into disgust, sneering at the sight of the small child clinging to its father’s legs._

_“Of it can talk,” Absentmindedly, she points out eyes narrowed releasing a small ki blast at the crying child only for the traitor to use his arm shielding the attack as the father releases a blood piercing scream, his arm collapsing to the floor._

_“You…you’re a monster.” Weakly, he collapses to his knees as the girl giggles skipping over to the terrified pair._

_“Seems someone needs a hand,” Giggling, she places her hands above her mouth relishing the humorous scene unfazed by the disgusted scarred expressions of them both._

_“Monster…” Defiantly, he seethes at her._

_“I’m a monster? I’m not the one who turned their back on their people and stained the veins of our people with such loathsome weaklings. I mean hiding out in this place, hiding like a coward, you truly are a disgrace to the saiyan race.” She sneers waving at the thing in her eyes, the small bundle of a child fleeing._

_“They aren’t weaklings…” Weakly, the little boy voices out._

_“That’s what they all say. Rogues should be punished and that is my job,” Brightly, she smiles taking another step forward, snatching the boy horrifying the man attempting but only ending up with a foot to the face as he collapses to the floor, watching helpless as his child is dangled before his eyes._

_“Daddy!!” Screaming, he reaches out to him as the girl giggles beginning to sway the child about like some rough toy making him cry out in pain at the high itch pain from his tail._

_“Jet get out of here!” Weakly, he hisses out._

_“Not even a proper saiyan name, tch disgusting thing…” Disappointed, she sighs tugging at his tail making him release a blood curdling scream._

_“Please stop leave us alone.” Teary eyed the boy begs._

_“Oh it thinks it can fight back… Disgusting.” Revolted, she tosses the boy to the floor._

_“J-Jet…” Weakly, his father calls out to him._

_“Daddy!” Hopeful, he rushes over to his father’s side unaware of the sly smirk of the saiyan elite hand out as she fires a blast ending the life of the child right before the father’s eyes…_

_“Heh that was fun,” Smiling, she admits shrugging at the sight of the dead child before her seeing the shaken state of the broken male._

_“JET!!! You’re a monster!!! Monsters like you will never understand what love does to you!” Seething, he screams at her darting out to fire a ki blast at her with only one arm earning an amused glint in the blue eyes of the girl._

_“It makes you weak, it makes you a burden, a liability, something I will not become…” Swiftly, the male is silenced by the hand outstretched to his face, his hues dilated in horror as she raises the heel of her boot and slams down on his foot, earning a heavy crunch as he releases another scream of agony as his leg casted to the side, disjointed._

_“But not fast, no, no, people like you, traitors must be dealt with accordingly …” Calmly, she voices out despite his pleading screams only making her smile widen as the real fun begins._

_Man I’m bored that guy was a waste of time and energy still though maybe I should tell father about the Halfling, maybe I’ll get a reward, I can already picture that meat now. Hungrily the young girl smiles excitedly at the thought, salvia drooling down her lips as she quickly licks up the trial of blue, remaining on the task at hand as she returns to her father’s crew or so she thought._

_Horrified, the young brunette stares at the destruction before her, staring at the Saiyans, the people, low class people sure but still her people still, dead and defeated. No, no, no! Panicked, the young girl sniffs, her nose twitching at the heavy stench of crimson in the air as she uses the extra boost to fly over to the scene, her blues widening as she quickly dives down, taking cover as she stares at the scene before her._

_“No! Damn you, brutes! Why? Tell me! Why are you doing this? I don't understand!” Roaring, Toma demands bloodied, battered and beaten as stunned, his youngest watches his brutal defeat at the hand of…a familiar pink alien, the young girls blues widen in horror at the sight of the man, feeling her blood boil, her heart accelerates at the carnage created from Frieza’s goons._

_“Poor baby!” Cackling, his goons taunt her father as he reaches out to his scouter to call for aid only for her ears to perk up at the crack of it from the sheer weight of Dodoria’s foot. Urgently, she places her finger on her own scouter, frantically looking for some sort of aid but its futile as the pained cry of her father ceases her actions making her turn, scared, terrified as he is lifted up by the collar._

_“What don't you understand, Toma? That you are weak? What a mess you are! Ahh, Toma... You shouldn't have forgotten that you are weak!” Dodoria taunts him. No, no, father! father!!!_

_“What do you mean? We serve Frieza! You know that!” Tora reminds him spitting out crimson as the young girl releases a small feeble whimper terrified at the sight of her father’s battered form._

_“Yes, I know! Frieza's very impressed with your service record! Yes, too impressed! It seems he wants you dead!” Dodoria taunts him._

_“What? Why?” Toma demands._

_I don't want to flatter you but Frieza thought that you were getting too strong! Dodoria reveals surprising the young girl._

_“Cool, huh? You should consider this a promotion!” One of his henchmen sneers._

_“No! Look! It's not fair! Everything that we've done was for him! How can he do this?” Toma demands, his onyx hues landing on a familiar pair of tearful blues, shaking quivering; dilate at the defeated sight of her father._

_“You fool! It's not what you've done! It's what you might have done in the future!” Shouting Dodoria brings back his attention as he turns to face him._

_“Then no one's safe from Frieza! Not even you!” Toma sneers out spitting crimson at him in defiance._

_“Is that so?” Smirking Dodoria chuckles raising his hand as shocked, the young girls blues dilate in horror watching as her father is impaled, tossed to the floor beaten to dirt, his screams of agony of pain echoing as he attempts to fight back but be easily overpowered. He goes limp and the others back away smirking that is until. She snaps, her whole body feeling a wave of rage, pain and sorrow hitting her a bright golden light envelopes her as she releases a monstrous scream, startling many as the goons leap back, their scouters shattering right before their eyes surprising them as they turn to the power source, noting the tremors emitting from the small force of a young girl levitating in the air, a look of pure rage crossing her features, her once brown locks now a golden glow, her blazing blues burning in fury scaring them all while Dodoria stares gawking in awe and shock, unaware of a similar pair of eyes staring at the small child before him ,a small tear of pride crossing his features at such a feat being accomplished by his little girl…_

_DODORIA!!!! Screaming, the girl screeches and pounces on the recruits, each delivering fatal blows to them all, taking them one by one screaming, shouting roaring, ki blast after ki blast attempting to overpower her but the attempt is futile as defeated, dead and gone, the girl falls to the ground staggering back from the sheer energy having flown through her making her tumble back from the sheer exhaustion, beginning to take its toll until feeling a hand on her steadying her making her blues widen and turn horrified at the sight of her father, the henchmen having dealt the damage long gone from the world after her strike as she rushes over to her father._

_“Father!” The girl pounces on her father, a look of horror on her features at the sight of his wounded state._

_“Hey remember saiyan don’t cry…” Weakly, he whispers out coughing out a few droplets of ruby red._

_“Daddy…this isn’t no, no, come on we can we can…” Hopeful, she reasons brow furrowed reaching out for her scouter, her eyes wide to find it long gone having shattered from the blast of power alongside the other scouters._

_“We can’t you have to get out of here.” Firmly, he tells her._

_“I’m not leaving you!” She screams at him._

_“You have to you’re a soldier for our people they’ll need you to stop Frieza!” He tells her smiling tightly._

_“Father…” Ashamed, she lowers her eyes, eyes tightly shut._

_“There is no time for weakness remember like your mother said.” Coldly, he reminds her reaching out to place his bloodied hand on her cheek._

_“I know.” Weakly, she agrees leaning into his touch feeling the heat of his warmth comforting touch beginning to fade._

_“Your duty comes before your emotions Elery do not forget that. That is the key to a Saiyans pride, their emotions only cause weakness, with anger comes recklessness with sorrow comes rage and rage comes mistakes. Mistakes you cannot afford right Saiyan Elite?” Weakly, he smiles pride evident in his eyes as she blinks back her tears, nodding._

_“Y-Yeah….” Shakily, she stands ready to face off against Frieze, vowing her vengeance only then…_

_Sharply, the sound of the sound barrier breaking echoes as Dodoria teleports by her side, a swift chop to the neck stuns the girl, her golden glow fading as she goes limp in the older male’s arms, her golden hair shifting back to brown and her bright aura fading as the others sense the depletion of power residing form the exhausted girl._

_“Sir we should kill her, like the rest!” Feebly, the recruit calls out to him._

_“No…” Dodoria refuses stunning the group._

_“S-Sir?” Uneasily, one of them utters out._

_“This girl…if that is what I thought it was. Lord Frieza will need to know, he can use her then. That will show Zarbon a thing or two,” Chuckling, Dodoria informs them._

_“You think so?” They question him._

_“I know so especially with the so called promise of keeping her dearest father alive…” Sneering, he glances at the unconscious male._

_“I’m taking her back to Lord Frieza you finish off these lowly monkeys…” Dodoria finishes ordering them, tossing the girl over his shoulder and flying up, leaving them, having no idea the deadly bomb he has awakened within the seething girl…_


	15. At Any Cost!

“The hell did I miss?” Shocked, I question after getting out of the isolation chamber, following the powerful energies to find to my shock and slight fear Frieza, my brow furrowed as I bite down on my lip, ignoring the faint freeze of fear as I approach.

“Elery!” Shocked, I hear the relieved voices of the Halfling and human, I also note Vegeta among them.

“You took your time!” Annoyed, he scowls at me arms crossed but I note the look of relief hidden by his fear, his anger and his desperate attempt to keep his composure despite us both facing the monster that destroyed our people, our culture, our peoples pride. He will pay, do not fret, he will whatever the cost I will pay it.

“That I did. Ah I see the green man is alive,” Plainly, I point out to the bloodied mess, the Halfling steadying him.

“I’m a Namekian.” Sourly, he corrects me.

“And I don’t care. Halfling from what I’ve seen you lot need time to heal the green man and your allies. Go ahead and do it.” I order him.

“What about you?” I furrow my brow at the worry in his tone.

“I’ve rested long enough. I need some entertainment after all.” Scoffing, I wave him off.

“Be careful…” He whispers as I scowl at the sudden change of air. The heck does he and the humans seem to care? We’re not on the same side not forever once Frieze is gone my father, my home; my people will have their revenge.

“As if I’ll need that.” Cockily, I smirk hand on hip.

“Wow I haven’t seen that form in eons still as ugly as ever,” Loudly, I call out to Frieza.

“And you’re as vulgar as ever filthy monkey but alas such fond memories of beaten you within an inch of your life,” He greets me as I lower myself down to prepare for battle.

“And such fond memories of me nearly killing you and beating you into that your final form,” Mockingly, I swoon.

“And when I did turn I comatose you for a month indeed these are fond memories. I’m disappointed Elery you were one of my best, I remember when you were just a little girl, I had heard rumours of the second class saiyan elite defeating the prince of all Saiyans. Imagine my intrigue at such rumours. I had high hopes for you, shame the prince has corrupted your path, your loyalty to the prince and your monkey race is admirable still such a shame for such talent to be directed into such a futile effort of a rebellion. I had hopes for you as did my father even your mother shame she had to die!” Sneering, he explains as I feel my eye twitch disgusted by his words feeling a familiar pit for rage burst within me.

“My mother died a proud saiyan elite. She had a role to protect the king and I followed in my duty to protect the prince. Something you know nothing about!” Insulted, I roar at him.

“I wouldn’t say that…” Coyly, Frieza smirks.

“You are nothing but a child living in the elite shadow of your mother with the dirty blood of a 3rd rate monkey…” Coldly, he declares my eyes wide feeling a wave of rage engulf me, feeling all of my past emotions once bottled up and thrashing about in that delicate bottle finally hear the crack of glass.

“Silence!!!!!” Screeching, I release a feral cry as I feel a familiar emotion engulf me starling many as I feel my heart beginning to tremble alongside Frieza as I note flickers of brown turning faintly gold.

“Impossible…” Stunned, Frieza whispers fear trembling etched into his tone.

“Is that what Vegeta was on about?” The Halfling wonders to himself.

“No…I…I am the prince of all Saiyans I should be the super saiyan, I should-” Vegeta begins only to be cut off by Frieza’s piercing battle cry.

“ARGH!! YOU BITCH!! DIE!!!” Roaring, he dives at me swiftly trying to stop me only for me to dive to the side, delivering a quick knee to his gut making him release splatters of salvia as I continue kneeing him blow after blow only then as he reels his fist back to stop or at least defend, I push off him using the momentum of my feet to dart away from him as my ears perk up at Vegeta’s words imploring Krillin to hit him, to make him stronger but….

““If I injure myself, there will be no effect! You must do it!” Vegeta demands.

“B-But my power isn't enough to bring you to near-death!” Krillin argues uneasy.

“Don't worry. I'll lower my battle power as low as it will go. Your power will be enough. We're just lucky that Namekian kid down there can heal people instantaneously!” Vegeta assures him.

“No matter how much I may hate you, how can I? Besides which, it's just about time for Goku to recover.” Krillin refuses as I scoff.

“Kakarrot is a lowest-class warrior! He won't get any stronger than that!” Roaring, Vegeta screams as I have had enough, outstretching my arms out, if this kill him then so be it. Darkly, I release a blast hitting Vegeta making him release a pained cry, turning to me a look of shock, pain and betrayal as he collapses to the ground, not dead as I turn to the scared Dende.

“Heal him now.” Coldly, I order the frightened child standing there uncertain whether to help or not.

“How could you do that?” Horrified, Krillin demands from me disturbed by my neutral expression.

“I’ll do whatever it takes for our goal. I made a vow I would kill him and I will! Even if it means at the prince’s life…” Coldly, I dictate stunning many as I note Frieza’s look of almost pride as we face off for our final battle and I am ready to kick some ass…or tail whatever that lizard freak has behind him.


	16. Goku Ex Machina

“You never fail to impress me my dear. NOW DIE!!!” Frieza roars as I release a screech shocking many as I feel a familiar wave of raw energy strike as we continue our match, me easily dodging his burly strikes, him handing a few good ones on me but I endure that is until…smirking, I glance up at the numerous arrows aimed at his heat signature and with a click of my fingertips, kick Frieza into the mountain he had tossed me into prior, believing me to be dead having no idea of the bombs I had planted there nor the arrows of ki. I had slowly built around it as I kick Frieza into the mountain making him cry out as his back is scorched from the explosions of the land ki and then impaled in the front and sides from my arrows.

“That’s…what power…?” Amazed, I hear the earthlings whisper as I smirk.

“No...no impossible is that..?” Krillin asks.

“A super saiyan.” Darkly, Vegeta utters.

“But how? So Dodoria was right about you. I didn’t believe him but now…I won’t let you transform,” Before I could even strike in my new form, I feel a heavy weight fall on me, feeling my bulky body turn as heavy as lead as the exhaustion finally creeps in on me from the ki blasts. I flinch briefly from the sheer exhaustion as I note my vison beginning to turn blurry fuzzy almost and I begin swaying. My ears ring, hearing the cackle as to my shock and horror, Frieza transforms into his ultimate form into the form I could never defeat.

“What the…” Cut off, I release a choked gaps at the salvia and ruby red liquid spewing out of my open mouth from the wrenching punch to the gut hearing the crack and crunch of bones as I am tossed into the mountain side.

“Miss me?” Teasingly, he sneers as I look up at him, my blues dazed as I feel his fists strike at my head giving me a volleyball shot into the ground as I am tossed about, hearing the crack of bones, feeling the puncture of my lungs and below as well as feeling the splutter of iron staining my mouth, pooling out of my mouth as Frieza ends with a swift kick to the ground, making me feel the building pain and exhaustion finally take its toll on me.

“Elery!” Surprisingly, my blues narrow at the Halfling rushing over to my side, is he…he’s doing that strange thing again with his eyes…what is it called? Whatever it is why is he…doing that for me? I don’t understand.

“Ah…the healer’s dead. We’re boned…”Numbly, I stare at the dead Dende, everyone else crying mourning as I release chocked gasp of screams as Frieza approaches me, pummelling my back with his swift heavy kicks hearing the faint crunch of my back as I feel the heavy weight of exhaustion overtake me, paralysing my body to the ground only then to be shocked when Vegeta strikes at Frieza stopping his fury of attacks and backing away as weakly, my blurry blues look up at two Vegeta’s.

“And I thought one was enough trouble,” Weakly, I whisper out releasing a small smirk only to cough up a splatter of crimson.

“Just shut up. You’re no good to me dead.” Vegeta smirks now fully healed as he faces off against Frieza.

“H- He's vanished again!” Surprised, I hear the Halfling whisper as Frieza fires.

“He’s behind you moron!” I hiss at the Halfling stunning him as the beam fires.

“You ignorant fools! Worthless idiot!” Vegeta scolds slapping the Halfling out of the way, saving his life. “O-Once again I couldn't see him move or attack. But Elery and Vegeta saw it! Why? Have his abilities gone up that much!?” Amazed, Krillin ponders to himself…  
“Thanks! You saved me,” Grateful, the Halfling smiles.

“You've got it all wrong.” Weakly, I hiss out grimacing in pain from the raw agony of Frieza’s attack.

“I didn't do it to save you. I thought I'd show you guys something good.” Smirking, Vegeta turns his back to them.

“S- Something good? Don't tell me you you think you can beat him?” Hopeful, the half fling questions.

“You might say that.” Vegeta smirks.

“You can't possibly…” Piccolo mutters.

“You guys are in our way. Pull back and watch very closely!” Vegeta commands.

“Such confidence, Vegeta. Or perhaps you're so frightened, something has snapped?” Frieza taunts him as I feel a set of arms around me, pick me up making me turn to glare weakly at the Namek who remains unfazed.

“You just keep on smirking like that, while you still can. What stands before you is that which you fear most! A Super Saiyan!” Vegeta declares as my eyes widen at the myth.

“Super Saiyan? What's this "Super Saiyan" business he's talking about? As always, your jokes go too far.” Frieza dismisses.

“In that case, I'll show you the abilities I possess, now that I have become a Super Saiyan!” Proudly, Vegeta declares as he roars and the true battle begins, the others going silent in awe of Vegeta’s ki and power.

“Elery what’s a super saiyan?” The Halfling questions.

“It’s a legend among mine and Vegeta’s people of a legendary warrior saying to have great power and strength unmatched but that power drove him mad. They say there never has been another super saiyan for years…” Painfully, I explain the tail as I hear the ringing, make me zone out the others ramblings as the fight continues with Vegeta showing off his new found strength.

“Just be grateful you don't have a Scouter with you! If your Scouter were to read my battle rating now, you would run away from here in tears! The reason being, my power has now become even greater than yours! Brace yourself, Frieza. This time, for sure, you are going to meet your end! What's the matter? Are you too frightened to say anything? Well, Frieza-san?” Mockingly, Vegeta taunts after his showcase of power.

“I get you, I get you. If you mean everything you said, then I've decided to see for myself the power of this so-called, legendary Super Saiyan, the strongest warrior in history,” Tauntingly, Frieza sneers at the fuming Vegeta only leading to the idiot into attacking reckless giving Frieza the edge as Frieza destroys Vegeta leaving him a bloodied and tied mess, joining me in needing to be healed.

“Good night sweet prince,” Teary eyed, Vegeta stares helpless as bloodied and defeated he is lifted by his armour by Frieza’s hand raised, to be impelled to allow death to silence his silent tears. Don’t worry everyone gets a turn, he assures the group as I feel his eyes on me making me grimace at the sense of helplessness from the exhaustion draining me.

“Thanks to you guys, I've recovered from all that damage.” Shocked, my eyes widen at the familiar voice of Kakarrot, I had recalled seeing him in earlier brushing past him too focused on killing Frieza to really notice as here Kakarrot arrives, proud an ready for battle.

“You've stuck it out well, Gohan! Leave it up to me now,” Gently, he tells his halfbreed son as he complements the fools on staying alive this time as he arrives, acting so causal making me scowl.

“What!? Leave it up to you?” Worried, the halfbreed questions.

“What, are you planning on taking that freak on by yourself?” The Namekian questions.

“Yep.” Smiling, Kakarrot confirms.

“So you're Frieza? You're much more of a runt than I'd imagined.” Kakarrot greets him approaching him after the earthling’s advice over Frieza’s tail as Kakarrot heads towards his demise.

“So there's still another one of you scum left? Vegeta has promised to fight with me. Don't you interfere! You It's like I've seen you before…” Frieza mutters more to himself than us.

“K- Kakarrot, it's you…” Weakly, Vegeta hisses as Frieza drops him to the ground.

“K- Kakarrot? But that name is Saiyan,” Frieza recognises.

“Yes you are a saiyan. I was in a skirmish with a saiyan who looks just like you. You’re his offspring the resemblance between you two is unmistakable,” Frieza points out.

“I don’t care.” Kakarrot furrows his brow.

“Well shall we procced?” Frieza smirks.

“Well your call,” Kakarrot exclaims as Frieza tries to get a sneak attack only to be surprised when Kakarrot turns our way, missing the hit and lands a hit on his face, thus beginning the fight. Come on Kakarrot do this for us, for our people for our pride!

“It can't be! He deflected every one of them, and with just one hand!” Shocked, Frieza stares in utter shock after Kakarrot deflects each of his death beams, stunning us all.

“Frieza, you’d better fight like you mean it!” Kakarrot warns him only for Vegeta’s chuckle to interrupt making me grimace, why can’t he just shut up about this legend of ours!?

“H- He's the very thing you fear most A Super Saiyan! That's right! The strongest warrior in the universe, a Super Saiyan! Frieza, you're finished now! Serves you right!” Boasting, Vegeta declares hissing coughing up splatters of ruby red.

“Vegeta!” Horrified, Kakarrot and I cry out. Stunned, I watch helpless as Vegeta gets fired in the chest, falling to the ground and coughing up crimson. NO!!! NO! NO!!

“You knew, Vegeta, that I hate such petty jokes, didn't you?” Sneering, Frieza points out.

“Vegeta! Hey! Vegeta was in a state where he couldn't even move! There was no reason to finish him off on purpose!” Angry, Kakarrot yells at him as I stare still reeling in shock over it all, slamming my eyes hut I force my beaten, tired numb legs to move, curling in on myself as I seethe. Vegeta…no…I can’t…the Saiyans can’t die not by his hand not like this, no…

“The Super Saiyan is nothing more than a frivolous legend. He wouldn't stop going on about it. I hate it when people get tedious.” Tired, Frieza sneers at him.

“Kak…Kakarrot stop being so soft hearted, I swear if you spare Frieza after causing this genocide and after killing us…listen to me!! Being this soft, this weak, it will get you nowhere near super saiyan…there is something Vegeta has never realized about Super saiyan, when I achieved my form. I was broken, I was angry, I was hungry for vengeance, that is what you must be, that is why you must become cold in order to use your anger, your hate, your pain in order to achieve the legend that is the super saiyan form…” Pained, I explain to him weakly, his eyes widen at my words.

“I’m sorry Elery but I can’t even if it means I don’t achieve this super saiyan form you speak of I can’t be what you and Vegeta are. I can’t. I can’t change who I am. Not on the battlefield my feelings are my guide. Besides everyone deserves a chance to change their ways just like you and Vegeta had,” Peacefully, Kakarrot informs me making me seethe.

“Kakarrot, you’re…our planet of birth, Planet Vegeta was not destroyed in a collision with a giant meteor…” Weakly, Vegeta reveals.

“Don't say anymore! You're just wasting your energy!” Concerned, Kakarrot advises him.

“Frieza did it! This after we Saiyans served as his hands and feet working exactly as he ordered! Everyone besides us was killed ! Your father, Elery’s father and my father, the king, as well! He…he took me away from my father, he took Elery away from her father, he said he would keep them safe if we obeyed but he killed them both either way and still we served him. Frieza was afraid that as the Saiyans gathered strength a Super Saiyan would be born among us. l- I beg you! Frieza… defeat Frieza ! Please by your Saiyan hand…” Pleadingly, Vegeta begs as I feel a lone tear finally escape me at the passing of my friend, my lone tear joining the waterfall that is his own.

“Vegeta…Elery” Kakarrot glances at me pained. “Has he finally croaked? Well, shall we reconvene this Show of Terror, then?” Tauntingly, Frieza continues unfazed by his passing.

“Elery, Vegeta,” Gently, I feel Kakarrot kneel down next to me surprising me as he softly smiles at me gently wiping aside my tear as he smiles gently at me, feeling a heavy weight cross my features, finally noting the growing pool of crimson flowing out of me as I feel a wave of unease of heaviness of dreariness hit me as my vision begins to blur…

“About time, Saiyans tend to linger like a bad odour,” Disgusted, Frieze sneers.

“Goodbye Vegeta you weren’t as cold hearted as you played yourself out to be. A heart of stone can’t cry tears like you did. You both must have been holding back your emotions your entire life. For you to cry For you to beg of me, must have been awfully difficult, I bet. I understand. It wasn't that your fellow Saiyans had been killed that was rough on you- Having to do as he told you must have been worse than anything you could stand. I hated you so much but you had your Saiyan pride. And now I too will share in some of that pride of yours,” Smiling, Kakarrot glances at me as I nod weakly.

“Rest now. You two have worked hard.” Softly, he tells me as I feel my eyes slowly shut as I feel a familiar darkness fall into me as I descend into the depths of my dreams once more, leaving the fight to the only person I can rely on left, a traitor of our kind, Kakarrot. The last hope for us, the last remaining saiyan…oh dear god he’s the last remaining saiyan.

“I am a Saiyan raised on Earth! For all the Saiyans who were killed by you as well as for all the Namekian here I am going to beat you!”


	17. Saiyan Service

“I still can’t believe this is happening…”

“We have been waiting for this day…” Proudly, Vegeta stands by my side after laughing genuinely joyous over the death of Kakarrot and Frieza.

“It doesn’t feel real Vegeta,” Honestly, I confess to him leaning against the tree, glancing down at him laid sprawled on the grassy terrain beneath me by my side.

“Agreed but it’s happening and with the planet exploding Kakarrot and Frieza will be out of our hair for good, making me the most power fullest warrior in all the universe!” Proudly, he declares.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Snidely, I remark smirking cockily at Vegeta’s brief glare.

“Those years with Frieza swallowing my humiliation! We followed Frieza’s command like sick loyal dogs! We conquered civilisations just to expand Frieza’s empire…needless to say it was a job we Saiyans are good at…” Fondly, Vegeta reminisces as I close my eyes looking back on my time serving that freak.

_“If only they gave us a good fight,” I mutter closing my eyes remembering the children, the screaming, the feeble aliens trying to flee, trying to fight against us with their flimsy weapons, pathetic the lot of them, the only satisfactory part well only part that pleased me was hearing their screams of mercy begging for aid, for help. Happily, a small smile crosses my lips at the memories of me simply walking watching as the children of the planet scream and flee, some firing at me only for me to easily deflect the blows, hearing the cracked crunch of satisfaction from their necks being broken, their bones breaking before my feeble grasp, their buildings crumbling before them or when we use the moon, feeling a release of power and pride, relishing the power flowing through our veins as we destroy building after building, heh…_

_“Ha! Ha! That was great!” Loudly, Nappa’s voice rings out as I scowl at the thought of that annoying man-child despite being the only real parental figure we had left._

_“Yes but I can’t wait to get into my healing capsule all this fighting has made me sore,” Raditz complains as I scowl at the thought of that weakling._

_“Hahah! Can you believe how fast we banked on this planet! I bet Frieza will give us a huge reward!” Excitedly, Nappa reasons as the kneeling Raditz joins in agreeing with him._

_“Greetings master Frieza we have returned from the planet Shatts. Everything was done as you desired they pledged their loyalty to you in under three short days.” Loyally, Vegeta reports as we bow before Frieza in his pod, Zarbon and Dodoria by his side, my eyes narrowing at the sight of that bastard, Dodoria._

_“Did they really? I’m surprised it took so long hahahah!! Very well then you may go away now.” Frieza dismisses._

_“Huh? Hey wait is that all you’re going to say to us!? We’ve only crush an entire group of people in under three days and all you can say is…is…” Insulted, the buffoon, Nappa argues remembering the boys shocked expressions as Vegeta and I remain firm bowing, knowing our place unlike these morons._

_“Tell me Zarbon how long do you reckon it would take you to conquer a planet like Shatt,” Frieza smirks at him._

_“Well I imagine one full day would be enough.” Cockily, Zarbon agrees._

_“Really a whole day? It really is a tiny planet! Hahaha!” Frieza taunts his goons bursting into laughter._

_“Is there anything else you’d like to report to me if not, you two must understand I have more significant matters to attend to.” Frieza exclaims._

_“You cocky little…” Seething, Nappa charges at him._

_“Nappa!” Vegeta calls out as I grab Vegeta stopping him from intervening._

_“Leave him, it’s his own damn fault.” Coldly, I warn Vegeta out of the runts, preferring him to stay alive than the idiot and him._

_“Please excuse us master Frieza ,” Vegeta bows as we stand, our ears hearing Zarbon’s filthy curse._

_“Filthy monkey…” Zarbon curses under his breath as Vegeta freezes turning to snarl._

_“Don’t…” Sternly, I whisper, stopping him from being stupid._

_“I know…” Pained, he grits his teeth._

_“I hate this you know I heard talk about how our planet was destroyed. I didn’t believe it at first but now, I don’t think it collided with another planet.” Nappa gossips as we leave the castle, storming off._

_“What do you mean?” Raditz frowns._

_“They say that Frieza did it.” Nappa reveals making both Vegeta and I share a look of pain._

_“Why?” Raditz enquires._

_“Does it matter, it’s gone Nappa, it’s never coming back just leave it, the result will always be the same.” Icily, I state the facts._

_“Vegeta, you have to listen to me it was Frieza that ordered it all. To have your father killed and to blow up your home planet.” Nappa reasons._

_“I already knew that.” Bluntly, Vegeta reveals as we both stop._

_“What but how could you obey Frieza with what he’s done to us. Elery, back me up here, you cared for your father surely you want revenge!?” Nappa turns to me._

_“My father was a third class saiyan, he was a weakling nothing but a ineffective brute. Why would I care as saiyan elite care for such a weak lifeforms death? The weak die and the strong live though that doesn’t count for everyone”, Snidely, I remark glancing at both Nappa and Raditz, the pair not having realized the implications to my words._

_“So he killed my father and destroyed my people that means nothing to me now. Strength is the only thing that matters in this world everything else is just a discussion for the weak. There is only one certainty a strong man conquers and stand above all. I know how strong Frieza is and I know I can’t beat him. But just wait and see as the last of the Saiyans we have flowing through our veins the blood of a warrior race. The more we fight them the more powerful we become and each fight, I’ll become stronger and stronger and one day I’ll be strong enough to defeat Frieza and I will rule the universe! Exactly as I was meant to!!”_


	18. Stop...POKING Me!!!

“Elery…” Calmly, I snap out of my thoughts as I stare at the crying halfbreed, weeping over his father’s refusal to return not until Frieze is defeated not that I can blame him. If he were to die, he would die a legend. He would die how may would rem to be put out and he would be remembered, his legacy carried on throughout the generations coming.

“Yeah Vegeta,” I mutter.

“What we saw on planet Namek tell me was that truly the super saiyan?” He questions me in awe as I close my eyes, remembering our shock and awe of the flaming lava waterfall pillars and seeing Kakarrot fight Frieza, seeing his form, his relief and even inviting us to join sadly as we had aimed our blasts at the stunned Frieza that damn dragon ball wish intervened and we were transported here back on this mud ball known as earth.

“It was.” I confirm.

“When were you going to tell me you could turn into one!? Angrily, he demands from me as I sigh.

“Vegeta I…I didn’t really know I could and even when I did it was only really for a split second before I collapsed from exhaustion. Even then…I just remember being beaten to never use that transformation unless ordered by Frieza.” Sadly, I explain to him.

“Tch…” Vegeta clicks his tongue turning away arms crossed seething.

“Vegeta. Look I still need to control it, not faint from exhaustion I need to do that first I can say I am a super saiyan.” I try to get things right, trying to clear the air.

“I suppose...we both still have a long way to go,” Grumpily, he huffs leaning over as I nod my head agreeing with my friend.

“Yeah you’re right. Still you humans and Namekian, the lot of you would never understand…” I tell the group turning to us shocked to see us.

“We understand Kakarrot’s blood!” Proudly, Vegeta voices out the pair of us sitting side by side as the Namekian’s turn to glare at us mostly Vegeta, for the bloodbath caused.

“Vegeta, Elery!!” Gohan gasps to see us.

“Haha! Kakarrot can’t turn down a good fight it’s against his saiyan nature!” Smugly, Vegeta reasons.

“Who can blame him?” I add shrugging smiling.

“Ah! Why did you two have to come back!? Why didn’t the dragon leave out those filthy jerks!” Bulma squeals.

“Now that wasn’t very nice,” Playfully, Vegeta stands smirking.

“Not the greatest greeting for your saviour blueberry.” I add in slyly.

“It’s Bulma!” She corrects me after whining after falling on her butt poking her tongue at me making me smirk.

“I hate that nasty frog this is a nightmare!” Loudly, Bula screams as she kicks some random frog away.

“Oh is it? You’re all so foolish to think Kakarrot would abandon a good fight because a blood of a saiyan runs too strongly in his veins and now as that idiot martyr becomes a super saiyan his hunger for battle is even greater. Nothing will stop Frieza and Kakarrot from fighting that is until Namek explodes and they both go out with a bang hahaha!!!” Cackling, Vegeta laughs as I join in snickering at the thought and the adrenaline coursing through me.

“Meaning we have much training to do to become stronger to defeat Kakarrot,” Proudly, I add in grinning excitement flowing through my veins at the thought of training as I note Vegeta sharing the same excitement as I.

“Don’t laugh!” The halfbreed shout making me snicker at the filthy thing trying to be intimidating to its superiors.

“Meanwhile since we were revived from the dead we shall both become stronger and once Kakarrot and Frieza are completely out of the picture I will be the most power fullest fighter in the universe!” Vegeta declares arrogantly.

“We’ll see about that prince,” Teasingly, I smirk as Vegeta and I glare at one another, glare of battle, of excitement of eagerness to train and spar with one another.

“You little,” Piccolo begins trailing off enraged.

“I must admit this was unexpected but that doesn’t mean I won’t enjoy it hahahaah!!! So since you, Elery and I are the last Saiyans left why not have a fight to celebrate it!?” Vegeta offers.

“You guys go on ahead…” I wave Vegeta off feeling a familiar grumble.

“Huh!?” Vegeta frowns at me.

“I’m getting some food.” I deadpan.

“Really?” Angrily, Vegeta scowls as I wave him off.

“I have had to eat dinosaur meat six days in a row give me some sort of diversity, heck I’ll even eat that fake meat shit!” Desperate, I roar at him, entering this strange place called capsule corp, diving inside into the fridge and taking out a whole bone with meat on it, making me smile excited as I dive into it, returning back to see the others looking distraught as Vegeta smirks down at the glaring halfbreed.

“Fine, fine. Me and you kid since we’re the last male Saiyans,” Vegeta declares.

“Don’t call him a saiyan that’s disrespecting us as a whole,” I call out insulted.

“Beggars can’t be choosers Elery it’ll be a perfect opportunity to test out my new strength!” He tells me turning back to the halfbreed.

“Just stop talking to me jerk! I don’t want to listen to your stupid voice anymore!” The halfbreed screams at hi, anger laced in his tone, his body shaking.

“How can you think of fighting when Goku is up there fighting Frieza!?” Bulma demands hiding behind the halfbreed.

“Hey it was Kakarrot’s choice to stay not mine and for now on you’re going to do exactly as I tell you to do.” Vegeta points out turning his back to brood as I approach the group, eating my well-earned meat.

“Daddy!!” Loudly, the halfbreed falls to his knees tears in his eyes as I scowl fed up with this water fest of weakness.

“Oh just shut up already!” Fed up, the loud sharp skin on skin rings in the air as the boy falls to his knees tears in his eyes as the Namek raises his fist at me only to kicked back by me as he glares.

“Hey!” Bulma scowls at me.

“What? It’s annoying.” I argue.

“How would you feel if your dad was…?” Bulma begins.

“My dad’s dead.” Bluntly, I answer.

“O-Oh…” Startled, the others turn away nervous as I turn to the boy head down sniffling cradling his ruby red mark.

“Look Halfling,” Annoyed, I begin, chomping down on my meat.

“He has a name! Gohan!” Piccolo scolds me as I rip the piece of meat with my bare teeth.

“Fine, Gohan, god that’s a stupid name. Look your dad is coming back.” I state the fact.

“How do you know?” The halfbreed furrows his brow.

“You were at Namek you saw his power level did you not? You felt it.” I point out.

“I did.” Shyly, he nods.

“He was toying with Frieza and he still is. He’ll be back.” Honestly, I say it how it is.

“And if he doesn’t?” Uneasily, Bulma whispers.

“Then move on.” I shrug.

“It isn’t that easy especially with Vegeta around!” Bulma points to said male brooding.

“Oh him, yeah whatever he said prior just ignore,” Casually, I shrug off the concern taking the others aback.

“He won’t rule, he isn’t going to not if I’m here.” I continue.

“You can stop him?” Gohan whispers hopeful.

“You’re speaking to the girl who beat him into submission in combat class all the time, never has he won against me.” Smugly, I smirk noting Bulma’s eyes widen, a small smirk on her features at the tidy bit.

“What about this power boost thing?” She questions.

“I have it to… “ I remind them.

“You do…thanks.” Softly, Gohan smiles at me making me scowl disgusted.

“Great now I lost my appetite,” I huff tossing my food half hazard away. “Hey as long as you keep giving us food we’ll be happy,” I add in.

“Wait where did you get that?” Bulma frowns as Gohan catches it taking a shy bite then devouring it whole, earning a few looks startled by his saiyan appetite while I shrug it off, adjusted to it.

“Found it.” I answer.

“You stole it!” She accuses.

“Found, stole same thing really…” Informally, I shrug.

“You…you’re going to be the death of us…” Exhausted, Bulma collapses to her knees, head down in defeat as I kneel down, reaching out poking her earning a twitching brow from her.

“STOP POKING ME!!!”


	19. Regrets

“ARGHHH!!! Gohan!!!” Screaming Bulma’s voice rings out as I turn to find them arguing after Bulma had her message about bringing the guys back after hearing of Goku’s win but although they can bring people back using the Namek dragon balls as much as they want, they need one thing, Namek and Namek isn’t there anymore. Depressed, the others slump, sorrow evident in their features as I frown at the morons, not seeing the simple solution.

“You know for someone smart you people sure are dumb.” Tiredly, I sigh hands on hips as I watch Gohan punch Vegeta, making me smirk at the sight of the two fighting, Vegeta beating the bloody pulp out of the child.

“What do you mean?” Confused, Piccolo scowls at me as I exhale tiredly, hearing the cry of pain form the Halfling as he is tossed into the ground, creating a crater as Vegeta the moron gets ahead of himself by trying to fire and kill the Halfling, only then for me to swoop in.

“As much as I would prefer seeing the Halfling beaten to a blood pulp you guys haven’t realized the answer have you?” I snicker, shaking my head at the fools, standing before the weakened body of the Halfling picking him up by his shirt, making him dangle down from my grasp.

“What do you mean?” Bulma whimpers shaking.

“Wish Namek back.” I deadpan at the shocked morons.

“H-Huh?” The group gawk, blinking at my words.

“Think about it. You saw how you earthlings reacted to us I don’t think they’d give a warm welcome to another alien race after our entrance.” Snidely, I remark snickering.

“Oh my gosh that works! Wow for a saiyan you sure are smart!” Relieved, Bulma smiles.

“Why are you helping them!?” Angry, Vegeta snarls at me reeling his fist back making me smirk as swiftly, I knee him in the gut, winding him as he lurches forward, cradling his chest as salvia and crimson spit out of his mouth.

“Now remember your place prince,” Poisonously, I sneer smirking smugly at his sharp glare.

“Because I want Kakarrot back I need another duelling partner and as much as I hate to say it. We are dying Vegeta we need all the Saiyans we can get even….halfbreeds.” Repulsed, I spit it out, dropping the saiyan child earning a small groan from him as we all come to an agreement, all of us heading to Bulma’s place, to wait for the dragon balls and meeting Bulma’s interesting family.

“Did she just call you cute?” I question my features blank trying to see what Bulma sees in this angry midget after she had called her parents over and we had arrived at capsule corp, everyone settling in as Vegeta and I explore the spaceship, the one that most likely took Kakarrot to Namek.

“I don’t…I don’t…Lost,” Vegeta confesses pinching the bridge of his nose lost as we explore it, my eyes widening in awe at the gravity machine of sorts, this must be what made Kakarrot stronger. I glance at Vegeta following my gaze the pair of us smirking already plotting our revenge by using this machine we will be stronger and when Kakarrot returns, he will stand no chance for our hard training will help us unlock the super saiyan form or at least let me control it, I mean it worked for Kakarrot surely it will work for me.

“Humans are weird….” I mutter as we continue to explore, Vegeta looking into the coordinates until…

“Yoohoo! Vegeta Elery I’m serving cool drinks outside, I made you a Sherri temple Vegeta and you Elery a Celery soda it’s really nice!”

“Celery soda? Is she…?” Baffled, I blink shocked at the drink.

“I think she is.” Uneasily, Vegeta confirms for me the pair of us sharing a look of unease at the happy go lucky blonde, oblivious to our role in this chaotic arc of sorts.

“They like you.” I point out breaking the tense silence between us.

“Shut up.” He growls fuming.

“I don’t know whether to be worried for you or to laugh at you,” Slyly, I smirk at Vegeta’s sharp glare.

“And I don’t know where to kill you now or later.” He retorts.

“Up to you, either way you’ll end up six feet under…” Darkly, I grin as Vegeta briefly shivers from my cold calculating glare as we reluctantly go outside, for these so called delicious drinks, beginning our year in this hell of a mud ball.

“Gosh you guys are lucky our dragon balls take a whole year to regenerate,” Brightly, Bulma smiles as Vegeta and I lean against the capsule corp building, my brow furrowed at the clothes I am wearing courtesy of Bulma, ever since this hellish year started she has been favourable to me, most likely to pay me back for saving her. I mean she gave me a room but she also gave Vegeta one. Silently, I look down at my attire, loose due to Bulma’s tall height compared to mine while my body is more studier, muscular then her thin lanky frame as I wear a loose black turtleneck, over it, a blue demine jean jacket, a pair of black trousers and blue trainers, human attire is so strange it doesn’t serve any sort of combat purpose then again they are too weak to really fight in the first place.

“Ours too, our days are a bit shorter than yours.” Softly the green child smiles at Bulma.

“Oh gotcha so what do you guys think? I’d say we call upon the eternal dragon while we’re still young. Are you up to it?” Cheekily, Bulma winks at the child, her hair now long.

“Sure why not but where’s Gohan?” The elderly male questions, my brow furrowed remembering him staring oddly at me prior, ogling me in Bulma’s words as she caught his gaze and yelled at him but even then that didn’t stop him, that is until I outstretched my hand out to him, firing a small feeble blast, sending him back, remembering his cry of agony as he learned his lesson, his place among this group of people.

“Hey hold on wait for us!!!”

“Hey what took you so long kid?” The pig questions the Halfling.

“Not a lot sorry I had to finish my homework,” Sheepish, the Halfling apologises.

“Don’t sweat it kid you’re fashionably late that’s okay.” Brightly, Bulma smiles.

“Gohan’s been hitting the books a lot lately . He’s put up with almost all of the work he’s missed out on,” Boastfully, the woman smiles as I frown at her, why is she giving the child praise? It will only make him more lazy, he will grow smug, arrogant over his work and study less and less, praise does nothing but feed ego and laziness.

“Man what a little champion cool! Well Dende what do you say?” Bulma praises then turns back to the green child.

“Sure!” He smiles and says those Namekian words or phrase, summoning the muscular dragon.

“Thou who hast gathered the seven Dragon balls, I shall grant thee any three wishes,” The dragon tells them.

“Ladies and gentlemen of Earth, next time will be fine with us. Have your own wishes granted!” The name leader after the elder had passed steps up.

“Thank you very much, Grand Elder! In that case, I'll make our wishes. First, please call the spirits of Son Goku and Krillin, who died on Planet Namek, here!” Bulma requests thanking the elder Namek as the child translates her request into Namekian.

“Understood. I shall attempt it. I have summoned the spirit of the being named Krillin here. However, I can't not summon the spirit of the one called Son Goku,” The dragon informs them making me arch a brow of intrigue as the dragon’s ruby reds flare up only to simmer dimming down.

“T-That can't be! Why not!?” Bulma demands horrified.

“Because Son Goku is alive, I can't not summon only his spirit.” The dragon reveals.

“Alive ? W- What's this? Amazed, the halfbreed questions as I can’t help but smirk, now things are getting interesting…”

“D-Don't tell me how did he!?” Vegeta glances at me only to see me shrug, having no clue. “If he's alive, I wonder why he hasn't come home.” Bulma questions pondering more to herself as I can’t help but smirk, trouble in the family Kakarrot? Heh…

“His spaceship is probably broken or something.” The Halfbreed suggests.

“Well, if that's the case, you can have Shen Long call him here!” The elder suggests.

“l-I guess so. Okay, now, the second wish! Please return Krillin back to life! Bulma requests as the bald one is transported here making the crowd cheer. “Go! Go! Go! Huh? Krillin! So that's it! I've come back to life! Hooray!” Baldy celebrates.

“I have returned his dismembered body to its original state as a special free service.” The dragon adds.

“You may have a frightening face, but you sure are cute!” Cheekily she winks stunning me as the dragon sweat drops, almost blushing from her words. “And now, this time, at last bring Goku here to us!” Loudly, Bulma declares as the dragon begins to glow. “It is no good. It has been refused. This man called Son says he shall return shortly of his own accord,” The dragon report disappointing the group.

“R- Refused? Why?” The halfbreed questions flabbergasted.

“I know! He's afraid of his wife!” Loudly, the old man yells bringing a small smirk to my lips.

“What!? So the greatest in the universe is the Super Saiyan Son Goku's wife!?” Roaring, said wife screeches terrifying most of the people with her sword in hand.

“J-Joke! That was a joke!” Nervously, the old man squeaks back.

“F-Father won't come home?” Sadly, the halfbreed whimpers.

“He says he'll come back on his own shortly. He's definitely coming home. Don’t worry Gohan he’ll keep his word.” Piccolo assures the halfbreed.

“And there he goes,” I whistle out as Vegeta storms off going into the spaceship and setting off.

“You didn’t go with him?” Bulma questions me as I feel all eyes on me.

“Look even I have my limits with the prince,” I scoff.

“Pay him no mind! Let's continue. Instead of Goku, bring back to life someone at Kai's place,” Piccolo insists as the others turn back to the dragon.

“Yeah, okay. I wonder who I should call back. Return Yamcha to life, if you would!” Bulma decides after having done that psychic trick thing with the kai.

“Yamcha, right? Okay! And now, our third wish, once more please! Bring Yamcha back to life!” Bulma declares.

“Very well, understood. I have returned the one named Yamcha to life,” The dragon glows and the deed is done.

“W-Where? Where? Where!?” Panicked, Bulma screams.

“I have granted all of thy wishes Farewell!” The dragon says.

“J-Just a minute!” Feebly, she demands but it falls to deaf ears as the dragon returns to the balls, the air turning back to light and the world returning to normal. “Where is Yamcha!?” Panicked Bulma cries out as I flown at the loud mess, my ears hearing the faint swoosh as I furrow my brow my eyes widening when next thing I know I hear a scream of shock as I feel something light plop into my arms. Puzzled, I blink looking down to stare owlishly at the taller male in my arms, my blues shocked stare into a pair of surprised onyx, noting the faint red hue in his cheeks making me frown.

“Hey you killed me!” Shocked, he gasps remembering me.

“Yamcha! You saved him thank you Elery! Guess that makes up for killing him!” Bulma giggles rushing over to his side. Offended, I drop him earning a yelp of pain as I shiver, recoiling in disgust at catching some sort of lowly plague from the creature.

“Disgusting thing. No words can describe the loathing I feel for you.” Sincerely, I hiss earning a surprised yelp from him as he stands up and I take a step back as the gang reunite and I’m stuck here on this mud ball with them….great.

“I wish you had chosen a better place…” Jokingly, he laughs as the strange cat thing called Puar clings to him, hugging him as I then turn back to the capsule building, feeling the rumble of my stomach as I decide to head in for some food…already regretting not joining Vegeta.


	20. 3rd Class

“Hey Elery im heading out you coming?” Bulma calls out to me as I am in the training room trying to train.

“Where are you going?” Curious, I question her.

“Roshi’s apparently it’s important.” She shrugs.

“Will there be food?” I enquire.

“Probably.” Bulma shrugs.

“I’m in.” I nod as I follow Bulma preparing for this day out to kame house.

“What is this!?” Roaring, Bulma demands from the old man. I make my way over to the kitchen counter, opening the fridge to find some food. Calmly, I take a seat watching the scene play out as I munch on the food at hand. “You don't have to get so angry!” Feebly, the old man cries out. “How can I not be angry about this!?” Bulma scoffs.

“Yeah! Really, this ain't funny! We pulled Gohan-chan away from studying to fly here, you know!” Chichi, the wife of Kakarrot screams.

“How can you do this to us? What part of turtle's birthday are you calling the emergency situation!?” Bulma demands as my ears perk up at the sound of footsteps making my blues narrow at the smiling Gohan.

“Elery!” Brightly, he smiles attempting to join my side, but struggling with the chair. Tiredly, I grab the kid by his shirt collar dragging him on the seat next to me, making him smile shyly appreciating the aid as I continue munching on my food, watching the scene continue.

“Well, given he's turning 1000, we can't just let it go! And well, I forgot all about it until this morning, so getting ready for it has been a real struggle!” The old man cries out only then for the creak of the door to announce, the turtle of topic.

“Oh, everyone, I'm so touched that you would trouble yourselves to gather together here today on my behalf!!! I am so truly blessed to have such good friends!” Surprised, I stare at the turtle doing that liquid eye thing too.

“Even turtles do that…?” I mutter surprise evident in my tone earning a small chuckle from Gohan who nods.

“Everyone does haven’t you??” Gohan questions me making me go silent at the brief memory of my mother’s vicious stern strikes for acting weak, never having the option to do such a weak action.

“Cheers!” Loudly, the gang cheer doing these strange customs for a party as I remain quiet, simply observing them drinking their drinks, to my surprise the boy, Yamcha approaches.

“Here,” He passes me a drink which I calmly take, my eyes narrowing at it.

“Relax it isn’t poison.” Jokingly, he assures me.

“Considering I killed you I don’t really know.” Bluntly, I remind him.

“Hey thanks to you I got stronger!” Brightly, he grins.

“Right… “ Warily, I watch the fool turn his back as swiftly, I dump the liquid of poison into the sink, surprised to not hear the faint hiss of metal melting or smell the stench of said result, still it could be a different poison for all I know.

Yeah don’t think much about it, Chichi tells the turtle gawking at the fiery flames of the quarter cake set aflame. “This is a bit hot, isn't it? Thank you very much!” Nervously, he sweat drops from the heat. “Turtle, congratulations on your 1000th birthday! Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations!” The others chant as I watch frowning as Yamcha passes me what they call a party popper, my eyes narrowed at the weapon as I watch the others pull their chords me following only to blink as I’m greeted by a brief scent of gunpowder, my eyes wide blinking owlishly at the strings and threads of rainbow hitting me in the face as Yamcha chuckels, giggling reaching out to take the strands off as I furrow my brow.

“You know that was a pretty cute expression you pulled off there,” Cheekily, Yamcha winks as I frown.

“What was the point in that?” Puzzled, I question.

“It’s to surprise him, celebrate the day,” Animatedly, he smiles as I furrow my brow still lost.

“Come on you’ve had birthdays, right?” Confidently, Yamcha smiles at me only to falter when seeing my neutral expression.

“No…we had Frieza day…” I bring up.

“Right…we got to celebrate your birthday when is it?” Eagerly, he decides.

“I don’t know.” Bluntly, I answer.

“Seriously? Dude that’s…” Saddened, he deflates like a balloon puzzling me.

“Oh, Krillin!” Everyone greets baldy as I take a sip out of my drink.

“Hi, everybody!” Brightly, Blady greets us.

“Hi, Yamcha!” Flirtatiously, the girl by his side winks as my eyes widen doing a double take, stunned, she looks just like Bulma don’t tell me…

“Hi!!!!” Nervously, Yamcha smiles, a ruby red hue to his cheeks.

“Why, you!!!” Bulma seethes glaring at her for making a move on her boyfriend if that’s the right term? I don’t quite understand the mating cycles of humans.

“Why are you all here?” Baldy questions.

“What a big cake!” Excited, blueberry gushes.

“Oh, no! It's still much too early to be giving us cake! And how did you know?” Happily, Krillin smiles.

“You don't mean, you two are getting married?” Shocked, Bulma gawks.

“Nah, we haven't formalized anything yet, but Maron-chan keeps saying these things!!!” Nervously, Krillin laughs.

“Way to go, Krillin!” Yamcha cheers.

“How nice for you!” Puar praises.

“Well, didn't we do nicely for ourselves?” Snidely, the pig remarks.

“I hope you turn out as good a bride as I have!” Proudly, Chichi crosses her arms.

“This won't do, Krillin! As your master, I have not yet given my permission! You mean! I see no other choice! If you want my permission!!! I'll need one round of pafu-pafu with Maron-chan!!” The old man pervy guy approaches ready to fondle the girl only to be met by Bulma’s fist knocking him into the wall.

“Turtle-chan, how cute!” Oblivious, Marron kneels down to the turtle as I lean over to Bulma.

“Bulma you never told me humans had classes either.” I whisper.

“Classes?” Confused, Bulma furrows her brow.

“In the Saiyan race 3rd class well the lower classes tend to resemble one another more. I mean that Maron girl and you must be of the same social class.” I explain to her.

“Please as if that dumb blonde knows anything like I do.” Insulted, Bulma sneers.

“Then why does she look so much like you?” I furrow my brow.

“I don’t know the doppelganger effect!” Bulma huffs.

“It’s creepy or is that just me?” I ponder.

“No, it is creepy.” Bulma confirms.

“I'm bored! Hey, Yamcha, take me to the city for some shopping?” Whining, the gold digger approaches, teasingly touching Yamaha reading a magazine as I sit on the chair, eating the remains of the cake, since no one else will.

“Well, you see!!!” Nervously, Yamcha laughs glancing at me, oddly gesturing with his eyes for aid as I frown, deciding to ignore him, to eat the cake and then go out to train.

“Hold on, now, are you sure you're serious about Krillin?!” Fed up, Bulma confronts the girl.

“Maron doesn't know!” She whines clinging to Yamcha’s side.

“Why are you speaking in the third person?” I question lost to her stupidity.

“That doesn’t matter Elery come on doesn’t he piss you off!?” Seething, Bulma questions me.

“Not really.” I shrug.

“Our friend…” Bulma begins.

“Hold up, making a lot of assumptions there.” I point out.

“Wait a minute you’re the one who hurt my Goku and Gohan! Gohan stay away from that beast!” Chichi roars at him.

“No mom! Miss Elery helped save the world with me when that black mist hit!” Gohan comes to my defence.

“She did?” Surprised, I hear the others remark surprised.

“You did?” Chichi turns to face me but I remain silent simply eating.

“Eurgh…urgh! You don't know? Of all the!!!” Seething, Bulma begins.

“She's right! To get married, you have to have what it takes for keepin' house and raising chidren, like I do! You can't be gettin' married with half-hearted feelings!” Chichi cuts her off fuming as I watch enjoying the show.

“You middle aged ladies crack me up!” Giggling, Marron laughs at them.

“Middle aged? She might be one, but not me!!!” Screaming, the two chorus pointing at each other.

“What did you say!? I'm younger than you are!” Chichi roars back.

“I'm not the one who looks house-worn!” Bulma fires back.

“I do not look like I'm house-worn! I am a lovey, lovey housewife!” Chichi declares as I snicker smirking amused by the fight about to break out while the boys shrink back scared.

“Huh is this a part of birthday parties?” Curious, I question Yamcha looking up at me.

“Um no…” Yamcha tells me as I feel a seed of disappointment hit me.

“Shame this is too entertaining!!” Cackling, I laugh grinning from ear to ear, relishing the drama unfurling before me unaware of a shock pair of onyx hues watching me.


	21. Weird Dream

Sweating, I exit the training room, deciding to head for a drink as I approach the kitchen, my blues narrowing as I lean over, opening to find the options. I find a bottle of water, taking it. My eyes narrow when Bulma’s mother hassles me once more about refreshments only to show my drink swiftly silencing her. I wonder if she has eyes? Who knows with this family? I glance at my attire consisting of loose sweating bottoms, jogging bottoms revealing my bare feet as I feel my tail gently brush against the bare nape of my neck, moving about as my fingerless leather gloves reach out of the bottle, placing it on the counter as I adjust the fitness of the gloves. I adjust my crop top, having done about four hours straight of missing the laser robots, Brief made for me to deflect the blasts while planning my own traps, improving upon them. I hear the click of the fridge door closing only then for my ears to hear the sound of the conversation outside.

“You know I had a weird dream last night that Vegeta came back.” Fondly, I hear Bulma reminisce making me grimace in disgust.

“What? Vegeta!? You dreamt about him?” Shocked, Yamcha gawks.

“You know he was actually pretty nice to me in the dream and a good kisser too.” Slyly, Bulma smiles.

“What you kissed him!?” Yamcha stands out from his chair.

“What? It was just a dream Yamcha.” Bulma waves his anger off.

“You poor sap you’re jealous aren’t you admit it!?” Teasingly, Oolong, the pig tells him.

“Right…” Scoffing, Yamcha mutters, pouting no doubt.

“Well look who decides to join us?” Teasingly, Bulma smiles at me as I make my way out joining them on the balcony leaning on the railing, furrowing my brow at the gawking group.

“I’m not joining you.” Coldly, I point out, crossing my arms out.

“Come on training again you need a break too you know…” Bulma points out smiling at me.

“I’m fine.” Abruptly, I argue.

“Honestly if you’re not training, you’re eating maybe you should get a hobby. I mean I need to get you some new clothes I mean what’s with the crop top?” Curious, Bulma questions.

“Crop top? Wow how flat is your chest hah!” Oolong blurts out earning a few scared looks as Bulma glares at him.

“Oolong you pervert!” Annoyed, she raises her fist as I stop her surprising them.

“And that’s a problem?” I question perplexed.

“Well you know…” Oolong gestures.

“It helps me not get in the way of my fighting. Most female Saiyan elites are adapted with this.” I argue making the group blink blankly at my response which I return as lost as them, only for different reasons.

“Oh, come on what about guys, guys don’t like flat chested girls.” Oolong points out.

“And I should care why?” I frown.

“Well come on you’re the last of your race, you got a lot riding on you to carry down the Saiyan gene don’t ya?” Oolong explains as I scoff.

“And you think I would carry it down to some filthy human? Please my people’s bloodline would rather die out pure than some halfblooded diluted abomination.” Disgusted, I sneer at the thought of blemishing my blood.

“Hey Elery can I ask you something?” Curious, Bulma asks me.

“What?” I mutter taking as ip of my bottled water.

“You and Vegeta are you guys together?” Bulma asks me earning a spit take from Yamcha and Puar to go all worry mode for the guy.

“God no.” Repulsed, I shake my head at the thought.

“H-Huh?” Surprised, the group respond.

“Where the hell did you get that idea from?” Baffled, I question her noting the faint relief in Bulma’s eyes.

“Well I mean you guys seem to be close.” Bulma glances to the side.

“Yes he’s more like the annoying little brother you want to bash their face into a wall sort of thing…” Tiredly, I try to compare.

“Right…so you’re not…” Bulma trails off.

“No.” Sternly, I answer.

“You know El we should get you some new clothes!” Bulma gasps.

“Do what you want I don’t care.” I mutter turning to leave to return to training.

“Come on you need to wear normal clothes and mine don’t really fit you well considering your short frame, maybe Yamcha could take you?” Bulma suggests.

“What?” Yamcha stands up from his chair as I frown at the wreck, such a pitiful creature, it’s sad honestly mutts like him should be put down.

“You really want him out of your hair don’t you?” Bluntly, I deadpan making Yamcha flinch.

“Come on, treat yourself here! You can use my credit card.” Animatedly, Bulma gushes.

“I really don’t need it.” I state.

“Come on, you need a new makeover I mean the hair for once.” Cheekily, Bulma reaches out for my hair only to receive the harsh flick of my hand hitting hers back making her pout, that’s when I note her new attire of her hair kept back by a bandana of navy blue making her blue locks turn frizzy afro like as she wears a ruby red stripped orange dress matching the orange vest she wears, wearing partially more make up then I last saw her as I furrow my brow, she looked nicer before.

“The hair stays, a true Saiyan keeps their hair as it was when we were born.” Proudly, I tell her.

“Okay…” She leans back.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Yamcha huffs pouting as I furrow my brow at the practically teen trapped inside an adult’s body.

“Come on she’s bound to get lost.” Oolong adds.

“Come on Yamcha it’ll be fun!” Puar encourages as I furrow my brow at the two, they do know I’m the one that killed him...right?

“I’m not that useless. I am far more capable than most of you.” I remind them sternly.

“With that attitude I refuse.” Huffing, Yamcha crosses his arms as I frown.

“Do what you want I don’t care I’m going back to training…” I mutter taking another sip of my drink and heading back inside only then to hear the clatter of the chair.

“H-Hold up!!”


	22. Guess Who's Back...

Loudly, the busy streets of the city breeze in my ears, my brow furrowed at the numerous crowds of people walking past. I adjust my leather gloves, glancing to the side at Yamcha carrying my bags, casually sipping a smoothie I had ordered prior with him, quietly listening to him talk about his bandit days and such, which are idly interesting I’ll give him that but still.

“You know I thought you’d buy a lot more,” Yamcha’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I glance at him, seeing his smile of relief and almost amazement at the simple two bags in either of his hand.

“I only need what is necessary.” Simply, I state the fact, my brow furrowed, I need to get more tape bandages for training.

“You know most girls would have a mountain of clothes.” Chuckling, Yamcha smiles.

“I didn’t need a mountain I just needed what was necessary.” Firmly, I repeat once more.

“Huh so you’re a more of a practical present gal,” Yamcha gathers.

“I suppose. What is it?” I nod only then to notice him gazing into some jewel store confusing me when seeing his lingering gaze on the jewels then me as the weirdo abruptly stands up, jolting up smiling and releasing a nervous chuckle, noting the beads of sweat down his trembling features as he goes ruby red briefly, baffling me. Humans are just a bundle of emotions, how annoying.

“I thought you would want like those fancy jewels or necklaces and stuff over there,” Nervously, Yamcha smiles as I furrow my brow at the jewels, what on earth could I do with some simple bead of pearls, nothing but look gaudy and stupid.

“Hmm…I suppose it would give my punches an extra punch…” I mutter more to myself at the thought of them being knuckle braces in a sense, adding more to the punch alongside the idea of causing some sorts of cuts from the metal outline of the ring but the necklace not really. Unless I could use it to strangle my foe but then again wire would be more useful and fun to use then some smooth thread.

“That’s not what I meant.” Yamcha sighs shaking his head.

“A stadium?” Bored, I turn away brow arched at the stadium before us, could this be where they host tournaments and battles? Intrigued, I quirk my head to the side eager to explore it.

“Oh yeah that’s where I play baseball!” Brightly, Yamcha smiles stepping forward.

“Baseball?” I turn to him lost to the title.

“Yeah it’s a sport, I’m a part of this team see, I’ll show you,” Excited, he smiles a gleam in his eye at the thought.

“Alright. Let’s see this baseball…” I mutter bored turning to the side smirking slightly at his cute reaction practically glowing, wait did I just…? No, I didn’t, no I didn’t, No I didn’t.

“See that batter over there is…” Giddy, he explains to me as we stand out of the cage, him animatedly explaining the sport to me as I simply watch his reactions finding them amusing.

“So basically, you hit the ball in order to get a homerun.” I simplify.

“Well that’s how most people hope to do it. To get the most points yeah…” Nervously, he sighs deflating almost seeming to be embarrassed by his job.

“YAMCHA!!!” Loudly the shrill screech of voices makes him flinch as I turn to see numerous girls hearts flying out of them as he freezes on the spot, almost terrified by them as I see his look of confliction, eh not my problem.

“Oh no…” He whispers shaking.

“Someone’s popular”. I point out blankly at the approaching horde.

“Yeah well…” Nervously, he smiles taking a few shay steps back.

“You have fun with them I’ll go on ahead.” I mutter deciding not to involve myself wanting to get back to train as I take my bags.

“H-Huh?” Puzzled, he turns to me.

“You want to spend time with them, don’t you?” I argue.

“Well not really, I mean the attention is nice and all but…” Tiredly, he sighs over reacting as he lurches over.

“I’ll head back.” I mutter turning to leave once more.

“No! I mean I just well I think I’d rather spend time with you!” Pathetically, he whimpers ruby red-faced staring at me, flushing in shame as I frown at the weirdo.

“With the person that killed you. Are you a masochist or something?” Bluntly, I deadpan making him flinch back as though a ki blast has impaled him in the side as he staggers back cradling his chest.

“I mean…look I just, you saved us okay? I mean you can’t be as bad as Vegeta,” Ineffectually, he smiles more likely reasoning and satisfying to himself than me as I frown at the weirdo.

“Like I’ve said I’m worse.” Bleakly, I tell him a sadistic smirk crossing my features making him shiver.

“Well I don’t believe that.” Defiantly, he pouts hands on hips as I sweat drop at the idiot.

“More like you don’t have brain cells. I killed you I could have killed you all.” Menacingly, I point out.

“Then why didn’t you?” He challenges smirking smugly.

“Where would the fun be in just killing you all?” I shrug open armed my bags dangling down.

“I don’t think you will.” Cockily, he smirks.

“And what’s that?” I ponder.

“Cause you like us.” Teasingly, he leans in smirking smugly.

“I really don’t.” I mutter flicking his nose making him whine.

“Try to hide it but you can’t hide it from me,” He mutters out grimacing.

“Like how you can’t hide from that mob.” Slyly, I remark taking a step back only to feel his desperate, shaking hand on my shoulder stopping me. I glance over at the hunched over mess, looking almost like he’s dreading the girls’ much to my surprise. I mean this is the guy that has cheated on Bulma multiple times this behaviour is confusing. Humans are nothing but train wrecks honestly.

“Look can we just hide…please I’m really tired.” Pleadingly, he begs taking my bags.

“Fine only because I pity you…let’s go.” I mutter as we leap up flying upwards, missing the infestation of women as we head back to capsule corp, our eyes widening as we witness the huge space shuttle crashing down welp…Vegeta’s back.


	23. Back. Off

“Had a nice trip?” I question as Yamcha races on ahead getting in front of Bulma’s mother, trying to be protective making me scoff at the cute display despite his weak power level.

“What do you think?” Grumpily, Vegeta huffs ignoring Yamcha to glance at me.

“Well I don’t know I wasn’t there.” I exclaim.

“You could have joined me.” Vegeta furrows his brow.

“Could have but didn’t. you’ve gotten stronger.” I point out smirking excited to spar not that I can blame him. I too am excited to see what he had learned on this training trip of his.

“As have you. Tell me has Kakkarot returned yet?” He enquires.

“Afraid no. no luck out in space?” I wonder.

“None.” He reports.

“Wait you haven’t found Goku not even in space?” Surprised, Yamcha blurts out with Puar hiding behind him scared.

“Don’t remind me I’m angry enough to hurt somebody and pounding you might just be the therapy I need.” Snarling, Vegeta threatens.

“I suggest you back off.” Politely, I warn the prince.

“You’re defending him?” Surprised, Vegeta scowls.

“He’s been quite the useful servant.” I shrug not seeing him flinch from my words.

“S-Servant?” Pained, he chokes on his words.

“Hey, hey, that's enough talk, you two!” Smugly, Bulma approaches the scene.

“Why don't we let him take a shower?? See? You're so dirty, aren't you? So, it's this way. Well, hurry up! You're being impolite in front of a Lady!” Bulma scolds him giving him quite the greeting.

“What!? What's this? Vegeta is at her mercy.” Amazed, the onlookers gawk at the scene as we watch Vegeta bow his head following after the smug Bulma, head held high leaving us alone.

“Hey what’s this about me being a servant??” Insulted, he turns to me scowling huffing.

“What else should I refer to you as a slave, a tool?” I enquire.

“A nice guy trying to be friendly would be nice.” Snarky, he argues.

“That title is too long. You’re lucky if I wasn’t here, you’d probably be knocked out by now.” I dismiss waving him off.

“I can fend for myself!” He crosses his arms in defiance making me snicker.

“Ah yes I saw that, I had the front row seat after all.” Tauntingly, I sneer as he glares at the ground, his hands balled up into shaking fists.

“You…” He begins head down quaking as Puar tries to console him, calming him down as I turn my back to him, taking back my bags of shopping and leaving the fool…

Stunned, my eyes widen at the familiar power no, no, no….urgently, I rush out of the training room, wearing my new attire of dark blue jeans, a loose snow white dress shirt and black trainers as I rush over to the balcony, hearing the sizzle, crack and fizz of the barbeque.

“Vegeta do you?” I question him, my eyes wide.

“He failed.” Vegeta slams his hand on the table seething.

“He did this is good.” Excited, I grin.

“How is this good?” Yamcha frowns at me.

“Because now we can claim the revenge we so rightly deserve. He will die by our hands not Kakkarot!” Proudly, I declare.

“Agreed…” Vegeta smirks at me nodding his head.

“Come on how do you even know that is him?” Yamcha questions us.

“I make it my business to know.” Sternly, Vegeta scowls.

“We know because you tend to remember the same power signature of the creature you’ve tried to murder throughout your entire life!” I add in bitterly scowling.

“We can sense it because we are strong unlike you.” Vegeta adds only then for us to hear the clatter of a chair as Yamcha stands.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Angrily, Yamcha growls.

“Enough.” I scowl at the two, knowing the battle will be futile.

“Hey Vegeta, would you like some extra barbecue sauce on your ribs?” Bulma calls out making Vegeta pause.

“S-Sure why not?” He agrees awkwardly.

“Hey El you want some of this?” Bulma asks me.

“Can I have some extra barbeque too?” I request.

“Sure, anything else?” Smiling, she questions.

“Just make it as spicy as you can.” I shrug.

“On it.” She nods focusing on our barbeque which we quickly eat then head out to the destination of Frieza’s landing.

“They should probably come down around here somewhere.” I mutter my brow furrowed as we arrive in some sort of desert opening.

“You sure about that?” Frowning, Yamcha glances at me.

“Anyone who doesn't know him can keep their mouths shut! At least I've actually fought against this guy.” Vegeta argues.

“So have I.” Snippily, I remind him making Vegeta grumble.

“Hey! It's Bulma! Vegeta, Yamcha, Elery! yoo-hoo! Down's-a-daisy!” Brightly, Bulma smiles landing using her helicopter as her and Puar leave.

“Yamcha!” Happily, Puar goes in to hug the baffled boy.

“What do you guys think you're doing here!?” Scowling, he yells at the two.

“We came to see this Frieza. After all, when I was on Namek, I didn't get to see him once!” Defiantly, Bulma declares hands on hips, earning a small smug smirk to cross my lips at her boldness.

“You came to see him? Surely you know how dangerous he is!” Annoyed, Yamcha scowls at her. “Sure, I know, which is why we came! If Frieza wanted to, he could ''BOOM'', blow up the whole world, right? It doesn't matter where we are. So that's why I wanted to have a look at him,” Bulma smiles unfazed by the frown on Yamcha.

“I thought she was just a vulgar woman, but she's got plenty of guts.” Vegeta admits to me by my side in a low whisper as I shrug only then for us to sense two approaching power levels, one of which is definitely going to need a hand in this upcoming fight, heh…

“Tien Chatozu! Happily, Yamcha greets the two scowling at the sight of us.

“Vegeta Elery I didn’t know you two would be here too,” Icily, Cyclops greets us.

“Is that okay?” Mockingly, Vegeta taunts them.

“As a matter of a fact it isn’t I still haven’t forgotten the last time we met.” Bitterly, cyclops seethes.

“Yes well, just try and not get your little doll to blow up this time okay?” Cheekily, I call out after we land, smirking as Tien glares threateningly at Vegeta and I, causing the child to flinch back fearful of me making me snicker.

“You disgust me! How can you stomach them Yamcha?” Cyclops demands from him.

“Heh loser!” Vegeta insults him.

“What!?” Cyclops snarls.

“Hey cool it guys this is no time to fight okay.” Yamcha attempts to be peacemaker.

“It’s been a while Piccollo.” Coolly, I greet him as the others bicker.

“It has.” He turns to me nodding his head in acknowledgement making the others turn surprised to see us.

“We never had that fight did we, how strange…” I point out smirking.

“Save for another time.” He tells me sternly as I nod.

“Agreed.” I nod my head turning my back to him.

“Since when were you so chummy with the Namek?” Huffing, Vegeta pouts questioning me in a low tone.

“This may shock you my prince but I have a life outside you.” I smirk as Gohan and Krillin approach, the pair asking for an update of Kakkarot but get no news.

“He’s here!!!!”


	24. Frieza.EXE

“What are you lot doing standing there? Useless!” Angrily, I snap at the two my muscles tensing at the power proudly boasting almost making my blood boil as I dart over to find Frieza, he will pay, he has to.

“Elery hold on! It’s dangerous.” Concerned, Yamcha calls out to me my eyes narrowing at him as I stop to glare down at him.

“It’ll be even more if we just stand here!” Furious, I point out.

“Elery!” Yamcha cries out as I leave the idiot, Frieza you will pay that I promise.

“Just leave her man she isn’t worth it.” Tien calls out to the dejected Yamcha, his brow furrowed as his onyx hues look up at the fleeting figure of Elery.

“But…” Feebly, Yamcha begins.

“If she wants to die let her.” Tien dismisses.

“Enough. You humans don’t stand a chance against her so I suggest you keep your moths shut before she hears and kills you both.” Smugly, Vegeta declares.

“Vegeta…” Piccolo scowls.

“Come on we can’t leave Elery alone.” Earnestly, Gohan reasons.

“Yeah Elery’s strong but we don’t know with Frieza…” Worried, Yamcha reasons.

“Let’s go guys!” Krillin declares as the others nod, chasing after the fleeting figures.

Frowning, my eyes narrow at the power levels one higher than the last one of Frieza’s as I then stop in my tracks. Stunned, my eyes widen at the robotic creature and king cold, king cold. Horrified, my eyes dilate, feeling my boiling blood turn ice cold alongside my muscles tensing up as I glare down at my trembling fists. We are so screwed…no I won’t be powerless this time, these two factored into the loss of my people. I won’t bow down and rely on Kakkarot to return I can…

“So you’re Frieza.” Frowning, my eyes narrow at the smooth voice of some brat with lavender locks and a sword as he faces off against Frieza. Who is this kid? Is he mad?

“Really Trunks? What gave it away the giant ass spaceship or the lizard creature thing before you?” Slyly, the female responds strutting over as my eyes narrow at her, noting the faint blush on his features as he turns away, frowning at her.

“L-Lizard! I am a warrior!” Insulted, he roars at the girl.

“Yeah don’t care.” Coldly, she sighs checking over her nails, my brow twitching, I’ve just seen this girl and I can tell I don’t like her. The girl has long brown locks straightened with a slanted cut side fringe chopped abruptly, despite her straight diagonal fringe, she is tall and lean. Her features are as pale as snow, her sharp onyx gaze into Frieza’s unfazed much to my annoyance. She wears a coal black turtleneck, a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots.

“You're Frieza, aren't you? There's no reason to be so surprised. I know everything about you.” Confidently, the boy tells him.

“As creepy as that sounds.” Snidely, the girl remarks bringing a small smirk to my features at the smart Alek.

“What an honour. To think that my name is already known on a planet as far removed as this one. Unfortunately for you, you apparently haven't heard- -that I'm the most powerful being in the universe.” Proudly, Frieza declares making me scoff, not anymore fool.

“I also know that you are going to die here.” The boy exclaims.

“Such irresponsible talk. Take care of him! The rest of you go finish off the other Earthlings!” Frieza orders as I smirk,

“Yeah no.” Giggling, the girl smiles.

“You…” Frieza sneers disgust evident in his tone.

“Hey, you guys! You're better off not taking such futile actions. Or else you guys will die here too!” The girl calls out to the group of her enemies baffling me. Why is she being so nice to her enemies?!

“Kid, you’re finished.” Frieza steps forward.

“Hey! Hold on, he's all mine. His battle power is only 5. Piece of scum. This will hurt a bit, but just be patient,” The soldier aims his blaster at the girl and boy.

“It'll be over quickly.” The boy assures him.

“Why you rotten punk!” The male blasts only to be deflected back by the girl killing him.

“Now then…” Shocked, my eyes widen when the girl looks up giggling as I follow her gaze to find to mine and the z fighters shocked at the familiar technique as I look up at the numerous balls of ki, floating in the air as she clicks her fingertips, leading to the balls of ki dashing down, hitting and killing Frieza’s henchmen.

“Elery isn’t that…” Piccolo begins uneasily.

“That’s my move. How the hell does that girl know my move!?” Insulted, I roar at the freak, feeling my blood boil as the boy then uses his sword, cutting the other remaining recruits in half, one of the burly men remining releases a shrills shriek as his armour is cut in half, revealing his nude form, making me look back disgusted as the girl leans in releasing a wolf whistle.

“You know for a burly guy you sure have a…” The girl begins. 

“Parslee!” Bushing, the boy scolds the giggling girl, a sly smirk on her features as I scowl at the disgusting pervy nature of the girl.

“Coward!” Swiftly, Frieza’s bloodied hand impales the male’s torso finishing him off.

“You're not so bad after all.” Amused, Frieza smirks at the scorched remains of his solider, one of the many.

“What a pleasant surprise.” King Cold sneers.

“Yes, father these two have proven themselves to be quite a present surprise.” Frieza agrees.

“We aim to please and now it’s time for the final curtain call!” Dramatically, the girl declares making my eye twitch at the girl taking Frieza so lightly, how can she be so stupid!?

“You two are going down.” The boy declares.

“Geez Trunks you should appreciate the theatrics it makes it all the more fun.” Mischievously, she winks.

“This is serious Pars.” Sternly, he reminds the girl.

“Yes, yes.” Bored, she dismisses him waving him off as I feel the urge to slap the girl only raise at her lack of respect towards her comrade.

“How about I teach you an important lesson? Those who are only half as strong as they thought to be are the ones who die soonest.” Frieza recites.

“You mean like yourself?” Smirking, Trunks points out. “What did you say!?” Seething, Frieza demands. “Having turned terminator on us. It must have taken a lot of nerve coming all the way to Earth, just so you could be killed, so congrats on having some balls despite your lack of them now!” Cackling, the girl crudely remarks slow clapping making Freeze fire a blast at the girl, my eyes wide remembering the death blast having taken Vegeta’s life only for us to be surprise as she simply flicks it back, similar to how we Saiyan’s dealt with bullets.

“You've got quite a mouth on you, kid.” King Cold glares at the girl.

“Papa, he needs to be punished.” Frieza tells him.

“I would say what he has cost you here already is worthy of death.” King cold says.

“It's more than you deserve, but I will serve as your executioner. You should be honoured. You two will be killed by me instantaneously. This I know.” Frieza promises.

“This you know? That's a rather unique expression. Come at me with everything you have, right from the start. I won't go as easy on you as Son Goku did.” The boy warns him.

“Son Goku?” Confused, King Cold furrows his brow.

“That’s the guy who robofied your son.” Snidely, the girl remarks.

“That's the name of the Super Saiyan, Papa. I see now, so you're one of his friends?” Frieza informs him.

“We've never met him. We only know of him.” The boy corrects him.

“You only know of him? You just got finished saying- that you were going to kill off all the Earthlings here, before the Super Saiyan arrives, in order to mortify him.” Frieza scowls.

“That's exactly what I said.” He confirms.

“You're going to be one of them.” The girl vows threateningly grinning sadistically.

“Of course, since you've killed all my men, it means that I, Frieza, will have to take matters into my own hands now.” Proudly, he steps forward earning an eye roll from the girl.

Such a miscalculation.” The boy sighs.

What do you mean? I can purge the earth of all it's vermin for you in the blink of an eye!” Roaring, Freeze sneers.

“That's not what I meant! Your miscalculation, the one I'm speaking of- -is that Son Goku is not the one and only Super Saiyan, but that there is also another one, right here!!!” Proudly, the boy declares as I stare blankly, still reeling in shock as he transforms, the girl staying back as he easily cuts the stunned Frieza in half, stopping him.

“Frieza exe has stopped working,” Giggling, the girl smiles as the dismembered robotic mess, black and red intermixing into one as stunned horrified and traumatised, king Cold stares at the remnants of his son, long gone from the mortal realm, bringing a smug smile of satisfaction to the sight, only then to feel the fiery rage of flames at the fact that he was not killed by my hand. Either way king Cold will destroy them, then I will deal with king cold, a true revenge for my people’s subservience to the Cold dynasty. Calmly, King Cold asks for the boy’s sword which he calmly gives him, my brow furrowed at the sheer arrogance of the super Saiyan still to have a Saiyan here on earth? How? I mean its only Vegeta, Kakkarot and the boy, could another pod have been sent down here from planet Vegeta?

No, no he’s too young so how? Could he be a survivor, no, I mean look at him, he doesn’t look like a Saiyan I mean his facial features remind me of someone the same with the girl but his hair and eyes purple and blue, we Saiyan’s typically have the same colour scheme of black har and black eyes, due to this and our pride of bloodlines, we never intermix so having someone of my colour scheme is a rarity, considering most kids from our home have black hair, to find one with brown is rare and typically leads to trouble. So, seeing someone so unique different in colour scheme to our own...the pair of them…who are these kids!?

Shocked, I stare as he easily catches the blade King Cold attempts to strike at him with only then as he calls him for being a filthy Saiyan monkey for the girl to dive in, delivering a few martial arts kicks ending with a ki blast to the chest, destroying and killing the king in one smooth move, stunning me into still silence as the others arrive. All of us stare in shock at the powerful individuals before us, one checking over the dead bodies for any loot I am guessing and the other awkwardly standing, staring at the group of z fighters.


	25. Hi! Hello!

“Hi Hello there! It’s nice to meet you please follow us if you wish to see Goku again!” Cheerfully, the girl calls out to us smiling softly at us, winking cheekily even as I note a few ruby red hues to the bald one and even Gohan, making me scowl.

“Wh-What?” Stunned, Yamcha blinks taken aback.

“She seems harmless.” Krillin gives in.

“Harmless she took down Frieza!” Cyclops scowls.

“Did you see her power just then?” Piccolo points out.

“What about that boy he turned super Saiyan didn’t he?” Cyclops asks making my eyes narrow, my blood boiling at the insult.

“NO! HE DIDN’T.” Loudly, Vegeta and I cut her off surprising her.

“I'm- I'm going to go with him!” Gohan decides.

“Now, hold on! We don't know anything about him!” Nervous, Krillin points out.

“I'm going too. He defeated Frieza and his men and knows about Son Goku. I can't imagine he's all that bad. Besides that, I'm also curious. I wonder if he's really planning on greeting Son Goku, like he says.” Cyclops wonders.

“How do you think they know? It's strange. Well I don’t trust those guys no way!” Yamcha frowns holding Bula.

“You don’t trust me either. I say go.” Bulma shrugs clinging to Yamcha.

“Definitely!” Excited, he smirks.

“I guess I'll go, and discover who these people really are! I need to know what’s going on.” I huff leading the charge as the others follow us, following these weirdos. Annoyed, my brow twitches as I hear the loudmouth complain about Bulma fidgeting as I glance at the girl, strongly staring at me, her black hues looking…weird. I don’t like her not one bit.

“Eyes upfront girl.” Coldly, I bark at her making her flinch back scowling as we land, where the boy takes out his capsule releasing a cooler, inviting the others for a drink which each one eagerly takes as I note the girl approach Yamcha offering him one, making him frown uneasy but take one reluctantly as she smiles almost relieved, glancing at me, tuning to offer me one.

“If you come near me nothing will stop me from ending you right here right now.” Ominously, I seethe making her frown at me.

“Fine be thirsty!” She huffs taking a sip out of the one offered to me as Vegeta and I sit by each other I’m sat on the floor; he sits on the rock the pair of us wary.

“These two something isn’t right…” Vegeta whispers to me.

“Agreed. They can’t be Saiyan’s we’re the only Saiyan’s left.” Grimly, I assert.

“Even then if they did send a pod down, they wouldn’t be that age.” Wary, Vegeta points out.

“You’re right. Whatever they are they are not to be trusted.” Sternly, I hiss.

“Agreed. And I swear if they keep staring at me…” Frustrated, Vegeta snarls.

“Speaking of which…” I mutter turning to glare icily at the girl sweating back smiling sheepishly at me.

“Wow, delicious! Ah, you're right! Maybe I'll have one too!” Smiling, Krillin praises.

“Yum! Yeah! Have we met somewhere?” Bulma questions the purple haired boy.

“Uh, no, not exactly.” Nervously, he rejects.

“How is it you know about Father??” Curious, Gohan enquires.

“We've never met. I've only heard stories about him.” The strange boy states.

“Pretty good ones at that.” Smiling, the girl tries to be optimistic, winking cheekily.

“Well then, how do you know that Goku will land here in three hours?” Bulma enquires.

“That, uh Forgive me, I cannot say.” Sighing, the boy exclaims.

“What do you mean you can't say? Who exactly are you? How did you come to have such power??” Bulma questions him.

“Forgive me. That as well Um…” The boy begins.

“When you defeated Frieza, you were a Super Saiyan, right?” Gohan gathers.

“Yes, that's right.” The girl nods her head.

“Cut the crap! Counting me, Elery and Kakkarot-or Son Goku as he's known here on Earth- and that earthling half-breed kid there, there aren't any Saiyan’s left but us four! Therefore, there's no way you two could be Saiyan’s!” Vegeta explains our valid point. “But the fact remains, he really did become a Super Saiyan, and defeated Frieza.” Bulma points out much to our annoyance.

“If you mean stealing our kill sure.” I grumble bitterly.

“We saved you!” The girl scowls at me.

“Which we didn’t need it.” I point out.

“It would have weakened you…!” She begins only to trail of struggling.

“For what?” I question making her flustered.

“I…well…I can’t say…” Troubled, she turns away.

“Of course you can’t.” I grumble annoyance etched into my tone.

“Huh? Say, isn't that the trademark of my family's Capsule Corporation? How come? Are you one of our employees?” Bulma questions him, eyeing him.

“That's not entirely true.” Nervously, he glances to the side.

“That's a secret too? Then are you name and age also a private matter??” Grumpily, Yamcha huffs. Tiredly, I whack the moron on the head.

“Be silent, you’re irritating me.” Coolly, I order him as he glares at me weakly.

“We can't tell you our names, but I can say we’re 17 years old.” The girl smiles politely.

“Not being able to tell us his name is a little strange.” Cyclops points out.

“Yeah, there's no reason for him to keep that from us. He's an odd one.” Yamcha agrees.

“But not the girl?” I point out.

“W-well…” Nervously, Yamcha turns away scratching the back of his neck making me roll my eyes.

“Hey, let's cut out the questions, we’re making them feel awkward. After all, these kids saved us, and the earth as well.” Bulma intervenes cutting the tension.

“Cats love food yeah, yeah, yeah…” Absentminded, the voice sings as I feel my brow twitch.

“I swear Yamcha if you don’t stop that infernal racket I’ll-” Frustrated, I snap hands balled up.

“It’s not me!” He puts his arms up in surrender as I seethe.

“Then cease the racket!” I order him firmly.

“Hey, it’s a good song.” The girl intervenes

“How do you know it?” Curious, Yamcha questions him.

“My um….well I was taught it by my dad.” Awkwardly, she smiles releasing a small giggle.

“He taught you some jingle to some stupid commercial, sounds like a dad of year there.” Sarcastically, I remark at the scowling children.

“He is! He’s a great man.” Firmly, she tries to defend him.

“Someone’s touchy…” I scoff leaning back as she glares at me.

“Stop treating my dad like a slave he’s your future boyfriend!” Angrily, the girl snaps as both mine and Yamcha’s eyes widen.

“What!?” A number of the fighter’s gawk.

“Making a lot of assumptions there.” Annoyed, my eyes narrow at the girl leaning over.

“I’m not it’s not an assumption if I know it’s happening!” Proudly, she proclaims.

“And how do you know it is?” Sceptical, I demand.

“Huh?” Surprised, she blinks.

“Butterfly effect, you moron for all you know this could be a timeline where I have the common sense and Saiyan pride within me to not bed that waste of space.” Bluntly, I tell her.

“You…” She begins.

“Now get out of my sight, seeing you is nothing but an eyesore to think I would make the mistake of bedding some lowly human, Yamcha at that tch.” Smirking, I snicker at the thought.

“I’ll never understand what my dad saw in a monster like you.” Seething, she hisses under her breathe and shakes her head as Yamcha furrows his brow, glancing at me lost only to see my cold shrug as we wait for Kakkarot.

“Hey, is it just me or do those two look alike?” Curious, Bulma whispers to Krillin.

“Well now that you mention it I can kinda see a resemblance the same with that girl and Elery, I mean that girl has similar eyes to Elery but the rest look familiar to someone else. Well I mean just in looks, those two seem pretty nice much more animated then Vegeta and Elery. But Vegeta has the personality of a stump.” Krillin confesses.

“Well he’s a prince. Princes have to act like they’re bored, like the world isn’t good enough for them.” Mischievously, Bulma winks whispering to Krillin.

“Vegeta sees more agitated than bored. Hey what did you think that girl meant about Yamcha and Elery? I mean that’s impossible she’s the one who-” Krillin begins.

“Oooh am I hearing gossip I love me some gossip!” Surprised, the two turn to the excited voice of said girl having cut of Krillin, winking cheekily at the two.

“Well we were just talking about resemblance between that guy and Vegeta…” Shyly, Krillin finishes.

“Oh…” Smiling, the girl hums.

“Can you tell us anything?” Bulma begs.

“Sorry can’t it would ruin the surprise!” Cheekily, she winks making a ruby red blush crosses Krillin’s feature.

“Oh come on. Hey now that I look at you, you remind me of someone too have I met you before?” Intrigued, Bulma leans in as awkwardly, the girl laughs turning to the side.

“Sorry not ruining the fun unless for a price,” Mischievously, she winks a gleam in her eyes.

“Price?” The two raise a brow only to be cut off, releasing a small squeak of fear at the ki blast, destroying the wall of rock behind them, pouring down a rocky rainfall as they turn to smile nervously at the poker faced, Elery unimpressed and most of all unnamed.

“Anything you’d like to share with the class?” Coldly, she demands from the three squeaking back.

“N-No!” Shakily, the three chorus.

“That’s what I thought.” Smugly, she turns her focus away from the three.

“Hey that Elery girl is she always so mean?” Intrigued, the girl questions the two.

“This is her on a good day.” Bulma smiles.

“G-Good day!?” Startled, the girl squeaks back gawking at the monster that is Elery that is until, loudly, the pod comes crashing down, our eyes narrowing at the familiar power level coming crashing down as the debris clear from the crash revealing a familiar figure to the world, Kakkarot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of them?


	26. The Next Generation

Scowling, I feel my brow twitch as Kakkarot returns being amazed by this supposed Saiyan being able to reach the heights only Kakkarot and I have achieved and he’s praising him for it and then rubbing it into our faces, that we weren’t the ones to kill Frieza it was instead…

“Hello yes we finished your dirty work. You know some compensation wouldn’t be so bad?” Cheekily, the obnoxious girl winks as the boy remains stoic, making me seethe at the nerve of this child, shoving it into our faces as Piccolo fills him in on the demise of Frieza but not by our hands but by these strangers. Disgusted, I spit out the bitter taste in my mouth to the rocks, but it does nothing to sweet the sour taste staining my mouth as the boy and girl decide to have a word with Kakkarot…

“Thanks man…” Grateful, the purple haired boy smiles at Goku as the three distance themselves from the others.

“Hey no problem.” Smiling, Goku dismisses.

“It is though you probably want to go back and reunite with your son as fast as you can. So sorry about all this.” Politely, the girl bows her head.

“It’s fine. But shoot I should be thanking you two for beating Frieza. I had a chance to finish him but I was only fooling myself that he might change.” Sighing, Goku shakes his head.

“Not him he was out of control and you were supposed to stop him but you didn’t make it.” Smirking, the boy exclaims.

“So we had to step in. Good to see you’re not as naïve as others would think.” Grinning, the girl places her hands on her hips.

“Yeah his ship was a lot faster than mine and he gained two hours on me. I knew he was about to hurt the people here; I knew I had to make my move. But then you came along.” Goku crosses his arms.

“And how were you going to make a move when you were two hours away in space...” Chuckling the girl winks at him, the wind blowing through her long lock of brown held back by a coal black hairband.

“Well…I got this new special technique I learned. I could have been there in seconds.” Proudly, Goku reveals.

“Are you serious?” Surprised, the two kids gawk.

“Yeah it’s called instant transmission…” Goku answers.

“Sounds like a mouthful why not transport or teleport?” Frowning the girl points out.

“You mean time travel!?” Stunned, the boy gawks as the girl facepalms.

“Hold your horses’ Trunks!!” She hisses at him scolding him.

“Parslee we’re not meant to tell our names!” He hisses back at her.

“Parslee that’s your name?” Surprised, Goku arches a brow as the girl scowls at him.

“Oi you have a choice between a girl called Parslee and a guy literally named after boxer briefs and you choose me besides you can’t talk Mr Carrot!” Annoyed, she huffs pointing at him as he nervously places his hands up, fearful of a woman’s wrath.

“Sorry about her she doesn’t particular like her name…” Smoothly, Trunks intervenes.

“I don’t get it okay why do I have to be named after some dumb vegetable it isn’t fair. I want a name like…like Sonia or Serena, something with an S…” Aggravated, she rants.

“…Right. Still you materialise and travel as a mass of light.” Goku gets back on the topic at hand.

“No kidding I didn’t even know you had that ability.” Amazed, the boy admits.

“Yeah the people on Yardrat taught it to me. They weren’t very strong but they never some amazing techniques. I think they liked me cause I could eat as much as they could.” Laughing, Goku grins.

“Man what a bummer If I had known you had that abilty we wouldn’t have needed to help with Frieza. I could have avoided the ris of meeting all the others.” Disappointed, the boy sighs.

“Oh don’t be such a downer think about it we got to meet them didn’t we? That was cool!” Beaming, the girl reasons to him, draping her arm over his.

“The risk what do you mean?” Intrigued, Goku quirks a brow.

“Okay I don’t mind answering that question. But first let me ask you something can you transform into a super Saiyan at will?” He requests Goku.

“Well at first I wasn’t able to. It happened spontaneously but now I can control it.” Goku explains.

“Just like her…” Quietly, the girl whispers.

“Her?” Intrigued, Goku quirks a brow.

“Alright then can you show me right now? Please Goku…” The boy begs.

“Oh boy here he goes, you boys and your little fights honestly…” Huffing, the girl grumbles seating herself between them as the boy turs Super Saiyan alongside Goku him drawing his blade, only for Goku to easily catch the steel blade however as the boy goes for a few more swings, his eyes widen when his blade is easily stopped by a swift kick to the face. Goku’s blues widen at the blonde beauty before him, the girl once seated upon the rocks now standing before him as a super Saiyan.

“Apologies for him. I was getting bored. Still you probably want to see your family now, so we should tie things up.” Happily, the girl known as Parslee beam at him as the group gawk at the girl, turning back to normal, Goku following her lead as the test is over and the boy sheathes his blade.

“Satisfied?” Annoyed, she turns to her friend.

“You didn’t have to kick me in the face.” Said boy huffs.

“You were dragging it out.” She grumbles stretching as they get to the matter at hand.

“Awesome everything, I heard was true, good no you’re great. Man, those same moves put Frieza into cold cuts.” Impressed, he smiles as he returns his blade to his sheath.

“Yeah well your heart wasn’t in it this time.” Softly, Goku smiles.

“Guess you could say he has to be put into the Freezer heheheh!!!” Loudly, the girl giggles as the boys sweat drop.

“I feel like I could trust you Goku I had to be sure. Sorry about the secrecy but I need your word you won’t tell anybody else what we’re about to say.” Apologetically, the boy smiles.

“Well I never had a problem keeping secrets but sure, you have my words.” Goku promises making the two teens nod at one another, ready to share their information and identities.

“Thank you my name is Trunks, this is Parslee this is going to sound really strange but we’re not from this time. We travelled here in a time machine twenty years from the future.” Formally, Trunks introduces the two.

“Really from the future that’s incredible!” Astounded, Goku gasps.

“Yes Vegeta was right only he, yourself, Elery and Gohan have Saiyan blood and I got mine from him. He’s my father.” Stoically, Trunks reveals.

“WHAT!? Vegeta’s your father!?” Stunned, Goku screams.

“And here’s even more of a surprise Elery is my mother.” Excited, Parslee declares.

“WHAT!? You’re kidding!! Are you sure!?” Surprised, Goku questions the two.

“Sadly so, we’re half Saiyan, half earthling.” Sadly, Parslee sighs.

“But Elery hates…” Goku begins.

“I know. This doesn’t make it easy for me either.” Bitterly, Parslee whispers.

“You’re serious, Vegeta’s son, Elery’s daughter, my gosh. Yes, yes I can see the resemblance.” Goku exclaims glancing at the frowning Elery and Vegeta.

“I will be born two years from now…” Trunks tells him.

“I’ll be born later.” Casually, Parslee dismisses.

“Hahah! No kidding! Vegeta’s going to be daddy and Elery a mummy! That’s incredible! Wait...I thought you said earthling right?” Excited, Goku beams only then to falter into confusion.

“Right.” Trunks nods.

“Then how? I thought Vegeta and Elery would…you know.” Perplexed, Goku furrows his brow.

“Elery and Vegeta according to my mother always saw themselves as siblings nothing more nothing less. Goku I didn’t come to tell you that. I have to talk to you about something. In three years on May 12 at 3 am a horribly destructive duo will appear on an island five miles south west of the city. They have dreadful power even by our standards. Their monsters Goku that’s the best way I know how to describe them.” Pained, Trunks explains.

“And they must be stopped or else the whole world is a goner.” Bluntly, Parslee deadpans.

“What’s the deal? Are they aliens?” Goku enquires.

“No they’re both android created here right on Earth by Doctor Giro.” Trunks states.

“The mastermind behind the red ribbon army.” Parslee reminds him.

“Yeah I defeated them.” Goku remembers.

“But yet again you didn’t finish them off. Thanks to you he had time to recover, to plan his vengeance and destroy everything all because you couldn’t kill him. He’s working on these things as we speak, we don’t know where his lab is, if we did. We wouldn’t need you.” Honestly, Parslee confesses.

“What’s his plan? What is Doctor Giro trying to accomplish with them?” Goku wonders.

“No one really knows. All we know is they are monsters as soon as they were created, they killed Doctor Giro.” Trunks shrugs.

“Most likely to get vengeance on and knowing from such a crushing defeat he endured no doubt he went psycho thinking of ways to kill you, hence why they are so powerful and why they conquered the world after you kicked the bucket.” Parslee elaborates.

“I died how?” Surprised, Goku blinks.

“A heart attack, you gained some sort of disease that made your heart give out during a fight. But Trunk’s mum made some medicine to counteract the heart condition and before you ask yes it’s grape flavoured not bacon.” Cheekily, she giggles only then for her light-hearted mood to be ruined by the angsty mess that is Trunks.

“…It’s like living in a nightmare. Always running and hiding and looking for a way out…” Trunks finishes his speech.

“Man, gosh you defeated Frieza in a flash and yet from what you’re saying these androids are even stronger then you two.” Worried, Goku furrows his brow.

“They are hunting us down is one of their favourite hobbies.” Disgusted, Trunks sneers.

“Fortunately, it’s two against two.” Parslee smiles weakly.

“Yeah but there’s not much we can do against them except run.” Pessimistically, Trunks dismisses.

“What!? What about all the others? I mean aren’t they helping you?” Lost, Goku demands.

“They can’t they’re dead. Three years from now the earth’s special forces will be gone. I’m doing the best I can but they’re all gone. Vegeta, Elery, Yamcha, Tien, Chaitzou Piccollo. There all going to lose their lives against the androids in a brutal bloodied battle. There is only one real survivor and that’s our master and friend, Gohan. He narrowly escaped from that battle only then for 13 years later they finally get him. That was four years ago my time and as you know with Piccolo gone there’s no chance to revive anyone with the dragon balls. Creating the time machine costs a great number of lives, so many lives were wasted thanks to those beasts.” Grimly, Trunks bows his head.

“Trunks…” Gently, Parslee places her hand on his shoulder as he smiles at his friend appreciative of the gesture.

“My father had survived barely after mum died, he lost it. He…he gave his life to save me…but still the virus not even a super Saiyan has counter it.” Enigmatically, Parslee explains to Goku.

“Darn it! I wanna crack at those androids all those lives taken!” Angrily, Goku declares.

“You’re saying after all I told you, you still want to fight them? Aren’t you scared of them at all?” Surprised, Trunks blinks.

“Well sure a little bit. All challenges are scary at first but maybe I can make a difference.” Proudly, Goku confesses. Still make sure to take the antidote, there’s a cure back home but not here. She reminds him revealing said bottle making Trunks eyes widen, patting his jacket to find it gone as he glares playfully at his best friend’s thief like side shining as she tosses it over to him.

“You’re kidding me wow!” Amazed, Goku grins at it.

“I shouldn’t be doing this Goku. But it’s going to change history, but some history should change. Things are pretty bad. We’re living in fear with no way out it’s terrible, but you can make the difference Goku. My mother told me that you could and now I believe her.” Determined, Trunks declares.

“Your mother knows me!? Am I going to meet her, or do I already know her now?” Stunned, Goku gasps.

“Now.” Blushing, Trunks nods.

“Oh wow so I know your mum huh…that’s bizarre does she live by me or something?” Goku glances at the giggling Parslee.

“Come on doesn’t the name Trunks sounds familiar?” Smiling she lean forward teasing Goku.

“Familiar? Hahahaha!!! Bulma is your mother haahah!” Shocked, Goku collapses to the ground in shock.

“Subtle one aren’t you?” Dryly, Parslee remarks.

“What about wait…Yamcha’s your dad!” Goku gathers stunned.

“And the coin drops…” Parslee huffs.

“B-But Yamcha…I…whoa. Bulma and Vegeta huh, I thought Bulma was always going to marry Yamcha. But man Vegeta…” Stunned, Goku glances at the crowd.

“Yamcha was well...something of a playboy.” Blushing, Trunks describes.

“That doesn’t explain Elery.” Goku furrows his brow glancing at said woman, joining Vegeta in glaring not noticing the longing eyes of Yamcha, glancing at her now and again.

“Oh, that I can explain, seems my mum was the only woman my dad wanted to settle down with, all the girls that clung to him paled in comparison to mum, she was something else. You know how stubborn they are. Yamcha and my mother are going to break up and well…” Trunks reveals.

“Hello!” Brightly, Parslee winks raising her hand high in the air.

“I mean wow how does Elery and Yamcha get together…?” Gawking, Goku questions her glancing at said soon to be couple.

“Well that’s the thing I don’t really know. Dad loved talking about mum don’t get me wrong but if I ever pried about it close to the time of her…he would shut down. So hopefully, I can use this time to see how the sparks fly between them.” Honestly, Parslee gushes.

“Oh no you don’t.” Trunks grabs her by the collar.

“Mean.” Childishly, she whines.

“Still please tell her I send my love and thanks for this…” Grateful, Goku smiles.

“Take care, sorry about all this hassle.” Parslee bows her head.

“It’s cool. Thanks for the heads up on the challenge.” Goku returns grinning.

“Until then! Make sure to give me all the details if we ever meet again!” Excited, she winks.

“I will…” Goku promises as the tow take off heading to their time machine as the others gawk at the sight of it, finding both teens inside, the brunette’s onyx hues staring down longingly at her stoic mother than her stunned father.

_Mum…we didn’t get to talk much but I know deep down you’re a good person and you can change all for the better deep down behind that hard shell of pain and loneliness. I hope to get to know you better._

_Dad…even though so many look down at you just know I have never looked down on you, even with your playboy lifestyle. I know you can change like how you’ll change mum I just know it…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right guys what do you think of Parslee? What do you think she got from her mum and dad? Would love to know your thoughts!


	27. Your Funeral

“Elery…” Unamused, we finish listening to Kakkarot’s escape and his journey to Yardrat, not that I genuinely care as more importantly, we learn of these androids having slain us in the future. Sadistically, a smirk crosses my lips at the thought of training of fighting these android that have slain my future self, providing me some sort of entertainment, Bulma offers a solution which honestly just sickens me, insulting our Saiyan pride to do the cowardly move of taking the doctor out. Please if we do that we can’t face these foes that had managed to kill me! That is a feat I have yet to see and demand to see.

“Already on it”. I agree turning my back to the group as cyclops and the weird Pokémon thing power up to head off as Vegeta gives Kakkarot our warning of us not being friends, making sure he understands we are fighting simply for the thrill of the fight this is no alliance, this is simply pure unadulatory lust of Saiyan pride flowing through our veins, pumping throughout bloodstream to reach the euphoria of battle.

“So I’m guessing you two are going out to train…” Bulma smiles at us hands on hips.

“It would seem so don’t fret I’ll return him to you later on.” I assure the heiress scoffing.

“Like I’d want him.” She remarks giving Vegeta the sink eye as he glares opening his mouth to fire back.

“Not like I do.” Bluntly, I deadpan making her giggle as the tiny male before us fumes.

“Excuse yourself I am a powerful training partner!” Roaring, he recoils proudly making me roll my eyes at the prince as he begins to power up, me following suit as I begin powering up ready to head off to train.

“W-Wait hold on Elery!” Confused, I furrow my brow at the concerned voice of Yamcha, smiling nervously at me making me arch a brow.

“Hm?” Bored, I hum out acknowledging his presence.

“I thought maybe we could train together…” Shyly, he offers, a ruby red tint to his neck making my eyes narrow.

“Excuse you and your entire race?” Cackling, Vegeta arches a brow mockingly at the scowling Yamcha.

“Vegeta don’t be so rude.” Bulma scowls at him.

“You’d only hold her back.” Nevertheless, Vegeta continues sneering at Yamcha, his brow furrowed, his hands baled up shaking.

“Not I wouldn’t, she’s been training me!” Angrily, he argues back.

“Exactly training you, you honestly think she’s learnt anything from you!” Mockingly, Vegeta counters easily as I give him that he has a valid point have learned nothing from a human not that I would or need to anyway, I have learned what is needed from the Namekian.

“Well…” Nervously, Yamcha trials off brow furrowed.

“He has a point.” Bluntly, I state the fact hand on hip.

“Elery!” Bulma furrows her brow at me.

“Train with Roshi and Krillin, you could have trained with Gohan or Piccolo you are up to their level, you would be able to definitely watch them.” Sternly, I advise him, his eyes widening from my words.

“Really?” Surprised, he is taken aback by the suggestion.

“I did train you fool. But no, do not follow us.” Sternly, I order him making him arch a brow.

“Why not?” Annoyed, he demands.

“You would only get in the way hold me back.” I tell him how it is his eyes widening from my clear cut words.

“Hold you back?” Insulted, he scowls at me.

“Foolish human when Saiyan’s fight, we go primal, our sheer feral ability would crush you within seconds! You stand no chance against us…” Proudly, Vegeta declares.

“I…see.” Dejected, Yamcha bows his head backing away.

“You will be fine alone. Have faith I did teach you.” I remind him.

“Of course! Um see you in three years I guess.” Hopeful, he smiles.

“Indeed.” I huff and follow after Vegeta as we head off to train somewhere else, beginning our training…

“What is that weaklings obsession with you?” Roaring, Vegeta demands after a barrage of punches and ki blasts are sent my way me, easily dodging them unlike him he manages to catch and doge a few but his speed is nothing compared to my own. We decide to take a break standing on top of some mountain, somewhere far from civilisation as my eyes narrow at the debris of broken crumbled remnants of mountains in the lifeless empty dark dry abyss of a canyon.

“I don’t know and rankly do not care. He’s like a dog biting at my leg no matter how hard I kick he won’t leave…” Annoyed, I grumble stretching my limbs.

“This is what happens when you take pity on him, it’s like pitying a dog,” He grumbles.

“Come on he was pitiful you saw how pathetic he was, a waste of space…” I sigh.

“That’s because he’s human.” Vegeta scowls, rage laced in his tone.

“Is it so wrong that I wanted to experiment see if he could be amusing.” Innocently, I shrug. Is it so wrong to be so bored, so tired, so exasperated with my training routine that I had decided to take pity on the one person who needed the boost out of all of us.

“And your answer?” Vegeta arches a brow.

“Of course not.” Disappointed, I grumble, if he had joined us he would be dead weight literally and I have no time to waste on pathetic specks.

“Hah! As expected,” Cockily, he grins.

“I will give him this, he is…improving, its baby steps but he’s getting there…” I reason.

“He will still hold you back.” Vegeta reaffirms.

“I know that now come on we should train!” I remind him standing up ready for another round.

“First show me your Saiyan from tell me how you control it!” He commands.

“It’s your funeral.” Sadistically, I declare smirking as I slam my foot down on the ground releasing a roar of excitement as a familiar bright light engulfs me, relishing the raw energy flowing through me as I turn super Saiyan…


	28. Commitment?

Peacefully, the careful clink of ice cubes echo as the cubes sweat from the warm glow of the sun. Happily, Krillin and Bulma seat themselves down at the balcony as the friends reunite after a few months of training, the two had finally decided to have a break after their training.

“So how’s training going?” Curious, Bulma smiles at Krillin sipping his glass.

“It’s going okay. Yamcha decided to join us after his incident at the gym.” Chuckling, Krillin snickers at the memory.

“At the gym?” Confused, Bulma furrows her brow.

“He destroyed some equipment while getting distracted by the dance class.” Krillin exclaims.

“Is that right? So you guys are having a day off.” Sceptical, her eyes narrow at him.

“Yeah master Roshi has helped us a lot. But I got to admit it’s been weird…” Nervously, Krillin begins.

“What has…?” Intrigued, Bulma raises a brow.

“So, remember that girl we saw and how you said she seemed familiar?” Lowly, Krillin leans in whispering.

“Yeah….” Bulma nods her head remembering the bouncy bubbly girl.

“Well I was thinking she looks a bit like Yamcha.” Quietly. Krillin reveals making Bulma’s bright bleus widen.

“Oh yeah?” Fascinated, she leans in buying into Krillin’s idea.

“Yeah it was odd but when fighting him I could see the resemblance it was weird except for the shape of the eyes it was similar to Yamcha, only well more feminine.” Krillin exclaims to her in a low voice.

“Weird.” Surprised, Bulma leans against her seat crossing her arms looking up into the sky-blue heavens, her brow furrowed at the soft plum snow-white clouds above, contemplating the idea, seeing the similarities, thinking back on it.

“And get this…whenever Roshi showed him some mags he brushed them off!” Krillin tells her in a hissed hush tone stunning her taking the blue haired girl back.

“Yamcha?” Stunned, she questions wanting to know if this is the infamous man, she had dated known for his playboy style to suddenly show no intrigue in the opposite sex.

“Yeah.” Krillin nods his head.

“Maybe he is ready for commitment I mean you heard what he said about marriage…” Frowning, Bulma concludes still baffled stunned by the change of events. What had changed? What factor caused the change in her ex? Perplexed, Bulma ponders to herself.

“…I wonder who that girl and boy are you know? Huh what the?” Tired, Bulma leans back only for her eyes to widen.

“Do you guys feel that!?” Loudly, Yamcha, the male of the discussion rushes over to their side on the baloney, all of them standing up at the sheer power level, the two could predict but not even the two warriors needed the level when seeing a blonde figure approach, engulfed by a golden aura as they all peer over from the balcony top to find a familiar Saiyan warrior land, something in their arm as they easily toss the body to the floor, the group hearing the heavy crunch. Stunned, Bulma gawks at the sight of the bloodied, beaten and pummelled Prince having been beaten to a pulp.

“Woah what happened to Vegeta?” Amazed, Krillin gawks at the sight of the Saiyan prince the proud prince once feared and saw as an enemy now beaten bloodied and blue on the group. The figure simply stares down at the mess as together the three decide to rush down the balcony, rushing over to the fighting arena.

“Woah who’s the hot blonde?” Gawking, Krillin blurts out.

“Woah wait isn’t that…” Stunned, Yamcha’s eyes widen at the dirtied mess of the Saiyan, dirt and all over her stoic figure.

“Bulma take care of him.” Bluntly the girl turns to the blue haired girl tossing the body of the fallen prince which Bulma lunges over, checking him over frantic concerned etched into her features.

“Elery!?” Surprised, Krillin gasps.

“So that’s your super Saiyan form!?” Amazed, Yamcha smiles brightly at the girl who releases a simply humph, unfazed by his giddy grin as smoothly, she closes her eyes concentrating, only then to open them as the golden glow swiftly escapes her form, the warm golden glow leaving her body returning her locks to brown, instead of bright gleaming gold as her blues narrow at the group of humans.

“You can control it now.” Smiling, Bulma realizes as she gets out a remote control, some robots arriving, placing the prince on the stretcher.

“Indeed. Like I said I have returned him to you.” She shrugs.

“Thanks…you think you were a bit rough on him.” Concerned, she furrows her brow.

“He knew what he was getting into.” I state as Vegeta is pulled inside.

“Urgh honestly you Saiyan’s anyway Vegeta’s fine now the shower is ready if you want.” She hints as I nod, following after her as she leads me to my separate room, leaving me as I get cleaned up into the shower…

“I…I’m sorry!” Loudly, I hear the high pitch squeal of Yamcha as I exit out of the shower, steam spewing out as I change into a pair of loose grey sweatpants and shirt with my towel draped over my soaking locks. Exhausted, I lean over my bed only to turn blandly at the ruby red-faced bandit.

“It’s fine.” Calmly, I assure him perplexed by his blushing features.

“Wait…you sure I mean…” Stumbling, he trails off seating himself down next to me shyly inching himself closer.

“I really don’t care. It’s just my body, I have nothing to hide. Now what do you want?” Exasperated, I demand from him as I pass him my towel, leaning down as he smiles facing me, taking over by drying my hair with the towel.

“I was wondering how training was for you.” Softly, he smiles at me.

“It was as expected how is your training coming along?” I enquire.

“Pretty good, I’m practicing with my old master Roshi.” Yamcha grins at me.

“So you staying here?” Hopeful, he smiles.

“Depends I plan to go train with Kakkarot and Piccolo maybe dabble with the machine. Vegeta plans to demand Brief’s to create…” I shrug only then to frown when feeling his head down on my shoulder, making me peer over at him, nuzzling into my shoulder.

“Sorry I just…missed you. Weird I know I just…can I just …can we stay like this?” Pleadingly he begs as my eyes narrow until sighing giving in to his puppy dog face making him grin, like some sort of puppy.

“Fine…” Defeated, I sigh slumping my shoulder as we stay like this, across from one another, his head nuzzling into my shoulder as I let him hug me I suppose, not being able to say no to him…


	29. Showtime

Coldly, the wind blows as I stare down at the city on the island, my brow furrowed as my blues glare down at the location those two squirts spoke of. Still, should we really believe the word of two strangers, I mean they are strange it’s even more wary concerning their backgrounds being unknown and being able to unlock the super Saiyan form. Scowling, I furrow my brow at the bitter taste in my mouth, glancing down at the group together from the half breed and Kakkarot to Bulma and Yamcha with her new babe in her arms, a half breed. Disgusted, I spit at the ground, still shocked by it all, how could Vegeta be okay with breeding with that of the weaker race it’s horrifying, his father would be rolling in his grave.

“I hope you don’t think I’m nuts for asking this but what’s with the baby Bulma?” Curious, almost fearful even the bald one questions him releasing a small trial of chuckles.

“Is it yours Yamcha?” Brightly, the half breed smiles questioning him only to see Yamcha’s soft sad smile as I seat myself on top of the mountain of rocks above them, looming over the weak humans as my blues narrow at the scene before me.

“No. Not like I want it to be I’ve got my sights set on a better prize.” Smiling, Yamcha has his hands-on either side of his hips beaming softly up at me, his onyx hues meeting my stern sceptical blue.

“Why are you staring at me human?” Coldly, I demand from him.

“N-Nothing!” Nervously, he squeaks back brightly grinning as I sigh shaking my head.

“Good that’s what I thought.” I mutter continuing to look out at the city landscape before me.

“Elery…” Smiling, Gohan calls out to me as I stare down, my blues meeting Kakkarot’s onyx as I descend down from the high cliff, my brow furrowed on guard as I join the crew, noting the fearful bald one and glaring cyclops.

“Half breed, Kakkarot…Piccolo.” I acknowledge the three nodding back at me respectfully.

“Hello to you too Elery…” Tightly, the bald one smiles.

“Ah the bald one.” I furrow my brow at him.

“Bald one!?” He gawks.

“Ahah, I bet it’s Vegeta isn’t it? Right Trunks!” Excitedly, Kakkarot approaches the half breed baby boy, poking his nose.

“Some of us don’t need to be reminded of the half breeds traitor of a father.” Disgusted, I sneer as said half breed nuzzles into his mother’s chest, her hair cut now shorter, straighter.

“Hey Vegeta wanted to continue the bloodline.” Annoyed, Bulma defends him.

“By staining it.” I remark.

“What did you expect him to do have a child with you!?” Cyclops sneers as disgusted, I spit at the ground.

“God no, as if I’d let that ass do that. The fact that you did that to have a kid with him is horrifying enough…” Bluntly, I state the fact as it is.

“Now who told you that Goku? Was it Elery? Trunks seems quite fond of her. I wanted to keep it a secret I was going to surprise you guys.” Intrigued, Bulma exclaims.

“Not that I wanted him to be.” I huff.

“I know you tried to toss him out the window and blast him.” Snidely, Yamcha remarks.

“The glass was tougher than I had predicted.” Honestly, I confess hands up in surrender.

“Well actually ahahah! I just thought I’d take a guess I mean he kind of looks like Vegeta!” Nervously, Kakkarot laughs, his voice breaking.

“You guessed him name too.” Bulma hums out perplexed.

“Yeah what are the chances of that huh? Huh? Maybe I’m psychic!” Anxiously, Kakkarot squeaks out.

“Outrageous who would have thought Bulma and Vegeta…” Stunned, Krillin gasps.

“Hmph.” Yamcha huffs turning his head away.

“If you’re going to pout then get off the battlefield.” Strictly, I state the fact of it.

“I-I’m not!” Scared, he sputters out standing up.

“Cut the pleasantries. We have android to destroy.” Sternly, I remind the group at the task at hand.

“What about Vegeta?” Curious, the half breed questions.

“What about him?” I scoff.

“Since we’re on the subject where is he?” Piccolo enquires.

“Does it matter? Kakkarot and I can deal with this without him.” Honestly, I state the fact.

“I haven’t a clue, I haven’t seen him around lately. I know he was training to come here but what with the baby and all. Well I guess I lost track of him.” Bulma confesses.

“He’ll show he wouldn’t miss a good fight.” Proudly, Kakkarot smiles.

“He’s right it’s his Saiyan blood.” Smirking, I agree Kakkarot and I share a smirk of pride understanding the enjoyment of the adrenaline, the rush, all of it relishing the fight.

“I left Chaitzou at master Roshi’s to be honest. I didn’t think that little guy would stand much of a chance over here.” Worried, Cyclops exclaims.

“Bulma what time is it?” The half breed questions her.

“Well let’s see according to my watch it’s 9:30.” Bulma checks her watch.

“Bulma you better get out of here before it’s too late. Those androids are going to be here in half an hour.” Urgently, Kakkarot pressures her.

“Don’t worry I wanna see what these things look like then I’ll go.” Smiling, Bulma assures them.

“Yamcha you’ll take her home.” Sternly, I order him, having no idea how his trainer went after I went solo or trained with Piccolo, Half breed and Kakkarot.

“What!? No way I’ve been training! I can take care of myself.” Insulted, Yamcha argues.

“Yamcha.” Sternly, I order him as his onyx hues gaze into my blues.

“I’m not backing down!” Stubbornly, he refuses.

“Fine, it’s your funeral only know this time you can’t use dragon balls to bring your sorry ass back here.” Annoyed, I scowl at the fool yes he is, has gotten more powerful I would say from training, more powerful than cyclops and badly but his arrogance is his downfall and most of all he is still human, just like the rest, his body wasn’t built for battle, not like mine, not like Kakkarot’s, not like us Saiyan’s.

“Well it’s showtime only 30 minutes left to go…”


	30. A Change Of Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update double thanks to the amazing feedback I got from BraveRaven5 and Justaboredpersonhere. The comments they gave really made my day so hope these two chapters make yours!

Quietly, I continue looking out at the city below us as the half breed and bald one entertains the other half breed, my ears aching at the half breed’s giggles as we wait for the countdown to finish.

“Wanna see something cute?” Scowling, I hear the hushed whisper of Bulma giggle as eagerly the two-smile nodding. Next thing I know, my ears hear the faint gurgled giggles making my eyes narrow. Angrily, I turn to glare at the pair of traitorous blues his eyes mocking me, to think us Saiyan’s would swoop to such a low barbaric level. Grimacing I shiver at the thought recoiling back, remembering mother, remembering our so called Saiyan pride now crushed, shattered to pieces leading to these desperate means of survival. My blood boils, my muscles tense. Furious, I raise my hand to the burping half breed boy giggling, his arms raised in some sort of hug. Aghast, I reel my hand back stunning many.

“Elery stop!” Surprised, I arch a brow to find Yamcha’s hand on my wrist making me scoff easily freeing myself from his grip as I feel all eyes on me. Appalled, I feel my blood boil.

“I’m going on ahead.” I huff.

“That isn’t art of the plan!” Easily I ignore Piccolo as I leave them, heading into the city…

“She never listens how are we meant to work as a team if she does this!?” Annoyed, Cyclops demands fuming.

“Look guys she means well…” Sighing, Yamcha begins.

“Oh, come on Yamcha you’re only defending her because you like her!” Cyclops scoffs accusing him.

“I’m just saying this isn’t easy for her alright. I mean her whole world is her gone, her way of life it isn’t easy for her to live here and see all this.” Patiently, Yamcha explains.

“Well she’s got to get used to it; she goes on about wanting to keep the Saiyan’s alive. She herself is the only few left to keep the Saiyan’s alive.” Bulma argues.

“I think she’s in denial about it.” Earnestly, he tells the group.

“Denial? How can you be in denial?” Cyclops scoffs.

“I don’t know I just…be easy on her won’t you?” Pleadingly, he begs to the group surprising them at the softness in his tone.

“Yamcha…” Gently, Bulma whispers as Kakkarot smiles stepping forward.

“Alright. Yamcha’s right we shouldn’t give her a hard time okay guys?” Warmly, Kakkarot proposes to the group, bowing their head.

“Fine…” Reluctantly, Cyclops gives in as the others smile waiting for the countdown to finish.

Frowning, my blues glower down the city, my eyes widening as my ears perk up at their odd almost comical voices as I sit myself down on the road, my eyes narrowing at their lack of ki…interesting.

“I am detecting a human with extraordinary power what do your senses indicate 19?” The elderly male questions the pudgy Chaitzou version.

“He is close…coming closer…perhaps the one we seek.” Snickering, I hold in the urge to mock them.

“Perhaps. This one far surpasses the average human.” He offers.

“We will destroy it. Yes 20?” The pudgy one smiles.

“I must have just missed them I should go back and tell the others. You two better be careful there’s a couple of androids on the loose and they mean business. No…no you can’t they…” Scared, Yamcha seems to recognise the elder’s strange hat.

“We are they.” He confirms.

“I found them!” Yamcha screams out as the male attempts to muffle his scream but to his and the android’s shock. He easily dodges the hand about to cover his mouth while the other reels back to penetrate his chest, only for his eyes to widen when the hand about to penetrate is easily caught by Yamcha, the hand shaking form the iron tight grip of Yamcha startling both androids.

“Old friends of yours Yamcha?” Casually, I fly down to the two startled to see me.

“Hardly.” Annoyed, Yamcha’s grip tightens his onyx hues widening at the hard sound of crushing metal.

“Whoa I broke his arm wait…is that metal!?” Gawking, he panics turning to see my dumbfounded expression, a part of me finding this form of innocence, endearing almost adorable but I quickly brush that aside.

“Yamcha dear do try to catch up.” Tiredly, I sigh at the lost cause.

“Target identified, Saiyan, Elery, a serious threat…” The pudgy one analyses me making me smirk.

“She will do nicely.” Eagerly, the elder smirks.

“Go back and tell the others.” Sternly, I command Yamcha.

“But…” Yamcha begins only to meet my piercing glare.

“Now, I’ll deal with them.” I order him.

“I’m not leaving!” Stubbornly, he refuses making me scowl.

“Yamcha listen to me you will go back.” I assert to the man child.

“I can take them on.” He promises.

“You probably could but the battle end would be undecided at least with me we know I’ll win…” I scoff.

“I…please be careful.” Defeated, he sighs as my eyes meet his pleading onyx making me sigh bowing my head silently nodding as he leaves to go get the others.

“Hmm…I see so the reason I couldn’t read your power levels was because in fact you’re not alive…” Intrigued, I quirk my head to the side.

“So, you found out.” Impressed, he smirks, almost amused by my observations.

“I just recalled the phrasing of ki all living things have ki but then again you aren’t exactly living now are you…?” I smirk as I get into my battle position, ready to take them both on only for my eyes to narrow, this place is too small, the wider the area, the more I can toss them about. Besides, I won’t have to deal with any annoying pests.

“Let’s change scenery, shall we?” I offer smirking as the two agree following after me as we rise in the air earning a few looks as I note the group flying in the air towards me as we make it to some desolate desert where we land, the boys landing alongside us as the battle begins.


	31. About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So someone asked if I plan to do the DBZ movies and not sure what do you guys think? Which ones and how would adding Elery to the mix be interesting?

“About time you showed up…” Annoyed, I greet the group.

“We mustn’t underestimate them you guys…” Piccolo warns us.

“Before we get started, I want to know how you know our names.” Struggling, Kakkarot heaves out making my brow furrowed at his ragged state.

“Yes of course as you wish though I doubt it will matter to you after a few moments when you’ve been ground to a bone before you die, I will tell you. You have been under close observation for some time by a highly sophisticated remote tracking device. This device was calibrated to phone in on your very distinct energy and it was planted on you during the world martial arts tournament, from that day onward your every move was followed. Over the years dr Giro was watching you develop your skills, he watched your power soar to astonishing height with enough information to create the ultimate fighting machine, powerful machines, fully capable of destroying just like how you destroyed the red ribbon army!” The elderly android explains.

“This is just a grudge?” Insulted, Kakkarot seethes.

“From the moment you defeated the red ribbon army, Dr Giro has been planning his revenge. We will realize his dream.” The elder android promises.

“So, you must be one of these perfect fighting machines I take it.” Piccollo gathers.

“Yes I am. I have been designed by my creator to be superior in any possible way. A shame he could never see this day.” The elder android responds.

“I’m curious was he spying on me when I was on planet Namek?” Intrigued, Kakkarot questions him.

“There was no more need.” He shrugs.

“Sure that’s the reason it couldn’t possible be that your earthling theology could never handle the vacuum of space.” Dryly, I remark.

“You…have the nerve to insult my creator!” Seething, he glares at me making me smirk.

“Yep.” I answer.

“But did you calculate the factor of Goku being a super Saiyan?” Piccolo smirks.

“Super Saiyan?” Perplexed, the elderly android’s blues narrow as Kakkarot screams out in pain my eyes widening as he tries to transform and does. But it flickers out as he collapses trying to fight against the fake Chaitzou only to end up in a much worse state from the exercise alone as Piccolo speaks of the medication after the humans and half breed had arrived. Yamcha tossing him a senzu bean only making it worse, not helping him in the slightest as he collapses to his knees in agony…just great, looks like I’m going to have to step into the ring, not that I’m complaining…

“About time you showed up.” Smirking, I place my hand on my hip after Piccolo to knocked to the ground, the half fling rushing over to his side after being blasted by both Vegeta and the andriod’s blast only then for the prince to reveal himself as Vegeta kicks the Chaitzou android off of Kakkarot, freeing him as he glares down at Kakkarot in shame no doubt.

“Nobody kills Kakkarot while I’m around destiny has reserved that place for me!” Sternly, he declares.

“Wait did you guys not notice him?” Surprised, I blink as Piccolo stands revealing Vegeta to have struck him down as the others gawk at the prince’s arrival.

“And you did?” Cyclops scowls at me.

“Yeah…” I shrug.

“Why didn’t you stop him from hitting me!?” Piccolo glares.

“For shits and giggles.” I smirk as he glowers at me.

“What is wrong with you?” Cyclops seethes.

“Nothing much world may end Kakkarot is ruining the Saiyan races ride nothing new…” Snidely, I remark.

“You are pitiful Kakkarot you were warned about the heart virus you should have known turning into a super Saiyan would make it worse. Elery why didn’t you stop him?” Vegeta demands from me, geez seems everyone’s in a mood with me today.

“Honestly, I wanted to see him pay for stealing my kill.” Honestly, I answer.

“Really Kakkarot you are far too forgiving to be a great warrior and to steal another Saiyan’s kill, how pathetic. I’ll finish these androids and then you’re next got it.” He orders Kakkarot kicking him to me and Piccolo, Piccolo easily catching him.

“After the medicine of course, fighting someone weakened is nothing but a pathetic waste of time.” I add as he nods his head.

“Daddy no. Hold on dad please!” Begging, the half breed whimpers.

“Yamcha take him back to Kakkarot’s place.” Sternly, I command him.

“What but…” Yamcha begins.

“Do you want Kakkarot to die?” Coldly, I demand from him.

“No.” Yamcha scowls.

“Then listen to me.” I order him.

“Alright, I’ll take him, sad to say but I would just be in the way here…” Sadly, he sighs as I feel my stern gaze soften, ignoring the brief sting in my chest from my words.

“Yamcha…” Tiredly, I call out to him.

“Yeah,” He turns to me.

“Take a swig of the antidote, the virus may spread to humans, if it can kill a Saiyan it’ll easily kill a human.” I advise him, turning my head back to the enemy, feeling numerous eyes on us both.

“Right thanks Elery.” Grateful, he smiles as I glance to the side, beating back the beat red blush threating to show.

“I’m counting on you Yamcha take care.” The half breed tells him.

“Just stay alive,” Smiling, Yamcha tells the others, his onyx hues meeting my narrowed blue as he smiles softly nodding at me and flying off, getting Kakkarot to his medicine, leaving Vegeta and I to handle the android…


	32. Got It In One.

“So, you finally got your super Saiyan form about time…it was boring playing with Kakkarot you know? He never pushed me to the brink of exhaustion. He would always hold back due to his morals…” Pleased, I greet the fool, staring down at the creator of the remains of the pudgy android long gone.

“That’s right Elery and now I challenge you!” Proudly, he roars making me smirk only then for us to chase after the elderly android, making a retreat to some cave as we chase after him, the group splitting up leaving me and Vegeta in the air looking for this lowly android.

“Yeah you do that…” I easily dismiss the traitor trying to take a swing at me but failing.

“Are…are you ignoring me?!” Roaring, he raises his fist to strike at me only for me to smirk easily turning super Saiyan and catching the punch.

“Yep.” Smugly, I confirm as I hit his arm making him cry out in agony as I toss him aside creating a dent of a crater in itself.

“What the hell woman!?” Seething, he roars at me.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who had a kid with a weak human.” Snidely, I remark.

“Oh, let that go.” Frustrated, he orders.

“You are the prince of Saiyan’s this is…” Disgusted, I try to get him to see the horror in his act of treason, it goes against everything we believe in, strength and power.

“What did you expect?” He demands from me.

“I don’t know…” I shrug, maybe dying out would be a more honourable death than lowering out standards to these human pests.

“You got to move on Elery the Saiyan’s are drying its best we make do with what we have, the Saiyan’s may be dead but we aren’t there is still a chance for all of us to continue the bloodline.” Vegeta in his super Saiyan form explains to me as I furrow my brow.

“That bloodline will intermix with another’s…” Snidely, I remark.

“Don’t let what your mother said to you get to you.” He scoffs.

“It was my duty, our duty, Vegeta…” Sternly, I hiss at him conflicted.

“I know that. I know what you and your mother’s task was but for the Saiyan race we must thrive therefore we must make sacrifices for our survival. Consider it at the least,” He tells me in a low voice as I grimace at his words as we split up, continuing to look for the older android, that is until…

“Wait I have an idea.” I turn to Vegeta frowning.

“I’m listening.” He grumbles.

“Do one of your rants and fire a huge Ki blast that will bring him out.” I suggest.

“And he’ll absorb it also rants? I do no-” Angrily, Vegeta begins.

“Not if I kick him out of the way first…” I offer cutting off the prince glowering.

“You think you can be fast enough for my blast?” He scoffs amused by the thought.

“Watch me.” I accept the change.

“Very well, this is bound to be amusing...” Arrogantly, the prince agrees.

“Listen here you rust bucket! An android scared to die what a great pile of junk! No guts at all just circuit and wires. Fool! I’m not going to stand here all day and night if you don’t come out now, I’ll blast you out! This is your last chance come out or else! So be it have it your way you old rust bucket!” Irately, Vegeta proclaims glancing at me as I nod as he raises his hand in the sky, his golden glow only glowing brighter as he fires.

“No don’t! We’re down here too! Oh no! Oh no!!!” Loudly, Krillin cries out as Vegeta cries as easily I dive ahead smirking as the old android sprints towards the blast, hoping to absorb it just as he opens his arms out to his blues widen perturbed to see my smug smirk. Easily, I kick him and me out of the way, kicking him into a few rocks collapsing on itself form the force of my strike as I follow after him.

“Now how does that saying go? Pop goes the weasel. Why not pop goes the andriod’s head!” I offer grinning sadistically at the scowling android. I raise my hand in the air firing at the blast countering it causing an explosion, lessening the damage of the land as he glares icily at me for stealing his target. Smirking, I get into fighting position, noting the fear in his eyes until…

“Elery what the hell was that!?” Crossly, the bald one yells at me as I turn to him scowling only for my eyes to widen to turn when finding the android gone…I’m going to kill him.

“Oh god damn it you’re back…” Annoyed, I scowl at the lavender boy but mainly at the bimbo girl.

“Good to see you too.” Frustrated, she scowls at me.

“Wait who’s that?” Lavender boy furrows his brow.

“The androids.” I answer.

“Those…that isn’t the android.” The girl whispers.

“God dammit you idiots!” Agitated, I snarl at the two, making them flinch back as I pinch the bridge of my temple.

“No…nonsense if that isn’t the android you warned us about then who is it!?” Vegeta demands from them.

“Hey, come on Vegeta, Elery cut the kids some slack so a few things he told us changed what’s the big deal? So, they don’t look the same we still found two androids, does it really matter they don’t look the same?!” Smiling, Krillin argues as I feel my eye twitch.

“Um yes. The big deal is the butterfly effect!” Fuming, I snap at the moron.

“That again?” Frowning, Krillin blinks.

“Oh no.” Horrified, the two exclaim at the same time at the truth.

“Oh, look who was right yet again!” Exasperated, I huff at the two hands on hips smug.

“Not the time Elery.” Scowling, the girl glares at me making me scoff.

“Oh I think this is the perfect time who mentioned butterfly effect oh right that’s me you could have given us a warning about all this you know, given us a description, a phot of their faces, no doubt in your time you have plenty of wanted posters of them or reports of suicidal reporters going after them.” I offer.

“And you know this!?” Trunks scowls.

“There was plenty of stuff on Vegeta and I.” Casually, I shrug pointing at the prince nodding his head.

“Wait…what!? Why!?” Stunned, the two gawk as Vegeta and I blink, do they…not know? Huh you’d think they would I mean they are from the future. It was probably the earth’s real ever experience with aliens…not the best introduction but hey a great entrance.

“How did you even know about it!?” Fuming, the girl demands.

“I read a book.” Simply, I shrug.

“You can read!?” She gawks as I feel my brow twitch at the nerve of the girl, my hand shaking eager to whack some sense into the dumb bimbo.

“Everyone can read what else was I meant to do at Bulma’s place…apart from training.” I scoff at the simpleton.

“Hey Gohan look it’s Bulma and Yairobi!” Krillin recognises.

“Dammit, we don’t need more people getting in our way, Vegeta get a hold of your woman!” Angrily, I snap at him.

“What did you say!?” Vegeta scowls.

“What are you doing don’t come down here!” Lavender boy screams at them.

“Perfect enjoy this short-term victory while you are able! For I shall deliver android 18 and 17 to destroy you all!” Proudly, the elder proclaims.

“17!?” Piccolo gasps.

“And 18!?” Vegeta exclaims.

“And I’m guessing those are your androids.” Tired, I cross my arms.

“Got it in one.” The girl sighs only then for our eyes to widen when suddenly we are engulfed by a bright light hearing screams. Briefly, I see a small blur as reflexes kick in and I catch it, the light soon fading as I hear…


	33. The Goku Button

“Where’s Trunks!? Trunks!?” Bulma screams hysterically as I stare at my outstretched arm, pinching the back of his t-shirt. I stare down at the crying baby, his familiar blues gazing into mine as he calms down, a bright bead smile on lips as he comes at me making me glare daggers at the thing.

“Wait where is!?” Panicked, lavender boy demands only to feel all eyes on me.

“What is it doing!?” I question disgusted at it reaches out to me.

“Elery oh thank you so much!” Relieved, Bula beams at me as I toss the baby over stunning them.

“You don’t toss a child!!” Angrily, The girl screams at me making me roll my eyes.

“Would you stop talking your shrill voice is already giving me a headache.” I request trying to be polite making her eyes widen.

“SH-Shrill!? My voice is it shrill!?” Feebly, she whimpers at the lavender boy looking awkwardly to the side. Tiredly, I turn away from the group, glaring back at Vegeta glaring at me, arms crossed, to think he would care for a half breed disgusting honestly…

“Impossible, the android he vanished!” Frantically, Vegeta scours the land.

“It must have been the smoke screen.” I realize.

“Blast it where did he go!?” Fuming, Vegeta snarls.

“Hey why didn’t you try to save them Vegeta!?” Lavender boy demands.

“Who?” Vegeta questions.

“Bulma and your son!” Angry, the boy scowls.

“Oh them. I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and that blasted child. Now out of my way!” Vegeta roars as I glance down at the humans, noting the bimbo cheering the crying boy up, making him giggle, cooing as she passes Bulma back the half breed.

“Hey Bulma says the android is really doctor Giro!” Krillin calls out to us as we continue to look for the androids who have fled the scene.

“Doctor giro how could you possibly know a thing like that!?” Vegeta demands from her.

“I know what I saw Vegeta. It was a picture of that old guy in one of my dad’s science magazines and underneath it in big bold letters it said DOCTOR GIRO.” Firmly, Bulma snaps.

“That would explain the brain. But then maybe we should stop rambling and chase after him to get to these androids the bimbo and purple boy speak off….” Curtly, I cut in.

“BIMBO!? What did you!?” Insulted, she fumes only to be cut off by my palm to her face.

“Don’t think I won’t kill you girl.” Coldly, I growl at her taking her back, her eyes dilated looking fearful making me smirk as lavender questions where Goku is as we explain him falling victim to the heart virus and having to be taken out of commission to rest as the medicine takes its effect, only then for Trunks to realize the true extent of the butterfly effect.

“Maybe you should tell us what these androids look like now? About time you did.” I scowl at the two teens glancing to the side ashamed and sigh explaining one of being a blonde girl and a boy with a scarf and not needing to absorb energy having enough, shocking many.

“Waah!!”

“Can you silence that half breed!?” Angrily, I yell at Bulma as she wields the half child crying in her arms after Vegeta had shown his face to the half breed making it erupt into tears.

“Ah!! How dare you Vegeta!? Every time you stick your geeky little face in front of Trunks you make him cry. It’s alright…your daddy is not going to scare you with this bug of his. Here aunt Elery will cheer you up!” Bubbly, Bulma grins passing it over to me.

“Sure, a blast to the face will suffice.” Sadistically, I smirk hand outstretch.

“Oh, come on he loves you!” Bulma whines.

“The same cannot be said for me.” Disgusted, I glare at the balling baby reaching out to me as I glare back as its saddened features turn happy.

“See look all better you just like seeing her mad don’t you yes you do, yes you do.” Childishly, Bulma speaks to the half breed.

“Bulma will you forget about the child for one minute do you know where Doctor Giro’s lab is?” Tired, Vegeta demands from her.

“What…? What lab?” Confused, Bulma blinks.

“Disgusting filth…” I seethe as it reaches out in me in its mother’s arms.

“He’s a baby! I mean sure not the prettiest baby but…” Fed up, the bimbo scowls at me.

“H-Hey!” Hushed, lavender boy glares at her sly smirk.

“Just tell us where his lab is now.” Firmly, I demand from Bulma.

“How would I know?” Perplexed, she asks.

“You read an article about him no doubt it’ll have his lab location.” I gather.

“Well yeah now that you mention it. They said it was hidden in a cave just outside North city.” Bulma informs us.

“I bet it’ll be too late to follow him there.” Krillin reasons.

“Not necessarily.” I argue.

“I bet he’s long gone.” Krillin asserts making me scoff.

“Maybe not. Nobody saw him fly, away did they?” Vegeta smirks.

“So, what are you saying?” Gohan enquires.

“I’m saying that android is escaping on foot, which means he hasn’t gotten very far!” Vegeta reasons.

“If that’s the case we might just have the chance to find this lab and destroy the two androids before Giro gets there.” Piccolo offers.

“Destroy? You’re kidding right?” Mockingly, I scoff at the cowardly tactic.

“I would never do something so cowardly. Only one course of action will satisfy me, and I will break them with my bare hands,” Vegeta dictates making me scoff.

“Not before I get my hands on them you won’t!” Snarling, I refuse.

“Fine how about you take 18 and I will take 17?” Annoyed, he offers.

“Fine by me.” I agree eager for the fight.

“Hold on!” Lavender intervenes stopping Vegeta.

“Stop!” Bimbo gets in my way.

“You must never underestimate the power of these androids. If you really want to destroy them you have to do it Piccolo’s way. Listen to me don’t go you won’t be able to handle the androids by yourself we have to wait for Goku!” Lavender reasons to him making my eyes widen at the horrific train of thought, rely on...Kakkarot!?


	34. Failure Of A Saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Elery and Parslee?

“He’s right please!” The bimbo pleads to me making my eyes widen horrified.

“What did you just say?” Angrily, I grab her by the collar making her whimper.

“We have to argh!!” She cries out as I slam her into the ground, my heel digging deep into her ribcage making her cry out as I hear the comforting crunch of bone.

“How dare you!? You think I can’t handle this you think I’ll wait for some failure of a Saiyan who was shot down to earth!? Over my dead body.” Enraged, I scold her.

“That is how it will be.” She screams at me.

“Then fine, I’d rather die than rely upon a failure of a Saiyan!” Stubbornly, I refuse.

“Listen I will only say this once. I do not have to wait for Kakkarot, and I am a lot stronger than that pathetic fool could ever dream of becoming. Now out of my way!” Sternly, Vegeta orders lavender as he flies away, heading out to find Giro.

“Why won’t you listen!? If you die…” Her voice breaks making me scowl.

“If I die then so be it so long as I die in a blaze of glory that is battle than I do not care not that you would understand half breed.” Coldly, I state the fact to her relishing the thought of dying in battle, the proper death of a Saiyan elite, of a Saiyan warrior, of a pure blooded Saiyan.

“Wh-What!?” Startled, she is taken aback.

“Don’t lie, your perfume may hide it but I can smell that disgusting stench of human. Why don’t you do us a favour the both of you. This isn’t your time anymore, this isn’t your timeline if you somehow mange to fix this, the future that happens here won’t be yours. You will still have your own android to deal with, what happens here doesn’t change your timeline. So do us all a favour and leave, get out of my sight.” Icily, I state the fact as it is making her flinch, tears in her eyes horrifying and disgusting me as I slap her startling her.

“Crying pathetic, just as I had thought you’re no Saiyan, you’re a disgusting half breed.” Sneering, I spit out disgust laced in my tone as she flinches, curling in on herself looking heartbroken making me smirk, relishing the half breed’s pain.

“I won’t! Not until…” Stubbornly, she bows her head only then to release a gurgled gaps as my fist impales her gut, making her curl in on herself cradling her broken ribs as I hear the satisfying crunch of bone, bringing a smug smirk to my lips at this nobody, coming onto my land, acting like the bigshot she thinks she is…she’s nothing, nothing more, nothing less.

“Fine then. To think Kakkarot would have a baby girl....to think I would harm his half breed of a child. It’s surprisingly enjoyable to think of!” Excited, I grin my hand out as he stares dismayed. I fire my blast at her making her cry out as I kick her into the side of rubble, the shards of rock crumbling in on her as lavender boy dives down to save her while I take this cue of mine to leave the disgusting things, hopefully, they will rot.

“Are you alright?” Concerned, Trunks questions the groaning Parslee, cradling her bruised torso.

“I’m…fine just a scratch.” Wheezing, she grimaces shakily standing.

“A scratch that’s the understatement of a century.” Krillin remarks.

“Vegeta and Elery what jerks how can we trust them!?” Fuming, Tien glares at the high heavens of the two soaring.

“We can’t but with Vegeta as a super Saiyan now and considering Elery has had the power to turn super Saiyan too. Perhaps they stand a chance against the andriod’s after all.” Piccolo offers.

“They don’t. because in my timeline he dies, I won’t I refuse to let my father die!” Determined, Trunk sets off.

“Did he say father? What did he mean by that?” Stunned, Bulma questions.

“There’s something you need to know Bulma that boy is Trunks and he is Vegeta’s son. He is the boy the baby you’re holding in your arms grows up to be.” Stoically, Piccolo reveals.

“Wahh!! Wait so are you Goku’s kid too?” Surprised, Bulma questions the whimpering Parslee, smiling a strained smile.

“No. I’m Elery’s…” Sadly, she smiles.

“Wh…what! But she….” Gawking, Bulma gasps.

“Elery…when I first met her, she did mention about me smelling like a human…” Gohan utters to himself remembering that day.

“Yeah, some kid I turned out heh…” Strained, she smiles stunning the group.

“You’re Elery’s…then who?” Bulma whispers still shell shocked by it all.

“Who do you think?” Cheekily, she winks.

“Yamcha.” Bulma gasps.

“Yeah, he finally got the family eh wanted well sort of if you can discount mum’s quirk that’s what dad called it.” Parslee reveals tiredly.

“I can’t believe it…Elery’s daughter and she…” Disgusted, Tien shakes his head.

“She didn’t know; besides, she’ll change that’s what dad told me; it must have been some big event for Elery to change her tune….” Parslee considers.

“You’re not mad?” Surprised, Krillin blinks.

“Sorta but…I should have expected this response, it’ll be fine don’t suppose you have a senzu on you, do you?” Honestly, she stands shakily.

“Oh, sure here.” Krillin tosses her one.

“Thanks…” Easily, she catches it munching on it.

“Are you going to go after her?” Curious, Gohan questions hr.

“I don’t know…if I do, she’ll hurt me but if I don’t. I can’t lose her I can’t let dad go down that road again. Sorry about all this…” Guilty, she bows her head and leaves them, heading off on her own.


	35. How? Just...HOW!?

This girl will not leave me alone what a pest, I made her know her place and yet she continues to get up. How irritating…still for her to be a Saiyan, that hair…it’s similar to mine but no I can’t have. No, I wouldn’t I know me, and I know what can and can’t be allowed. I can barely handle the idea of Vegeta having a half breed but me why would I have what I am meant to hunt down, what I’m meant to detest, what I’m meant to kill. Even then who would it be with!? Those eyes those onyx hues, they look kind, defiantly not mind they look like…no! Hah no way! Out of all the Z fighters I would have gone with someone respectable not him, not the guy who was my first real kill on this planet, impossible it’s…it’s impossible!

“Why won’t you listen to me please mother!?” Pleadingly, she begs to me as I sneer in disgust at the faint watery layer in her sharp onyx hues disgusting me to my core, if she knew, if she knew of this. She would be rolling in her grave for me to make such a severe error as this to mock and shame my entire culture by…by loving someone of such a lowly rank of being with someone of another species, a lowly species at that to…to do that with someone of a lower privilege than I it’s…it’s so wrong on so many levels. It’s disgusting, it’s unreal, it’s…taboo.

“I am NOT your mother.” Firmly, I state the fact, telling her as it is, ignoring the bite in my tone as she flinches back. I couldn’t have, I couldn’t, I wouldn’t resort to such desperation. Trembling, I feel my grip tighten around my balled up fists shaking quivering, quaking like an earthquake about to burst open a volcano, ready to vomit out the ruby red lava to burn this anomaly off the face of the earth.

“You are can’t you see the resemblance!?” Pathetically, she pleads to me as I stop mid-flight to turn to her, glaring icily, our blood boiling fuming furious, unaware of the small spark of a power level rising. We glare icily at one another as I glare into her familiar onyx hues but instead of the soft tender look, I see of that pathetic weakling. I see her sceptical sharp pair similar to…no, no, no! impossible! It’s unforgivable! It’s a mistake this si all some sort of joke it has to be it has to!

“What I see is a filthy half breed that needs to be destroyed!” Angrily, I roar at her, shooting a Ki blast at her, wanting her gone and out of my sight, the mere sight of her makes my stomach recoil back.

“Why can’t you accept you fell in love with a human!?” She cries out as I feel a acidic burning burst slowly crawl up my throat. I hold in the disgust at the thought. Why would I fall for some lowly human why would I fornicate with one!? Why on earth would I create what I had spent my entire life hunting down!?

“Love!? Please we Saiyan’s don’t need to feel such a lowly emotion and you think I would stoop so low as to be impregnated by a human…you can think again!” Insulted, I sneer at her, shaking my head these people were nothing but wannabe Saiyan’s having no idea the pride and privilege that came with being a Saiyan.

“Then explain how my eyes are black but are shaped like yours or this stench you speak of…you know I can turn super Saiyan. You saw that and yet I reek of this human stench as you call it!” She sneers at me crossing her arms as I grimace at her valid point, bowing my head going silent for a moment.

“…You really want to die, don’t you?” Coldly, I cut the ice her eyes widening from my aloof words.

“Not really no.” Nervously, she scuttles back as I scowl at her cowardice, a Saiyan never backs down and here she is like some crab it’s pathetic.

“Well too bad. You have been getting on my nerves for the last time!” Furious, I get into battle position ready to rid this world of this horrid mistake.

“You make it sound as though you were patient in the first place.” Slyly, she remarks making my brow twitch.

“I was patient enough first off you had the nerve to steal my kill that is a such disrespect to a fellow Saiyan you would have been vaporized the moment you tried to take your superiors kill.” Stoically, I begin.

“Superiors? Have you ever considered being half human an advantage?” She offers as I scoff at the thought.

“How humans are emotional punching bags they are weak, they are frail and are not fit for battle.” Easily, I counter the pitiful argument.

“You’re wrong humans emotions helped me gain my Saiyan form when you got tours weren’t you emotional!?” She demands making my eyes widen as I bow my head, grimacing at the memory of him, of father, Toma…the blood, the visor, the…Frieza.

“…Second off you had the nerve to say of mine and Yamcha’s so called relationship!” I continue.

“So, you admit you have one!” She gasps as I scowl.

“I do not have one. But having the nerve to give the idea to a group of people that have no business with us is insulting enough…” Coldly, I set her straight.

“I…” She starts off.

“And last but finally you having the nerve the actual nerve to tell me who I couldn’t fight. I will fight who I want for I am a Saiyan a full blooded one, a privilege you will never understand the thought that my counterpart even had you and didn’t get rid you disgusts me as it is.” Stunned, I stare at the raw throbbing mark of my cheek as the girl reels her fist back from the punch. I blink registering the punch and scowl only then to finish my list, stunning her at how unfazed I am.

“How…how can you be so cruel!?” Angrily, she screams at me tears in her eyes as a familiar golden light engulfs her form, her eyes blue, her hair golden.

“How can you even exist!?” Roaring, I glare back as I turn super Saiyan and the two of us fight beginning the battle of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Parslee and Elery guys would love to know your thoughts!


	36. Excuse You And Your Entire Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as always thanks for the comments they are amazing and I have had people ask so...what do you see abridged Elery being like? Like if she was in Dragon Ball Z abridged, what do you see her being like? Or her relationship with Yamcha being like?

“You’re okay!” Relieved, Yamcha greets me as we make it into the aircraft, me tossing the brat inside, surprising a few.

“Of course, I am what did you expect?” Annoyed, I scowl at Yamcha making my way over to seat myself on the passenger seat, one leg over the other with my arms crossed unimpressed.

“Hey is it so wrong for me to be concerned? Hey your cheek? No way did the andriod’s land a hit?” Concerned, Yamcha furrows his brow.

“Andriod’s…shit!” Angrily, I curse at the realization, I was so caught up with the brat I hadn’t seen the andriods.

“Where were you!?” Krillin questions me.

“Ask the brat!” Fuming, I seethe as I kick said child to the floor making her cry out cradling her bruised form.

“You started it” She whines.

“Oh did I? I wasn’t the one pestering….” I begin.

“Enough even if Elery came I doubt she would have won.” Bravely, the bald one intervenes.

“Excuse you and your entire race?” Disgusted, I glare at him as he squeaks back fearful.

“No one won, even Vegeta lost.” Krillin informs me making my eyes widen.

“Vegeta no way…” I hear the weakling whisper as my brow furrows considering his words his ego had flared up that is what got the best of him.

“I see, he must be training to regain his pride. I should go find him…” I reason standing up.

“Not with that bruise on your cheek!” Yamcha disputes making me roll my eyes.

“It’s just a bruise it’s nothing…” I disagree.

“It isn’t nothing… still if it weren’t the andriod’s…” Confused, Yamcha furrows his brow looking up at me concerned as I furrow my brow.

“It was the brat; she got a pity punch.” Annoyed, I huff plopping into the seat crossing my arms.

“You serious? Still though to land a punch off you, that takes skill. It took me months before I got a hit on Elery when she was training me.” Chuckling, Yamcha smiles at my narrowed eyes.

“Is that right?” Surprised, the girl questions.

“Yeah! Her training was hard, but it was worth it in the end.” Yamcha guarantees as I lean back smugly smirking.

“So, what were you doing anyway?” Confused, Krillin questions.

“Having to teach this invalid her place.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Did you have to be so rough though?” Worried, Yamcha questions grimacing at the girl’s state.

“She kept pestering me and I had told her to leave me alone, but she wouldn’t, so I made her learn her place. She will not go against me now.” Confidently, I assure the not seeing their worried looks.

“You could have killed her.” Yamcha argues as I roll my eyes.

“But I didn’t please if I had it would be a blessing…” Disgusted, I sneer.

“She’s your daughter.” Krillin reveals.

“What!?” Both Chichi and Yamcha gawk.

“She is not mine.” Indifferently, I hiss as the half breed flinches.

“I’m right here you know!” Feebly, she bows her head.

“What was that!?” Loudly, I roar at making her flinch back fearful.

“N-Nothing…” Shakily, she whimpers.

“Like I thought. But still I should get going…” Arrogantly, I chuckle leaning back in my seat once more victorious.

“You just got here.” Yamcha argues.

“The andriod’s are after Goku, they may be nearby I can get them away from them if I do this and get a good gauge of their power.” I reason to him trying to get him to see my plan.

“You could die!” He disputes.

“Potato potatoes.” Lazily, I wave him off.

“No not potato not tomato you are not leaving!” Panicked, he refuses making me snicker.

“And you think you can order me around? Hah I forgot how stupid you humans can be.” Mockingly, I laugh.

“You are not leaving. Why did you even come here if you are just going again?” Stubbornly, Yamcha argues making me snicker, he thinks he can control me how cute.

“Because someone needs to keep this mutt chained.” Rudely, I growl.

“And that has to be me why?” Perplexed, Yamcha furrows his brow.

“Because if it is what I think it is then its time you paid for it as well, it takes two to tango as much as I hate to say it…” Grumbling, I remark making Yamcha’s onyx hues widen as I turn to leave.

“Wait…what? Elery hold on wait!! Urgh…I give up.” Tiredly, Yamcha sighs as he watches the Saiyan leave.

“What do you even see in her Yamcha? She’s nothing but a brute!” Angrily, Chichi complains.

“Come on Chichi I’m sure there’s some appeal I mean she’s pretty cool!” Krillin confesses.

“Cool that’s it urgh men!” Annoyed, Chi chi groans.

“What do you see in her?” Perplexed, Parslee questions Yamcha taking the seat her mother previously sat upon.

“Well…I think I just know her better than most. I mean…when I was felt really low about my life she was there for me, she made me feel good about myself. I hadn’t felt that good about myself for months! Her drive is also amazing about her alongside her ambition, she’s just…I can’t explain if I had to be honest.” Nervously, Yamcha begins not sure what to say, his cheeks ruby red.

“Is that it?” Disappointed, Parslee whines sitting crossed legged on the seat whining.

“No, no there’s so much more to her it’s a shame she tries to hide it is all. She’s…your mother is a very guarded person but she does care she’s just been hurt a lot, so much that she doesn’t understand things but that’s what makes her amazing, her power, her kindness, her…snarky nature. She just…. she gets me and I get her does that make sense…?” Weakly, Yamcha smiles.

“I guess…” Disappointed, Parslee slumps in her seat.

“I mean this one time I tried to show her this sport called baseball. I was going to teach her I mean she taught me so much I thought to pay her back. Hah the team wouldn’t let go, going on and on about us going out and Elery she shrugged it off. I was the blushing mess, but she got me to calm down sometimes I can’t help how I feel and she gets it. She doesn’t mock me if anything she helps calm me down. I mean one time there was this horde of women, these girls I used to…play around with but Elery she didn’t care. She didn’t shout at me or even hit me she simply walked off and when I told her. She didn’t judge me do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone so not judgmental…? She…she saw me for me, and I see her for her. I know things about her that no one else does and I feel honoured by it like how she knows stuff about me that not even Puarr knows!” Fondly, Yamcha smiles gushing animatedly over the Saiyan elite surprising the crew at his words filled to the brim with affection and adoration.

“You really love her don’t you Yamcha?” Gently, Krillin smiles as Chichi softly smiles, fondly recalling her often gushing over Kakkarot in a similar manner to the driver before her.

“L-Love huh!? Well…maybe I just hope she feels the same.” Shyly, Yamcha laughs, his features ruby red as his onyx hues gaze into the distant figure of Elery taking off, his brow furrowed, his heart aching concerned for his Saiyan.

“What do you mean?” Parslee quirks her head to the side making Yamcha chuckles seeing briefly Elery from the movement.

“Elery although she doesn’t judge people isn’t the best with her emotions if she’s confused, her defence mechanism tends to kick to anger. It’s only because she’s confused. Look kid, I know El hasn’t made the greatest introduction to you, but you got to understand this is a huge cultural shock for her. What you are is everything that she was against. The fact that you pop out of nowhere proclaiming to be her daughter and yet stand against everything she is against. It isn’t easy for either you nor her. But if you can get her to calm down and understand she’ll listen because she’s patient, she’s kind, she’s…Elery.” Earnestly, Yamcha confesses making Parslee’s eyes widen at the sheer awe and love etched into her father’s words, her eyes beginning to shimmer with tears swooning at her father’s dedication.

“Still though that guy he must be a very lucky guy to have Elery as a partner…” Sadly, Yamcha smiles.

“I’d say more like an unlucky guy…” Parslee whispers back awkwardly scratching the back of her neck leaning into her seat as the flight continues on…


	37. Not Her First Fight...

“I’ve got you now.” Loudly, Piccolo’s cry screams out as I approach ginger city, blinking down at the crater of a once lively city, well I was certainly late to the party.

“So…you Piccolo’s cousin or something?” Casually, I float up, Piccolo’s eyes widening at me as I arch a brow at the weird alien lizard thing with his tail imbedded into Piccolo’s upper arm.

“Elery! Get out of here!” Piccolo warns me making me scoff. Quickly, I begin to form my Ki into a sword, raising it as the creatures lizard pupils dilate too stunned to react as I slice down, the heavy thud of his tail clatters to the ground as Piccolo is released from his hold from the shock of the action. He promptly removes the injection needle off the tail.

“Oh, that looks painful…” Mockingly, I gasp staring down at the seething mess wracking in agony.

“You…Elery. Oh, how I’ve been dying to meet you! Fortunately, I have Piccolo’s cells.” Heaving, he releases a shill cry of pain grunting as juices of lime green spurt out of him with a brand-new tail to boot making me scowl.

“That’s great and all but it looks exhausting, imagine doing that a number of times you’re bound to pass out. Oh, what fun I wonder what I should dissect first…” Sadistically, I grin at the thought not noticing the disturbed look of Piccolo.

“You…wouldn’t dare.” Ominously, he seethes.

“Watch me.” Smirking, I challenge him stepping forward as he steps back.

“Elery I am not…” Piccolo begins making me scoff.

“You’ve gotten stronger therefore more interesting but sadly my sights are set on this…thing.” I acknowledge Piccolo.

“Thing? How cruel to say that sister dearest,” Playfully, he exclaims to me.

“Excuse you and whatever the hell you are?” I quirk my head to the side scowling.

“Oh, my dear Saiyan sister yours, Vegeta ad even Goku’s cells run through me for I am Cell!” Proudly, he declares making my eyes widen but I hide the shock.

“And I really do not care.” Pokerfaced, I lie.

“A pity.” He tuts.

“You know I’ve killed many aliens in my time, being a planet broker, you meet a lot of ugly faces but yours is one of a kind.” Smirking, I get into battle position, ready to have some fun…

“And here we take you live to ginger town…” Intently, Yamcha, Oolong, Roshi and Chaitzou alongside Gohan watch the reporter live on TV report the latest on Ginger town.

“I’m standing on the outskirts of ginger town behind me you can see the disaster as an army of tanks makes their way to the heart of the city. The army had made no comment on tactics but here we see the evil monster fighting some…women!?” The reporter gawks.

“Is that…?” Roshi begins.

“ELERY!!!” Horrified, Yamcha gasps at the sight

“Mum?” Stunned, Parslee gasps at the two fighting, the group blinking unable to see anything between the fight until the strange lizard creature and Elery leap back from one another. Eagerly, Elery grins like the Cheshire cat a sadistic gleam in her eye, looking refreshed, like none of his hits dazed him while the creature on the other hand pants, heaves, shakes, the race of endurance between the two being a landslide at the easily outmatched creature.

“Wait mum?” Surprised, Roshi blinks as fearful, his hand outstretched to the young girl naively unaware of the wrinkly hand, reaching out to her chest stops, frozen in time terrified of facing the terrifying wrath of Elery. Scared, he shrinks back, releasing words incoherent to anyone’s ears, terrified of facing such a frightening woman, a faint ruby red hue contrasting to the ill blue on his features as he feels a familiar jet of blood flow to his brain.

“Oh yeah Parslee is the daughter of Elery.” Smiling, Gohan reveals.

“Parslee?” Roshi furrows his brow as the girl pouts at the name.

“Mum insisted on vegetable names I don’t know why.” Grumpily, the girl whines.

“Whatever look at her go she’s destroying that creep.” Oolong grin eager as the group watch both Yamcha and Parslee watching with looks of concern.

“I just hope she isn’t reckless.” Worriedly, Yamcha admits.

“She’ll be fine Elery is strong wait is that…Mr Piccolo!” Surprised Gohan gasps at the sight of him removing his arm as it spurts green, regenerating another tail as the match continues, the dark cycle of Elery cutting his tail off and him being attacked distracted. He tries to fight back, growing weaker and weaker each time, struggling even more to recover from Elery’s devastating moves far faster, far powerful and far more agile than the aliens once precise moves now sloppy strikes.

“Elery saved him.” Surprised Parslee whispers.

“Hah I knew Elery was a good guy!” Gohan cheers.

“And the woman has now destroyed all the tanks…..” The reporter exclaims as the others drop to the field watching her manically laugh as she destroys the tanks, practically giving the reporters the middle finger making Yamcha sweat drop at the act of defiance.

“Why would she do that!?” Gawking, Parslee demands.

“Elery never did like the government.” Lightly, Yamcha hums out loud at the memory.

“How are you taking this so lightly!?” Parslee questions him.

“Let’s just say this isn’t your mother’s first fight with the government Parslee…” Sheepishly, Yamcha smiles.

“I feel like I’m missing a lot of context here.” Defeated, Parslee bows her head.

“Oh well um Elery was evil once, she with Vegeta tried to take over the world and nearly won…” Shyly, Gohan reveals.

“You’re kidding.” Blinking, Parslee states straight faced.

“Nope, she killed Yamcha.” Oolong points to the sheepishly waving male.

“And you like her!?” Disturbed, Parslee screams at him

“It’s complicated.” Tiredly, he puts his hands up in surrender.

“It sounds like Stockholm syndrome or something! What is wrong with these people!?” Flabbergasted, Parslee questions the group bowing her head stunned by the revelation of her mother’s last job. The battle continues only then for Krillin and Trunks to arrive, distracting Elery enough for Cell to do a solar flare blinding them all and escaping…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Parslee do you guys like her? What do you guys think of her and her family?


	38. It's Kriller Time!

To be stronger than a super Saiyan…if that Namek has gotten so close to our level, it must be done, it will be done. I will make it so. No doubt it’s thanks to those humans that made my alternate state weaker, thanks to that human. I created it, to think I would make a half breed my alternate side must have been drugged. If I ever met them, I’d cut them down for what they were trying to do. That thing is not my child it is my alternate self’s mistake as much as it pains me to say, to think my alternate self would sink to such means. I mean the only reason that child was created because of my pity to amuse and entertain that foolish human. Seems I must keep my guard up, to avoid such a breach in our code.

“That mutt had one job…” Frustrated, I scowl sensing a familiar irritating power level approaching as my fingertips cradle my temple, a sudden sharp throb hitting my head which I quickly brush aside.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t call my father a mutt.” Snippily, it remarks to me hand on her hips as I scowl, the sheer sight of her makes me grimace, feeling a familiar irritating burning rush climb up my throat, only for me to push it back down, again with this.

“What do you want?” Scowling, I demand from her looking out at the desolate wasteland before us.

“I just want to talk.” Sighing, she steps forward.

“And why would I waste my time?” Irritated, I demand from her.

“You’re my mother I just want to…” Gently, she begins.

“No.” Sternly, I snap at her.

“Huh?” Shocked, she blinks taken aback.

“Let me make something clear. You are not my daughter you are my weaker alternate side’s child. I am not weak like my alternate self. I hold much more pride and respect for my species to consummate it.” Disgusted, I sneer at the thought of that weaker, pathetic side of me, no longer she died.

“I am not an it.” Snippily, she snaps.

“You do not exist in my mind you’re just some mistake my weaker side created who turned their back on my people.” Firmly, I state the fact to the deluded fool.

“I…I just want to help.” Pained, she whispers.

“You can help by getting out of my sight, just the sight alone of you makes me want to puke.” Revolted, I sneer scowling waving her off, grimacing at another rush of acid which I force back.

“Why? Why do you hate me so much?” Upset, she whispers, tears in her glassy hues making me glance, grimacing when briefly seeing a younger brunette, whimpering making me scowl sharply at her, feeling my blood boil, my muscles tense, my hands bawling into a pair of fists, fuming at the sheer sight of the weakling. Cleary, my other self wouldn’t teach her proper manners, the pecking order at that, no discipline whatsoever.

“Because you are everything, I was given the duty of eradicating.” Icily, I state the fact making her eyes widen, stumbling back.

“I just want to help you become stronger, to become more than a super Saiyan.” Earnestly, she confesses to me.

“So, you heard.” I mutter distantly.

“Trunks told me.” She answers.

“Ah yes, the other half breed, great another reminder of how much our people have fallen.” Dryly, I remark scowling.

“Would you stop that!? You act like we’re…” She trails off irritated.

“Mistakes? Abominations? Freaks? The list goes on.” Calmly, I move my fingertips, counting down the list.

“Tell me something…” Sternly, she demands from me.

“What?” I sigh.

“If you hate me so much why did you start a relationship with Yamcha? He’s human, he wants a family, he…” Confused, she questions me.

“Making a lot of assumptions there.” I mutter, frowning.

“What?” Gawking, she gasps.

“Look, I entertain him, out of pity, I amuse him.” I exclaim to him.

“Wait…so when you trained him.” Offended, she glowers at me.

“It was a bet between Vegeta and I to see where he would go and look at him now, he’s…the same as the rest of the earthlings I suppose.” Lazily, I answer looking over my nails at the memory.

“You’re cruel…. You are no better than Cell. I better you wouldn’t even care that these andriod’s had lives before!” Furious, she accuses me.

“You’re right I don’t.” Curtly, I respond.

“Well I do…I mean this Lapis and Lazuli they…they were just troubled youths how can you be okay with killing them?” Troubled, she whimpers.

“I’ve killed kids before I can kill them.” I shrug it off.

“You call Cell a monster, but I think you’re the monster!” Teary eyed, she screams at me.

“Original line their buddy, real original.” Sarcastically, I remark smirking.

“Urgh you’re unbelievable!” Fed up, she seethes bursting into the sky, about to fly away.

“Where are you going?” Tiredly, I question her.

“Nowhere not like you care.” Snippily, she remarks crossing her arms.

“You’re right I don’t care.” Naturally, I state the fact making her seethe.

“Then why ask?!” Enraged, she demands.

“We’re having a conversation and you’re just about to fly off, it’s a valid question.” I point out only making her scream enraged.

“Just…stop talking!!!! Leave me alone!!” Screaming, she shouts at me making me sigh, grimacing at another sharp pain in my temple from her loud obnoxious outburst, defiantly from her father’s side not mine. I would never raise my voice to my mother without being beaten to a bloodied pulp. Sighing, I watch the idiot dart off to who knows where thankfully leaving me alone.

Parslee pov:

I can’t believe her how can she be so…so…she’s so infuriating. She just…she’s toxic I don’t understand how father could fall for someone like her she’s…she’s unbelievable!!! Urgh!!! Confused, my brow furrows at the sound of screaming, alerting me as I make my way down, my eyes widen at the showdown between Krillin and...so this is cell, what a freak. Horrified, my eyes widen when finding Krillin dodging Cell’s strikes but he can’t hold off for long.

“Krillin!” I call out darting to help him as Cell’s tail aims for the girl and boy.

“Are you alright?” Calmly, I call out to them after grabbing them and teleporting them away from Cell’s tail.

“Th-Thank you…” Shakily, the boy smiles at me.

“Well, well, if it isn’t miss time traveller did you have fun meeting your mother?” Smirking, Cell greets me making my blood turn ice cold at the freak.

“You…You’re a monster!” Angrily, I scream at the alien creature.

“Am I now? And you think you can stop me?” Cackling, Cell declares.

“Wow you’re so brave thanks for rescuing us.” Relieved, she smiles at us

“No problem, but please its best you get out of here.” Gently, I advise them.

“Right…come on.” Determined, the elder sister tells her brother nodding as they rush off climbing into the airplane as we deal with cell.

“Parslee aren’t I glad to see you,” Smirking, Krillin greets me.

“Wish we could meet under a better situation.” Cheekily, I remark making Krillin snicker as we dodge Cell’s attacks, only for our eyes to widen when we hear the roar of the helicopter engine alerting Cell, making our eyes widen.

“Oh no, Parslee close your eyes!” Quickly, Krillin orders me confusing me but I comply after dodging another tail whip as I nod slamming my eyes shut rushing over to the helicopter once I gather his plan. Krillin follows after me after using his solar flare, a bright light enveloping and blinding us all, Cell’s scream echoes as I blink, next thing I know I’m flying in the air holding onto the plane.

“Quick thinking Krillin.” Impressed, I praise him.

“Aw shucks…” Sheepish, Krillin glances to the side ruby red faced only then for our eyes to widen when realizing…wait where is Cell? Loudly, a piercing scream answers our questions. Horrified, we gasp, dropping down to fly upwards towards Cell on the plane, scowling, I drop kick the idiot, causing his tail to be impaled into the plane to be pried off. Next thing I know we are on the wing of the plane, my eyes widening when Krillin is hit and tossed through the wall of the plane.

“Just you and me now little one.” Shaken, I squirm from his tone as I glower at him.

“Catch me if you can!” I call out to the idiot and dive at him, taking him aback as he reels his fist back to strike only for me to dive down through his legs and attempt to hit him behind the neck, only for my eyes to widen at the hard shell of his exoskeleton, making me reel my bruised hand back, hissing from the sore stinging pain all over as he laughs.

“A cheap trick. To think you would be the daughter of someone who took things heads on. Pathetic.” Sneering he declares making my eyes narrow, my blood bubbling as I release a scream at the ass, enveloped in a familiar golden hue as my sharp blues glare darkly at him only making him smirk smugly.

“Stop talking about her!!!” Fed up, I scream and charge at him, ready to face him head on. I took on Frieza I can take him on…


	39. Parenting 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *So I want to make something clear, I am not condoning Elery’s parenting at all however I wanted to explore the different dynamic, it’s often said in case studies that children in abusive relations with their parents copy their parents style of parenting and since Elery was raised by her mother…and since Elery had never seen anyone question Elery’s mother’s parenting nor has had anyone call her out on it. She thinks this is the only proper way to parent, I wanted to explore that and if this upsets you, I am sorry truly I am.

“Elery!” Groaning, I scowl at the incoming power levels grumbling why can’t I be left alone to train? I mean why do people keep bothering me I have enough dealing with the implication of being related to that thing.

“Can’t a girl get some privacy…?” Annoyed, I turn to scowl at the Namek and Cyclops.

“You feel that too don’t you?” The Namek demands from me.

“If you mean that power level then yes I do doesn’t mean I particularly care.” Sternly, I tell the two.

“You know who is it.” Frowning, the Namek hints.

“And if I did should I care?” Exasperated, I roll my eyes.

“She’s your daughter!” Scowling, Cyclops disputes making me grimace at the thought.

“Stop saying that!” Offended, I snarl at them, disgust laced in my tone.

“Look Elery whether you like it or not she is your kid.” Sternly, Cyclops reminds me of the disgusting burden.

“No, she isn’t my alternate side was weak, frail, pathetic to have it stoop to such levels as creating that half-bred abomination shows it. If she truly is my daughter, she would know not to pick a fight with cell, she would be better all I see is a child wailing for mummy and daddy’s approval. Well guess what she may get daddy’s, but she will never get mine.” Harshly, I state the facts to the idiots feeling my blood boil only then to cut myself off as I slam my palm onto my mouth. Surprised, the two-blink taken aback as I bow my head forcing the sudden rush of liquid burning to be pushed back down.

“Are you…alright?” Concerned, Cyclops questions.

“I’m fine.” Curtly, I respond grimacing at the raw ache below.

“Elery…” Warningly, Piccolo furrows his brow.

“I’m fine.” Curtly, I cut him off, caressing my throat.

“We should at least help them.” Cyclops sighs.

“Urgh…fine.” Irritated, I give in, grimacing at another painful pang in my temple as we fly upwards, me ahead of the two as we follow the energy to find a yellow plane but that isn’t what stands our nor is it Cell having some sort of screaming match with a familiar pain in my neck, what stands out is…

“Having fun there bald one?” Chuckling, I raise a brow amused by the bald one’s current predicament.

“Could use some help here.” Scowling, the bald one argues.

“I suppose you do.” Tiredly, I sigh as I raise my foot kicking him back inside the plane as I then turn to the source of screaming and shouting, peering over to find the foolish Parslee trying to fight against Cell, impressed I arch a brow, she is certainly holding her own but…

“It’s time to end this! Time to end what these idiots couldn’t!” Frustrated, she snarls firing out her ki blast blade towards Cell’s head only for me to sigh as I fire out a blast of my own, causing an explosion blinding them both as Cell recovers, diving his tail to impale Parslee only for me to sigh. Bored, I pluck the idiot from the fight, her onyx hues widen when meeting my ice blue as I toss her aside, making her release a scream of shock.

“E-Elery…” Stunned, Krillin gasps looking up at me as I smirk down at him.

“Cell, Cell, Cell…I thought you were going to get stronger. I can only give you enough time to reach enough power to actually be a threat to me and this is how you squander my time, playing with children?” Tutting, I shake my head at the fool, his lizard hues widening at the sight of me.

“Ch-children!? I am not a…” Angrily, Parslee begins only to meet my stern glare silencing her.

“I want a good fight, so I suggest you leave before the other two come and spoil our fun.” Sternly, I tell him how it is only then to glance to the side exhaling disappointed when Piccolo and Tien catch up, a shame really.

“How rude of them to interrupt. This time you’re lucky your mommy came to the rescue again.” Mockingly, Cell sneers at Parslee fuming while I scowl.

“I rather not be associated with it if you don’t mind.” Snidely, I remark making Cell chuckle.

“What a shame we won’t get to know each other today.” Smugly, Cell smirks as he takes flight and leaves us.

“Ah we just missed him!” Frustrated, Piccolo snarls.

“Krillin are you alright?” Concerned, Cyclops questions the groaning mess peering out through his hole.

“Wha…what do you think?” Shakily, Krillin whispers shaken.

“What I think is my job is done here.” Assertively, I state the fact and leap down, ready to head back to train more only for my eyes to narrow at the familiar nagging dolt, following after me like some pest.

“You…saved me.” Softly, Parslee smiles as my eyes narrow at it as I return to my place, to begin training or so I thought.

“Hm? Did I?” Thoughtfully, I hum out loud.

“Yeah you saved Krillin and I you care I knew it!” Brightly, she accuses making me scoff.

“I really don’t.” Bluntly, I cut her off making her smile falter.

“Huh?” Lost, Parslee furrows her brow.

“I wanted to gauge Cell’s power, the more people he takes the more powerful he gets, I let him take two cities and he still isn’t enough to be fun. Urgh, how long must I wait for a proper fight?” Groaning, I slump my shoulders moaning out loud at the thought.

“Wh…what? You’re telling me you could have stopped him at ginger town at Nicky and chose not to…!?” Horrified, she gawks at me.

“Well yeah it wouldn’t be a fun fight.” Confused, I furrow my brow at her angry tone.

“What is wrong with you!?” Seething, she screams at me making me wince once more.

“Nothing it’s nothing you would understand. Only a true Saiyan would.” Calmly, I inform her making her scowl sharply at me as yet again I am forced to deal with the mutt.

“So, you’re all better huh.” Fondly, Roshi smiles at the happy couple reunites, Goku having tossed Chichi into the air, his eyes widening as she screams having hit nearly space only to be caught into her husband’s arms.

“Sure, I feel just fine. In my dreams I could hear everything that was going on we’re in deep trouble, aren’t we? But…I’m not ready to fight just yet.” Sadly, Goku confesses.

“Goku why not!?” Master Roshi demands.

“Of course, he’s not he still needs to rest so just stay put…” Pleadingly, Chichi begs her husband.

“Hey, I’m all right just relax now. It’s time for me to start my training once again. It’s time for me to move to the next level. Vegeta and Elery know it too, through my dreams I could hear them speaking what I felt. That there is a level beyond super Saiyan and I will rise to claim it…” Earnestly, Goku confesses looking out at the sea before him, his brow furrowed determined having found his resolve towards his next step, to achieve a level beyond super Saiyan.

“Girl what are you doing?” Frustrated, I feel my brow twitching the pounding pain growing worse as my ears ring, hearing the sound of crumbling rocks, come crashing down. My features grimace at the debris staining my facial features making them contort at the dust, making my nostrils twitch.

“Training.” Simply, Parslee answers.

“And you think blasting rocks will do that?” Tiredly, I furrow my brow scowling down at the waste of space firing wildly at the towers, lazily at that, not trying to test her control or limits simply firing lasers lazily at that.

“What with screaming?” Snippily, she counters smirking up at me only to see my unamused reaction crossing my arms as I sit down cross legged trying to mediate but having to deal with it.

“Maybe you should do that, maybe then it can get you to shut up.” Annoyed, I hint, caressing patterns into my throbbing temple, trying to use the means of mediation to find a solution to reach a level higher than super Saiyan.

“You…urgh you’re so infuriating!” Childishly, she whines at me, stomping her heeled foot to the ground. Bored, I simply arch a brow as her eyes widen in horror when below her the rock tower, she sits upon crumbles in on itself from her simple kick, making her scream. I peer over watching her collapse within the shroud of brown, a part of me hoping for her downfall, maybe now I can get some silence.

“You can go you know.” Hopeful, I exhale leaning back to try to mediate once more but…

“I’m not leaving.” Stubbornly, she screams at me spitting out debris sticking her tongue out in disgust, earth’s future everyone…

“Sadly not.” Disappointed, I grumble.

“Fight me!” Fed up, she demands from me.

“I’m not fighting you.” Calmly, I refuse her option, feeling my patience beginning to turn thin if she doesn’t leave me alone.

“Why not?” She demands from me, flying upwards from the destruction below.

“You’re weak.” Bluntly, I deadpan, not wishing to waste my time on her.

“I defeated Frieza!” Insulted, she argues.

“I easily could have done that.” Simply, I respond.

“Oh yeah well you did a messed-up job doing that didn’t you? He still came back after all. I thought you were a killer a…” She trails off cut off. Slowly, I stand, head down, feeling my blood boil at the nerve of this brat as my hand jolts out, my crescents digging deep into her throat, making her gasp back horrified, crescents of ruby red impale into her blank porcelain skin, rivers of ruby red stream down as she whimpers.

“Say that again girl and those words will be the last before I wring your neck.” Darkly, I snarl in her face, snatching her neck making her release a choked gasp, saliva spewing out from her neck, her scared dilated onyx hues gazing into my stern blue, looking so scared so terrified. Irritated, my eyes narrow feeling a furious flush flow through me at the brief image of a younger Saiyan in a similar situation to this half breed disgrace, only making my blood boil even more. I feel my grip tighten on her making her squeak back, thrashing desperate for escape. Fortunately, it comes as piqued, I glance to the side at the familiar energy, my narrowed blues meeting a pair of frowning black.

“Elery.” Sighing, I bow my head at Kakkarot’s voice.

“About time you showed. I have been patient enough Kakkarot.” Scowling, I scold the floor having rested enough.

“Maybe you can let Parslee go I want to talk to both of you.” Kindly, he offers as my eyes widen at the thought.

“You want to talk to it?” Perplexed, I arch a brow.

“Yes I do actually.” Resolute, he nods.

“Tch fine.” I give in, dropping her as she gapes, taking huge gulps of breath, shakily using her forearms to steady herself, like a fish she blabbers about making me shake my head at the disgrace.

“Parslee are you okay?” Concerned, the half breed rushes over to her side helping her up as I turn to focus on Goku furrowing his brow at me.

“So this is your training.” Kakkarot gathers.

“Please as if I’d waste my energy on it.” Amused, I shake my head at the thought. 

“Well I got some good news.” Kakkarot smiles at me.

“And what would that be?” Sceptical, my eyes narrow, my hand on my hip.

“I know what you’re trying to do there’s a room at Kami’s place where you can get a year of training in one day.” Kakkarot tells me making my eyes widen.

“One day? Take me there at once.” Scowling, I demand from him.

“Sure, but only two people can go in the room at once. I’m going with Gohan, so you’ll have to go with Parslee.” Kakkarot says to me.

“You’re…you’re joking right?” Disturbed, I blink taken aback at the thought, I can barely stand a day with her how could I stand a year with her? A month at that!

“Afraid not. Vegeta is with Trunks.” Kakkarot tells me.

“And why can’t I go with the Namek?” Desperate, I demand from him.

“He couldn’t handle it.” Kakkarot tells me making me seethe.

“And you think the brat can?” Angrily, I point to the girl hunched over heaving, caressing her purple tinted throat glaring icily at me.

“Elery I know this is hard for you to accept but she is your daughter…” Patiently, Kakkarot begins making me seethe, my blood boiling once more at the thought as I shake my head.

“She isn’t my daughter she is the daughter of a weaker side of me and honestly that alternate version of me deserved a much more worse fate for creating that thing.” Seething, I snap at Kakkarot telling him how it is.

“Elery why must you push her away? She wants to give you a chance, a connection why won’t you let her? Being a mother isn’t that bad.” Softly, the half breed smiles.

“I’m not Chichi. Saiyan’s do not have this motherly bond you speak of. We are soldiers, we do not need such attachments we are far more evolved. Just…Shut up! Look I’ll go in alone.” Fed up, I decide.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Elery. You and I both know if you go alone you won’t have competition you won’t push yourself.” Frowning, Kakkarot tells me.

“And you think it will prove to be valuable competition for me?” Scoffing, I chuckle at the thought gesturing to the mess.

“Maybe she could be like a project to you, you helped Yamcha why not her?” Kakkarot offers making me go silent in contemplation.

“…Girl stand up.” Tiredly, I sigh shaking my head, a part of me not believing I’d take on such a burden but…

“I have a name.” Snippily, she remarks standing up only to gasp at the harsh sound of slapping skin, making her stumble back, cradling her bruised blue cheek, crimson spewing from her cracked lip making both Goku and Gohan’s eyes widen.

“Girl.” Sternly, I call out to her again making her flinch back.

“What?” Shakily, she questions looking up at me silent making me smirk in approval, obedient good.

“If we are to go into this chamber there will be ground rules…” Firmly, I begin.

“…What are they?” Shaken, she questions me her voice breaking.

“You will not refer to me as your mother, you will not even acknowledge the connection of your mistake of a birth to me. You will listen to me and be obedient. Finally, you will push yourself do I make myself clear?” Strictly, I list out as she bows her head, refusing to look me in the eye.

“…Fine.” Obediently, she begins making me smirk in approval.

“Good. Kakkarot take us there.” Sternly, I command him.

“…Okay.” Tiredly, he sighs placing his hand on my shoulder and Parslee while Gohan places his hand on his father as we are teleported to Kami’s.


	40. Understood? Understood.

“I swear ever since the Namek fused with that Kami guy; he’s become much more impatient. Perhaps, he obtained a god complex to it.” Jokingly, I remark as I place my hand on my hip, my ears hearing the hasty rushed tap of my feet while Parslee pouts pacing back and forth her arms crossed as we wait for Vegeta and Trunks’ session to end.

“Time’s running out. Piccolo has already started fighting.” Worried, Kakkarot exclaims.

“Whose he fighting daddy? Is it cell?” Panicked, the half breed questions Kakkarot.

“No. there’s no life force it must be an android.” Kakkarot argues.

We have to help him!” Earnestly, the half breed decides.

Yeah we gotta help Piccolo!” Fearful, the half breed turns his back to us.

This is his fight, maybe this android can bring him down a peg.” Tiredly, I remark.

“But…” Gohan begins worried.

“Come back Gohan we have to complete our training. Piccolo will have to hold them off on his own. It’s no use going down there you’re not strong enough yet and besides you’d only get in Piccolo’s way,” Sternly, Kakkarot tells his son.

“And that wouldn’t be the first time either…” Slyly, I quip under my breath crossing my arms.

“Look as soon as we finish our training we can go down there and help Piccolo you can count on it.” Kakkarot tells his son.

“We just have to be patient Gohan.” Kindly, Parslee tells Gohan.

“Yes she is right. You will be stronger than you’ve ever been before.” Softly, Mr Popo smiles.

“Hey dad, Elery you think he can win?” Gohan questions us.

“With his arrogance it may be his undoing…” I answer making Gohan furrow his brow.

“I don’t think so son but if he can hold on he might live.” Kakkarot scowls down at the floor below.

“He has to live if he doesn’t the dragon balls will…” Pained, Parslee trails off.

“Piccolo’s on the move again isn’t he?” Sighing, Yamcha looks over at the destroyed remnants of islands, smoke spewing out as Piccolo and Android 17 continue their fight.

“Yeah definitely.” Tien confirms.

“It feels like Cell is hot on their trail.” Krillin confesses as he looks up at Yamcha, the two nodding, Yamcha having picked up on his energy before the other two.

“You’re right.” Yamcha agrees.

“Cell’s right on their trail and Piccolo is leading him right to them.” Worried, master Roshi informs the trio.

“Hello telephone guys collect call it’s Bulma!” Urgently, Chichi rushes down the stairs, peering into the doorway at the group, waving her phone about.

“Don’t accept.” Quickly, Yamcha refuses.

“Oh, come on guys its urgent she’s figured out a way to disable the androids.” Frowning, Chichi argues.

“Accept the charges!!” Panicked, the men chorus fear in their tone.

“I heard all that! But I guess I’ll let you guys still use this remote I invented that disables the android’s circuits but only if Mr loudmouth don’t accept the charges Yamcha agrees to give yours truly a foot massage!” Angrily, Bulma yells at the group as pained, Krillin grimace from her voice on speaker for the group.

“Gosh I don’t know Bulma.” Nervously, Krillin answers glancing to the side fearful.

“Well that’s the deal. So, you can take it or leave it.” Confidently, Bulma declares.

“She knows I can’t stand rubbing her feet besides, I was there for her when she had Trunks, she owes me! Besides, I don’t think Elery would like that…” Smugly, Yamcha points out.

“Um Bulma…have you considered Elery?” Nervously, Krillin questions the genius.

“Elery…O-Of course I have!” Shakily, Bulma smiles, her strained smile twitching at the thought, her blues dilating at the thought of a chibi Elery’s dark killer glare.

“So you’ve considered her destroying you?” Confidently, Yamcha asks her.

“She wouldn’t destroy me I’m technically her princess now!” Anxiously, Bulma squeaks out, her body shuddering at the thought.

“You do know how she treats Vegeta right?” Yamcha reminds her as Bulma grimaces at the memory of their bloodied battles.

“R-Right look you want the remote or what? You have to apologise at the least and let me buy something from your wallet!” Smoothly, Bulma changes her mind.

“But you’re rich!” Scowling, Yamcha disputes.

“So are you!” Snippily, Bulma reminds him.

“Urgh fine, fine I give in. you have a deal!” Fed up, Yamcha raises his hands up in the air, surrendering to her.

“Good. I’m on my way.” Happily, she smiles as they hear the click of the phone hanging up on them, unaware of the eerily silent Krillin, his brow furrowed at the memory of one particular blonde andriod’s fleeting peck upon his cheek as the others praise Bulma, returning the phone to Chichi watching the bloodbath continue.

“Whoa that…that’s Cell isn’t it? He’s heading for Piccolo, isn’t he?” Scared, Gohan whispers shaking looking down at the ground.

“Yes son I’m afraid so.” Grimly, Kakkarot confesses to his son.

“Not Piccolo.” Sternly, I cut him off correcting the two.

“Huh?” Gohan turns to me.

“The android he’s heading for the android in order to gain more power.” Grimly, Parslee elaborates.

“Son I know how you feel. I rather it’d be me down there than Piccolo come on Vegeta please hurry…” Strained, Kakkarot grimaces.

“You think dad’s okay?” Gently, Parslee questions me making my eyes narrow.

“He’s fine.” Coldly, I state the fact.

“And you know this?” Sceptical, her eyes narrow.

“I can sense him. He’s still alive.” Bluntly, I state the fact to the fool.

“Wait you take note of his energy?” Surprised, Parslee smiles softly making my eyes dilate.

“…” Silently, I glance to the side until sighing deciding to return to my meditation.

“Out of all the battles I’ve been in this is the hardest thing by far…” Pained, Kakkarot confesses to us bowing his head pained, his brow twitching grinding his calcium canines together. He glances up at me only to meet my stone cold glare, unfazed by the bloodbath below, if Piccolo falls its his fault, for he didn’t realize the effect his demise would have on this world and by effect, I mean the dragon balls.

“It isn’t fair!!” Loudly, Gohan wails as I scowl at Parslee sniffling pained as Kakkarot wraps his arms around his thrashing son as Popo weeps over the Namek, Gohan managing to escape.

“Gohan no! Listen to me!” Horrified, Kakkarot cries out. I sigh at the clear lack of respect, swiftly teleporting in front of the flying Gohan, his onyx hues wide when meeting my cool blue as I simply raise the back of my hand, hearing the harsh sting of skin, hearing the hard crash of rubble below.

“Gohan! Elery what is wrong with you?” Angrily, Kakkarot demands from me.

“Gohan you need to listen to me we need to train in order to win, if we don’t…we can’t let Piccolo’s sacrifice be in vain,” Gently, Kakkarot informs him son, holding him as he wails about Piccolo needing him.

“But it hurts dad!” Whimpering, Gohan falls to his knees as I roll my eyes at the sobbing wreck.

“I know son…I know.” Tenderly, Kakkarot appeases to his son while I land turning to see Popo, Parslee and Kakkarot tending to the bloodied boy.

“What is wrong with you? I did you a favour if that brat went after Cell, he’d be no better than when he first met me, he would be dead, he would have died a burden. Clearly you haven’t disciplined him enough to listen to your orders.” Coolly, I explain baffled by his sharp glare as he turns to open his mouth only then…

“Tien no!” Gohan gasps as we pick up the huge amount of energy alongside Cell’s power, seems he caught an android about time, now things are getting interesting let’s hope after I get into that chamber, things won’t become dull.

“We had a plan he wasn’t even supposed to be their, what’s the deal!?” Frustrated, Kakkarot demands.

“He probably just wanted to do something…being helpless is horrible.” Pained, Parslee whispers bowing her head, her hands shaking as I roll my eyes at the drama queen.

“Either way he’s going to die.” Bluntly, I state the fact noting his dwindling power.

“No he won’t.” Scowling, Parslee argues.

“Listen girly that amount of power he’s using is going to wear him down and knowing him he’s going back the grave.” Coolly, I state the fact making her frown.

“Back?” Lost, she whispers perplexed only then for my eyes to widen when detecting a familiar life energy about to…that idiot. I swear to whatever is out there, if he’s thinking what I think he is…urgh! Who do I put up with him!?

“Elery where are you going!? We’re meant to wait.” Confused, Kakkarot reminds me.

“We will I’ll be right back besides you’re going first anyway…” I remind the idiot.

“You think you can take on Cell?” Kakkarot scowls.

“At this stage? Where would the fun in that be? I need a challenge and with this chamber on hold…I have time to kill. I’ve wasted my time enough on you fools.” Bluntly, I state the fact to the fools.

“We’re a team,” Kakkarot establishes making me scoff.

“Team? Please…” I scoff.

“Just be careful.” Tiredly, Kakkarot scowls bowing his head letting me go making me smirk.

“I’ll go!” Earnestly, Parslee steps forward only to meet my sharp stern glare.

“No. You will stay here. Understood.” Sternly, I order her.

“But…” She begins.

“I said…” I growl.

“Understood.” Quickly, she bows her head making me smirk.

“Good…” Approvingly, I nod and leave, oblivious of the looks of concern from both Kakkarot and Gohan towards Elery.


	41. Talking Is Enough

“Is something wrong Yamcha?” Concerned, master Roshi watches his pupil, shaking seething, glaring down at the grainy sand below, watching the bright blue waves tenderly tilting the waves, his nose twitching at the sea salt air.

“Yeah I’m worried about Tien.” Honestly, Yamcha confesses to his master, head down in shame, feeling the energy become weaker and weaker like a flickering flame.

“I’m worried about him too Yamcha…he’s in trouble.” Timidly, the meek voice calls out alerting him and master Roshi, the two turning to the shaking voice finding a meek Chiaotzu looking up into the high heavens, his body and voice quivering at the thought of Tien dying.

“Chiaotzu you’re back.” Surprised, Yamcha blinks turning to him.

“Please do something please save Tien.” Pleadingly, Chiaotzu begs to Yamcha, his onyx hues grimacing at the desperate plea, turning his head away pained as he feels his hands bawl into a pair of fists shaking, quivering feeling his blood boil at his helplessness.

“I’m sorry Chiaotzu Tien is on his own right now. We can’t save him even though we want too, believe me.” Sadly, Master Roshi confesses to the young boy.

“What are you talking about? Shame on you, you can’t give up. You know Goku wouldn’t do a thing like that. When he and Gohan finish their training, they’re going to bash that monster good!” Angrily, Chichi yells at the two both of them flinching back fearful of her.

“Yeah…right I guess it’s not over yet. I hope Tien can hang on.” Hopeful, Yamcha sighs.

“He…alone.” Whimpering, Chiaotzu whimpers, his voice breaking.

“Chiaotzu let’s go.” Bravely, Yamcha turns to Chiaotzu.

“Yes I’m ready.” Eagerly, he agrees.

“No you’re not.” Surprised, the humans blink at the cold curt voice looking up their eyes dilate, their blood turning ice cold at the intimidating individual slowly levitating down to the sandy shore.

“E-Elery…” Relieved, Yamcha steps forward, relieved at the sheer sight of her unfazed by her stoic features, feeling his muscles looser at the sight of her, his heart hammering happy to see her, his smile beaming brightly at her.

“Stand down. Now.” Strictly, she commands him and the others making them blink taken aback by her harsh order.

“What? No way Tien is in trouble!” Scowling, Yamcha disputes.

“He brought that on himself, thanks to his impatience he is paying the price.” Sternly, Elery states unfazed by Chiaotzu whimpering from her words.

“How can you say that!? Tien could die!” Scowling, Yamcha points out.

”He made that choice himself, he chooses to be an idiot and think of himself as bigger than he was and you have to deal with it. You’d only be extra weight on him if you go and intervene, all of you.” Icily, Elery explains to the group.

“But I’m stronger than Tien and Krillin!” Earnestly, Yamcha points out.

“Yamcha just because you have become stronger than Tien and Krillin does not mean you can handle it.” Calmly, Master Roshi acknowledges.

“What?” Stunned, Yamcha blinks taken aback.

“Let me ask you something…are you stronger than Vegeta or me?” Coolly, Elery places her hand on her hip.

“I….of course not.” Hurt, Yamcha bows his head.

“Then how on earth do you think you can fight Cell, we have to train, that just shows how much of a power difference Cell has against us. You all need to realize that.” Sternly, Elery tells them all making them bow their head at the sad truth.

“I…” Yamcha whispers pained once more.

“And as for you, let me tell you something Chichi I do not care for the tone you take with them and to compare them to Kakkarot is ridiculous.” Irritated, Elery roars at the Chichi, taking her aback.

“And why’s that?” Angrily, Chichi barks.

“Because he’s different he’s a Saiyan get that through your thick head woman. Saiyan’s are built for battle you humans are not.” Fed up, Elery snaps at Chichi.

“I’ll have you know I can fight.” Enraged, she screams at Elery only for Elery to raise a brow, mocking her with an empty bellow.

“Please you humans fighting is pathetic, you have no endurance, no stamina, you are nothing compared to us Saiyan’s.” Laughing, Elery dictates cackling ignorant of a hurt looking Yamcha from her cruel words.

“Then tell me this why are you Saiyan’s dead and we humans thriving?” Smugly, Chichi challenges only to flinch from the dark harsh glare of Elery making Chichi herself withdraw back fearful of the woman.

“Because we were seen as a threat unlike you lot, there is a reason why we were sent to exterminate earth, pest control.” Disgusted, she spits out poison laced in her tone.

“You! How dare you?” Insulted, Chichi begins.

“Learn your place woman and know your betters. Do not compare a complete different species to your lowly species it’s insulting to us.” Coldly, she orders Chichi who gawks at Elery who calmly turns to the silent Yamcha shaking, seething, hating his powerlessness as his hurt onyx meet her stoic blue.

“Elery…” Yamcha begins.

“Just stay here…it’s best for you to do so.” Aloofly, she orders Yamcha, his black hues widening at the gentleness in her hues and tone, making his own soften.

“You’re going into that chamber, aren’t you?” Tenderly, he places his hands on her shoulders.

“Yes.” She confirms.

“Come back soon and please…be careful.” Pleadingly, he begs, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her into a hug as she freezes, awkwardly not sure what to do.

“You should give that warning to Parslee.” Dryly, Elery remarks rolling her eyes playfully.

“Parslee?” Surprised, Yamcha arches a brow.

“It would seem I have to spend a year with her.” Annoyed, Elery grumbles.

“Oh boy…just be patient alright?” Strained, he smiles.

“You expect me to be patient with a nagging wailing child?” Scowling, Elery complains.

“She’s ours.” Yamcha points out.

“No she isn’t she’s an alternate version.” Firmly, Elery affirms surprising Yamcha by the sheer intensity in her tone.

“But…” Meekly, Yamcha begins.

“Yamcha you know how I feel.” Scowling, I remind him in a low tone.

“Alright…sorry, can we at least talk about it?” Hopeful, he smiles making me grumble at a familiar pang in my head making me grumble.

“Urgh, tell you what after this cell shit, we will but know this it will not end the way you wish.” Frustrated, I cradle my throbbing temple.

“Talking is enough for now…” Relieved, he smiles as I simply turn aside, ignoring the heat in my cheeks as I set off, leaving them to stay there just as I feel the fleeting flame finally diminish out. Fool, he brought it upon himself, thinking he can take on more than he can handle, he allowed his pride to destroy him, pathetic but…it was honourable to some regards, a warrior’s death, a death I at least give him respect for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you guys would want some fluff also someone asked for some headcanons on these two so here:  
> Would love to know yours!  
> I think Yamcha finds Elery's dominant personality as a huge thing for him, he had a thing for Bulma who was quite domintant at times but while she was affectionate, Elery isn't huge on the PDA and I like to imagine Yamcha is quite shy when it comes to that so appreciates it.
> 
> Who is the big spoon?   
> Elery HANDS DOWN. Yamcha tries but in the end I like to think he likes being the small spoon
> 
> If people talk down about Yamcha's power she's fine with it but if it's in front of him or he is affected by it she will attack the person, like I could see him telling her how it gets to him and she says how it doesn't matter what people think, they don't matter. Like I could see Elery being a secret supportive person only to him though like if she sees him being down, she will help him in her own way...


	42. This Better Be Worth It.

“Seems Cell inherited Vegeta’s pride.” Smirking, I watch on as Vegeta faces Cell alongside Trunks, noting his new transformation to be honest I preferred his last one. This one I can’t’ take seriously not with those blubber lips but still…Vegeta…I never thought I’d say this to myself. He’s stronger, much stronger than I this chamber of ours, it seems to have done quite the effect on him. Smugly, I smirk relishing the excitement flowing through my veins at the thought of training in the chamber. How much stronger will I become? No doubt far more than Vegeta but still…why is she here? Peeved, my eyes narrow at Parslee.

“I see you’re having fun…” Smirking, I greet Vegeta in his super Saiyan form easily destroying Cell much to my amusement.

“You could say that…what do you think Elery? Finally, I am stronger than you.” Smugly, Vegeta declares to me taking pity on Cell to allow him to catch his breath.

“For now, you may be but soon enough you will be beneath my feet once more.” Proudly, I remind him.

“I’d like to see you try.” Mockingly, he scoffs.

“Perhaps but still I must confess Cell I’m disappointed. This form of yours is pathetic, if Vegeta is giving you a hard time, you may be overestimate you how disappointing…but still as enjoyable as the show was, I have to stop this.” Sighing, I tell him.

“And you think you can stop me?” Tauntingly, he arches a brow.

“Yes, I can.” Confidently, I answer.

“And how would you do that? I’m the most powerfulness…” Vegeta begins to remind me only making me roll my eyes.

“Cell has another form.” I inform him.

“What?” Curious, he turns to me.

“If he were to absorb the other android, we could have a better fight.” Excited, I explain to Vegeta, the two of us smirking smugly at the thought of that tremendous battle, to push our limits, to test us, to show who is the strongest.

“Why are you telling him this!? Do you want us all to die!?” Angrily, Parslee screams at me making me scoff.

“I want to die fighting, the true Saiyan way a way you would never understand half breed.” Poisonously, I spit at the freak.

“You would allow all your friends and the people of earth to die just for your pride!?” Parslee demands from me fuming.

“Making a lot of assumptions there about friends. Vegeta do you understand…?” Sternly, I ask him.

“I do.” Stoically, Vegeta confirms nodding his head.

“Wait what!? You can’t be serious. Father don’t listen to her!” Pleadingly, Trunks begs him making me scowl at the weakling, for a Saiyan to beg…we really have fallen.

“Mother stop with this madness!” Begging, she joins in as I grimace, shuddering at the sick thought of this creature being my own flesh and blood, feeling my blood turn ice cold disgust laced in my tone at her, to have to beg, it’s…it’s revolting.

“How dare you refer to me as such! Know your place half breed!” Angry, I shout at all, raising my hand as she screams, hearing the harsh crunch of the rocks below as she is tossed into them, her body groaning from the rocky bed below.

“Vegeta, Elery allow me to achieve my perfect form as Saiyan’s you two can appreciate the challenge what do you say!?” Hopeful, Cell begs to us making both of us smirk.

“You still sound like a baby trying to get their way.” Disapproving, Vegeta points out.

“Especially with your latest temper tantrums.” I mutter recalling him slamming his foot on the ground, raising his power to cause unneeded destruction just for attention.

“This isn’t happening!! Why…why? It’s not fair if only I could complete my evolution then someone like Vegeta or Elery would be nothing! Fools they think they know power!” Seething, Cell rants to him making both Vegeta and I arch a brow, glancing at one another, nodding in understanding.

“I couldn’t help but overhear your annoying babbling yes funny, but I thought I heard you say I was a fool who didn’t know what real power is.” Coolly, Vegeta flies down by his side.

“That’s right you have no idea. Your powers are substantial I’m not denying that. But if I had android 18 you would discover you had serious limitations and then you would be a nobody.” Panting, Cell heaves only to cry out as Vegeta swiftly silences him with a kick to the neck, making him cry out as he is dragged into the ground.

“Vegeta what have I told you about your toys, don’t break what could still be of use to you.” Cheekily, I explain to the fool.

“No, I refuse to believe this could be my fate. I am cell. This isn’t supposed to be happening to me no!!!!” Proudly, he roars to the high heavens making me sigh.

“And the temper tantrum continues…” Tiredly, I mutter crossing my arms at the foolish display.

“This is ridiculous your power is laughable. Fighting you at this state is just a waste of my time. Do you honestly believe you can challenge my powers if I allowed you to absorb that other android?” Vegeta taunts.

“Yes, it would be the ultimate challenge are you up to it?” Smirking, Cell sneers.

“Well let’s just say I’m thinking about it. It sounds…interesting.” Intrigued, Vegeta smirks.

“No father you can’t.” Horrified, Trunks cries out.

“He isn’t serious, is he?” Petrified, Parslee whimpers.

“You’re like a kid with a new toy, you have the power, but you don’t have anything to test it. So, you’re in quite the dilemma. I know your Saiyan blood is boiling for the challenge. Allow me to absorb the android this may be your only priority to test the depths of your power. I can promise you; you will not be disappointed. Say the word and it’s done. It shouldn’t take too long. Allow me to absorb her and we can resume where we left off. Your thirst for the ultimate challenge may lead you to your doom but you will seek it anyway won’t you super Saiyan?” Smirking, Cell explains to Vegeta.

“I have ascended beyond the level of super Saiyan.” Proudly, Vegeta dictates.

“Fascinating yes this will be a rare match indeed.” Cell promises.

“If you don’t run away…” Smirking, Vegeta exclaims.

“Now you’re dreaming.” Cell states.

“So be it you’ve manged to arouse my curiosity. Now go and absorb your android!” Scowling, Vegeta orders.

“Oh no!” Trunks gasps.

“You got to be kidding me.” Parslee glowers.

“Hopefully, next time I see you. You won’t be in such a pitiful state. Heheh it’s embarrassing…” Mockingly, Vegeta sneers.

“Please no father!” Begging, it pleads to Vegeta.

“Stop this mother please talk to him!” Pleadingly, Parslee begs making me grimace, feeling a familiar rush of acid begin to crawl up.

“And why would I do that?” I challenge the foolish Parslee.

“Can’t you see Cell’s exploiting your own weakness!” The half breed argues.

“Shut up you fool mind your own business. I don’t remember asking your opinion on the matter. How can you understand my power? I’ve gone beyond the super Saiyan! Now go.” Scowling, Vegeta commands.

“As you wish…” Cell bows his head and dives upwards into the soaring sky.

“This better be worth it Cell…” Vegeta crosses his arms as I nod my head eager to see the result of this supposed perfect form.

“If my dad won’t stop you then I will.” Stubbornly, Trunks outstretches his arms teleporting over to Cell, blocking him.

“So will I!” Parslee flies over making me scoff.

“Please you? You can barely crush a bug stay out of this girly!” Mockingly, I sneer at the thought.

“I won’t! You haven’t seen the future like I have you have no idea how much this monster has done!? People have died, women and children have died, men, women, husbands have died! Father died!!” Tearfully, Parslee screams at me making me roll my eyes.

“…And I should care why? Smugly, I quirk my head to the side as she screams, her voice breaking.

“Move along kids I don’t have the patience to deal with you two right now. You young punks!” Cell sneers down at them.

“ARGHHH!!!! Screaming, Parslee releases a huge beam blast at me only making me smirk at the messy anger beam as I easily dodge it lunging towards her.

“Yeah no.” Easily, I teleport over to Parslee making her eyes widen. Startled, I simply slap her down into the ground below once more.

“Parslee! She’s your daughter!” Angrily, Trunks yells at me making me scoff.

“She is nothing to me.” Coldly, I state the fact.

“Ah family reunions how touching. Now get out of my way kid.” Growling, Cell orders Trunks.

“You’ll need a lot more than patience to deal with us! You heard my father I am as strong as he is.” Trunks reminds him.

“Oh yeah we’ll have to see about that. Hey Vegeta, I thought we had an agreement!” Childishly, Cell lunges at him only to gasp, saliva spewing out as easily Trunks deals with Cell.

“Seems you got to keep your boy in line Vegeta.” I point out watching the one sided bloodbath.

“Indeed, I can see how this is going to be a problem. Darn kid just like his father.” Vegeta sighs hands on hips.

“Do I detect some pride in there?” Cheekily, I smirk at the fool, hand on hip.

“Of course not!” Angrily, he refuses and darts off to deal with his mess.

“Keep deluding yourself prince.” Frowning, I exhale watching Vegeta rush over to the scene to deal with his boy as my ears perk up at the faint sound of rubble making me turn to glance at the mole like rat about to burst out from the dark depths of the underground only making my smirk widen. I slam my foot down on the ground causing a tremor to allow Parslee to burst out as she turns to project herself at Cell only to gasp when my fingertips coil around her neck, slamming her back down on the ground.

“You and I both know we can’t win if we go up there.” Lowly, I hiss in Parslee’s ear making her grimace, bowing her head at the sad truth of it all. Frowning, we watch on as Trunks practically destroys Cell only as Krillin tries to save the android, for Vegeta to deal with his son.

“I am in your debt Vegeta, Elery, children can be such a bother. Now thanks to Vegeta I will finally reach the perfection my design has intended.” Proudly, Cell dictates.

“Vegeta I should have known!” Scowling, Krillin exclaims.

“Yes, he is a brave one incredibly stupid but brave nonetheless.” Cell confesses.

“Hurry it up already. Would you just consume the android and be done with it!? I haven’t got all day.” Scowling, Vegeta disputes, reminding him of the task at hand only then to furrow his brow at the faint sound of rubble, making me turn to scowl at the muscled-up Trunks, the fool. Does he not know even with all that power? His speed will serve him nothing. He is nothing more than a glass cannon with that form.

“You’re wrong father! You can’t let him reach his final form. There’s a good chance he’ll become stronger than both of us.” Trunks calls out to him.

“But that’s the thrill. Don’t you want to see this power he keeps talking about?” Confused, Vegeta reasons to him.

“No I’ve seen it all my life! I’ve lived through the horrors a force like that creates and I won’t let it happen in this timeline too. Even if it means taking you down.” Determined, Trunks dictates.

“You stop me? Heheheh…I know you don’t have the guts to challenge your own dear father. Your feelings will stop you. That’s what makes you weak.” Confidently, Vegeta declares only for his eyes to widen at his son’s roar as he fires his blast joining Vegeta’s pained scream as the beam fires at him, propelling him off skyward only then for Trunks to aim his blast towards me, making me chuckle lowly at the fool.

“Try it boy let’s see how your little friend likes that.” Smugly, I smirk as I grab Parslee by her long locks dragging her upwards, her head upwards by her roots making her cry out pained, my palm outstretched making Trunk’s blues widen dilating in horror as I smirk smugly at the fool lowering his blast to aim it at Cell.

“And this is why mother’s discipline works the best…” Smugly, I smirk satisfied, I knew never to raise a hand towards mother unless she ordered me to, mother’s word is law and to even speak back to her like these brats have been doing would have earned me a broken arm or worse.

“And this is why my mother disciplined me well, she taught me my place, my value, my role and those consequences of such defiance.” Still, amused, I lean back watching as 16, Krillin and 18 herself try to defend themselves against Cell but it’s pointless. Annoyed, my grip tightens on Parslee, her voice cracking as I slam her down on the floor again stopping her thrashing, she knows if she goes against Cell. She will die she can’t die not yet, not when I still have a use for her. Suddenly, my eyes widen when my eyes grimace at the harsh splattering snow white flash blinding us all hearing Cell declare solar flare. Next thing, I know as the white light fades making me hiss, blinking at the harsh stinging pain from my eyes as Krillin stands protectively before 18, having tried to help the damaged 16 up and out of the island only for the solar flare to strike. Simply, Cell strikes another ball of energy batting Krillin away as Cell slowly approaches.

“You monster!” Pained, android 18 screams diving at Cell, refusing to go down without a fight only then as she charges at him and sends a flurry of kicks and punches for Cell’s tail to snatch and absorb her.

“You let her go!!!” Wailing, Krillin screams as he charges at Cell who easily dodges Krillin’s furious swipes while absorbing the struggling thrashing android. Swiftly, Android 18 is absorbed into Cell, who then transforms into…perfect Cell.

“This…this power. This power is what I must strive to do achieve, to excel, to be better. Such power…it’s beautiful, it’s…it’s amazing, I just…” In awe, I feel a rush of awe flow through my bubbling veins grinning brightly in awe at the majesty before me that is perfect Cell.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Cell scowls.

“I simply came here to gauge your power to see what I must achieve and excel. Now then while you have fun playing, we have much to do.” I respond.

“No matter what you do you will never achieve the power you wish to use against me.” Arrogantly, he dictates making me chuckle.

“We shall see Cell. We shall see…” Smugly, I smirk as I grab the fool girl by her wrist, dragging her upwards leaving behind the beaten Krillin, surprisingly not dead for Vegeta to play with Cell or most likely Cell playing with Vegeta. I knew he would be stronger; I knew it but that only makes the training that must come even more harder and the payoff will be so much more then taking on some measly andriod’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Elery did a Vegeta...


	43. I Am Not And I Will Never Be...!

“I can’t take this anymore!!!!” Angrily, I scream as I fly into capsule corp, into a familiar room, my brow furrowed at the steam spewing out of the door next to the room, making me blink turning to the source, hearing the shocked scream as I turn to the shadowy figure of Yamcha startled, taken aback.

“Hello to you too.” Casually, Yamcha greets me as a small silence falls between us alongside the towel shyly sweeping down. Curious, my eyes descend down below, arching a brow.

“El-Elery you’re okay!” Ruby red, Yamcha squeaks out clumsily catching his towel making me furrow my brow.

“I swear to whatever is out there I’ll kill them! I’ll kill him how dare he and thar half breed brat of his take his sweet time I’ve waited long enough!” Seething, I scream pacing back and forth as quietly, Yamcha sits down on our bed, his brow furrowed watching me as my fingertips reach into my long locks tugging, pulling at them enraged, my blood boiling.

“Elery…” Calmly, Yamcha begins passing me a pillow which I happily take plunging my head into it, screaming, screeching, roaring into it, releasing a muffled cry.

“No! I can’t take this anymore! I can’t take it! It’s painful enough knowing I’m the weakest Saiyan now. I was strong once, I was stronger than the prince, I was…this is torture!” Pained, I release a low groan at the sad truth of it all, feeling tears begin to filter through my glassy hues, making me grimace, shaking my head at the foolish thought.

“El…it’ll be okay.” Gently, I feel a hand on my back rubbing patterns into my back making me furrow my brow.

“No it won’t be. I just…I just want to get stronger but Kakkarot is taking too long! This is painful, this…this…and that brat. I’ve got to deal with that brat! I can’t take it! She thinks she can take on anyone she whines, she’s…she’s…” Infuriated, I seethe shaking my head, enraged.

“Normal.” Smirking, Yamcha cuts me off as I groan.

“Emotional! She’s too…she…” Fuming, I argue slapping the pillow back down on the bed.

“Human. She’s human El.” Gently, Yamcha tells me feeling his hand on my muscular arm making me groan.

“Then you deal with her I can’t…” Defeated, I moan leaning over as I kneel down onto the bed, draping over him, feeling his arms gently around my own form, feeling his lips gently peck my neck. Tired, I bow my head, inhaling his strange enough familiar nostalgic scent perhaps it’s his shampoo who knows. I shrug as he nuzzles into my side, a peaceful silence between us, clinging onto one another.

“El just take a few deep breathes come on it’s fine just following my breathing okay?” Tenderly, Yamcha tells me making me sigh shaking my head following his breathing patterns.

“You okay now?” Softly, Yamcha questions me making me groan, leaning into the crook of his neck, exhausted.

“I can’t take it anymore Yamcha…” Depleted, I confess to him.

“I know…I know. You ready to go out there now?” Lovingly, he whispers to me after a moment, nuzzling into my side once more as I exhale shakily.

“Yeah…sure.” I sigh bowing my head in the end, feeling his lips gently place upon my head as I stand up, Yamcha following me as we enter the living room, where I’m wearing some new clothes, courtesy of Yamcha after the shower he recommended I have, which for once I couldn’t agree more with. I’m now wearing a loose ruby red sweater with an orange strapped tank top underneath along with a pair of grey jogging bottoms and snow-white socks.

“Hey since Trunks is here and all shouldn’t Parslee be born by now?” Frowning, the pig’s voice greets me making my eyes dilate and my body to freeze up at the thought.

“Now that you mention it…” Krillin exclaims glancing at me.

“I haven’t thought of it. I mean Trunks is older so…” Parslee whispers seated upon a bean bag her brow furrowed as she glances at me and Yamcha.

“I’m sure in time.” Gently, Yamcha smiles trying to ease the tight tension.

“Don’t lie to the brat.” Scowling, I cut Yamcha off, my brow furrowed as I take a seat by Yamcha on the sofa, my legs over his lap as I feel his hands on my legs, rubbing the tender patterns into my legs.

“What do you mean?” Parslee demands.

“El…” Softly, Yamcha begins his brow furrowed warning me.

“It’s obvious, in this timeline you weren’t born.” Honestly, I tell him how it is.

“Wha…what?” Outraged, Parslee blinks taken aback alongside Trunks.

“Think about it. You were born from my other weaker self, not me.” Curtly, I remind her.

“How can you be so cruel?!” Appalled, Chichi yells at me making me roll my eyes.

“The half breed asked a question I gave it the answer.” Bluntly, I state the fact.

“I’m sick of this you have been nothing but abusive, you did this to me don’t you feel any sort of guilt!” Furious, Parslee demands from me, showing her purple and blue bruises, noting both Chichi and Bulma’s horrified futures alongside a few others making me scoff at the drama queen, making things bigger than they need to be.

“Wait…what? Elery what is she on about?” Lost, Yamcha furrows his brow standing up as I scoff.

“She was bothering me.” Simply, I shrug confused by their accusations.

“So you hit her?” Seething, Trunks yells at me only to flinch back from my harsh glare.

“Yes. She needed to be taught her place, she needed discipline, something you clearly lack in.” I hint making him flinch back as Vegeta turns away.

“She’s your daughter! Our… “ Angrily, Yamcha turns to snap at me making me scowl.

“For the last time she isn’t my daughter! And she isn’t yours either.” Snippily, I state the fact.

“Elery how can you say that!?” Yamcha demands from me when hearing her sniffled sobs making me groan rolling my eyes at the cry-baby.

“No I’m fed up. Listen to me you brat, I am not your mother, you are not my daughter, you are nothing to me you hear me? NOTHING.” Fed up, I snap at her, trying to get her to see the truth. Her parents are dead simple as that, get over it, thinking back on it, does nothing for us, it achieves nothing, but these sort of time-wasting episodes.

“Elery she is your…” Yamcha begins only to meet my stern glare.

“No she isn’t! You all see this I am not pregnant! So stop calling me that. Do you know how hard it is dealing with you!?” Frustrated, I turn from Yamcha to Parslee.

“Dealing with me? Dealing with me!? Do you know how horrible you are!? You hit me, you beat me, you…you…it’s your fault Cell is in his perfect form.” Tearful, she screams as I roll my eyes.

“If we are to beat him, we must be pushed to our limits.” Simply, I answer the valid point, a point any Saiyan would understand but not her.

“You know we can’t win we’re weak!” She disputes making me roll my eyes, we will be weaker if she keeps wasting our time by crying.

“For now! Once I have my time in that chamber, I will reclaim my power, I will reclaim my status; I will reclaim what is mine.” Sternly, I remind her of her use to me of why I haven’t gotten rid of her just yet…not yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about Elery and Yamcha guys?


	44. The Cell Games

“Everything isn’t all about you! People suffer because of you! People, innocent lives are…” Angrily, she sheds hot boiling tears making me groan at the drama queen.

“Yamcha come back!” Panicked, Puar cries out.

“And where are you going?” Sternly, I scowl at Yamcha hand on hip.

“Call me when Cell comes on the television. I’ve got some training to do.” Gently, Yamcha smiles at us.

“Oh please don’t go!” Scared, Puar pleads.

“I’ve got to cause time is running out for all of us and I’ve got to be ready to fight Cell.” Determined, Yamcha declares.

“We’ve had this conversation before you are not fighting.” Strictly, I remind him.

“And you think you should face it? You’re no match for him either. But he can’t kill us remember martial art law.” Smugly, Yamcha smirks as my eyes narrow.

“No. I really don’t.” Bluntly, I tell the idiot never having wasted my time on such a trivial tournament too busy claiming planets.

“Oh right you’ve never entered one, well….” Shyly, Yamcha begins.

“I know Bulma filled me in.” Exasperated, I raise my hand to silence him.

“Then you know why I’m fighting.” Confidently, Yamcha beams only to meet my stern features.

“I know what you’re being an idiot.” I retort.

“Hold on I’ll go too. You’re right we really do need to stay in shape.” Eager, Krillin stands up making me scowl.

“Alright let’s go.” Yamcha agrees.

“Idiots. Die for all I care just don’t get in my way.” Baffled, I raise my hand in surrender at the two fools.

“Hey at least we know Cell will stick by the rules. Hey, I’m kind of looking forward to this tournament. It could be fun!” Optimistically, Krillin offers.

“Go out and play if you want. But leave Cell to me I don’t want anyone to get in my way do you understand?” Scowling, Vegeta tells the two.

“That’s a lot of talk for someone who got pounded by Cell don’t you think?” Smugly, Yamcha reminds Vegeta making me smirk smugly at his little counter, he’s getting better that’s something.

“What? No! he tricked me and Elery…I’m stronger than him. Cell cannot beat me!” Angrily, Vegeta snaps.

“Not really.” Coolly, I intervene.

“What?” Stunned, Vegeta turns to gawk at my stoic features.

“I knew he would be stronger than you.” Honestly, I tell him.

“Then why tell me of this evolution!?” Fuming, he demands from me.

“Just so when I come out of training and beat Cell, the pecking order can remain intact.” Smugly, I smirk at the fool.

“You…! I alone have the power to beat cell!” Stubbornly, Vegeta refuses.

“And Goku?” Yamcha scowls.

“Kakkarot he doesn’t have a chance.” Arrogantly, Vegeta dictates making me scoff, this coming from the fool that was beaten and that had beaten the alien we failed to kill. As much as it pains me to say this respect the pecking order Vegeta we’re below him as much as I hate to say it.

“Father we can’t think like that. We’re going to have to work together on this one. Goku and Gohan are both important to our team alongside Elery and Parslee.” Sternly, Trunks intervenes as I watch Krillin and Yamcha go outside to train. Silently, I lean against the wall, glancing to the side keeping a wary eye on Yamcha and Krillin fighting, my brow furrowed at Yamcha clearly holding back as I note much to my pride, Krillin struggling against Yamcha, making a small sliver of a smirk cross my feathers, only then to diminish as Yamcha trips like the moron he is and instead of taking things seriously, decides to joke around like an idiot about Krillin’s baldness. I assume as the two end up joking about, making me roll my eyes at the fool I’m stuck with.

“Yamcha stop playing around either finish him or come back in!” Sternly, I call out to him when I blink as next thing I know instead of hearing the exercise music for the pervert to enjoy the models screaming interrupts as we find Cell slowly rising from each level of channels until coming to the news station.

“Your boring lives are about to get a lot more interesting thanks to me. I’ve enjoyed terrorising earth but now I have something far more entertaining than planned for this pathetic planet. For those who don’t remember me, take a close look at my face. The big monster of Nicky town. I am the evolved form of that creature and I owe it all to this worthless planet providing me with the bio extract needed. But the reason I’m here is to announce my decision to hold a martial arts tournament. I am calling this competition the cell games. It’s a catchy little title don’t you think? The cell games will be held nine days from today. There you will find an arena that I have designed myself. I moulded it after the one used for the original martial arts tournament. I believe it to be the ideal place to crush my competitors. Bring me your best fighters and I will face them one by one in a contest of strength. This is the last chance for planet earth if I am not defeated it belongs to me. My competitors will have the advantage since I will not have the rest between matches and my new opponents can enter the competition freely. The rules will be the same as the ones in the martial arts tournament. If you give up or your body touches the outside of the ring. You lose and though I will try to avoid this if you die, you will be disqualified. I hope I haven’t frightened any of you. Now you know where the coemption will be held all you have to do is find the courage to show up. Now watch this…this is but a little taste of what you will be up against. Come and get me if you dare. Now…let the games begin…”


	45. He's Everything You're Not

“None of you are going in.” Coldly, I interrupt both Piccolo and Vegeta turning to look up at me.

“And why is that?” Vegeta challenges.

“Because I’ve been patient long enough now get out of my way.” Callously, I roar as I glance over at the super Saiyan forms of Gohan and Kakkarot.

“Took you long enough.” Annoyed, I scowl at the two as I then force the thrashing girl to the floor.

“You okay Pars?” Gently, Trunk questions it.

“I’m fine…but how could you leave them!?” Sighing, Parslee stands, dusting herself off then turning to shout at me.

“They will be fine. Now come on.” Sternly, I order her.

“I…what’s even the point? Going in there, we will still be no match for Cell!” Defeated, she pries her arm off me, turning her back to me making me roll my eyes at the drama queen as Popo approaches.

“You maybe me no. If you’re going to have this attitude, I’ll go in alone. Besides don’t you have a future relying on you? Letting them down like this, pathetic.” Emotionlessly, I remind her as she flinches from my harsh words.

“N-No! I’ll…I’ll go.” She gives in making me sigh.

“Good. I don’t need dead weight.” Icily, I remind her as we approach, finding Kakkarot and Gohan in their super Saiyan forms.

“Sorry if you waited long.” Apologetically, he smiles at me.

“Just move aside, we have much to do like you have much to catch up on.” I growl.

“Don’t you want to say bye to Vegeta first or Yamcha?” Confused, Gohan questions me.

“No.” I answer scowling.

“So Cell really has reached his perfect form.” Kakkarot glances at me as I simply nod.

“Yes, thanks to this idiot!” Snippily, Parslee scowls at me.

“Wait you let him?” Gohan gawks at me making me roll my eyes.

“Where would the fun be if I didn’t?” Irritated, I defend myself.

“Good luck in there.” Kakkarot tells me.

“I don’t need it.” Simply, I answer as I make my way to the door as the guys dig into their food, my ears perking up at Kakkarot’s words.

“Gohan and I can’t cook very well so it’s been a long time since we had a good home cooked meal.” Kakkarot confesses making my eyes dilate in horror.

“Girl….” Uneasily, I call out making her sigh.

“Don’t worry. If there’s one thing dad taught me it was to cook.” Sighing, Parslee gives in making me exhale relieved.

“Good luck out here Goku,” Softly, Parslee smiles at him.

“Girl come.” I order her as she complies and follows after me into the chamber where we begin training.

“Focus!” Sternly, I demand from her scowling as we both return to our normal forms, the golden aura surrounding us fading.

“I am.” Scowling, she argues.

“If you were you would have hit me. For goodness sake your fool of a father hit me by this time.” Frowning, I argue disappointed, she is a Saiyan as much as it pains me to say and here she is no better than her fool of a father.

“He isn’t a fool! He’s kind, he’s loving, he’s gentle, he’s everything that you aren’t.” Snippily, she snaps at me making me roll my eyes.

“If you love him so much, he’s yours.” Groaning, I offer.

“You…you’re ridiculous.” She huffs.

“I’m focused. I’m training you. Do you know how much time you’re taking out of me by training you? Thanks to you I am at risk of losing my rank as the second strongest and I will not lose it thanks to your whining.” Bluntly, I state the fact.

“I do not winge.” Insulted, she slams her foot down on the floor making me roll my eyes.

“Oh please if there’s anything I recognise from your father the most it’s your constant complaining alongside your stupid need to name your moves and declare them. Do you have any idea at what disadvantage you place yourself by revealing your move?” Stoically, I explain to her trying to get her to see the stupidity of her fighting style.

“My wolf fang kick is awesome!” Pouting, she huffs.

“It’s a normal kick you just do that stupid pose of his.” Exasperated, I deadpan.

“Shut up! What do you expect then?” Fuming, she shouts.

“Suck it up. Keep your lip shut.” Simply, I respond shrugging noting her eye twitching.

“I can’t take it anymore!!!!” Frustrated, I release a tired sigh from Parslee’s outburst as I open the fridge in the chamber, leaning in outstretching my hand to grasp hold of the bottled water, uncorking it as I hear the stern slam of the wall.

“You know it’s rude to break things that don’t belong to you.” I call out to her.

“Oh, please this coming from the woman that destroyed an entire city the moment she got down to Earth!” Snippily, Parslee screeches at me.

“What can’t you take you losing?” Tiredly, I prompt as she screams while I sigh exasperated hearing the smash of glass as I stare down at the sharp shards littered all over the floor making me grumble at the mess.

“You’re cleaning that.” Scowling, I point out.

“SHUT UP! I hate this place, it’s stupid, I mean why is that blank why!?” Furious, she screams at me, her voice breaking, her body shaking as I sigh tiredly at her impatience, it’s only been about ninth months. I would hate to see her do a recon mission.

“Ah your father’s side coming out…” Wryly, I remark noting a similar pattern with him when we were training.

“Shut up!” Fuming, she snaps.

“Listen girl if you are what I think you are we both agreed we wouldn’t let shift in hormones effect our training.” I point out, my brow furrowed at one of the rules we made clear as soon as we stepped into the room.

“I am not talking about that with you!” Snippily, she screams, her voice echoing making me grimace, clutching my shuddering temple, it seems to be getting worse, perhaps I should have brought those painkillers, I saw Bulma take.

“Why are you red?” Perplexed, I arch a brow at her features.

“Because it’s inappropriate…” Snippily, she hisses.

“And you’re meant to be a grown adult…besides we both are going through it.” I point out seeing no shame in something we cannot control.

“You…I’ve had it. I’ve had it with you, with this dumb building with everything.” Fed up, she dictates to the ceiling almost as if she was speaking to the god trying to get it to open.

“So, you go off towards the blank abyss you so despise?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow as I watch her storm out the house, not even cleaning up her mess at that.

“STOP TALKING TO ME!!” Yelling, she bellows as I sigh watching on as she leaves.

“Your funeral….” I mutter under my breath, glancing to the side at the pool of shimmering shards below, dismissing it as I go about my day, training, the daily routine…

“Hmm…” Quietly, I sit on the windowsill, looking out at the blank abyss presented before me, my brow furrowed as I take a sip of my drink. It’s been a while now might as well do damage control; I suppose. Tiredly, I sigh bowing my head. I can’t believe I’m wasting my time but as much as I hate to say it I need her, I have use of her, I need her to get stronger no matter how irritating she is.

Frowning, I leave the house making my way into the blank abyss before me, my brow furrowed as it feels as if I am on the edge, my eyes wide at the heaviness slamming down upon my back, hearing the faint crunch of bones as I fall flat to my knees. Seething, a rainfall of droplets cascade down my trembling boiling features from the sudden shift of intensity, making me curse internally as I look up, my eyes wide to find the fleeting figure of Parslee, my ears hearing her cries of agony as she struggles against the gravity before us.

“The hell?” Seething, I curse only for my eyes to widen when watching Parslee shakily stand, shaking, crying out in agony, my eyes wide in shock. How is she…? How is she standing? Wait…perplexed, I blink when noting the splutter of water cascade down and hit the floor beneath us, my eyes wide to find the tears shedding, wait could it be…? Do emotions make a Saiyan stronger? No! No, that’s impossible, we were…we were taught emotions would hinder us, hold us back. I don’t…I don’t understand.

Stunned, I watch as she stands tall and proud tears descending down her alongside her knees. Scowling, I focus, a familiar golden glow enveloping me as I force myself to stand, approaching the screaming mess, her blank blacks meeting my stern blue. I kneel down and pick her up, draping my arm over her as my eyes narrow, slowly making my way back to base, ignoring the agony flowing through my bones and muscles as I make my way back to the hut of sorts.


	46. The History Of Parslee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I thought I'd give you a long chapter due to this chapter mainly being about Parslee. I would seriously love some feedback on her do you like her? What did you think of her in the movie? What did you think she got from Elery and Yamcha? I would seriously love some feedback on her also hope you liked the chapter.

“Hey Dad…” Quietly, I sit down on the wooden crate, rocking my legs back and forth as I watch Dad silently by the kitchen counter, my ears hearing the gentle thud of chopping as he tends to his daily duties.

“What is it sweetheart?” Happily, Dad turns to smile at me as I note the faint grey strands in his raven locks, in a manbun of sorts. My blues softening when seeing the grey bags underneath his tired decaying dark black hues.

“What was…mum like?” Curious, I question, my eyes widening, inhaling a short sharp breath as I feel my muscles tense as nervously, I look at my father’s back, his back frigid shut. I shouldn’t have talked to him about this. No, no, he’s going to break down where are they where are? Panicked, I rush over to the cupboards looking for the capsule only then to hear the sound of crisp chopping cease as I turn to the sound of a shaky exhale.

“Your mum?” Strained, Dad smiles at me making me nervously turn to him, my eyes wide anxiety flowing through me at the topic noting my father shaking like glass. How could I be so stupid? How could I be so selfish? How could I be so nosey?

“Yeah…no one really talks about her.” Sighing, I bow my head, my eyes keeping a wary watch on him in particular the slick silver blade in his trembling grasp, his fingertips coiled around the sturdy black handle.

“Your mum was…unique. She was strong, brave and ambitious. Her drive was inhuman you could say.” Surprised, my eyes widen at the soft fond smile on my father, he looks so tender, so honest, so…sad.

“Is that it? I mean did she like baking? Animals? Knitting?” Desperate, I question dad glancing to the side at the photo frame on the kitchen counter, seeing dad look down at the photo frame. Lightly, he wraps his fingertips around the frame, looking down sadly at the photo as I peer over his side at the picture of dad and his friends, the z warriors or fighters he called them. I note his coal black hues beginning to water, drops of cool liquid flowing down his cheeks splattering on the glass smooth surface, my blues lingering on the photo of mother, looking to the side stoic while dad beams brightly in the photo, they seem like polar opposites while he is open, she’s closed, while he smiles she frowns, while she’s small, he’s tall. They seem so different and yet…

“She…liked fighting.” Sighing, Dad tells me.

“Fighting that’s it?” Unimpressed, I scowl.

“She also liked eating but…cooking I’m not sure on.” Jokingly, dad smiles.

“What do you mean?” I raise a brow.

“I…it was a long time ago.” Tiredly, he sighs scratching the back of his neck, nervously.

“Did she ever say she loved you?” Scowling, I demand from him only for my eyes to widen when he goes quiet, eerily quiet.

“…Dad?” Uneasily, I question him noting his body tensing at the question.

“Pars your mother was…a very proud person. She was…behind her power she was also weak.” Surprised, I blink from dad’s words.

“Weak?” Lost, I furrow my brow.

She…despite how powerful she was she wasn’t strong…” Sadly, Dad smiles at me.

What do you mean?” Lost, I furrow my brow at his words.

It’s complicated I’m sure when you meet her when you go back with Trunks, you’ll see what I mean. Just know this I love…loved your mother, truly I did.” Earnestly, he explains to me.

“Even now?” Softly, I whisper.

“Even now. But look with your mother just…where she came from, she hadn’t had an easy childhood. Her perception of love and motherhood it was…warped.” Saddened, he exhales shakily.

“Warped?” I furrow my brow quirking my head to the side.

“Just…be patient with her yeah? Now come on I’m sure Bulma will need help with the time machine.” Cheekily, he winks at me.

“Thanks dad.” Grateful, I smile at dad, pecking his cheek as I turn to leave.

“Be safe sweetheart, love you…” He calls out to me as I nod and leave him, taking the paper offered.

“Hey Parslee, you just missed Trunks!” Happily, Miss Brief’s smiles at me kneeling down tending to the time machine.

“Dad wanted me to give you this.” I pass her the paper.

“Ah just what we need…you okay? You look troubled.” Concerned, she questions me making me sigh.

“I…Miss Briefs.” I begin not sure what to say.

“Parslee dear I told you to call me Bulma!” Brightly, she smiles at me making me smile shyly.

“R-Right apologies, I…you met my mother, right?” I begin nervously scratching the back of my neck.

“I…did. Why do you ask?” Worried, she furrows her brow.

“What was she like?” I wonder leaning against her desk.

“Why do you ask?” I thought Yamcha would…” Bulma begins.

“I want an unbiased view of her and you’re my only chance for that.” Bluntly, I tell her making her smile softly.

“Right…well let me see your mother she was very proud. She was quite similar to Vegeta.” Thoughtfully, Bulma compares.

“Really?” Surprised, I blink having heard a few tales of him.

“Yes only well…more sadistic.” Struggling, Bulma squeaks out.

“Sadistic?” Disturbed, I whisper.

“Right yes, she was more calculated, she knew what she was doing. She analysed people but despite those military smarts, social cues wise she was terrible. She didn’t see the point in most well…human things.” She explains.

“I see…I should go back see how dad is. Do you have?” Hopeful, I whisper trailing off as she smiles sadly at me.

“Of course, take care of him Pars.” Gently, she whispers passing me a familiar capsule.

“He took care of me for years seems only fair I repay him.” Tightly, I smile as I leave, heading back to our home only for my eyes to widen horrified as I release a feral scream to the high heavens, when I am greeted by the blazing fury engulfing my home.

“Daddy!! Daddy!” Screaming, I cry out tears cascading down my blues as I fall to the floor unaware of a golden aura surrounding me, my long locks now as bright as the blazing sun…

“I don’t get how those idiots continue on with their lives. Don’t they know the andriod’s are just going to kill them all?” Tiredly, I argue as I sit in the backseat of Bulma’s car, enjoying the cool breeze brushing through my brown roots as my bored black look up at the bright blue sky.

“I don’t get it either Pars but sometimes it’s better to leave them. It may be their wish to live in ignorance.” Bulma offers.

“I guess ignorance is bliss for some. Still why are we even listening to this crap?” Scowling, I question Bulma as we head back to her place, leaning over the car door, my chin touching the cool metal of ruby red, hearing the radio soon be silenced by Bulma as I glance at Mr idiot in the front seat, noting his tense features as I sigh. Trunks I get you want to help but we’re not match for them we got to pick our own battles, we cant just rush in like idiots, we’ve hardly been trained in fighting, how are we to beat some android?

“Young lady we do not curse!” Scoffing, I snicker at Bulma’s stern voice.

“It’s the apocalypse I can do what I want. The only good thing these andriod’s have done is get rid of country music!” I argue, if I’m going to die might as well go out guns blazing besides, she isn’t dad, she can’t tell me what to do.

“What’s country music?” Curious, Trunks calls out.

“Exactly.” Smugly, I smirk as Bulma rolls her eyes.

“This si terrible that’s what darn those two they are wrecking the entire planet. Everyone in fear, that’s no way to live. There’s got to be a way to stop them.” Bulma reason out loud to us.

“I just don’t get why. What would be left in this world to play around with if they continue destroying everything. Those guys are red ribbon, right? You and dad defeated them before why can’t you do it again?” Sighing, I argue leaning back in the backseat, that’s how dad met Bulma after all. He was one of those cool bandits!!

“Like I said before Parslee we had Goku with us during that time. He isn’t here anymore to help us.” Sternly, Bulma reminds me making me sigh, my features turning crestfallen, if mom was here I bet she’d kick both their butts, I could see it now, her just blasting them away and all of us happy. I wager she could do it faster than this Goku guy! She could run circles around him!

“Mum stop I want you to go on home without me.” Sternly, Trunks breaks through my thoughts as we turn to him.

“What on earth for? What’s wrong Trunks?” Concerned, Bulma glances at her son stopping the car.

“It’s pretty obvious what this idiot is going to do.” Grumbling, I point out.

“I’m not an idiot!” Angrily, Trunks glares at me only to meet my smug smirk.

“You’re right you’re a suicidal idiot.” Snidely, I correct the moron.

“Shut up!” Enraged, he snarls at me making me scoff. He’s trying to be scary cute but we both know who would win out of the two of us.

“You can’t. N.O. I’m not going to lose my son to some mechanical demons no way! Trunks don’t you dare! Trunks no!” Sternly, Bulma catches on only to gasp as he stands up and sets off high into the sky.

“And this is why you shouldn’t have taught him how to fly. There he goes…” I wolf whistle smirking as I lean back, already snuggled in for a nice snooze only to release a small noise of shock from the harsh thwack dealt to my temple, ooww! Pained, I cradle my temple as I turn to frown at the scowling Bulma.

“Parslee stop him!” Sternly, she commands me making me groan, why do I have to take care of him? He’s no fun besides he takes things to heart too seriously.

“Fine I guess I’ll be his babysitter so long as I get those cocoa popsicles.” Smugly, I point out gesturing to the groceries.

“Yes, you can.” Tiredly, she gives in making me fist bump victorious.

“Yaay!” Happily, I celebrate as I then set off, the wind brushing against my Demin jeans, wearing a coal black shirt with a snow white rolled up sleeves jacket wearing coal black boots below. I head back to the city, my features grimacing, turning crestfallen at the destruction of the destroyed city.

“How can someone do this? How can someone destroy so many lives? So many innocent people destroyed?” Horrified, I lower my energy level lowering myself down to stare at the damage, to kill people is one thing but to destroy a whole city is…it’s something else. Softly, my ears perk up at the faint squeak below making me kneel down, my black hues grimacing, turning watery as I let the tears fall at the sight of the small child arm limp peeking out from the crumbled remnants over it, crushing the weight, noting the pool of ruby red.

My nose twitches at the stench of iron as I pick up the bloodied bunny, bowing my head, sniffling. Innocent people died thanks to these andriod’s, I hate them, I do! Why cause so much pain? What did the world do to deserve such a fate from two nobodies?

Surprised, my eyes widen when a ruby red car comes rushing at me, my ears perk up at the sound of cackling and screaming. Calmly, I outstretch my hand out, easily grabbing hold of the car stopping its movements as a pair of sharp blue meet my stern black.

“Wow you’re pretty cute.” Intrigued, he leans over, peering at me making me seethe, my blood boil, hearing the harsh crunch of metal at the murderer, the monster, the creature that caused such unneeded chaos, that caused so much murder, that destroyed so many families…!

“And you’re pretty dense.” Smugly, I remark making the android chuckle almost amused only to raise a brow as I toss the car, he is using to the side like a frisbee. Quickly, I use the distraction to flee, I can’t fight him, not alone, I need help, maybe I can find Trunks, the quicker I do the quicker I can get that cola popsicle.

“Is this the way life is supposed to be. So full of pain. I’d rather fight and die then let it all happen. No, I can’t sneak around while all this is going on.” Pained, Trunks confesses to us after returning to capsule corp where I am happily reading while Trunks monologues to himself. I roll my eyes at the unneeded theatrics. We all feel that way okay? There’s no need to say it out loud. It isn’t just him going through this, I want to help but I can’t…I just…dammit. Scowling, I glare down at my hands trembling, unnerving making me seethe. Why must I be such a coward?

“Dramatic one, aren’t you?” Exasperated, I grumble at his tangent I am trying to read here I don’t need him rambling, I want to enjoy my book.

“I am not dramatic!” Trunks disputes making me roll my eyes.

“Then have you considered how Bulma would feel!?” Fed up, I demand from him making his blues widen.

“I…” Pained, Trunks grimaces bowing his head.

“Of course, you don’t people like you never consider how people feel. Being a martyr isn’t always selfless it can be selfish too Trunks. Whining like this won’t get us anywhere.” Stoically, I state the fact to him.

“Then what do you expect us to do?” Fuming, Trunks asks me.

“I expect you to be more considerate. You don’t know what it’s like Trunks losing a loved one….” Trembling, I begin, my voice shaking thinking back on him, daddy, pained, I grimace, feeling a rush of glassy hues in my coal black hues. His body…on the floor, no, no, no…

“I loved my…” Defensively, Trunks begins.

“A loved one you know! It hurts more than one you didn’t!” Angrily, I scream at him, fuming, my voice breaking at the thought of dad. One moment, he was smiling at me, we were hugging, laughing, just happy and then the next…

“Parslee…I didn’t.” Worried, Trunks begins.

“Of course you didn’t just don’t say sorry again. I hate that phrase.” Aloofly, I seethe

“Gohan please train me. Please you have to. I must fight. Come on Gohan you’re half Saiyan like me and Parslee right? So then you must know how we’re feeling! Help me channel some of this anger!” Pleadingly, Trunks begs to Gohan.

“You’re pitiful Trunks, an emotional wreck at least Parslee has some stability with her emotions. Just like I was when my mom refused to let me train with my dad. So for now on I am your master and you two are my pupils.” Proudly, Gohan decides making my eyes narrow.

“Great I won’t let you down!” Smiling, Trunks promises him, waterfalls of blue still cascading down his smiling features.

“Yeah I know.” Gohan answers.

“Yeah I don’t.” Curtly, I snap.

“Hm?” Surprised, Gohan blinks taken aback.

“I don’t need training. I can already do what Trunks can’t what more do I need?” Frowning, I close my book, irritated.

“There’s always more to learn in fighting.” Gohan tells me.

“Hmph, maybe when someone gives me a challenge, I can see that.” Humming, I consider it, placing the book aside just as I hear the door creak open.

“Trunks! Parslee I’m home!” Bulma calls out to us.

“Mom’s back! Oh man please don’t tell her!” Pleadingly, Trunks begs quickly wiping away his tears.

“Right…” Gohan nods.

“Only if I get your desert.” Cheekily, I wink.

“Fine, fine…” Trunks gives in smiling gently at me as we turn to Bulma, I go over to help her with the groceries.

“Finally, someone with some manners.” Brightly, she smiles grateful at me oblivious to my glinting blacks looking at the treats within, not before greeting Gohan of course and giving us the daily warning of not fighting the andriod’s.

“Thank you Parslee good to see some manners.” Smiling, Bulma praises. Cheekily, I look into the bag, eager to see the treats as she gives them the warning and begins cooking.

“Chew attack!!!” Disgusted, I grimace as I watch both Gohan and Trunks messily eat, shooting rice all over place, making me furrow my brow at the idiots, wasting food they are going to choke on their food. At least dad taught me how to eat properly and not childishly even with my appetite.

“If you expect me to call you Mr Gohan you can think again…” Scowling, I sit down at the table watching the idiots eat.

“Hah you sound just like Elery.” Fondly, Gohan smiles at me.

“Oh yeah? What was mom like? From what I hard she was super strong and cool!” Gushing, I beam brightly leaning in, my black hues turning starry at the topic of mum, she’s so cool, awesome she could beat up anyone even this Goku guy.

“She was…something. I’ll say this she was never a fan of authority.” Pained, Gohan smiles making me furrow my brow as he glances to the side, releasing a nervous chuckle.

“Is that right? And here I thought it was my bandit side kicking in.” Proudly, I boast remembering dad’s tales of his youth going around with Puarr looting all sorts, he’s so awesome!!!

“Do you always have to bring that up?” Tiredly, Trunks grumbles making me give the idiot a stink eye he’s just jealous because my parents are so amazing.

“You’re just jealous that my dad was a super cool bandit!” Boastfully, I sing out as he glares playfully at me.

“Oh yeah my dad was an alien warrior!” Smirking, Trunks tries to argue against me making me scoff.

“So was my mom hah! And she could totally beat your dad!” Confidently, I dispute.

“No, she couldn’t!” Trunks stands up making me lean back.

“Yeah she could Gohan tell him!” Quickly, I turn to Gohan smiling sheepish when seeing sparks fly between us, ready to take on one another.

“Well…they never actually fought.” Shyly, Gohan smiles.

“Oh no Elery could beat Vegeta.” Smirking, Bulma gives Gohan the seconds he requested.

“What? Mum!” Pouting, Trunks whines as I cackle, victorious.

“It’s true your dad may have been strong but in the mind games, Elery had him beat!” Calmly, Bulma explains to the two.

“Just like I thought! Hah!” Grinning, I fist bump the air pride etched into my tone.

“That doesn’t mean Elery was perfect…” Fairly, Bulma points out.

“I knooow…” Childishly, I whine out drawing it out as I lean back, hearing the faint creek of my chair pushing myself back.

“You’re really doing this…” Frowning, I stare down at both Gohan and Trunks training while I watch on, a sad sense of nostalgia flowing through me at the memory of when dad and I would train. Heh, I remember when he taught me some of his wolf techniques, they were so much fun. It’s sad I never got to see a wolf, he wanted to, he promised I could but…things happened.

“He asked for it and we need all the help we can get.” Gohan tells me standing by my side.

“Do we though? Why can’t we just talk to them? Ask what they plan on doing after this?” Frustrated, I argue seething, why must we answer violence with violence we’re not better than them. Why can’t we just talk to them? I spoke to that android and he didn’t shoot at me. They just seem like misunderstood kids to me, dad says to always give second chances, that’s what he did for mum and he found love, so why can’t I? why can’t we give them the second chance they deserve, we could help one another and stop all this unneeded bloodshed.

“Too many lives have been lost thanks to them.” Gohan says to me as I furrow my brow.

“Um you know he can’t swim right?” Worried, I peer over the cliff at the thrashing lilac boy, crying for help as the thrashing waves muffle his mouth, pained.

“Gohan help me! Parslee help me!” Pleadingly, Trunks calls out to me making me worried, he’s scared we have to help him!

“Okay make sure to move those arms and kick real hard.” Coldly, Gohan advises to him crossing his arms, watching Trunks struggle making my eyes widen in horror.

“Stop this! He can’t swim. Get out of my way.” Angrily, I scold Gohan blocking my path as I glare up at him.

“Tell me something Parslee.” Gawking, I stare up at Gohan unfazed by the struggling Trunks, his bubbled cries turning deeper and deeper, becoming much more muffled much to my fear.

“What are…get out of there way!” Screaming, I roar at the idiot in my way.

“Can you turn super Saiyan?” He questions me making me blink taken aback by the question. His student is drowning and he’s acting like nothing is happening, what the hell!?

“If you mean can I go blonde, then yeah now get out of my way.” Quickly, I order him, trying to brush him aside.

“Is that right?” Smugly, he smirks as my onyx hues narrow as he raises his fist, reeling his fist back to strike at me which I easily block, grabbing his wrist and twisting him over, slamming my foot into his back pushing him back.

“Really? The surprise punch real original there Gohan.” Mockingly, I sneer at the fool.

“Heh you’re fast.” Impressed, Gohan approves making my eyes narrow as I rush over to the cliff.

“Dad taught me a few things.” Unimpressed, my eyes narrow as he flies in front of me, raising his fist once more delivering a barrage of strikes which I easily block or dodge, my eyes dilating as he begins pushing me back from the cliff, my ears hearing his painful cries of aid beginning to die down.

“Is that right let’s see how that works out for you then.” Smugly, Gohan exclaims, a familiar golden aura surrounding him as I copy, my brow furrowed. Proudly, I boast my golden locks as we dart at one another. Easily, I ignore his strikes, my eyes widening at a few stray punches he manages to get on me as I then flip him over, using the mid-air flip time to dart over to the thrashing mess that is Trunks, swiftly grabbing him and helping him up from the terrifying tremors of waves.

“Gohan you knew my father pretty, well right? Well my mum doesn’t say much about him and I can’t remember much of him as a baby. Do you think you could tell me a little bit about what he was like?” Trunks asks Gohan.

“Yeah me too I mean whenever I asked dad he’d become all sad again and I just…I don’t want to cause trouble so I try not to bring it up.” Eagerly, I bring up only to diminish, feeling a familiar heat in my cheeks as I bow my head at my over eagerness.

“He was tough and she…she had a lot to prove. They were both extremely powerful, arrogant and very proud.” Gohan answers.

“Oh, I see that’s about what mum says about them both right Pars?” Smiling, Trunks turns to Pars who nods.

“Yeah, if you don’t count the curses she used for my mum and calling her socially obtuse? I think that was the word…” Humming, I mutter as we continue on training, until looking up at the bright ball of light hanging above us alongside the dark velvet coat shimmering alongside the enthral moon.

“Think about all those you couldn’t save, think about the kids you failed to save, the babies you failed to save, the people you failed to save!” Roaring, I yell at Trunks screaming to the high heavens in attempt of transforming but…

“Argh!!! I can’t dang it why can’t I do it!?” Defeated, Trunks falls to his knees making me groan.

“It takes times. Let’s take a break.” I offer, recalling dad often telling me break’s being vital in training.

“No, I can do this.” Stubbornly, he refuses.

“Yeah but it’s not fun berating you anymore, especially if you’re expecting it.” Disappointed, I sigh shrugging my shoulders flying back down.

“Are you sure it should work like this?” Curious, Trunks looks up at me as I lean on the rock while he is on his knees.

“Worked for me.” Simply, I shrug not sure what to say.

“Hey Pars…” Trunks calls out to me exhaling as he sits down on the rock while I fly down leaning on a taller leaner rock.

“What’s up Trunks?” Curious, I quirk my head to the side.

“Do you ever think about your mum what she was like?” Thoughtfully, Trunks proposes looking up at the starry sky above them both.

“Of course, I do. I want to know her if I ever had the chance to meet her I would. I want to know how strong she is, what she likes, dislikes even if it’s the simplest thing as what her favourite sport is or least favourite ice cream flavour. I just…I want to see the wildfire warrior that dad spoke so happily about!” Gushing, Parslee confesses to Trunks his eyes widening at the sheer enthusiasm behind her tone.

“How are you by the way?” Gently, Trunks questions making Parslee’s features falter turning crestfallen, sniffling, feeling tears begin to tremble within her glassy onyx.

“Trunks…” Warningly, she begins sniffling.

“You lost him months ago I know you’re not adjusting I just…” Shyly, Trunks bows his head.

“Hey, you guys are my family now. I will always love mum even if we never got to meet, from what dad told me I’m proud of her, she was awesome, she was powerful, she was…the best.” Sadly, Parslee tightly smiles up at the starry sky, her voice trembling as she inhales shakily.

“You think my dad would have liked me?” Trunks wonders out loud.

“I bet he would have loved you. I mean I think no I know it, one look of you and he’d love you!” Confidently, she assures him making him bema brightly.

“I bet the same for your mom.” Trunks returns.

“You think so?” Hopeful, Parslee asks.

“You can go super Saiyan she would be so proud I bet if she saw you, she’d hug you, she’d praise you, she’d…” Amazed, Trunks praises making Parslee giggle, shyly glancing to the side.

“I bet the same for you. Trunks!” Enthusiastically, Parslee promises him as the tow smile, enjoying one another’s company as from afar, Gohan watches his pupils, rest, a look of pride brimming in his features.

“Where have you been?” Gawking, Trunks demands from me as I finally arrive, I mean when I say finally, I actually mean me just arriving at the carnival or well amusement park aren’t they the same thing. Either way I just saw a snack bar and I just dived on in there and I do not regret it. I even challenged myself into having one of their burgers. I know dad said never to eat any meat products from these sorts of places. But hey it’s the apocalypse, I can do whatever I want, so take that dad! Hah!

“What? If we’re going to a carnival you get side-tracked…” Defensively, I argue the plastic bag of popcorn in my hand.

“Did you get…popcorn?” Baffled, Trunks scowls at me as my eyes widen when seeing Gohan take on both andriod’s…oh, yeah, I should have been here earlier.

“Hey if popcorn is there, I’m taking it.” Honestly, I confess to Trunks only for my eyes to widen when a Ki blast fires at us, between us as quickly, I dart back, pushing Trunks out of the way as my onyx hues meet a familiar pair of blue.

“Well, well, seems we keep bumping into each other.” Smugly, the male android greets me hands shoved in his pockets as I glare sharply at the freak.

“Tell me something why did you do this? Why destroy this place?” Sternly, I demand from him stretching my arms towards the horrors of this once beautiful lively warm place.

“Cause we felt like it.” Simply, he shrugs emotionless making me gawk at his stoic features, unfazed, uncaring, indifferent to it all.

“Yeah but now you can’t play on the rides, I mean you destroyed the food, the popcorn!” Horrified, I gawk gesturing to my popcorn bag.

“We don’t need such low means of energy.” Confidently, arrogantly even he dictates.

“You guys really are monsters.” Disgusted, I seethe venom etched into my tone, a world without food is a world not worth living.

“It’s a shame really and here I thought we could have a trip down the tunnel of love.” Cheekily, he remarks making me scowl as he raises his fist to me which I easily dodge, getting into a fight of our own as next thing I know, my eyes widen when Trunks is dangling off the end of the Ferris wheel as Gohan lunges to save him.

“Um I’m waaay too young for you.” I remind him as he gets up, close and personal as I slam my foot down on his chest only making him smirk unfazed. I use the force of my kick to propel myself back at a distance from the weirdo.

“I thought you girls liked mature men.” Smugly, he answers firing out a rainfall of Ki blasts at me only making me smirk as I dive down taking cover as I form a ball of my own, focusing on it as I control it to hit him doing the various signs, dad taught me but as it hits, it still does nothing much to my annoyance.

“Mature seems a tad bit of an overstatement if you’re destroying things because you felt like it!” Bitterly, I remark feeling my blood boil at my weak attacks, it’s still not enough it’s never enough, it never is and never will be.

“Snarky to the end…I like it.” Pleased, he smirks at me firing a array of Ki blasts making my eyes widen as I quickly dodge the strikes, my eyes widening at the damage caused.

“Shame that sentiment can’t be shared.” Hissing, I scowl as he stretches his hand out to me only for me to grab his arm and swing him high into the fire firing an array of blasts once more, each one colliding in on itself and exploding but…stunned, I blink taken aback by the debris slowly fading revealing his flawless form much to my horror.

“Nice try sweetheart but it wasn’t good enough!” The male android tells me as he and the blonde fire a blast as Gohan grabs me by the back of my collar making me gaps as next thing I know all I see is yellow. Stunned, I release a small groan as shakily, I stand, my body throbbing, aching, crying. Shakily, I stand, forcing my body feeling as heavy as lead to stand. I stumble aback, a few steps I manage until crumbling to my knees seething. Bruised, I cradle my throbbing arm, limp as I look around, my heart aching at the destruction caused biting my lip, tasting the familiar lace of warm iron coating my tongue, glazing it. Sickened, I gulp down remnants of copper steeling my nerves at the lives lost.

“G-Gohan!” Pained, I hiss as I kneel down, my eyes wide at his state, his arm long gone as he reveals a bag taking out only one Senzu bean, looking up at me. I nod, gently taking the bean and biting into it, making two slices for both Gohan and Trunks. This won’t be as useful as it would be if it were a full one, but we don’t have a choice, if this is the Senzu beans dad told me about anyway. Quickly, I grab Gohan’s face feeding it to him as I then dart over to Trunks, placing it into his mouth, forcing him to chew as much to my relief. I bow my head, feeling the faint vibrations of his chest and his heart hammering, beating to the melody of his gushing veins, much to my relief.

I got to them out of here and fast, focused, I furrow my brow at the task at hand. I walk over to Gohan, pulling him out of the rubble and debris helping him slowly stand. Slowly, Trunks forces his blues to open, his eyes wide staggering about, his mouth wide so many questions flowing through his mind at the sight of me helping Gohan up, his only arm draped over my shoulder. Silently, I give him a stern look as he nods getting the message as we retreat returning to capsule corp for the healthcare needed for them both.

“Trunks don’t…” Weakly, I whisper reaching out, my hand outstretched towards the fleeting back of Trunks, numbly approaching Gohan as we finally land at the city. Cold, my body shudders from the heavy droplets thrashing down upon us, staining our clothes but it feels like nothing to trunks. Sadly, I bow my head, my brow furrowed at the grim reality, the high heavens crying for the passing of the Saiyan warrior as the dark clouds above us weep, mourning over the loss of their last hope.

“Why did he have to do this? We could have…we could have…” Pained, Trunks falls to his knees as I follow after him, freely teardrops cascade down his face as I feel droplets of my own fall down at the eerie similarities seeing brief glimpses of him, tugging, stabbing at my chest making me grimace holding in my sob as the blaring lights flare upon Gohan’s corpse. Devastated, Trunks falls to his knees, silent tears continue to descend down his stunned features as he holds Gohan in his arms.

“Oh my gosh no, what did they do to you Gohan!? You were my best friend you were everything to me. Everything…this…this isn’t fair! Gohan! Gohan! Gohaaaann!!!” Screaming, Trunks cries to the high heavens. Slowly, I approach, letting the tears flow freely as Trunks cradles Gohan in his arms bawling his eyes out. I place my hand on his shoulder, he bows his head into Gohan’s neck, crying his eyes out as I join him, mourning another valuable loss to earth.

“Here it comes…” Gently, I whisper as I step back, feeling a huge wave of deva ju.

“NOOOO!!!!!!!” Screaming, Trunks cries to the heavens as a familiar aura of gold envelopes him and he is consumed by it, his locks turning golden having fully activated his super Saiyan mode all at the cost of his mentor and friend, making me bow my head.

Hurt, I then stare numbly at the display, a wave of painful emotions resurfacing once more at the deva ju. I note crimson seeping out of Trunk’s bawling fists, falling to his knees, slamming his fists into the concrete below cracks appears. Enraged, he lashes out at the world while I silently watch, understanding his pain well. Deflated, his golden locks begin to fade as I slowly approach him, his eyes dropping the effects beginning to wear off and fatigued beginning to eat away at him. Silently, I wrap my arm around him, making his tearful blues meet my glassy black as he leaps into my embrace, crying as we hold one another, letting the emotions flow.

“It’s alright let it out, let it out, you can let it out.” Gently, I whisper to Trunks consoling him, my fingertips brushing through his lilacs locks until he falls limp into my arms, his babbling sobs incoherent to my ears begin to dimmer down as he goes unconscious. Swiftly, I catch him and bring him back to capsule corp bridal style, a new power awakened within him all at the cost of a loved one…

“Hey mum what’s shaking I see you’re still playing with your toy…” Softly, an older Trunks by three years enters the lab, supplies in arm as he listens to the music from the radio.

“Now I know you think I’m crazy darling but people thought your grandpa was crazy and he became the greatest inventor in the world.” Confidently, Bulma assures him.

“Yeah but grandpa wasn’t trying to travel back in time.” Lightly, Trunks remarks placing the boxes and supplies down on the lab floor.

“Your grandpa didn’t have a good grasp of time anyhow. When he was working days seemed like minutes to him. Where is your pioneering spirit anyway? Don’t you want to help Goku beat the andriod’s?” Fondly, Bulma smiles as she tends to the time machine.

“Look mom I don’t need any dead people from the past to help me beat the andriod’s. I can beat them right here and now I am a super Saiyan you know?” Arrogantly, Trunks dictates.

“So were Goku and Vegeta, look what happened to them, even Gohan and Mum fell. We barely have enough experience; we need more Trunks.” Smoothly, I appear after having eavesdropped to reveal myself to Trunks.

“Pars you can’t believe this.” Frowning, Trunks reasons to me only to meet my smug smirk.

“It could make us stronger; we could learn from them Trunks and at least we are trying to do something then just adapt, they win if we just take it lying down. At least this machine is our last chance, our last laugh at the android, our last hope even.” Smiling, I explain to Trunks, this could save everyone it could help people, we could save our world if we do this right, we could learn and get stronger, we could get to see and meet them, I can get to see her.

“Still….We could take them on, we’re both Saiyan’s.” Huffing, Trunks glances to the side making me roll my eyes at the idiot.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t but I’m going whether you like it or not. It’s like I said Trunks if I can get the chance to meet her, to meet them I’m going to take it. No matter the cost.” Sternly, I state the fact to Trunks, his blues widening at the sheer determination in my resolute tone hand on hips.

“Attention we bring you this latest report on android activity Bridgetown is currently under attack

“That’s pretty close.” Worried, Trunks notes.

“Only means we got to work harder on this machine.” Calmly, I remind them.

“I know but you’re not thinking about going are you?” Worried, Bulma exclaims.

“Yes, I have to. I can’t turn my back on those people.” Trunks argues.

“There’s another way Trunks we can use the time machine!” Pleadingly, Bulma calls out to him.

“Pars…” Trunks turns to me just as he leaves only to see me shake my head.

“You do you. Like I said I’m taking the machine, say hi to Gohan for me.” Coldly, I remark making his blues widen only then to narrow as I turn my back to him as he leaves to focus on his suicidal mission while I focus on the main mission, our last chance of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I thought I'd give you a long chapter due to this chapter mainly being about Parslee. I would seriously love some feedback on her do you like her? What did you think of her in the movie? What did you think she got from Elery and Yamcha? I would seriously love some feedback on her also hope you liked the chapter.


	47. Daddy!

“Daddy! Daddy!” Startled, I jump up from the windowsill at the piercing scream of that girl, making me scowl, seething. “You got to be kidding me!” Frustrated, I seethe as I walk towards her room, brushing by the kitchen, spitting into the sink and swiftly cleaning up the mess of orange below as I then make it to the girl, in her bed. Shaking, she whimpers, tears cascading down her face, her body trembling as I feel my body tense up, not sure what to say or do in this situation. I haven’t really been one to have this happen. Surprised, I blink taken aback my ears hearing her frantic unnerved rapid breathes as I note her sharp nails dig deep into her arms, noting a sly stream of ruby red slithering down like some sort of snake. Urgently, I lunge over to her side, scowling at the idiot.

“Idiot stop you’ll only hurt yourself!” Irritated, I scold the moron, taking hold of her bloodied arms and sighing shaking my head, not sure what to make of it all.

“D-Daddy! No! No! Flames where’s daddy? Where’s daddy?” Wailing, she screams at me, her voice breaking as I scowl at her mess, what do I do? I wasn’t trained for this. I’ve never really seen this!? Why can’t she just be quiet!? If I ever made a scene mother would swiftly silence me.

“Kid, listen to me your father isn’t here and there are no flames.” Sternly, I tell her placing my hands on her shaking shoulders, steadying her as she bows her head, panting, heaving almost. My brow furrowed at the odd strange sensation in my chest convulsing making me grimace at the odd feeling, my muscles tensing up at this strange sense of helplessness, what is going on? Perplexed, I furrow my brow scowling down at my chest, internally screaming at this odd sense of helplessness, my blood boiling fuming.

“Shut up!” Angrily, she screams at me pushing me back only making me scowl.

“I don’t even want to know what you were dreaming about to blurt that out.” Disgusted, I grumble standing up, brushing off her touch as I glare down at the brat.

“D-Dad…” Whimpering, she whispers, her voice breaking, her glassy hues gazing into my own.

“Oi kid! Oi…" I call out only to scowl, she’s hopeless. Irritated, I feel my eye twitch at her useless muttering mumblings only making my blood bubble.

“Don’t…don’t you ever have nightmares? Of those you killed?” Frustrated, she demands form me perplexing me, why would I have nightmares over those I killed?

“Why would I?” Perplexed, I furrow my brow lost to her stunned shocked features.

“You killed innocent people! Don’t you even feel a tad bit of guilt!” Angrily, she demands from me.

“It was part of a job. I grew up killing kid. It’s normal.” Simply, I shrug.

“No it isn’t! What about dad when you killed him? You must have felt some sort of guilt.” Pleadingly, she begs, hopeful, pain etched into her desperate tone. I feel her fingertips dig deep into my shoulder, making me grimace at the harsh stinging pain of her nails, her crescents digging deep into my arms making me scowl down at her. Forcibly, I pry her hands off me.

“No to be honest at first I thought it was disappointing, I mean it was fun shutting him up but…” Conflicted, I trail off not quite sure how I felt over our first meeting, I mean he was an ass who thought he could stand against us, it’s almost humorous.

“I…guess I mean I never felt to an extent of nightmares. Then again she often told me looking back on such trivial things would only cause trouble.” Frowning, I recall my mother’s advice.

“She?” Frozen, I feel my body freeze at the slip up, internally scolding myself as my blood feels as cold and heavy as ice making me sigh shakily.

“No one.” Curtly, I answer standing up wanting to leave her, preferring not to speak of someone who if she learned what my alternate self-did would roll in her grave, spit on me, kill us all in a slow painful death. A punishment I understand and deserve for well, what my alternate side deserves anyway. Wait…

“Girl here.” Sternly, I command her perplexing her as I make my way out of the room.

“What?” Lost, she furrows her brow at me.

“Girl. Up. Now.” Icily, I demand from her.

“But…” She begins.

“Now.” Abruptly, I cut her off making her flinch back fearful, her eyes widening as she releases a small scream when I tug at her bed covers, forcing her out of her silk cocoon.

“Fine…” Sighing, she bows her head giving in, getting out of her bed, grumbling curses as she reluctantly follows after me, outside.

“What are we? ARGHH!!!” Screaming, she cries out as I cut her off with a swift kick to the torso, making her stumble back as I quickly focus turning super Saiyan baffling her.

“We’re training.” Assertively, I state the fact flexing my muscles getting into my fighting position as she glowers at me.

“Why?” Moaning, she whines making my eye twitch insulted by her laziness.

“A Saiyan does not question why we train it is within our blood, do you not have the urge to fight?” Proudly, I demand from her, disgusted at her lack of vigor, definitely her father’s side, it must be.

“Of course, I do.” Insulted, she huffs once again kicking at the floor like some child making my eye twitch at the moron.

“Then shut up and fight me!” Frustrated, I demand from her making her flinch back fearful only then to grumble getting into battle position, a familiar golden aura surrounding her.

“Fiinee!!!” Furious, she screams at me charging straight at me making me smirk, my blood boiling, bubbling relishing the rush of adrenaline rushing through my veins as I lunge at her, ready for a rather fun training exercises and to see if my hypothesis is true after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Elery showed she cared...sorta


	48. Father Of The Year

“The hell did I miss?” Blankly, I stare ahead at the strange Namek, my eyes widening when remembering the small one that could heal.

“A-AH!” Scared, the small Namek screams rushing over to hide behind Piccolo.

“Relax Dende she’s on our side now.” Softly, Gohan smiles at him as he stares at me while I furrow my brow but shrug it off.

“So the day has come…” Parslee whispers as I note the fear in her tense tone making me sigh sadly and here I thought we had some sort of development.

“Girl come on we have a tournament to deal with.” Coolly, I remind her as she nods her head.

“It was nice meeting you.” Politely, she smiles at the boys and joins me as we take flight, heading to Cell’s arena.

“Hey…you think those guys watching would want a better view of the match ups?” Confused, Parslee questions me looking up at the mountains while I glance over at the news reporter, hiding behind a crater of rocks, trembling no doubt as my blues look over at the proud Cell smirking at me, trying to act stoic smugly sat upon his throne that is the battlefield.

“I don’t think they could even if they tried.” I mutter.

“What do you mean?” Confused, Parslee arches a brow.

“We’ll be too fast for them just you watch. Besides the media doesn’t have a good history when it comes to us, our business…” Awkwardly, I glance to the side at the memory.

“Don’t you want to say bye to dad just in case…” Meekly, Parslee suggests making me scoff.

“You’re too much of a pessimist and people call me grim.” I shake my head at the girl.

“No one has ever called you that.” Scowling, Parslee deadpans.

“Not that you know of…” I trial off.

“Urgh you’re unbelievable!” Irritated, she releases some hot air.

“And yet here I am. Now focus girl like I said you need to not charge in, analyse your opponent first before running headfirst.” Sternly, I remind her making her nod her head only then for her and I to blink when some limo with Satan on parks, revealing some guy with a porno moustache one of the rejects.

“Ladies…” Flirtatiously, he smirks down at Parslee and me.

“Um…excuse me?” Confused, Parslee blinks as he leers at her only then for me to raise a brow at him as he flinches back from my stern glare, returning his focus to Cell.

“Wait…is that…is this guy serious. Please tell me he isn’t…?” Worried, Parslee whispers.

“I hope he is. Nothing wrong with a bloodbath. From the looks of things yes. Guess you shouldn’t have made this an open invite eh Cell?” Teasingly, I call out to Cell earning his attention.

“Elery…there’s something different about you. You’ve gotten stronger.” Impressed, he smirks at me.

“Just for you Cell you should be honoured.” Teasingly, I play along.

“I am do not think I am. This will be the battle for the ages after killing Goku of course!” Proudly, he proclaims.

“Of course.” Eagerly, I nod my head relishing the adrenaline pumping through my boiling blood unaware of the gawking Parslee.

“How are you talking so causally!? You two want each other dead.” Hissing, she glowers at us.

“Urgh the fact that I have to explain this to you, disappoint me.” Sighing, I shake my head at the lost cause.

“Children, such a bother sometimes.” Cell agrees.

“You’re not wrong.” I nod my head agreeing with him.

“I’m right here.” Insulted, Parslee scowls.

“Yes sadly, I can hear you.” Deflated, I sigh at the thought.

“Shouldn’t we stop him?” Conflicted, Parslee glances at me.

“And miss this no way.” Easily, I shake my head at the thought as the male with the white cape approaches the stage.

“You’re going down.” Roaring, the human declares placing his thumb down.

“Well then let’s begin.” Sighing, Cell begins stoically a part of me pitying him to have to deal with such human garbage.

“All of this rests on Hercule Satan but between you and me we have nothing to worry about.” The announcer declares as Satan uses his forefinger to gesture to the idiot news reporter to come down for a front row seat.

“Ladies if you don’t mind what do you think about Mr Satan defeating Cell.” Scowling, I feel my brow twitch at the microphone and camera shoved in our faces.

“Well…” Parslee begins.

“Don’t waste your breath.” Curtly, I advise Parslee.

“Wait you’re the…AHH!!! Y-You’re one of the aliens that…that…” Scared, the reporter screams terrified making me smirk smugly as both of them back away petrified.

“Destroyed some city yes, ah such fond memories.” Jokingly, I smirk at the memory.

“Really? Those were fond.” Scowling, Parslee’s eye twitches.

“They were how I met your father.” Playfully, I outstretch my arms shrugging.

“And how you killed him.” Irritated, she huffs.

“Aw such fond times.” I play along finding her reaction rather amusing, like father like daughter I suppose.

“After this I need to get you a dictionary…” Grumbling, Parslee notes to herself.

“I suppose I should thank you for the ring seats Mr Satan.” Quickly, the reporter flees to tend to the weirdo.

“Come on up here and quickly.” Sternly, he commands the reporter.

“S-Sure whatever you say. S-So are you ready for the fight Mr Satan? A-Any last remarks?” Scared, the reporter questions the nobody.

“I’d like to give Cell my condolences. It’s too bad my unworthy opponent didn’t know I existed before I started this tournament of his.” Smugly, Satan dictates.

“This sounds as fake as wrestling.” Unamused, Parslee notes making me furrow my brow.

“Wrestling?” Perplexed, I arch a brow.

“Yeah wrestling? You…don’t you know it?” Surprised, Parslee blinks taken aback.

“No.” I answer honest.

“Really? You’d love it, remind me we got to go to some boxing or wrestling matches after this.” Softly, she smiles at me.

“You’re paying.” I mutter furrowing my brow why watch a fake sport though?

“Anything else?” The reporter prompts.

“I’ll give him one last chance to back out he might think he’s a champ but he’s just a chump. Listen up you Bum you are going down to first class. I know you beat the loyal military by planting bombs beforehand. I know all you’re stupid parlour tricks and I’m not impressed.” Satan explains.

“Wait he thinks it’s all tricks!?” Surprised, Parslee blinks as I blink a few times taken aback by the declaration.

“Seems so.” I exclaim crossing my arms.

“Wonder how he could explain all of our tricks.” Curious, Parslee hums out loud.

“To be honest I would be interested to hear his delusions as well.” I answer, fascinated to hear this fool’s deluded beliefs.

“I cant believe he wont respond.” Amazed, the reporter gawks at Cell remaining stoic.

“He’s just upset cause I know all his weaknesses. You’re a little thick aren’t ya sucker!” Satan begins pulling faces alongside the reporter making me sigh at the two idiots.

“And another verbal jab the fight hasn’t even started yet. And in this announcer’s humble opinion Mr Satan is already winning!” Smugly, the reporter pulls a finger at Cell.

“About time they showed up.” Impatiently, I complain.

“What is that!?” Startled, the reporter gawks at the light approaching and follow Vegeta’s arrival who we both give one another a simple nod, the Z fighters soon come following.

“Welcome, welcome everyone.” Pleased, Cell greets us to this arena.

“How!? How is it possible that they can all fly!?” Gawking, the reporter stares at the guys coming down, Yamcha landing next to me.

“I-I guess the tricks fairy is up today…” Pathetically, the nobody exclaims.

“Android 16 hey you’re back!” Happily, Krillin greets the android.

“Yes and thank you. Because of your help I am at last fully functional again.” Happily, he smiles down at Krillin.

“Aw shucks you’re welcome.” Embarrassed, Krillin blushes ruby red.

“My name’s Goku.” Politely, Kakkarot steps up offering his hand out only to meet dead silence and Android 16’s sharp glare.

“I know your name I was created to solely destroy you though I’ve chosen not too.” Coldly, 16 states refusing to meet his handshake glaring down at me.

“Wow, this guy is intense!” Kakkarot gushes to Krillin making me roll my eyes at the moron.

“Ladies and gentlemen I don’t know who these newcomers are but I must say it’s very intriguing!” The reporter gushes as I scowl at the camera on us while beaming, Parslee winks at the camera.

“Hey don’t forget about me!” Whining, the nobody complains.

“Okay let’s get this thing going and if you want I’ll be first.” Eagerly, Kakkarot stretches.

“Goku you don’t have to be the first one to fight.” Warily, Trunks advises.

“What do you say Elery? Vegeta?” Smirking, Kakkarot glancing at me and him.

“Be my guest we all know it will be me who ends up finishing off Cell.” Arrogantly, Vegeta concedes.

“That is if he doesn’t trick you again.” Slyly, I remark.

“Silence!!” Angrily, he snarls at us.

“What? Either way someone is going to have to clean up your mess and it will most likely be me.” Bluntly, I state the fact.

“Yeah let one of the other fighters be a dummy for you to exploit Cell’s weakness I suggest cyclops,” Parslee offers making me smirk smugly.

“Hey don’t you know I’m the champ around here!” Loudly, Hercule cuts cyclops off about to dispute.

“Um excuse me sir I was wondering if you and your friends were going to take part in this tournament here.” Politely, the reporter crawls over to us on the stadium.

“Of course, I’ll be going first.” Smiling, Kakkarot informs him.

“I’ve had about enough of you clowns and your stupid jokes. Now clear out of here before I get angry.” Fed up, the nobody snaps.

“Hey don’t blow a vein you greaseball.” Sighing, Krillin grumbles.

“I’m sorry I forgot. You ignorant hicks have spent your entire life in the woods with your banjo so you don’t realize that I Hercule Satan am the best martial arts champion in the world!” Taken aback, the nobody retorts.

“And the challengers have been left totally speechless by the one and only martial arts champion of the w-ARGHH!!” Startled, the reporter gasps tripping over out of the stadium.

“Okay seeing as you don’t know who I am I’ll show you now who rules?” Proudly, he roars as he raises some huge rock and headbutts it, smashing it into debris smirking smugly at us.

“Champion of all martial arts in the world Mr Satan! Mr Satan! Mr Satan! Huh? They…they aren’t buying it at all.” Stunned, the reporter blinks when seeing our blank faces.

“Huh Yamcha maybe you should fight in the next tournament. You could easily dispose of this idiot.” Lowly, I offer, Yamaha could destroy this idiot.

“I appreciate the compliment, but I think I’d prefer a quiet life than the life this guy is leading.” Softly, he smiles at me making me furrow my brow.

“I say we let the Neanderthal nerd go first.” Krillin suggests.

“You…think so?” Surprised, Kakkarot blinks.

“It’s time…who will be the first to challenge?” Coolly, Cell announces.

“You’re looking at him. Let’s get it on!” Angrily, Satan dictates.

“There’s no use in trying to stop him Goku he just won’t listen.” Tiredly, Krillin exclaims.

“Let him go it’ll be funny.” I offer snickering.

“I’ve gotta try. Listen Mr Satan if you fight Cell you’re going to get killed.” Worried, Kakkarot calls out to him.

“Okay Lionel get a close up of the guy in the big hair. Good. Just moments ago this long haired guy had the audacity to tell the people’s hero. Hercule Satan to back down from the tournament imagine telling the world champ he was going to be beaten. Haven’t followed Mr Satan’s careers over the years I have a question to ask this know it all brat. Who do you think you are!?” Angrily, the reporter demands from Kakkarot.

“Well you’ve clearly wasted your life.” Deadpanned, Parslee states making me smirk, holding in a small chuckle.

“If that doofus wants to fight Cell let him. If he packs it in, we can just revive him with the dragon balls.” Simply, Krillin states.

“Well there seems to be no other choice.” Kakkarot gives in only then for us to furrow our brow as some loud muffled music comes up making us look up at the pink helicopter making my brow twitch.

“What’s…?” Parslee begins only then to trail off as simply, I fire a ki blast firing at the helicopter causing it to come crashing down.

“Did you have to do that?” Disapprovingly, Yamcha furrows his brow at me.

“They were just going to get in the way.” Casually, I shrug.

“You killed them!” Parslee scowls at me as I note the reporter’s camera on me.

“I did them a favour.” I mutter frowning as the reporter points to me.

“This monster has just…” The reporter indicates to me.

“Don’t even think about them flipping them off.” Yamcha whispers to me only making my smirk wider.

“But their authority…” Cheekily, I argue.

“God dammit Elery.” Groaning, Yamcha facepalms making me chuckle as I flip off the camera just as the camera turns to Satan holding up his champion belt, he then takes off his cape to reveal a capsule he chucks to the floor to reveal a bag…? What? What is even the point in the capsule if you have a bag inside? Satan takes out some tiles beginning to show off his power trying to impersonate Cell but well…

“This guy’s an idiot.” Yamcha exclaims next to me. 

“This takes a special kind of stupid. Cell kill him!” I call out surprising the others to find me cheering.

“You see these tiles Cell this is what I’m going to do to your face!” Proudly, Satan declares to Cell remaining stoic being patient almost.

“You’re going to hurt every part of his face but one thing…” Smirking, Parslee remarks making me smirk strange this feeling…her snarkiness could this be…pride?

“Thank you!” Relieved, I sigh as simply, Cell kicks Satan aside making him hit a cliff, crimson spewing out from his fallen body hitting the ground, letting the real fight begin.

“So, let’s get the tournament underway who will be first? Will it be Goku to start things off?” Cell turns to face us.

Blankly, I stare down at the destroyed battlefield, both Cell and Kakkarot panting having finished their warm up and now their battle having finally taken a toll on them both, from Kakkarot having to fight against his friends moves to Cell, finally having enough of the trapped rules he himself had confided himself into.

“There speed it’s incredible!” Amazed, Cyclops gushes up at Goku and Cell fighting against one another.

“Wait Yamcha can you…?” Surprised, Krillin glances at Yamcha.

“Can I what?” Yamcha blinks.

“You can keep up with it?” Curious, Cyclops wonders.

“Yeah can’t you?” Confused, Yamcha turns to the two blinking a few times surprised.

No…” Cyclops mutters stunned.

Panting both Cell and Kakkarot stand, heaving, exhaustion etched into their bruised battered forms as they eye one another.

“Both of their power levels have dropped tremendously but Goku’s is dropping much faster. If he doesn’t act soon Goku’s going to…” Worried, Piccolo tells us, panic laced in his tone making me furrow my brow, crossing my arms.

“Are you feeling tired Goku? You’ve lost a lot of strength hahah! Why don’t you take a breather? Perhaps one of your Senzu beans will help you?” Mockingly, Cell sneers making me seethe, balling my hands up shaking, quivering.

“He’s right, we should give Goku a Senzu bean!” Parslee exclaims making me scowl, disgust laced in my tone from her words.

“You’re joking right?” Insulted, I furrow my brow.

“What?” Perplexed, both future fools turn to me.

“To give Kakkarot a Senzu bean would be pathetic, it would be a disgrace to him as a Saiyan warrior, he’d throw that Senzu bean back in your face for he is a Saiyan warrior and these battles are what we live and die for!” Proudly, I explain to the idiot.

“You’re joking!” Parslee gawks at me.

“If we do this, he can regain his strength and fight Cell!” Trunks disputes.

“That’s right Cell said he could!” Relieved, Yamcha points out.

“Over my dead body you will do this.” Darkly, I reject the idiotic idea.

“We will wait.” Sternly, Piccolo agrees with me.

“We’ll wait for what? He needs a Senzu bean?” Trunks insists.

“Guys I don’t want to be that guy right now but if this is how you guys act around this sort of thing then maybe you shouldn’t leave the fate of the world down to a death match!” Fed up, Parslee snaps at them.

“Quiet boy! Where is your honour? Like all pure bloodied Saiyan’s Kakkarot would rather die fighting than win with one of those disgraceful Senzu beans as a crutch. Kakkarot trained in the hyperbolic time chamber just as we did. Now let’s see what he can do.” Proudly, Vegeta explains the fact to the fools.

“N-No we can’t! Goku doesn’t have the strength don’t you see what will happen if he keeps going like this!?” Panicked, Piccolo points out.

“Think about how traumatic this is for Gohan too! He’s watching his father being beaten when he could be healed right now! If this goes on…” Parslee explains glancing concerned, her eyes wide to look up at the stoic blonde.

“He will die, an honourable death.” Coldly, I state the fact.

“Indeed, that will be by his decision. It is painfully clear at this point that no one makes this group is stronger than Kakkarot not even…myself and Elery.” Vegeta glances at me as I glower at the sad truth.

“Oh yeah bring me into this why don’t you?” Sarcastically, I grumble.

“You know it to be true.” Assertively, Vegeta responds.

“Yes, but I would prefer it not being stated.” Dryly, I remark glancing to the side.

“He still deserves the fight of a true warrior and that means to the death.” In awe, Vegeta explains.

“While we all just stand here and watch!?” Trunks shouts.

“Didn’t stop you the first time with your father allowing cell that form of his.” Smirking, I remind him.

“You…!” Flinching, he seethes, stepping up to glare at me.

“See what I deal with.” Tiredly, Parslee shrugs slacking her shoulders.

“I won’t be part of it!” Stubbornly, Trunks refuses.

“Aren’t you the one who hasn’t stopped talking about how great a hero Kakkarot is? If you have so much faith in him then wait and see what he will do.” Sternly, Vegeta tells them.

“I can feel your power slipping away Goku. I don’t think you can last much longer. You know it’s hardly worth my effort to finish you off now. But I wouldn’t want to disappoint the television audience because I know they want to see a real champion. The next battle you will be engaging will be your last.” Arrogantly, Cell sneers at Kakkarot.

“You’re right Cell the world wants to see a real champion.” Kakkarot agrees smirking smugly.

“What is he doing?” Confused, Parslee questions me as we watch Kakkarot’s golden glow deactivates, returning to normal.

“It’s over Cell you win. I give up. I know how strong you are there’s no point in continuing this fight if I can’t beat you.” Smirking, Kakkarot gives in making my eyes widen, then dilate in horror.

“I’mma kill him!!!” Roaring, I scream at the idiot, feeling my blood boil, my voice breaking as I feel Parslee’s and Yamcha’s arms around me, holding me back.

“You…coward!” Seething, Vegeta proclaims glaring icily at Kakkarot.

“No…Goku!” Krillin cries out.

“No don’t do it!” Pleadingly, Trunks begs.

“This isn’t happening! This isn’t happening! This isn’t happening!!” Freaking out, Parslee screams, her fingertips coming through her long locks, tugging at the spare locks terrified.

“Wha…no way Goku never gives up.” Stubbornly, Tien refuses.

“What? Goku’s turning his back on us!?” Horrified, Yamcha gasps.

“No…don’t give up.” Gohan pleads to his father.

“No, you can’t let Cell win Goku!” Angry, Piccolo yells at Kakkarot.

“You win Cell I give up. You know when I came here today I didn’t know if I had what it takes to beat you I know now I don’t. fighting you has shown me I still have a lot to work towards. We may be enemies but today you gave me a valuable opportunity to learn more about myself and for what it’s worth I thank you.” Honestly, Kakkarot smiles up at him.

“What is he doing?” Uneasily, Parslee’s voice breaks.

“H-He’s gone crazy…Cell must have knocked his screws loose!” Trembling, Yamcha deludes himself.

“It’s pointless to continue this fight.” Kakkarot states.

“Surely you’re joking. You can’t just say I give up and expect to walk away…” Insulted, Cell snarls.

“Seems his Vegeta side is showing…” Jokingly, I point out.

“Elery not now!” Hissing, Vegeta snaps at me making me chuckle.  
fine, fine.” Cheekily, I place my hands up in mock surrender.

“Sure, I can you beat me fair and square. I give up.” Kakkarot responds.

“Well Goku I hope you fully appreciate the consequences of your actions. You may quit if you wish. But if there’s no one else to fight me then I’m going to reduce this entire planet to rubble.” Scowling, Cell growls.

“Not so fast Cell I may be giving up but that doesn’t mean the tournaments over. There’s still one more person for you to fight.” Kakkarot informs him.

“You’re not serious who? One of them? The prince? No, not even I take my sloppy seconds. Is it Tensinhan please tell me it’s Tensinhan….Please don’t waste my time though I suppose I haven’t fought Elery yet that would be an interesting fight. At least she may provide an actual challenge compared to the prince.” Cell considers making me smirk stepping forward only to feel a hand on me making my narrowed blues meet a pair of pleading onyx making me grumble.

“So, you don’t mind if I get to pick who you get to fight next do you?” Politely, Kakkarot requests.

“You actually intend to go through with this?” Scowling, Cell seethes.

“I know this sounds crazy, but you’ll understand soon enough. The person I am about to pick is a lot stronger than I am. So, if you enjoyed the challenge of fighting me Cell, you’re going to like the next one even better. Of course, you’ll probably not feel that way after he’s beaten you.” Smirking, Kakkarot exclaims.

“What’s that?” Cell orders.

“I said you’ll probably not feel that way after he’s beaten you.” Smugly, Kakkarot tells him.

“A bold statement. You certainly seem to have confidence in this mystery fighter of yours. Well I hope for your sake your confidence has not been misplaced. Now, where is he? Where is this great and invisible champion?” Frustrated, Cell demands.

“Oh he’s here he just doesn’t know it yet.” Confidently, Kakkarot promises him.

“I am losing my patience Goku say the name!!” Impatiently, Cell berates Kakkarot.

“Alright I will. Alright guys I’m afraid I can’t win this fight, but I need someone to take over. That someone is you…son!” Proudly, Kakkarot turns to face his son, Gohan.

“Let’s do it.” Kakkarot agrees stepping up onto the battlefield as the true tournament begins.

“He can’t be serious! He’s a kid, he’s eleven years old!” Horrified, Parslee screeches turning to gawk at me only to meet my stern stare.

“He’s a Saiyan, partly anyway.” I attempt to defend Kakkarot’s beliefs a small smirk on my lips fascinated to see if it’s true, if my little hypothesis over the human blood within the fool would make him more prone to emotions making him much stronger than we had anticipated.

“You can do it right?” Gently, Kakkarot kneels downs to his son, placing his hands on his son’s shoulder pad of snow whites, wearing robes similar to Piccolo strangely enough.

“He’s a kid of course he can’t.” Irritated, Parslee argues, glaring at Kakkarot.

“Girl silence.” Sternly, I command her making her flinch back.

“Silence!? This…this is…” Struggling, Parslee begins not sure what to say as she glances to the side, making me sneer in disgust at her cowardice, like father like daughter.

“M-Me? F-Fight with Cell?” Nervous, Gohan stares down at the floor fearful.

“Disappointing. He promised me a challenge, but he gives me nothing but a child.” Disgusted, Cell sneers down at the child.

“Goku stop this think about what you’re saying. Think about what will happen if you maintain this course of action. If Gohan fights with Cell, then he’s going to die!” Sternly, Piccolo pleads to him.

“Listen Gohan has a power hidden within him. That you and I cannot even begin to imagine, just think about it. Don’t you realize he’s been keeping up with the rest of us ever since he was just a little boy. I can remember back when I was his age I wasn’t half as strong as he is.” Amazed, Kakkarot praises.

“H-Hey Goku we all know Gohan is strong for his age but fighting Cell…not trying to tell you to be a father or anything but…” Worried, Krillin points out.

“You’re just going to have to trust me on this. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t know Gohan would win.” Assuredly, Kakkarot promises.

“And I thought you were a bad parent.” Flabbergasted, Parslee whispers glancing at me.

“Look at me son, tell me something. When Cell and I were fighting back there did you think it was hard to keep up at all? I mean were we ever moving too fast for you to see.” Kindly, Kakkarot begins kneeling down.

“No, I could see it all. But that’s only because you and Cell weren’t fighting with your full power. I’m sure if you were fighting as fast as you could then…” Honestly, Gohan confesses.

“I don’t know about Cell son, but I was giving it my all. You thought I was holding back because you were comparing the energy you sensed from me to your own.” Softly, Kakkarot confesses to his son.

“Is this true Gohan?” Stunned, Piccolo turns to stare down at Gohan.

“Uh yes…” Gohan nods his head.

“Any day now.” Impatiently, Cell calls out hovering from above.

“What do you say son? Go out there and win this one for me okay? Then we can all go home.” Tenderly, Kakkarot tells his son.

“Okay dad. I’ll do it.” Determined, Gohan agrees.

“Krillin you still got one of those Senzu beans, let me have one okay?” Kakkarot calls out to Krillin as Gohan flies over to Cell.

“Huh? O-Oh sure.” Surprised, Krillin passes over the bean.

“Ah thank you. Hey Cell catch! There you go I think you’re going to need it. That’s a Senzu bean eat it.” Smirking, Kakkarot calls out making the others gawk as he tosses over the bean to Cell, who easily catches it.

“Okay it’s official you completely lost it.” Krillin exclaims.

“Look Cell’s kind of worn out right now it just wouldn’t be fair if Gohan beats him when he isn’t at his best you know.” Patiently, Kakkarot explains to the simpletons.

“You gave him a Senzu bean!? A Senzu bean!? What is wrong with you!? Goku you are the worst parent ever and I have her for a mother.” Angrily, Parslee screams at Kakkarot making my brow twitch.

“What did you say?” Sternly, I call out making her squeak.

“Nothing mam.” Obediently, she bows her head making me smirk smugly at my win.

“T-That’s Cell up there who really cares about being fair!?” Yamcha points out making me sigh at the fool.

“We do you fool!” Irritated, I state the fact to the fool.

“The fate of the world is at stake!” Parslee screams at me.

“And so is Gohan’s pride, if Gohan dies to Cell in his current state, it would be humiliating for a Saiyan to lose to someone injured. To die in a fair honourable fight that pushes your limits is the true Saiyan warrior’s death and if Gohan does die at least he will die like his Saiyan brothers and sisters.” Proudly, I explain to the fool.

“Are you kidding me!? He’s a child and he’s human.” Parslee reminds me.

“He’s also part Saiyan as much as I hate to say it.” Grimacing, I give in.

“Thank you Goku I will take this bean without hesitation. Hahah! Your overconfidence has betrayed you. You will regret this act soon indeed. Oh that’s the good shit! Wonderful now let’s get started.” Arrogantly, Cell declares after eating the bean and being restored.

“You guys we can’t let Gohan go through with this!” Krillin pleads to us.

“And you think you can help? You saw what happened with the android you’re useless.” I remind him making Krillin flinch pained at the harsh reminder.

“I won’t stand aside when…” Krillin seethes to himself.

“No I’m afraid it’s too late. Turns back now Krillin.” Sternly, Piccolo intervenes.

“If you don’t you would be insulting his pride even more.” I advise trying to get the fools to see and understand.

“Who cares about his pride!? He’s a child!” Frustrated, Parslee screeches making me grimace at the harsh pain in my ear.

“Just because he’s a child doesn’t mean anything you idiots!” Irritated, I remind the fools he is a Saiyan he isn’t some flimsy human.

“So, child are you ready?” Eagerly, Cell questions as Gohan nods and the battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even Elery is supporting Gohan that's something in itself!


	49. Day Of Fate

“No! I can’t take it! Goku you can stand there all you want but I’m helping Gohan!” Fed up, Piccolo snaps seething removing his gear.

“No you’re not. You and I both know you’re not strong enough to fight Cell. So, wait just a little bit longer.” Sternly, Kakkarot stops Piccolo.

“For what? For Gohan to get killed. For Cell to rip him into pieces one by one while we watch.” Angrily, Piccolo snaps at Kakkarot.

“Wait until he has no choice. And then just as Gohan is backed into a corner with no way out he’ll awaken his furious inner strength and when that happens. Just you watch, Gohan will break Cell down once and for all.” Confidently, Kakkarot assures him.

“You doubt him that much? You trained him you need to trust him.” Calmly, I point out.

“Trust him?” Scowling, his eye twitches at me.

“As his mentor, he trusted you and you helped him. Now you have to trust him and let him, help himself.” I state the fact making his eyes widen from my words.

“Enough with these games Goku. Gohan may have this power but it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t thirst for battle and mayhem. He’s not a fighter like you!!” Fuming, Piccolo turns his heated glare to Kakkarot.

“Huh?” Stunned, Kakkarot blink stunned in horror, a part of me feeling pity, understanding his shock and horror well as I glance to the side at Parslee, a odd sense of mixed emotions flowing through me.

“Do you want to know what he’s thinking? He’s not thinking about strength or competition. He’s wondering why his father is standing there letting him die! So your son may be the most powerfullest in the world but he’s also a scared eleven year old boy. I rather die then wait.” Impatient, Piccolo roars removing his gear.

“Krillin throw me a Senzu bean!” Urgently, Kakkarot calls out to Krillin.

“Oh sure!” Happily, Krillin complies only for Cell to come flying towards us, swiftly stealing the Senzu beans as Piccolo attempts to fight him only to miss as Cell then proclaims wishing to bring out this power of Gohan’s by destroying each and every one of us only making me smirk, amused, I’d like to see him try.

“With these out of the way I won’t even need to fight them myself.” Smugly, Cell dictates Senzu beans in his white palm, his coal black nails digging deep into the frail bag.

“Wait what are you planning to do!?” Angrily, Gohan demands.

“I am going to do whatever it takes to make you angry and bring out your full power! And if your friends end up dead you can blame yourself for being so stubborn!” Cell answers smirking smugly.

“Please don’t do this! If you unleash my power, I won’t be able to stop it! I’ll kill you!” Seriously, Gohan pleads making me seethe spitting on the floor revolted by his begging.

“Haha…oh Gohan I assure you once I’ve had my fill I’ll stop you myself.” Cell declares turning to face us as I get into battle position smirking smugly eager at the chance. However just as he is about to go forth with his plan despite Gohan’s pleas for him to stop, not wishing to use that power like a pathetic weakling, 16 wraps his arms around Cell.

“16 stop this!” Cell orders but it falls to deaf ears as he is lifted up in a vice grip, the others eagerly wish to help him only for him to explain the bomb in his chest, he will activate to destroy Cell.

“I am sorry we androids have caused so much suffering here on the earth. Cell no matter how strong you’ve become you will not survive the explosion!” Android 16 apologises to us making my eyes widen.

“But his regeneration…” Parslee worries her brow furrowed.

“Even if he does regenerate, he will get tired and weaker.” I point out recalling Piccolo’s regeneration alongside Cell’s in his previous forms.

“How come?” Parslee enquires curious.

“It’s a painful process but then again…” I trail off in a low voice my brow furrowed with the Saiyan gene within him

“Then why haven’t we just kept ripping off his head and such all this time instead of just punching him?” Baffled, Parslee demands from me.

“Asking the important questions now that no one will answer.” I exclaim as she sighs bowing her head knowing the sad truth.

“Cell you destroy life you are a parasite on this planet, and I see now. This is the best way to destroy you. Doctor Giro’s sick ambition to destroy the world through us will ultimately be put to rest by his own devices.” Resolute, 16 declares as Cell thrashes, attempting to escape the iron grip but only resulting in him flailing about.

“Wow he’s really doing it.” Amazed, Yamcha gasps.

“No he’s just hugging Cell.” Sarcastically, I remark.

“Really mum? Really? Those could be the last words I hear from you.” Snippily, Parslee remarks making me roll my eyes at the drama queen.

“Really. There are your final words.” Aloofly, I mutter as 16 begins to glow gold just as quickly, I grab Yamcha and Parslee making sure they are huddled close behind me as we prepare for the blast.

“So where’s the bang?” Confused, Yamcha blinks glancing at me noting my furrowed brow.

“This isn’t awkward or anything…” Parslee notes wolf whistling.

“Well there you go girl, those won’t be my last words to you.” I remark, removing myself from the two fools.

“What a relief, maybe I can get you to say I like you or I tolerate you, anything is better than really.” Jokingly, Parslee feigns hope.

“What!? Something is wrong! The trigger’s gone.” 16 points out the obvious.

“You can’t 16 because your bomb was removed! I uh…I overheard Bulma talking about it you see…” Nervously, Krillin explains to 16 how his bomb was removed, great the one time the blueberry could have stepped up and proven her worth she does this.

“Why did no one tell him that?” Lost, Parslee questions her brow furrowed.

“A fair point.” Surprised, I agree with her as we watch

“Sorry 16 but I’m staying. If you have a death wish far be it from me to let you down. 16, his petty existence showed Dr Giro had his flaws. Does anyone else want to be a martyr today?” Mockingly, Cell turns to us.

“That scoundrel!” Seething, Vegeta glowers down at Cell.

“So Gohan we still haven’t gotten you mad. Let’s try some friendly persuasion. Let’s see what do we have here? One, two, three, four, fight, six, seven, eight. That’s easy enough.” Smugly, Cell counts.

“What in the world is he doing?” Restlessly, Parslee questions me as releases a cry out eyes widening when his tail having now reduced into his back spews out small bundles of blue, about eight.

“What in the heck are those things?” Horrified, Piccolo gapes.

“I guess…life finds a way.” Uncomfortably, Parslee tries to be optimistic.

“To make me vomit!” Sickened, I argue, holding in the urge to vomit as I feel a familiar rush of burning fluids attempt to crawl up my throat.

“Gather around children, daddy set up a play date for you. Make sure to share your toys, don’t leave daddy’s sight and bring me the bodies.” Cheekily, Cell smirks down at his creations, he happily names Norio, Damien, Curtis, Johnathan, Travis, Dale, Anthony and Vegeta Jr. Jr.

“Vegeta…” One of the snickering creatures looks up at him.

“Oh god.” Disturbed, Vegeta exclaims shaken as we get into position ready to get rid of these brats.

“You know what the saddest thing about all this is?” Saddened, Parslee glances at Trunks.

“What’s that?” Curious, Trunks asks her.

“Cell is acting like a much better parent than my mum.” Bluntly, Parslee deadpans.

“Dude let that go.” Tiredly, Trunks tells her.

“I will not I know if mum set up a play date she’d tell me to leave her sight!” Pained, Parslee slouches.

“You’re not wrong.” Honestly, I shrug.

“Elery…at least try to defend yourself!” Desperate, Yamcha pleads to me making me sigh.

“Yamcha we both know I’m not good at this and we both know I’d be lying either way.” Bluntly, I state the fact to him making him sigh at the sad truth.

“Guys be on guard they are especially strong!” Sternly, Kakkarot reminds us as we turn to face the horde approaching snickering, cackling evilly.

“Ah this brings back memories.” Fondly, I smile, hearing the satisfying crunch of bones as I quickly break the skull of one of the children.

“I don’t even want to know.” Yamcha confesses to me, kneeing one in the chest making it gape, baby blue spewing out, purple blood shooting out as he easily has his back to me and I copy, our backs pressed against one another, Parslee between us as we deal with the children.

Easily, I dispose of the cell junior’s as Yamcha and Tien dive down, dealing with the junior giving Kakkarot a hard time as they both knee the child in the torso, making it cry out and crash down into the cavern below as they stand, a protective aura surrounding them as Kakkarot thanks them for protecting him.

“We’re a team.” Gently, Tien assures Kakkarot.

“Besides we’re not alone.” Softly, Yamcha smiles up at me and Parslee as together, we both concentrate our blast, taking out the two diving at the boys, easily taking them aback only for my eyes to widen when three try to take me from behind. Swiftly, I grab Parslee’s hand, swinging her down below as I easily kicks sweep the trio making them cry out.

“Mum!” I hear Parslee cry out as the trio disperse but I easily block all three of them.

“Protect your father!” Firmly, I order her taking her aback.

“What!?” Surprised, she gasps seeing both Tien and Yamcha fall to the floor, their energy fading making me seethe as I note Parslee lunge down only to gasp as one of the juniors grab Yamcha’s robe, pulling his head back to expose his jugular, my eyes wide at the creatures thick blades of black to his neck.

“Dad! N-NO!!” Panicked, Parslee panics unaware of my swift teleport as I appear behind the creature, Parslee’s eyes widening when I swiftly grab the junior by its neck, breaking its neck startling the two remaining juniors, that Parslee swiftly blasts, ending them making them fall down into a heap of bodies below. Quietly, I narrow my eyes when Parslee kneels down checking his pulse while I detect the faint energy within him, making me frown, he used too much I told him not to, idiot! He has to hold off until…he isn’t a Saiyan he’s human so why must he be such an idiot!?

“Ah your energy is beginning to swell that’s good now take your anger and feed off of it. Use it to unleash your power before it’s too late for your friends. Just take a look out there, no one but Vegeta, Trunks, Elery and Parslee can still defend themselves. Not even your father he too will die. The other two are far too busy defending their weakling of a father and partner then again Elery won’t last much longer not in her condition.” Smugly, Cell confesses to Gohan the two watching from afar, Elery taking them on alongside Parslee.

“Condition?” Confused, Gohan blinks.

“Not even you noticed, the small beams of energy within her. She too will die alongside those small sparks of life within her…Playtime is over children you can kill them now!” Proudly, he reveals as Gohan’s onyx hues dilate at the implication gazing at the woman, unaware of the small spark within her.

“NOOO!!! Android 16…” Pained, Gohan cries out in anguish at the order only to blink at the sound of clanking making him turn to look down, his eyes widening once more at the sight of the head of android 16 calmly gazing up at me.

“Gohan let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone won’t reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you feel Gohan. You are gentle. You do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it.” Earnestly, 16 explains to Gohan, shaking from his confession.

“This sentimental downpour is killing me. It’s so nice of you to help 16 but I plan on doing this my way.” Smirking, Cell approaches the head.

“Please drop your restraints. Protect the life I loved. You have the strength my scanner sensed it. Just…let it go.” Softly, he smiles almost at peace as the yellow foot slams down upon the squashed head, ruby red with hints of brown spewing out alongside the wild circuits as they clatter to the ground beneath the rubble, the light of a red ribbon chip going dark.

“Yet another fighter you could have saved…” Smugly, Cell finishes with a cherry on top as numbly, Gohan stares down at the crumbled remnants of 16, hearing the harsh snap alongside the faint twitter of a bird flying, soaring free into the sky…

_“Venit aevus ille. O Messiah, O Messiah…”_

Stunned, we all watch in awe at the golden hue enveloping Gohan releasing a shrill screech to the high heavens, my eyes wide at the tears freely pouring down his stoic blue, his long blonde locks glowing blazingly like the sun, an aura enveloping around him glowing. He stoically stares ahead at Cell, ready for the true battle to begin as a small sly smirk crosses my lips in awe, so this is the power of a human and Saiyan hybrid after all…


	50. Childish Humiliation

“I cannot forgive you for what you’ve done!!!” Angrily, Gohan yells at Cell, rocks spewing out, a golden glow surrounding him as he glares at Cell.

“At last you’ve come out of hiding. Now the game will get really exciting.” Eagerly, Cell beams his grip tightens on the Senzu bean bag unaware of Gohan’s stoic blues glancing at it.

“No games.” Swiftly, he cuts Cell of swiping the bag from his grasp.

“Wha…? H-How did you? The Senzu beans how did you get them!?” Stunned, Cell demands making me blink taken back in awe of this power.

“Gohan you’re amazing!” Trunks gushes.

“You’re the best!” Parslee praises eagerly making me roll my eyes.

“After all the time we’ve taken to try to kill these things he does it in one blow…” Vegeta whispers almost in awe.

“I…told you so.” Weakly, Kakkarot heaves out.

“Go…Gohan.” Stunned, Piccollo stares up at his prodigy who remains stoic silent throughout it all.

“So this is next step of super Saiyan fascinating…” Impressed, I arch a brow smirking smugly as he teleports over to Krillin being ambushed by two other cell juniors.

“B-But how!?” Cell demands frazzled.

“He’s so fast!” Vegeta states the obvious.

“He did it right he increased his strength without losing speed.” Amazed, Trunks points out.

“Gohan don’t worry about me. Just do what you gotta do.” Weakly, Krillin whimpers as one of the juniors places its extended iron black nails to Krillin’s neck, smirking smugly.

“I don’t think he was worried.” I mutter as Gohan stone faced, prepares to fight, the other junior fleeing fearful of the blast while the other is in awe stare off with Gohan until taking flight fleeing from the threat that soon silences them both, not before returning Krillin to Piccolo.

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing. He just blew all those creatures up with nothing but his energy.” Stunned, Vegeta glances at me only to see my silent stare, watching on, if this is what a human hybrid can obtain from sheer emotions alone…what else can these things accomplish?

“And look at him he’s perfectly calm. It’s like he hasn’t warmed up yet!” In awe, Trunks describes.

“This is…this is unreal, right mum? Mum? What’s wrong?” Confused, Parslee questions me noting my furrowed brow.

“That smirk of his. I don’t like it.” Wary, I inform Parslee making her blink confused by my observation as we stare at the crater, Gohan is inside, the juniors long gone, leaving no one else but Cell to deal with.

“Goku are you okay?” Concerned, Piccolo flies down to help Kakkarot down, draping Kakkarot’s arm over his shoulder.

“Yeah…didn’t I tell you so? He’s going to do it Piccolo.” Excited, Kakkarot beams unaware of the sharp scowl from Piccolo.

“Gohan…” Gently, Piccolo utters out casting his concerned gaze over to the Saiyan.

“Look at what you’ve done!” Enraged, Cell yells at Gohan arms crossed staring at the devasting destruction of both his children and his battle arena.

“You wanted this Cell.” Scowling, I point out as his sharp pinks glare into my calm blue. Furious, he fires a special beam at me but I easily dodge it, simply arching a brow amused by his pitiful shot as he seethes.

“Nothing is holding Gohan back he’s finally learned how to tap into his power and will.” Piccolo admits staring down at all his hard work, all those months spent training now coming together.

“Now it’s time to pay Cell. You’re going to face up to your crimes.” Kakkarot scowls.

“Parslee pass these around.” Seething, Gohan orders as Parslee grabs the bag.

“On it!” Parslee catches the bag flying down passing each one to the fallen members.

“Hey Krillin…Senzu beans! Hey that…that isn’t going to work here we go.” Enjoy, Weakly, Parslee smiles as I keep a wary eye on her as she shoves the bean into Krillin’s mouth, once hearing the satisfying crunch she rushes over to…

“Dad heh, hey dad I Senzu you needed help.” Feebly, Parslee smiles down at her father only to receive a low groan.

“Just stop Parc please.” Weakly, Yamcha moans as Parslee nods, wrapping her arms around her father, supporting him. He hugs her back, a soft smile on both their lips as I watch on from afar, my brow furrowed at the strange warmth as I turn my back focusing on the task at hand, Cell and Gohan. Slowly, Gohan rises from the crater, his blues never leaving Cell’s pink.

“Where’s…? Gohan!” Urgently, Krillin jolts up from his unconscious state only to blink when seeing Parslee there.

“He’s fine, better if anything. He’s achieved what all the other Saiyan’s have been searching for!” Brightly, Parslee smiles at Krillin blinking a few times at the news, his onyx hues widening when seeing the crazy energy spewing as he turns his eyes wide at the blue lighting sparking out from his golden locks as he stands, his back turned to his humanoid companions.

“It’s like he’s a man.” Amazed, Tien compares.

“He’s changed…” Yamcha adds surprised etched into his tone, cradling his arm.

“Look guys don’t be offended when I say this but please leave, back down now. You’ve guys have already lost your lives, just leave this to us.” Parslee smiles, a strained smile as the humanoids nod, Tien being the first to leap upwards as Krillin reluctantly hangs back but joins Tien, leaving Yamcha to stare worriedly at the group before him, in particular a stoic Elery

“Parslee…” Yamcha shakily stands, her features stern.

“It’ll be okay dad. I’ll make sure mum makes it out.” Gently, Parslee places her hand on his shoulder making him sigh, a look of guilt crossing his features as he looks up at Elery, a wave of shame flowing through with joining the brief tinge of anger and guilt at the dreadful feeling of hopelessness. How could he be so weak? Even after his training with Elery he still couldn’t be strong enough to help his friends or even help his own daughter. Sighing, Yamcha bows his head, the harsh reality of the situation finally sinking in as he looks up at the back of Elery, a sad sombre smile on his lips.

“Just make sure you both make it out.” Resolute, he tells Parslee making her smile softly.

“Dad…” Tenderly, her voice breaks, her blue hues turning glassy as she hugs her father who happily hugs her back.

“Listen to me despite your mother’s attitude. I can tell she’s proud of you.” Confidently, he assures Parslee, her eyes widening from his words. Shyly, she looks up, her eyes widening when noting the wary watchful eyes of blue looking down upon them.

“You think so?” Hopeful, Parslee whispers bowing her head, inhaling the familiar scent of pine, making her features soften at the blissful feelings of nostalgia flowing through her.

“The way you fought back there was amazing. I know she’s proud just like I am.” He promises her making her smile softly.

“Dad…thank you.” Tearful, she whispers her voice breaking.

“Be careful out there, the both of you.” He tells her, gently pushing himself off to look at her then Elery.

“We will.” Resolute, Parslee promises watching on as her father flies away as she turns her back to them, flying back to her mother’s side, silently passing over a Senzu bean which she calmly accepts, the two stand, ready for anything Cell might throw at them.

“This…can’t be! I will not be humiliated by a child! This has gone far enough. I am tired of playing these games! You little fool, I will show you what true power is!” Shocked, Cell staggers back, clutching his chest having been impaled by two simple hits to the chest courtesy of Gohan who stands stoically as Cell stumbles back, falling flat on his behind as he struggles to stand, spewing green. Stunned, his pink hues bloodshot contort in pain as he struggles, still in shock almost insulted enraged by some elven year old having this much power over him.

Smugly, I watch on as Cell becomes outsmarted, growing to desperate means of using his father and friend’s techniques against Gohan from the discs to the special beam canon, which he easily deals with, brining Cell’s Vegeta side out as he allows the anger to flow through him from the sad fact of his imperfection, of being weaker than Gohan making him screech and fires the Kamehameha only for Gohan to deal with it, much to my shock, cancelling it out unfazed.

Gleeful, Gohan smirks up at the mess that is Cell, purple seeping out of his cut off arm, his crown now cut alongside his leg nothing more than a thought as he shakes, writing in agony.

“Hey what’s wrong what’s he waiting for?” Tien scowls confused as we note Gohan waiting, not hesitating just waiting, making me scowl, knowing that look well, knowing that glint in his eye anyway, knowing that smirk anyway, often recalling my arrogance during my hunts.

“I knew that smirk wasn’t good.” Tiredly, I sigh bowing my head.

“No way! He’s a boy there’s no way that little brat could be so strong!” Angrily, Cell roars, glaring down at the still stone faced Gohan.

“Goku Piccolo you’re his father figures snap him out of this ego trip!” Scowling, Parslee calls out to us.

“Hey if he waits too long Cell will regenerate himself! Remember he has my cells inside him!” Panicked, Piccolo cries out.

“Gohan you got to take Cell down now before he can regenerate!” Earnestly, Kakkarot reasons to his son who silently stares on, almost ignoring him making me scowl at the sheer disrespect, and people have a go at me for disciplining my kid, guess mum did something right after all.

“Take him down now? No, I think I’ll wait I’m going to let him suffer for a little while.” Giddily, Gohan gleams making me groan, getting a wave of deva ju.

“Oh boy that brings back memories.” I mutter.

“Were you a psycho kid or something?” Worried, Parslee glances at me.

“Socio psycho? Who cares? All that mattered was hunting down those dirty half breeds…” Lazily, I shrug it off.

“Half breed right here and your daughter!” Snidely, she reminds me making me groan.

“Right…thanks for reminding me of that.” Bitterly, I huff.

“He’s running out of time Goku.” Scowling, Piccolo tells Kakkarot.

“Yeah…” Kakkarot agrees.

“Gohan listen to me you got to get him do it now!!! We all know you have the power it’s time to use it.” Kakkarot tells his son.

“And this is why we discipline Saiyan children, so they follow orders.” Proudly, I smirk at my work.

“And by discipline you mean beat.” Bitterly, Parslee remarks.

“Tomato tomatoe.” Laid back, I shrug it off as her eye twitches.

“For the last time no one says that!!” Frustrated, she snaps at me.

“You wretched child! How dare you! How dare yooooou!!!!!!” Snarling, Cell yells down at Gohan keeping his cool, almost amused by Cell’s rage.

“Oh no Cell’s back to his old evil self!” Krillin gasps.

“Not quite…” I point out.

“Yeah if you hadn’t noticed the sudden gain weight, he looks like a sumo wrestler.” Smugly, Parslee points out.

“Sumo?” Perplexed, I arch a brow at another alien term on this rock.

“Right I got to get you in on these shows! Actually, maybe not that one…” Thoughtfully, Parslee considers.

“Boy you won’t defeat me. A worthless Saiyan like you can’t defeat me. I am invincible!!” Loudly, Cell proclaims to the high heavens.

“And delusional…” I remark making Parslee giggle.

“And now I will make you pay!” Cell declares charging at him only for Gohan to easily miss his sluggish strikes.

“Look cell might have power but he doesn’t have the speed that Gohan has. He’s bulky, his size is slowing him down. That form…it’s the same form Cell berated me for.” Impressed, Trunks spots.

“You’re not a boy you’re a monster.” Seething, Cell proclaims his cheek dented alongside his inflated ego and body.

“Wow, pot calling kettle black there.” Cheekily, I remark.

“Oh god…I’m going to be sick!” Sickened, Parslee exclaims. Disgusted, I grimace at the sight of the fat load that is Cell, spewing salvia of green and purple, making me turn away grimacing at the rush of burning chunks flying up as I force it back down Cell on the other hand isn’t so lucky to have that control as he spews out android 18, returning him to his lip blubber form as Parslee likes to call it, weakening him further, guaranteeing our win.


	51. Let It Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So decided to update again because...why not?

“Cell give up you aren’t going to beat me.” Stoically, Gohan tells Cell struggling, terrified of Gohan calling him a monster making me chuckle lowly at the sheer irony of it all.

“Gohan is toying with him!” Piccolo gasps surprised.

“Guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree…” I exclaim glancing at the two.

“Real mature their Cell you wanted a fight and we gave you one for the earth’s safety now look at you pathetic…going back on your word disgraceful.” Disgusted, Parslee seethes.

“Is that a tone of pride I detect?” Teasingly, I smirk at her.

“Maybe…” Shyly, Parslee glances to the side.

“Huh…” I mutter smirking softly, an odd warmth flowing through me.

“What?” Confused, Parslee blinks perplexed by my words.

“Nothing.” Curtly, I answer scowling.

“Now Gohan! End it right now! There’s no time to waste get him Gohan!” Earnestly, Kakkarot cries out.

“What is Cell trying to do now!? Look at the size of him!” Lost, Krillin gapes at the sight of the inflated balloon.

“Run Gohan!” Panicked, Kakkarot cries out to his son but it falls to deaf ears as he simply approaches the seething Cell.

“Boy this is the end for you! You thought you could beat me but you can’t! I’m going to blow myself up " and I’m going to take you with me!!! Say goodbye to your precious planet!” Cackling, Cell declares.

“No don’t!” Horrified, Gohan begs but it falls to deaf ears.

“What blow up the earth!” Gawking, Vegeta gapes.

“All because we gave him the match, we wanted that…he’s having a temper tantrum.” Huffing, Parslee grumbles, scowling.

“I know Cell isn’t bluffing this time. I know he’ll do it.” Piccolo states the obvious.

“Really what gave it away him getting bigger or the literal earth shaking?!” Scowling, I snap at Piccollo scowling back at me.

“You lose little man I’m going to destroy this planet!” Arrogantly, Cell dictates.

“No you won’t!” Gohan scowls reeling his fist back.

“Watch out you may make me explode! You don’t want to make me upset one little shock could set me off then its bye bye Gohan bye bye Goku and bye bye earth.” Proudly, Cell declares.

“We’re done for!” Krillin cries out.

“No somebody has to come up with a plan!” Scared, Tien cries out.

“This time there’s nothing we can do.” Grimly, Piccolo bows his head saddened by the truth of it all.

“There’s only forty seconds left.” Smugly, Cell tells us.

“I could have destroyed Cell now there’s nothing I can do. I failed. What have I done!? I’ve been a fool I’ve let Cell win again.” Defeated, Gohan falls to his knees pained, upset, tears of anguish cascading down his trembling form, his golden aura slowly fading away.

“Cell has beaten us again it’s over.” Gravely, Piccolo confesses.

“Hahahahaha!!!!” Bellowing, Cell laughs.

“What is it Goku do you have a plan or something? What? What is it you want us to do?” Earnestly, Krillin pleads to Kakkarot confusing me as I note the peaceful smile on Kakkarot’s features as he faces us.

“Listen there’s not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the earth now.” Kakkarot tells us.

“What are you talking about?” Lost, Krillin questions.

“No don’t!” Trunks exclaims.

“Don’t do it!” Tearful, Parslee pleads to him confusing me as I note Parslee’s hand around my arm, making me scowl.

“Goodbye my friends.” Sombrely, he smiles at us.

“Goku no wait don’t leave us!” Pleadingly, Krillin begs.

“Ten more seconds and the earth will be gone. I guess we’ll call the game a draw.” Arrogantly, Cell gives in.

“No!!!” Krillin cries out tears cascading down his face.

“Hey you put up a good fight Gohan I’m proud of you.” Proudly, Kakkarot tells his son, his two fingers on his head.

“What? Daddy? Take care of your mother for me she needs you. Tell her I had to do this Gohan. Goodbye my son.” Sadly, Kakkarot smiles as my eyes widen when he teleports over to Cell.

“Nooo!! Don’t!!!”

“No come back!!!”

“Gooooku!!!!”

Solemnly, we stare at the still silent battlefield, my eyes wide it’s over, it’s finally over…I didn’t even get to fight Cell though dammit Kakkarot stealing my win! Still…he died a truly honourable death; he should be proud. Loudly, my ears ring from Gohan’s voice breaking, tears cascading down the sobbing Saiyan, never thought I’d ever say that but still he did it. He saved earth…all because his son couldn’t do his one job! And this is why we discipline the children they learn their place; they learn and carry out their orders arrogance doesn’t not exist, no sense of confidence exists within an obedient child.

“Daddy!!!” Yelling, Gohan screams as I roll my eyes, he needs to relax they have the dragon…oh wait Raditz. Oh shit Kakkarot is gone, wait does that then make me…I’m the strongest Saiyan now, I’m…no wait, it couldn’t be, Gohan’s power…I oh my god, the half breed is stronger than me. Oh god!!!

“That’s right…cry. Just let it all out little buddy…” Gently, Krillin approaches the sobbing wreck, pounding his fists down on the sandy ground beneath him, creating small craters to form for his tears to fill and create two pools of blue below as Krillin kneels down, placing his hand on Gohan, tending to him during this time.

“It’s all my fault. Dad dint have to sacrifice himself. I wish it would have been me. Now he’s gone and I’m still here.” Grimacing, I glance to the side at the sick stench of nostalgia, the golden hair, the tears, the anger, the shame, the guilt, briefly, I grimace at the thought of him…of father making me glance to the side shamed at the memories resurfacing.

“Hey don’t blame yourself kid if it weren’t for you the earth and all of us would be history. You’ve said us. Your dad was very proud of you Gohan you know that. He had to do what he did because he loves you. Now come on let’s go…” Tenderly, he explains to the crying Gohan, helping him up.

“While this may be what others describe as heart-warming what should we do with it?” Coolly, I step forward breaking the moment as I gesture to the android laying in a pool of slime, unconscious.

“Android 18 I almost forgot about her! Come on guys she may still be alive she needs our help!” Krillin rushes over to her side, almost relieved, turning to see our frowns.

“Krillin what are you doing? Put that android down!” Strictly, Vegeta orders Krillin.

“What?” Flabbergasted, Krillin blinks taken aback.

“Destroy it now. It’s still alive.” Glowering, Vegeta orders.

“No. She’s hurt come on she isn’t that bad. She just needs some help that’s all.” Kindly, Krillin reasons.

“Go.” Tiredly, I intervene.

“Elery?” Startled, Vegeta glances at me as my blues never leave Gohan’s back, pained when briefly seeing a brief flickering image of a younger Saiyan girl, destroyed, defeated, depleted. Waterfalls of tears cascading down her destroyed features.

“Vegeta is just iffy due to the android having beaten him.” Tiredly, I exhale shakily pinching the bridge of my nose.

“Elery!!? Tch whatever! You’re pathetic, the pair of you. Just go do what you want too. I don’t care!” Huffing, Vegeta gives up in the air.

“Gohan…” Frowning, I approach the boy.

“Elery…” Surprised, Gohan turns to me frowning.

“We should go.” Sternly, I remind him.

“Right…” Gohan bows his head pained making me sigh sadly.

“Gohan the anger you feel, the guilt you feel don’t…don’t let that consume you.” Wistfully, I explain to him.

“Huh?” Shocked, Gohan blinks looking up at me while I look up at the beaming bright orb of the sun.

“Your father died for a noble cause.” I inform him as he scowls.

“But it should have been me! It should have…!” Enraged, he seethes, his voice breaking, pained etched into his tone.

“Don’t spend your energy thinking on what ifs or what it should have been. You can’t afford that, going down that path leaves to nothing but pain and sorrow.” Sadly, I explain to him.

“But it hurts, it hurts so much…” Pained, Gohan whimpers, tears cascading down his features.

“I know. Use it. Use the pain to move forward with your life, to be strong for your family, for Earth, for your father, to help Chichi but like every other power not let it consume you trust me on this…” Pensively, I explain to him, his eyes wide when noting the pain in my blue hues.

“Elery…I…it hurts does it ever stop?” Weakly, he sobs as I close my eyes grimacing at the glassy hues threatening to slide down.

“No. It doesn’t.” Coldly, I state the fact, scowling, holding in the tears trying to fall as we both go quiet, the silence falling between us as I exhale bowing my head.

“But…it gives you purpose, it gives you drive, it makes you stronger, all this pain you’re feeling let it flow through you, let it out, let it flow through you for you to grasp and control it like your secret power. Understand?” I try to explain to him.

“I think…I do. Thank you.” Grateful, he whispers gratitude etched into his tone only for our eyes to widen at the sand spewing around us, wrapping around us making our eyes widen when wild sparks of blue spew out.

“N-No it can’t be!” Horrified, Piccolo whispers

“What is that?” Trunks questions.

“He’s…he’s back!” Vegeta tells us.

“My aim is as good as ever. It’s so good to be back, I suppose though…condolences and congratulations are in order aren’t they Elery?” Smugly, Cell sneers, the sandy veil slowly uplifting to reveal much to my horror, Cell standing proud, hearing the harsh Ki blast, making my eyes widen when hearing the sound of bones crunching and small meek voices, breaking, making both Vegeta and I turn. My eyes dilated at the pained Parslee and Trunks, falling to the floor. Coughing, Parslee spits out ruby red as she falls to the floor, thrashing.

“NO!!!” Horrified, Yamcha rushes over to her side, his teary onyx hues staring down at her limp form in his arms, his coal black meeting my own stunned pair, feeling my blood turn ice cold, hearing the harsh crack of…my bones? Confused, I furrow my brow at the porcelain fist impaled into my stomach, making my eyes widen, slowly looking up my blues meeting a pair of pink. Stunned, I stagger back, releasing spurts of ruby red, seething, sneering at Cell, smirking smugly at his accomplishment at his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp things aren't looking good for Elery


	52. Congrats...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Heads up guys this can be seen as sensitive to some I would genuinely love to read your feedback for this chapter*

“You’re going to be okay Pars you hear me you’re going to be okay!”

“D-Dad I’m…I’m scared.”

“It’s going to be okay; it’s going to be…Parslee? Pars…”

“Yamcha…”

“She’s gone. She’s really gone…” Pained, Yamcha’s voice breaks as he turns to me, my eyes dilated in horror as her thrashing twitching body goes limp, my ears ringing hearing the harsh crack of my heart. No….no, no, no! she can’t be…she can’t be dead!!! I can’t…shaking, I feel tears flowing through my glassy hues, my blood boiling bubble, my ears ringing blanking out Cell’s monologue as I fall to my knees, shaking, quivering. Parslee….my baby girl, my little baby, my…all this time I’ve been…I’ve been just like her but I just that’s the only way you can treat a child, that’s how my mother taught me and I came out fine.

“Talk about overdoing it. What is he thinking?” Baffled, Krillin questions holding android 18 snapping me out of my thoughts as we watch Vegeta having snapped, strike at Cell only to end up being pushed aside, his arm broken, his attempt at avenging his son futile.

“He isn’t.” Softly, I whisper startling Krillin, his eyes widening when noting my glassy blues as I grimace, understanding Vegeta’s pain. Pained, I bow my head, clenching my teeth, my fists bawled up shaking on either side. Seething, as the blood bathe continues of Cell’s arrogance, deciding to end the prince. Slowly, I rise to the high heavens, my energy low, making him unable to detect me as I slowly rise to the high heaves beginning my plan, my revenge as to my shock, Gohan yells shielding Vegeta from the blast, causing his arm to go limp. Astounded, Vegeta gawks up at the boy having saved him as I begin my plan, firing slow beams of Ki into the air, above them all, no one noticing not yet anyway.

“He needs help get him a Senzu bean!” Urgently, Piccolo tells Krillin.

“We’ve run out.” Sadly, Krillin reveals.

“So I see you’re still as stubborn as ever of course. Well, have it your way then. Let’s get this over with. Gohan this is it. It ends here!!! First, I’ll destroy you then your friends and finally this worthless planet! But before I do I want you to remember something. I will love FOREVER!! Kaaaameeee-ARGH!!!!!!!!!” Shocked, everyone’s eyes widen when I slam my arm down, my ears ringing, relishing the pained screech of Cell blasting out his Kamehameha clashing with both Kakkarot’s and Gohan’s. Injured, Gohan struggles due to using only one hand, his eyes widen alongside the others when hearing Cell’s scream cut through, purple and green oozing out as Gohan manages to reclaim some sort of stance against the blue beams clashing, all eyes turning to look up.

“Oh Cell did you honestly think you could get the better of me. You are me; you have my cells within you surely you would know of my tricks. Besides seem I’ve only evened the battlefield!” Mockingly, I sneer as his eyes widen, quickly regenerating his arm and trying to fire another blast to counter Gohan’s, only to release another scream as another beam of light from above shoots his arm, making him seethe, screaming bloody murder. Screaming, he begins losing the battle when I command another Ki blast to hit him, an armada floating above me.

“Elery!!!!” Roaring, Cell screams only to release another cry of pain as Vegeta fires at him, coming to stand by my side as Gohan continues his battle against Cell, my smirk widening when Tien and Yamcha alongside Piccolo join in on the fight, hitting Cell in the back with their own forms of their Kamehameha, causing Cell’s knees to buckle. Astounded, he falls to his knees, the Kamehameha waves destroying him entirely each and every cell disintegrated out of existence as the battle finally ends and we are victorious just as I feel a wave of exhaustion finally hit me, noting my aching bones and muscles, my eyes widening at the sudden stench of iron and dampness below, making my eyes widen, my blonde locks returning to brown. Urgently, Vegeta catches me, his eyes widening when noting the dampness below.

“What have you done fool!?” Angrily, Vegeta demands form me, rage etched into his concerned tone.

“I…Parslee won.” Weakly, I whisper my voice breaking as I finally fall into the dark abyss of my unconsciousness.

“Elery!” Horrified, Yamcha lunges towards Vegeta.

“She needs urgent care!” Sternly, Vegeta tells the group.

“What…what’s happened to her?” Horrified, Tien gawks at the crimson river streaming down her leg.

“It’s exactly as Cell said Tien. Yamcha…congratulations.” Piccolo looks up at Yamcha his onyx hues dilated.

“You’re…kidding me. She, we got to get her to the hospital and fast! I…Oh kami! Oh Dende!” Panicking, Yamcha freaks out his voice breaking terrified.

“Yamcha it’ll be fine.” Krillin assures him.

“No I’ve already lost my daughter today I am not losing Elery I can’t I won’t.” Resolute, Yamcha declares turning to scowl at Vegeta who remains stoic, his features hard.

“I know. I leave her in your hands….” Vegeta passes Elery over making everyone’s eyes widen as Yamcha nods his head.

“Take care of Parslee,” Yamcha tells Tien who nods watching as Yamcha holds her bridal style and darts up into the high heavens towards the nearest hospital, his heart hammering, tears collecting in his onyx hues, his mind, pleading, begging praying for Elery to make it out okay.

Nervously, Yamcha paces back and forth furiously through the hallway of the hospital, his ears ringing burning, hearing his hammering heart haunting him. Worried, he fearfully bites his fingertip, his whole body shaking. His nose twitches at the acidic stench of bleach flowing through his nostrils.

“Yamcha everything will be okay…” Silently, Tien sits down alongside Puarr, watching the nervous wreck, freak out, anxiously waiting, the ticking tock of the clock echoing in their ears through the tense still silence.

“And if it isn’t!?” Panicked, Yamcha demands from him scowling as Tein sighs sadly at his friend’s sorrow.

“Yamcha…calm down.” Worried, Puar calls out to him.

“No Tien, Puarr I’ve…I’ve lost my daughter man I lost my daughter if I lose Elery I don’t…I don’t know what I’d do.” Upset, Yamcha whispers, his voice breaking as he sits down on the chair, pained bowing his head, grimacing.

“Yamcha…” Gently, Tien places his hand on his friend’s shoulder, bowing his head, combing his fingertips tugging at his tufts of coal black, frowning at the still silence no screams being shed strangely enough.

“She’s everything to me Tien. She…if she wasn’t there for me when I needed someone the most, when I needed someone to tell me I was useful, I was…I don’t know where I’d be. If I didn’t have her, I don’t know where I’d be. I love her Tien, I love her so much…” Earnestly, Yamcha confesses to Tien, making his and Puarr’s eyes widen hearing Yamcha’s voice break, tears cascading down his features. He bows his head sniffling his whimpers, his body quivering, shaking terrified at the numerous painful possibilities flowing through his head.

“Come on, Elery is strong she wouldn’t want you getting so down!” Surprised, the group perk up at the perky voice turning to the source, their eyes widening at the winking blue haired woman, a familiar purple haired baby boy in her arms.

“Bulma!” Relieved, Puarr smiles at the sight of her, floating over, dangling his tail before baby Trunks giggling, eagerly reaching out towards the blue tail. Softly, Bulma smiles gently handing Trunks over to Tien to take a seat by Yamcha’s side, her brow furrowed concern etched into her features as she places her hand on his shoulder.

“I heard what happened.” Sighing, Bulma begins.

“I can’t believe she fought while pregnant that’s barbaric.” Tien confesses shaking his head at the thought.

“That’s Elery. I can’t believe she didn’t tell me.” Hurt, Yamcha confides to the two his brow furrowed, why could she tell him? She knows he wants to have a family so why hide something like this? She did trust him, didn’t she? She told him about her past, well bits and pieces but for her it was a lot, he knew that. He knew how uncomfortable she was concerning certain topics and he never pushed her. So why couldn’t she tell him about this?

“To be honest I don’t think she knew.” Honestly, Bulma confesses making Yamcha and Tien’s eyes widen at the idea.

“What do you mean?” Tien questions lost.

“Think about it Elery was so focused on getting stronger she probably didn’t see it.” Bulma reasons.

“What about her stomach? Or the vomiting?” Yamcha presses.

“Maybe Saiyan biology is different for a girl. I don’t know she’s the only female Saiyan left and from what I gathered due to their battle lifestyle, they may have adapted their body to function for both battle and pregnancy.” Humming, Bulma hypotheses.

“That’s…unreal.” Yamcha whispers almost in awe.

“It’s just an idea. What I’m surprised by is the lack of screaming…” Amazed, Bulma praises.

“If you think about it Elery probably has a high pain threshold especially after what she went through.” Tien reasons.

“True…still I just want them both safe. If I can ask what did you do…with Parslee?” Pained, Yamcha asks her as Bulma grimaces.

“We buried her body. She’s at peace if you want we can arrange…” Softly, Bulma whispers her voice cracking, the two glancing at one another, leaning on one another, their hues turning glassy at the pain in their chest.

“I’d like that I just I want her to be happy and I failed. I failed as a father, no matter how hard I trained she…” Guilty, Yamcha bows his head. If he had been stronger, if he had been better, if he had been…if he had…why was he so useless? Why was he so pathetic? Why!? Why isn’t he good enough!?

“No one could stop Cell.” Shaking, Bulma’s voice quivers.

“Gohan could and he’s a kid. I’m useless!” Seething, Yamcha screams, his voice breaking in anguish tears continuing to cascade down his onyx hues.

“No, you’re not. You beat me and Krillin remember…” Lightly, Tien offers trying to console the sobbing wreck.

“Elery sees something in you too.” Tenderly, Puarr offers.

“And now look at her, look at Parslee, I…” Ashamed, Yamcha trails off, batting his eyelids, trying to brush aside the tears threatening to fall.

“It isn’t your fault.” Bulma whispers to him, hugging him behind his back.

“Excuse me…is the next of kin here?” Surprised, the adults perk up at the doctor, Yamaha jolting up, his teary onyx earnest as he looks to the doctor.

“Yeah, how is she doc? Is she okay?” Desperate, Yamcha questions him.

“She will be fine however…there are something we need to talk about. If you will…” The doctor gestures towards the door.

“Of course,…” Yamcha nods his head following the doctor inside, his eyes widening when seeing the limp form of Elery, making his eye dilate, lunging over to her. His ears ring, hearing nothing but the muffled music of the doctor’s words as he calmly sits down, a look of relief etched into his features when noting her chest moving up and down. His eyes soften upset when seeing her eyes closed, her features beaten, bruised and battered but still breathing, much to his relief. Fondly, he smiles as he leans over to the hospital bed, his fingertips brushing against her cheek as the slumbering woman leans into his touch, making his smile soar at the sight, feeling his heart lighten up at the sight of her, his ears only then hearing as he blinks noting the movement below.

“Congratulations it’s a boy!” Stunned, he stares down at the bundle of blue in his arms, his onyx hues wide at the sight of the baby boy in his arms…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Would love to know how you think Yamcha and Parslee will handle this or what do you think will happen? I like to imagine while Vegeta was given a second chance with Trunks, Parslee won't and she will realize that. I will try to do my best with the research I have done for this direction.*


	53. I Am So Sorry

**Sensitive issue below be warned!**

“Yam…cha?” Weakly, I whisper grimacing at the harsh throbbing taunting pain hammering into my head as I force my aching eyelids to open, blinking a few times adjusting the painful bright beam of white that are the artificial lights above, my head craned down when finding myself on some sort of mattress, a bed of some sort. Pained, I glance to the side, my blurry blues meeting a pair of relieved glassy black.

“Hey El…you did amazing. You know that?” Tenderly, he smiles at me, a gentle gleam in his eye making me furrow my brow when noting the pain etched into his cracked tone alongside the glassy hue in his black eyes.

“Yamcha…what? What…happened?” Scowling, I demand from him, I don’t have time to games, what is going on? Grimacing, I release a small hiss at the pain below.

“You went unconscious doc says the extreme stress of the fight may have triggered you into giving birth.” Sadly, he bows his head perplexing me, so I gave birth. Huh, I thought I felt a sharp pain below, still something feels off.

“I see so where is Parslee? And before you say anything, we are not changing her name to some pitiful human name like Katherine…Yamcha? What’s…is that her? Why isn’t she in a pod?” Confused, I furrow my brow at the sight of the blue bundle, feeling a strange sense of warmth flowing through me, my features relaxing as I peer over, my hair feeling a lot heavier than normal.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Tearfully, Yamcha whispers to me, his voice breaking, noting a few tears cascade down his features confusing me as I reach over peering over at the blue bundle, my eyes widening at the stranger below me, my shocked blues instead of meeting a pair of onyx meet a pair of icy blue. “Wh..what?” Shocked, my eyes widen as I feel my heart turn as heavy as stone, my blood turning into a frozen river as I stare down at the creature before me.

“Wh-Who is this brat? This...this is some sort of joke it has to be! Yamcha! Where’s Parslee? Yamcha! Yamcha! Where’s Parslee? Yamcha where is Parslee?” Angrily, I demand from Yamcha, grasping hold of his collar as he furrows his brow, bowing his head going silent, his teeth grinding together pained making my eyes widen at the silence between us both.

“I…you could have died.” Shakily, he begins, his voice breaking making me furrow my brow, still confused. Why is he crying? Are these the tears of joy I have heard of? But then again why do people cry tears of joy I barely understand people crying in public, a weak mannerism people can sue to detect the weak and use them, manipulate them, take advantage of them and here he is bawling his eyes out. My ears hear the loud cry of the strange bundle in his arms. Lost, I peer over at the sight of the child, it looks…it looks just like a Saiyan, a proper Saiyan but…why is it a he? Where’s Parslee? Where’s my baby girl!?

“Yamcha!” Sternly, I demand from him fed up with these games.

“The doc could only save you and…Yamcha continues making me seethe just tell me what is going on? Where is Parslee? What happened to Cell? What’s going on?” Angrily, I fume feeling my blood boil, feeling the thrashing waves within me clashing against one another at yet another hurricane of stupid fucking emotions. Just tell me where Parslee is! Is that so hard!?

“And Parslee right? Yamcha? Yamcha!” Mad, I demand from him, my blood boiling hating the silence, just tell me! Why can’t he just tell me already!?

“I’m sorry I’m so sorry. I love you so much I do.” He tells me making me scowl, coiling my arms around his shoulders, demanding to know who this thing below me is.

“You have a healthy boy, a vocal one at that!” Oblivious, the doctor beams brightly at us, unaware of our stunned silence. Slowly, Yamcha offers the boy to me only for his eyes to widen as silently, I raise my hand, stopping Yamcha, making him blink taken aback. Blankly, I stare down at the blanket before me, my fingertips coiled around the fabric, staring in stunned horror.

“Where…what about a girl?” Shakily, I demand from the doctor, his features turning crestfallen from my question, my eyes wide in horror.

“Oh that… I’m afraid to tell you this but due to the damage you were in, we could only save one.” Solemnly, the doctor stares down at the baby before us. My eyes widen, not sure how to feel about it as I bow my head, feeling a wave of emotions making me seethe, my blood boiling at the urge to cry, to scream to kill.

“So…the girl didn’t survive.” Coldly, I cut the doctor off his eyes widening from the sheer iciness of my tone as I stare down at my still stomach, my hand placed upon my temple, not sure what to make of it.

“I’m so sorry…I’ll leave you two alone.” Tightly, the doctor smiles bowing to me and leaving us alone. My eyes widening, my heart breaking when hearing Yamcha’s pained cry of anguish to the high heavens as he hugs me, clinging to me, shaking, whispering into my ruby red ears how much he loves me. Sadly, it falls to deaf ears as my blood pumps all over my body, making my ears ring hearing nothing but the thumping thrashing waves of my blood flowing through my veins and the screech of ringing in my ears. Guilty, he weeps into my shoulder holding me as the child cries.

Blankly, I stare out at nothing, my eyes widening at the grim reality of the situation. I failed…I failed again, Parslee died because of me not once…twice. This is…this is all my fault. If I had…if I had known if I had…my baby girl is dead because of me. Quietly, I stare out at nothing images flickering before me of her, thrashing, blood seeping out of her, cell cackling, in victory. He won…Cell won his game, I lost…I lost my baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *That's it guys the end of the cell saga and yeah, like I said before Vegeta may have been given a second chance for baby Trunks but Elery isn't so lucky. And I have made sure to put proper research into this, how do you think this will effect Elery and Yamcha? 
> 
> As for those who may not agree with this direction I am sorry, I wanted to do something different with these guys I didn't want to make them another Bulma and Vegeta and I felt like with this direction, Elery will learn how her mother's way wasn't right since I feel like if Pars had well....lived she would continue with her mother's teachings. So for those asking about the dragon balls let's just uh....*Sweeps under rug*


	54. GO.

It’s been a few days now since having to leave that prison of a hospital and since then things have been…odd. I suppose the loss of Parslee has gotten to us in some regards, but she died, a noble death, she died fighting, a demise Saiyan’s would be proud to have. It’s a shame, Yamcha cannot see this, no matter how hard I tried to make him see sense he would only look at me with those stupid eyes. Those stupid glassy eyes as he smiles, that fake smile, that strained smile. I do not get why he must be so emotional over this. People die every day, at least she died for something, she died for a noble cause and yet he makes it seem as if it wasn’t good enough for her. I mean we did try the dragon balls but due to Parslee not being born yet when she...it couldn't work, Yamcha...didn't take it well, it was his idea, I said to move on. Trunks and Parslee wouldn't even look at us, we didn't even have the guts to see them off then again I was still in that prison cell they call a hospital something stupid about my health, I'm fine. I am FINE. She could have at least visited Yamcha he was the one being emotional over it, she still had no words for me, wouldn't even look me in the eye not that I can blame her, I technically killed her, perhaps she too was in so much shock over it, I don't know and frankly I don't care, not anymore. 

I’m fine, I am stronger, I am better, I am powerful, I don’t fall to such means of weakness. Yamcha on the other side, he’s…whenever Bulma asks about me, I try to divert the conversation to Yamcha, because he’s a mess. He has been…strange, if we are in the same room it’s just quiet, even after vacating back to the flat, he doesn’t provide the normal conversation we would have. He simply spoils the brat. Speaking of which, I had wanted to call him Chervil but Yamcha insisted on a human name so…we debated and came to…Cheren. Speaking of which…

“Would you stop screaming!?” Frustrated, I yell at the bawling child smugly sat upon his high throne, grimacing at the disgusting filth layered, staining upon my attire, making me glare icily at the loud obnoxious child, slamming it’s tiny fingertips across the trya, my eyes narrowing at the cracks forming on the tray.

“WAHHH!!!” Loudly, he thrashes his long raven locks tied into a low ponytail by a cream bandanna as my blues glare sharply into his pouting pair.

“I SWEAR!” Fuming, I seethe raising my hand to the child.

“ENOUGH!!!!” Surprised, I raise a brow at Yamcha’s stern voice cutting through, looking drained, tired, exhausted even as he cuts in.

“He was the one who started it!” I defend myself, glancing to the side at the mess of his play pen, my eyes narrowing when noting the broken, torn pieces of toys scattered to the floor, noting a crumpled piece of paper, crayon I assume as I glare at the stick figure of the boy and his father, my gaze softening when noting it being just them. I am nowhere in sight, noting the bright smiles littered all over the page as I then note another scrap of paper. The paper has a drawing of me but I furrow my brow when seeing the devil horns and tail on me, with the stick figure I assume of me shouting as I note the drawing of both father and son with tears spurting out of them making me grimace once more. Scowling, I dismiss the papers on the floor, brushing them aside to focus on the spoiled brat.

“He’s a child he doesn’t know any better!” Sternly, Yamcha argues as I fume, stepping back watching on as Yamcha takes control, talking gibberish to the baby making it’s loud wailings cease fortunately when Yamcha gives the brat some wolf plushie. Happily, the brat giggles happily hugging the plushie squishing it between its plump cheek and its fur making me scowl as he giggles, even going to bite it with its gummy teeth, making me internally vomit at the sight of salvia spewing staining the poor plushie that I no doubt pity.

“He should. Saiyan children…” Calmly, I begin trying to get the moron to understand, this isn’t a human child, not entirely, he has my genes. He needs to understand what we have to deal with, he already cooks for me now he has two mouths to feed, Saiyan mouths at that. It’s fortunate with his baseball career we have enough but…

“He isn’t just a Saiyan child. He’s human too. I won’t…I won’t let you hurt another one. I already failed her, I won’t fail him.” Resolute, Yamcha tells me making my eyes widen surprise etched into my features.

“What?” Quietly, I whisper stunned by his sharp glare.

“You hit her, you hit our own child, you…I won’t let you hurt him!” Angrily, he screams at me, tears etched into his glassy black as he glares at me, taking Cheren out of his seat, noting Cheren’s discomfort as he squirms, beginning to cry once more making me fume at the wimp. How is this child so loud!? Is this why they put us in pods when we were children? I wouldn’t blame them perhaps I can ask Bulma to make one for the brat. It would certainly silent them and we wouldn’t have to give him food, the nutrients in the tubes would be enough for him.

“Yamcha it’s simple discipline, this child is half Saiyan he needs discipline or else he will be chaos!” Enraged, I slam my fist down on the counter, hearing the harsh crack of concrete making Yamcha’s eyes dilate almost fearful making my own widen at his reaction as Cheren whimpers, their fearful expressions making me briefly see…pained, I bow my head at the thought of her, taking in a shaky breath and steeling my nerves. I need to stop

“And I will discipline him my own way.” Scowling, Yamcha promises.

“How can you when you’re just a human!? You cannot discipline someone stronger!” Tiredly, I explain to the fool.

“I will do what I can to discipline him, but you will not lay a single finger on him.” Determined, he informs me making my eyes narrow, taking in another shaky breath. I push myself off the counter heading to the door.

“Where are you going?” Yamcha demands from me.

“Out.” Simply, I answer meeting silence as I brush past him, my blues glancing at his back as he stands, unfazed, uncaring as I blink back the tears in my glassy hues as I exit out of the flat, needing time to think, to scream, to breath…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Yamcha and El are dealing with it?


	55. Go To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to give Smashking97 a amazing shoutout to the valid feedback given to me on the story, they do have a point and honestly I wish I had thought that way. I will admit I am still new to the dragon ball world and I wish I could have done a better execution when it came to this story.

Focused, my brow furrows as I close my eyes enjoying the faint teasing touch of the chill wind flowing through my long locks, causing a small shudder to flow through my back. I sit, cross legged, trying to focus on my meditation perched upon the cliff that is until…

“Elery…” Coolly, Piccolo’s voice greets me as I peer over my shoulder to look up at the Namek.

“Hm? Brooding still?” Teasingly, I arch a brow at him.

“How are you?” Piccolo questions me making me blink taken aback by the question only then to frown.

“I’m fine.” Curtly, I answer, my brow twitching at the stupid question asked over and over, why ask such a stupid question? I’m fine or the whole I’m sorry business. You didn’t kill my kid so why ask? Yamcha seems to respond better to that, then again, they typically ask him that fortunately.

“How’s Yamcha?” Piccolo wonders as I stand up, dusting myself off.

“How do you think he is? He’s a wreck, I’ve tried to get him to train to make him focus on something else but all he does is shout at me. The training is pathetic as it is, he can’t even hit me, he hesitates every time. It’s ridiculous.” Honestly, I confess hands on hips I look up at the dark sky hovering above us, glimmers glitter the sky, beaming down upon us.

“Elery you got to remember…” Piccolo begins making me roll my eyes.

“Yamcha’s human I know he’s weak, he’s feeble, he’s an idiot.” Exasperated, I grumble.

“He’s emotional. He’s hurting Elery.” Piccolo points out as I scoff, and he thinks I’m not hurting? Everyone’s hurting. Vegeta lost his kid too but he’s fine, I’m fine. Everyone should be fine it’s over with now so why can’t people just…leave it alone. Why linger on something that’s only going to hurt you?

“What do you expect me to do about it? I don’t. I can’t do this Piccolo. I can’t.” Tiredly, I tell Piccolo, fed up with everyone blaming me for his current state, he brought it on himself. He says he doesn’t blame me but I know he does, I know he does, I know I do. If I had been…

“Maybe you should try a different method?” He offers making me scoff. Why should I have to walk on eggshells!? She is dead, get over it. People die, that is life.

“If you say talking fuck off. Talking does nothing, Parslee is dead. That’s it. She died a true Saiyan death, that’s something she should be proud of.” I point out defending myself.

“She was human. Just like her father.” He reminds me making me seethe.

“I know that! I don’t…what do you want from me Piccolo? To change? To suddenly become someone, I’m not. I don’t get it okay, I don’t understand why the fuck he has to cry like some cry-baby, we already have enough with that brat crying. You think this is easy for me because it isn’t but that’s life when shit happens, you deal with it, you don’t waste your time crying. Listen to me I don’t do emotions; I never have and never will.” Fuming, I snap at Piccolo taking him aback.

“It’s called mourning!” He disputes making me roll my eyes.

“It’s called a waste of time. Mourning does nothing for anybody. I’ve lost my child, I’ve lost my father, I’ve lost my entire planet and people. Do you see me crying? Do you see me whimpering in my shadow? Do you see me being pathetic? No because I’m strong. I’m stronger than most and I won’t subject myself to be weak!” Snarling, I roar at Piccolo making him gawk at the sheer venom in my tone.

“Elery, the guy works as a baseball player, he also cooks for you, cares for your kid and what do you do? You train. Do you see where I’m getting at.” Sternly, Piccolo tells me making me scowl.

“I can’t help him if he doesn’t want to be helped.” Curtly, I answer turning my back to him focusing on the environment before me.

“What are you saying?” Piccolo demands from me.

“I think…it’s best if I left.” Honestly, I confess to Piccolo making his eyes widen.

“You’re kidding!” Stunned, he gawks.

“I’m not. That kid…I can’t do it Piccolo I’ve already killed my first born twice all we ever seem to do now is scream, roar or argue, either way the kid cries. I can’t be what they want to be how can I be a parent when I barely had a parental figure in my life? The only figure I had…her way doesn’t _seem_ to be the correct way for that kid but that won’t stop me. If I stay…I’ll only hurt them more. I just…I think it’s best.” Tiredly, I confess to Piccolo.

“And what about Yamcha?” Angrily, Piccolo demands from me.

“He’ll find another girl to care for the kid. All I ever do is hurt people Piccolo kill them even. Any one I have ever killed has died. I can’t…I can’t be the person they deserve.” Solemnly, I explain to Piccolo, my head down, blinking back the glassy hues threatening to flow down.

“And what about you Elery? You say you’re over it but I can tell you’re not.” Piccolo points out.

“I have training to do.” Coolly, I state the fact.

“Elery…” Piccolo calls out to me as I turn to leave.

“See you Piccolo.” Sighing, I salute him and leap into the sky, heading off towards a familiar fancy flat.

“Hey Chervil, did you know you had an older sister? Her name was Parslee, she was…she was something else. She was bright, brilliant, she cared for people and always knew how to put a smile on someone’s face. She…she was the best and she saved this world from a big bad guy…” Pained, I bow my head as I enter the flat, finding Yamcha holding Cheren, his tone shaky, wobbling making me grimace.

“Yamcha…” Gently, I whisper placing my hand on his shoulder, but he doesn’t notice it as he tenderly holds Chervil.

“She was an angel she was…” Tearful, Yamcha whimpers not even looking at me.

“Yamcha… The boy is asleep.” I begin sternly when glancing at the bundle his soft snores echoing throughout the flat.

“Huh? O-Oh El did you…? I didn’t notice he wouldn’t go to bed, so I thought…” Startled, Yamcha looks up at my stoic features, noting the pain in his eyes as I shake my head.

“Just…go to bed.” Frowning, I order him.

“Don’t you even want to hold him?” He pleads offering the child to me only to see me remove my hand form his shoulder, staring down at the bundle.

“…Go to bed Yamcha.” Sternly, I tell him brushing him off as I head off to pack my bag.


	56. He Needs Me

“That monster! How dare she!? It’s…it’s unheard of how can she just move out like that and leave you with him!? She’s…she’s horrible!! She’s unfeeling! She’s a monster!” Loudly, Chichi wails in the apartment as both mothers and father sit down across the table, flinching from Chichi’s screeching scream, causing the loud wail to erupt making the group turn, their eyes wide at the crib. Worried, Yamcha stands up gently placing his cup down on the table to rush over to the wailing crib.

“It’s alright, there, there. Its alright I’m here. Look it’s wolfy! You like wolfy!” Sweetly, Yamcha whispers gently picking up the wailing boy, his screeching sobs turning quiet, into sweet sniffles as he nuzzles into his father’s chest, his small chubby fingertips coiling around his shirt, tugging at his clothes, releasing small noises as he beams brightly, revealing his gummy smile as he chomps down on a familiar wolfy plushie, offered to him as Yamcha cradles the boy in his arms, cooing at the plushie.

“Chichi…” Warningly, Bulma scowls in disapproval at Chichi.

“Oh, come on Bulma you can’t defend her this time to abandon her partner and child. They aren’t even married, and she just ups and laves him with a child! It’s horrible! It’s inhuman!” Furious, Chichi roars unfazed as the baby boy whimpers, burying his face in his father’s shirt trying to muffle, trying to block out Chichi’s screams.

“How are you feeling Yamcha?” Gently, Bulma questions Yamcha, her blues softening as she reaches out placing her hand on top of his as he smiles sadly.

“A part of me still doesn’t believe it to be real.” Exhausted, Yamcha confesses leaning back, cradling him properly recalling the nurse’s instructions he had taken to heart, placing his lips upon the crown of his son’s head, making his baby boy coo giggling at the loving affection. Shyly, his tail coils around his bicep.

“Have you tried talking to her?” Bulma offers trying to be the peacekeeper, feeling the fiery fury of flames that is Chichi.

“I…I can’t.” Pained, Yamcha bows his head dejecting the thought, as much as he himself hated to admit it but he did, he…a part of him did blame Elery for what happened to Parslee, sometimes he couldn’t even look her in the eye. It hurt him and she knew it, she knew and still didn’t shed a word of sorry, no apology, no shard of regret. She acted as if it were nothing to her. It hurt him so much he just…deep down he knew he couldn’t be with someone who barely looked or even acknowledged their own child.

“Why not!? She needs to take responsibility! She was probably after your money!” Loudly, Chichi proclaims, waving her hand about lazily.

“Chichi!” Sternly, Bulma intervenes, noting a thrashing baby beginning to whimper from her loud shrill voice.

“What? It’s true think about it, Yamcha’s a famous baseball player he has tons of money for that appetite of hers.” Obnoxiously, Chichi declares taking another sip of her beverage provided by Yamcha.

“I’m sure there’s a logical reason for it. So what are you going to do about the tail?” Curious, Bulma questions Yamcha.

“I was hoping you could do what you did for Trunks I rather not fight a giant ape again.” Tightly, Yamcha smiles as he returns to his seat, his baby boy in his arms nestled happily snoozing away, his tail brushing against his father’s muscular arm.

“Agreed. I’d be happy to do it. I’m sure Trunks and Cheren will get along great.” Bulma agrees.

“Yeah…thanks.” Grateful, Yamcha thanks Bulma.

“So, how were things before?” Bulma wonders as Yamcha grimaces at the question.

“After she gave birth, she just went silent, she was quiet, she wouldn’t eat, she wouldn’t drink, all she did was train. She acted as if it were normal, she’d snap any time this poor little guy cried out or made a noise. Sometimes she would zone out, she acted like he was, was nothing to her! Our baby girl’s death means nothing to her!” Trembling, Yamcha’s voice breaks as he inhales shakily, steeling his nerves, not wishing to disturb the young one in his arms.

“Yamcha…I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you deserve better. I mean sure you cheated in the past but with Elery you looked like you were ready to settle down with her.” Honestly, Chichi confesses to Yami.

“She isn’t wrong I haven’t seen you devoted to someone like that ever. Even when we dated you hadn’t seen you so struck to someone. I could see the comparisons.” Wistfully, Bulma smiles as shyly, Yamcha bows his head at the memory, a strained smile on his lips, his cheeks ruby red as he releases a small noise at the memory.

“To be honest, I was. I was ready to settle down with her, she…she still makes me feel like I am good enough, like I matter, she…Why did she have to die? Why did she…she was just a girl! She was…the last chance we had to save her and she…!” Tearful, Yamcha sniffles, trying to hold back the emotions festering about to flow out once more, his voice breaking as he simply nuzzles his face into his son’s raven roots.

“I still can’t believe she went into battle pregnant how selfish is that?!” Chichi huffs fury etched into her tone.

“Maybe she didn’t know.” Bulma offers.

“Oh, come on Bulma she doesn’t care about anyone but herself and thanks to her. People are dead, innocent lives are…” Rudely, Chichi exclaims as Yamcha flinches, glancing to the side, going silent not sure what to say, feeling a wave of conflicting emotions.

“Chichi! Yamcha I know this is a hard time for you, but I have to ask what are you going to do?” Sternly, Bulma silences Chichi turning her attention to Yamcha who exhales shakily.

“Live my life.” Resolute, he answers.

“Huh?” Surprised, the mother blinks taken aback by the answer.

“I’m going to be a father. He needs me, she can’t even hold him.” Determined, he tells the two, lovingly staring down at his new-born.

“She can’t?” Surprised, Chichi blinks.

“She refuses, when she first saw him, she asked if he was some joke, some joke! Who does that? I just…I think it’s better this way besides, I always did want a family.” Pained, Yamcha smiles.

“Yamcha…just know we are here for you if you ever want to talk or if you need help.” Firmly, Bulma promises him.

“Thank you…I appreciate it guys I mean it.” Grateful, Yamcha smiles gratitude etched into his tone as the trio continue talking unaware of a certain Saiyan leaning against the wall outside, her blues glassy as she blinks them back, pushing herself off the wall and setting off, a part of her relieved to know he isn’t alone, he is getting the help he needs and she? She will be fine, she’s strong, always has been and always will be, she can handle it.


	57. Watch Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I went and edited the chapter because I was given a much better way of handling it thanks again to Smashking97

Peacefully, Yamcha leans back against the park bench, softly smiling as his onyx hues look up at the blue sky, a part of him hopeful only then for his ears to perk up at the sound of playing, making him chuckle as he turns to look at…

“Daddy! Watch me! Watch me!” Earnestly, the young boy demands from Yamcha, the young boy has coal black locks tied into a low ponytail his sharp blues beam when meeting a pair of kind onyx as he watches the young boy on top of a slide.

“I’m watching.” Chuckling, Yamcha assures him as said boy giggles happily sliding down the slide and continuing his run around the playground, unaware of a certain teenager taking a seat by his father’s side.

“Hey Gohan, what brings you here?” Pleasantly, Yamcha greets Gohan.

“Oh, nothing I was actually wondering for some advice.” Hopeful, Gohan smiles.

“Oh yeah what’s up?” Curious, Yamcha arches a brow.

“I’m going to be attending public school soon and I was wondering if you had any pointers.” Sheepishly, Gohan smiles scratching the back of his neck.

“Is that right? Um let me see you should keep your powers hidden.” Thoughtfully, Yamcha begins.

“Yeah mum told me that. So…how are you?” Gently, Gohan’s features soften as Yamcha exhales exhausted.

“I’m…better. Better than I was before. I just…I want to keep Cheren happy and get by each day with him.” Wistfully, Yamcha smiles.

“I see Bulma’s helped.” Gohan notes.

“Yeah…the medicine is helped, the sessions too I just…I wish she would go to them.” Pained, Yamcha glances to the side, his smile faltering at the thought of her.

“You mean Elery…how are you and her?” Delicately, Gohan questions Yamcha, recalling after the Cell games, his mother and Bulma often visiting Yamcha, sometimes inviting him over, his smile sadly softens when he glances at Cheren gleefully playing about, clueless to the situation he was in.

“I don’t know Gohan and honestly, a part of me doesn’t care then a part of me does. It isn’t easy but I just…I wish she would talk you know?” Tiredly, Yamcha sighs leaning over.

“I get it. You needed time for yourself there’s nothing wrong with that.” Kindly, Gohan assures Yamcha.

“I hurt her Gohan, I…I blamed her for Parslee. I shouldn’t have done that I just…” Guilty, Yamcha bows his head, his hands shaking at the memory.

“You both weren’t in your right minds. I’m sure Elery understands that.” Calmly, Gohan assures him.

“I hope so in time for her sake.” Honestly, Yamcha tells Gohan.

“I’m surprised you don’t hate her.” Gohan confesses to him.

“I could never if anything I’m indebted to Elery.” Tenderly, Yamcha smiles.

“Indebted?” Confused, Gohan queries.

“She gave me my dream Gohan, she gave me a family. Gohan I don’t know if you know this, but I grew up a bandit, I grew up alone. I didn’t have a family and it was my dream to have one for this dream to happen now I am eternally grateful to Elery but…” Sighing, Yamcha explains to Gohan, his crestfallen features turning soft as he looks forward towards the beaming boy brightly having the time of his life on the merry go round.

“But what?” Gohan prompts.

“I don’t regret what I did. I don’t regret letting Elery go.” Strained, Yamcha smiles making Gohan’s eyes widen at the pain in his coal black hues.

“Huh? But you want her to…” Perplexed, Gohan raises a brow lost.

“Relationships are complicated Gohan but don’t take them for granted. I’m sure when you go on your first date you’ll understand. But still I want her to talk, to communicate properly. She’s hurting, I know she is even if no one believes me I know her, I know how she is and I know she’s hurting. I know even now she’s looking out for us from afar, but she needs to let her guard down. After Parslee she just…she returned to…” Grimacing, Yamcha bows his head, hunching over for his fingertips to entwine, creating a big ball of a fist shaking, trembling, quivering.

“Her Saiyan roots.” Gohan gathers.

“Yes. I had to get Cheren out of there. I thought it would work at first. I had hoped Parslee’s death would make her realize but it didn’t it only made her even more…ruthless. I had to get Cheren out of there. She kept pushing people away, even me, she wouldn’t even hold Cheren I just…I couldn’t be with someone who would treat us the way she did. I am open to Elery seeing Cheren but after the way she treated Parslee. I…we had to stop. I already lost one child, I wasn’t going to lose another by letting her push me around, I couldn’t, I wouldn’t her leaving was best for us all.” Resolute, Yamcha elaborates for Gohan, his eyes widening at the determination in Yamcha’s voice, his brow furrowed. Gohan stares at the person people would associate as a cheater as a coward now nothing like that from his firm stance to the glint in his eye, a seed of respect beginning to crack open and bloom within Gohan towards Yamcha at his declaration.

“Yamcha I’m so sorry…” Sorrowfully, Gohan whispers, noting the pain in Yamcha’s tone.

“Don’t be. It was all for the best, all that matters to me now is raising Cheren and him living a good, happy life.” Softly, Yamcha smiles.

“Daddy! Daddy! Hey Gohan! What are you doing here?” Curious, Cheren rushes over to the two.

“Just came for the tour of my high school.” Gohan kneels down to answer, his chuckle tempering when remembering the time, he would play with Cheren, his smile softening when noting a familiar wolf plushie under his armpit.

“Cool! Do you guys get to fight there? Is it like uncle Tien’s dojo! That’s super fun you should come though the students aren’t as fun to beat as Trunks and Goten.” Thoughtfully, Cheren concludes making Gohan chuckle.

“Now come on let’s go I’m sure Gohan has some stuff to sign.” Smiling, Yamcha tells Cheren.

“Okay! Hey, can we go to Flitzo’s I’ve been good.” Pleadingly, Cheren whines tugging at his father’s coat making him chuckle.

“Alright if you’re good.” Cheekily, Yamcha winks ruffling up his raven roots.

“Yay bye Gohan!” Eagerly, Cheren says goodbye to Gohan, grabbing Yamcha’s hand he begins dragging his father away.

“Yamcha! If you ever need someone, my mum wanted you to know you can talk to her.” Stoically, Gohan calls out to Yamcha stopping in his steps, a small smile on his lips.

“I know, thank you, I am grateful to you guys, I mean it. I’ll pay you guys back for everything I promise.” Softly, Yamcha smiles making Gohan smile softly watching father and son leave, hands entwined, happy as they can be.


	58. Training

Silently, Vegeta and I lean against the training room wall, across one another, sweat glistening as we sit down, relishing the ache of our muscles after another training session.

“So, I heard Yamcha broke down…” Surprised, I blink from Vegeta breaking the eerie still silence between us both as I exhale, bowing my head at the box of issues he’s just opened.

“Indeed, he did.” Tiredly, I confirm grimacing at the thought of him, feeling a wave of complex emotions flowing through me as I bow my head.

“Sounds like a hassle.” Vegeta points out the obvious.

“I just don’t get why humans have to be so emotional. It’s problematic, it doesn’t solve a thing. Parslee died a Saiyan death she should be proud to have fought for a cause, not many have the honour to do that. What about you? How did Bulma react to future Trunks demise?” Frustrated, I rant to Vegeta, I just don’t get humans, they were sad I get that but to become the way Yamcha is, it’s pathetic, it isn’t doing anyone any good. Why must he make this such a big deal? People die every day.

“She...doesn’t know.” Scowling, Vegeta glances to the side.

“Hm?” I hum out loud shocked to hear.

“It would seem the television feed cut off.” Vegeta clarifies for me.

“So, what did you tell her?” Curious, I question noting his grimace as he bows his head.

“Nothing she believes Trunks to have returned to his time.” Aloof, Vegeta tells me as I hum thoughtfully, a part of me having wished to have said the same lie to Yamcha if he hadn’t been there but knowing triclops he would have told him the truth.

“I see…Vegeta do you think…we’re acting correctly?” Tiredly, I question him making his eyes widen surprised by my genuine confusion. Everyone seems to be acting the same and almost scolding us for the way we are reacting, not our fault we can move on faster, not our fault we’re tougher, stronger than them , we’re more tough skinned then those feeble skinned fools.

“What do you mean?” Lost, Vegeta furrows his brow.

“It would seem we are meant to cry at least that is what Yamcha yelled at me. He seemed horrified about it all.” I recall Chichi calling me a monster for getting over it so fast. Bold of her to assume that…Painfully, I smile feeling my grip tighten on my bottle, shaking as I take a shaky gulp of water, hearing the faint squelch of plastic being dented.

“Humans do not comprehend that we Saiyan’s do not need to linger on such weak emotions.” Proudly, Vegeta tells me as I note his hands bawling into a pair of fists shaking, no doubt at the painful memory of his helplessness of my powerlessness.

“Indeed. If only they could understand it’s a shame really. I just don’t understand the need to linger on such sentiment it only seems to make you worse. I already have hard enough time dealing with the fact that I am…involved with a human, that’s a whole battlefield I still have yet to deal with.” Honestly, I confess to my old friend, tiredness etched into my features. I love fighting I do but not the fights Yamcha and I have, it’s tiring, it’s a waste of time and I don’t like wasting my time.

“What will you do now?” Vegeta questions me.

“Hm?” I hum out loud once more.

“I have heard you left.” Vegeta adds.

“Ah that. I can only take it for so long besides, it would seem me being there did more harm than good.” Exhausted, I tell him, remembering us screaming, remembering him crying, remembering sometimes coming in and seeing him just talk to the kid, cradle him. He won’t even let me touch him not after our fight over parenting techniques, he is a Saiyan at least he is half meaning he is a danger if not properly controlled hwy does he not see that!? He may be a kid, but he can grow to be a danger, I was as a kid and with my blood in him, who knows what power he could have within? I was a danger and my mother took care of me, taught me obedience, taught me discipline, taught me the pecking order like any other Saiyan, which is what he needs to do for both his and the boy’s sake.

“And the boy?” Vegeta enquires making me sigh.

“I…I don’t know what to make of him.” Exasperated, I lean back craning my neck backwards relishing the cool metal of the wall.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” He wonders.

“Why name a child I don’t even want to hold?” Coldly, I argue glancing to the side, poison etched into my tone making Vegeta’s coal black dilate at the sheer venom of my voice.

“What?” Stunned, Vegeta blinks taken aback by my words as I sigh.

“Seems whatever I do with that kid is wrong.” Bitterly, I tell Vegeta scowling glaring down at the floor, noting a few dented machines casted down, sparks spring out, wires similar to entrails pouring out.

“What do you mean?” Baffled, Vegeta wonders making me sigh once more.

“I discipline it as all Saiyan’s had been disciplined apparently its too rough for him.” Sneering, I spit out disgust laced in my tone at the sheer stupidity of it all, his logic is nonsensical it’s ridiculous. If that power isn’t harnessed, if it isn’t controlled it will do much more damage than we can imagine.

“He is half human.” Fairly, Vegeta points out making me scowl, feeling a familiar burning rush attempt to crawl up my throat.

“Tch you make it seem as if I wanted that in him.” Pained, I grimace cradling my throat at the thought, sick to my stomach at the burning ache stinging my throat at the thought at the sad conclusion. If mother saw me, if she did…I wouldn’t be breathing right now.

“Where will you live?” Vegeta wonders.

“Vegeta I’ve survived on planets alone I think I can do fine now come on. I’m sure your son wants a go.” I point out standing up as we both nod, my eyes widening when feeling a hand on my shoulder, giving me a gentle squeeze making me turn to Vegeta as I feel my eyes soften, the pair of us knowing the pain within us well as we leave only to be greeted by a sharp pair of blues glaring directly at me…great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Vegeta and Elery's dynamic?


	59. I Know What I Did.

Calmly, Vegeta and I leave the training room, a towel draped over our shoulders as we finish our training session turning to see Bulma sat at her table, glaring at me.

“Elery! Hey, you think me, and you can have a sparring session?” Hopeful, Trunks lunges over to me making me frown staring down at the boy.

“Not right now. Perhaps your father will.” I offer.

“Sure, hey you think Cheren will want to spar again?” Hopeful, Trunks asks.

“You’ve fought Cheren?” Surprised, I blink.

“Yeah he beat me but next time I’m going to win!” Proudly, Trunks proclaims making a small smirk cross my lips as I glance over at Vegeta scowling.

“Seems the cycle is repeating itself.” Jokingly, I point out.

“Fool, my son will defeat yours, just watch.” Resolute, Vegeta declares making me roll my eyes at his delusions.

“Did you have fun?” Snippily, she demands form us fry etched into her tone.

“If you mean did, I win then yes I did. Though I suppose this isn’t what you want to talk about.” Tiredly, I sigh placing my towel aside on the counter of the table. I take a seat opposite us as Trunks and Vegeta go in for a sparring session leaving us alone.

“Oh look at you catching on. Why don’t we sit down?” Bulma offers more like orders me.

“I’m already doing that.” Frowning, I point out only for her glare to sharpen.

“Do you know what you’ve done to Yamcha? He’s shattered!” Angrily, Bulma yells at me.

“He’s fine.” Curtly, I answer.

“And you know this?” Seething, she challenges me.

“I know he needs someone to deal with his…emotional errors.” Struggling, I attempt to phrase.

“Emotional errors!? He’s human, he just lost his child how else is he meant to feel!?” Furious, Bulma snaps at me, slamming her fists down on the table, my ears hearing the faint rumble of china and slush of brown liquid within while I coolly watch on.

“I don’t know. You tell me you’re the smart one.” Snarkily, I remark.

“You…don’t you feel bad at all? You’ve left him with your child when he isn’t mentally there!” Seething, she snaps.

“Then take the kid, see how you humans can handle a Saiyan.” Fed up, I place my hands up in mock surrender.

“You…do you have any idea how much you hurt Yamcha?” Baffled, Bulma asks me.

“Let me ask you something Bulma, say you had a band aid on you would you rather it be pulled off or peeled off?” Tiredly, I propose.

“Pulled?” Lost, Bulma furrows her brow.

“Well that’s what I did. Me staying there would have done nothing but made it worse.” Incensed, I attempt to explain, pinching the bridge of my nose remembering it all, the screaming, the shouting, the tears well I’m fed up.

“So, you left him with your kid.” Bulma furrows her brow.

“He was the one who wanted a family not me. I made that point clear to him.” Angrily, I snap at her, he knows I was never a family person I can’t be.

“Do you have any idea how selfish you are being right now?” Bulma demands from me.

“Do you have any idea how much pain that idiot is going through? I can’t help him Bulma, he chose to do his… _thing_ and I have chosen to move on. If you get swept away with your emotions you become weak, you become frail, you get left behind. I am a Saiyan warrior I cannot fall to such low means; I am more than you humans. He can cry for all I care but he is not dragging me down with me.” Proudly, I explain to the fool.

“Your daughter died! She died!” Bulma snaps at me once more.

“She died a true Saiyan death.” Calmly, I answer.

“She was human!” Bulma argues.

“And her loss will never be forgotten trust me on that, but I will not mourn for the rest of my life. I will not be haunted by her demise; I am not weak.” Sternly, I state the fact.

“Emotions have nothing to do with being weak!” Defensively, Bulma declares crossing her arms over her chest.

“They have everything to do with being weak! Emotions are the key to weakness; emotions are not needed on the battlefield.” Scoffing, I shake my head at the foolish woman, that was mother’s number one lesson to me, emotions do nothing but hinder you, hold you back.

“This isn’t the battlefield Elery.” Gently, Bulma tells me.

“Enough of this if you don’t want me here fine. I can train elsewhere but I will say this, Yamcha needs help he will rely upon you for such means.” I explain to Bulma, not quite what to say, I know this isn’t the battlefield does she not see how uncomfortable it makes me!? I can’t just settle down I can’t! It isn’t me, it isn’t in my nature, it isn’t…

“What are you getting at Elery?” Bulma questions me.

“Just…take care of him.” Strained, I whisper, my voice gentle as I grimace pain etched into my tone.

“Elery…” Bulma begins as I stand up.

“It’s like I said I cannot provide for Yamcha needs but you can, you humans can…do what humans do best I suppose.” Scowling, I try to word it, not sure what to say.

“Elery please…what about you? Aren’t you hurting?” Desperate, Bulma reasons to me.

“I cannot afford such sentiment. Parslee died a true Saiyan death she should be proud so should he. I know I am, but he isn’t. It perplexes me, I cannot fathom why he is the way he is; we are not helping each other by staying with one another, it would be best if I left and I did.” Solemnly, I explain to Bulma trying to get him to understand, me staying would only make things worse it was best I left.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Bulma voices out as I turn to the balcony.

“Elery! Elery!” Bulma calls out to me as I set off, heading out into the high heavens of the sky, needing to leave, needing to breath, needing some space.


	60. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this early Christmas Eve present for you guys! What did you think?

“Why do I have to go to school dad?” Whining, I pout as I sit in the back of the car, my feet planted on the windowsill the seat belt chaining me to the plush chair. Pouting, I lean over to glare at the mirror where his black hues meet my ice blue.

“Because it’s normal for boys your age to do it. Now remember what I told you Cheren you can’t show off your powers.” Sternly, dad reminds me making me groan, whining at the memory.

“But then where’s the fun? It’s not a challenge for me when I beat them.” Childishly, I whine leaning back on the seat at the thought why play with some weaklings? It’s wasting my time.

“In school you don’t beat people up.” Frowning, dad tells me making me grumble.

“But isn’t that what’s P.E is? It stands out for physical exercise!” I argue.

“Son, your exercises are different from these kids.” Sternly, Dad tells me.

“Not my fault they are weak.” Huffing, I grumble.

“They may be weak in some regards, but they are strong in others.” Fairly, Dad points out making me roll my eyes.

“Trunks and Goten don’t need to go.” I point out crossing my arms, curling into a ball.

“That’s because they are different. Look you’ll make friends they’ll love you.” Gently, Dad promises me as I feel his hand lean over, rustling my raven locks. Shyly, I look up to meet Dad’s gentle smile making me sigh, I just…I don’t like change why do I have to meet new people when I’m just happy as it is, just us and the Z fighters.

“I bet if mum was here, she’d think school would be a waste of time.” Scowling, I point out looking out at the bright blue sky, my blues looking up hoping to see the secretive fleeting figure of…

“Cheren enough.” Firmly, Dad snaps me out of my thoughts as I bow my head, glancing to the empty passenger seat, feeling a sharp pain in my chest. What did I do wrong? What did we do wrong to be in this situation? What did I do that made mum leave?

“What? I’m just saying the truth!” Frustrated, I debate scowling at Dad.

“Look just be good for me…” Pleadingly, he begs making me glance to the side sighing.

“…Fine.” Grumbling, I give in as Dad parks up and I get out of the car, feeling his hand coil around my own as I lean into his side, scowling at the numerous faces, littered all over the place as I hide behind my dad’s leg.

“I’m the king of the castle! I’m the king of the castle!” Obnoxiously, my ears perk up at the sound of cheering as I turn curious to look up at the blonde boy, he wears a snow white and blue stripped shirt matching his navy-blue shorts. Brightly, he waves some sort of balloon tossing it down below at the girls and boys squealing from the puddles of water.

“Hmm…Cheren I’d say stay…Cheren?” Surprised, dad blinks, his onyx hues widening in horror. Swiftly, I use my speed almost transporting behind the boy. Oblivious, I poke him in the back, earning a smalls squeal from him as he turns to me.

“Who are…?” Baffled, he blinks.

“Mine.” Simply, I state pointing to the jungle gym.

“Is that right? Well take this!” The boy tosses some water balloons at me, his eyes widening when I easily lazily miss them as he stares gawking, turning to stare down from his barrage of balloons to find none left just as the bell rings.

“What…who are you!?” Scared, the boy demands from me as I whistle, jumping down when hearing daddy call out to me as I leave the weirdo.

“Everything will be okay alright?” Delicately, Dad kneels down.

“What if I don’t like it?” Weakly, I whisper.

“You don’t know if you don’t try.” I feel dad place his hand on my shoulder.

“But I want to stay with you.” Pleadingly, I beg, clinging to his yellow jacket.

“I’ll be back soon I promise after this we can go get some burgers how about it?” Brightly, he offers.

“Okay…” Sighing, I bow my head giving in as I feel dad peck my temple as I hug him. He leaves me, passing me my lunch as I am guided inside, my blues never leaving Dad as he smiles softly, waving watching me go in.

“Class we have a new student today, he is the son of Yamcha meet Cheren. Cheren is there anything you’d like to say to the class?” Shyly, I shuttle my legs as the teacher introduces me to my class.

“I don’t like girls so if you’re a girl come near me and I’ll punch you!” Angrily, I call out hands on hips baffling the crowd.

“Wh-Wha…H-How about you choose a seat?” Baffled, the teacher tries to recover making me huff.

“Hey, he can sit next to me!” Surprised, I blink taken aback by the same boy from before.

“Brandon…what are you planning?” Warily, the teacher demands.

“Nothing! I’m innocent.” Teasingly, Brandon winks.

“Sure, you are. Actually…” Cheren why don’t you sit next to Sarah? My teacher offers making me glower.

“I’m not sitting next to a girl!” Rebelliously, I argue scowling, my fingertips clawing at the itchy hives beginning to surface.

“Young man in this school…” Firmly, he begins.

“I don’t care!” Angrily, I slam my foot down on the floor as I make my way over to my desk, sitting behind the blonde Brandon guy.

“Hey, is it true your dad is Yamcha the famous baseball player?” Curious, Brandon cranes his neck back to face me as I look down at him.

“Yeah…” I mutter not quite sure what to say, I like baseball but…

“Does that mean you know his wolf fang techniques think you could teach me it?” Hopeful, Brandon asks me.

“I don’t see why not.” I shrug not sure what to say.

“Awesome name’s Brandon Turner nice to meet you Cheren!” Brightly, Brandon beams at me grabbing my hand, his eyes dilating when I feel a faint spark on my hand but noting his gawking features from my unfazed forms as class begins.


	61. Take It Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you're having a fantastic day!

Urgh school is so boring I can’t believe dad making me go to this stupid school why can’t I be tutored like Goten? Trunks doesn’t have to go either so why do I? Stupid dad, he knows I don’t like people, he knows I don’t do the whole friendship thing, he knows I like staying home so why? Glumly, I sit down on my desk, my brow furrowed, my ears hearing the faint scribble of my pencil, drawing. Softly, a small smirk crosses my lips at the sight of my drawing, of mummy, standing tall and proud. Mum…she’s so cool, she would agree with me, she would take me out of here, she would let me train with her. So why can’t I? why don’t they live together? I just don’t get it. Dad always looks out at the window when he thinks I’m asleep what is he waiting for? I really don’t get it, he always looks so sad too, maybe this picture will cheer him up.

“Um excuse me?” Surprised, I snap out of my thoughts as my eyes narrow, feeling my muscles tense up, glowering at the girl before me. Why won’t they leave me alone! I hate girls, I hate them! I hate them! Whenever a girl comes in sight, I just want to scream at them to leave me alone. Scowling, I feel a familiar rush of bumps as my fingertips brush against my hives making me glower at the sheer sight of the girl.

“Hm?” Uninterested, I turn to glower at the girl.

“Cheren.” Giggling, she smiles up at me only making my eyes narrow, feeling my muscles tense, curling in on myself.

“What?” Annoyed, I bark at her. Can’t she just leave me alone? Doesn’t she seem how uncomfortable? I am. Why isn’t she being repelled away from my super scary aura?

“Happy Valentine’s day!” Brightly, she smiles at me stretching out her hands out towards some paper shaped as a heart.

“Happy what now?” Blankly, I blink taken aback by the declaration.

“Please be my valentine!” She requests shoving the stupid paper in my hands.

“No.” Bluntly, I deadpan, my ears hearing the faint sound of paper as I rip the heart into shreds making her eyes dilate, her browns begin to tremble, a glassy hue in her browns bringing a smug smirk to my lips.

“W-What?” Taken aback, she blinks trying to register as I note the numerous annoying eyes on us both.

“I don’t know you; I don’t like you.” Honestly, I tell her how it is, honesty is the best policy after all. I mean I don’t even know her name and I don’t even like girls I made that clear. They have cooties, they are nothing but trouble.

“B-But why?” Trembling, she whimpers, tears in her eyes.

“You’re a girl! I hate girls!” Fed up, I snap at her making her eyes dilate as she releases a high pitch shrill screech making me hiss, cradling my throbbing ears as she runs away, much to my relief.

“That was really rude Cheren!” Annoyed, I glance at the frowning blonde, Brandon peering over from his seat, noting the numerous hearts littered in his box.

“She shouldn’t be bothering me then.” Simply, I argue.

“Oh, come on Cheren a cute girl like that I wouldn’t mind having her valentine.” Brandon smirks as I roll my eyes at him, noting him slide a heart on my desk making my eyes narrow.

“Happy valentine days Cher!” Cheekily, he winks at me as I roll my eyes at the class clown, I don’t get why I deal with him. The first day I came here, he tried to prank me with some water balloons, the fool had no idea how fast I was. Heh, I remember his features just gawking that was funny, his reactions are funny. He is the only one I can really stand from this class. Loudly, the bell rings. Sneakily, I steal the chocolate he offered me making his sly smirk wider as I feel his hands on my back, pushing me out of the class as we make it out towards the hallway.

“So, you’re Cheren.” Frowning, I glance to the rude voice turning to look up at the fat bulky boy.

“Leave him alone Chuck?” Scowling, Brandon furrows his brow at the big guy.

“And if I am?” Tiredly, I decide to let this idoit have his fun.

“I’m Serenity’s brother!” Angrily, he growls at me causing my long coal black locks to be ruffled by the sheer stinky odour of his whirlwind of a breath.

“Who?” Confused, I furrow my brow glancing at Brandon for clarification as he facepalms.

“The girl you rejected.” Brandon hisses at me.

“Which one is that!?” Still lost, I furrow my brow.

“You…you’re going to pay!” Roaring, he yells at me once more making me sigh at the idiot swiftly dodging down as his fist impales and gets stuck into the locket making him cry out in shock.

“I’d like to see you try fatty!” Tauntingly, I sneer as I leap upwards, raising my fist and slamming down into his back, hearing the satisfying crunch of bone making me smirk as he cries out in agony.

“Oi Cheren enough!” Brandon calls out to me making me blink surprised, turning to Brandon’s furrowed brow when noting a few fearful looks making me scoff. If they don’t like what they are watching they can mind their own business, unmindful of him shakily standing.

“At least my mom is around! Where’s yours? Gone up in space again?” Tauntingly, Chuck sneers making my eyes dilate, my body freezing, feeling my blood boil as I stop in my steps.

“Chuck that’s enough!” Defensively, Brandon calls out to him.

“Hah we all know the truth brat; your ma is dead she wants nothing to do with ya!” Cackling, Chuck declares.

“No, she isn’t!” Angrily, I turn to face him, seething, mum isn’t dead, she does want me she just…she just…

“Then, where is she? You always talk about her, but we only see that lame dad of yours!” Chuck continues making my eyes narrow, dad isn’t lame, he’s kind, he’s gentle, he’s innocent.

“My dad isn’t lame! You take that back you take it all back!” Furious, I lunge at Chuck, grabbing him by his collar.

“Or what?” Smugly, he sneers.

“Or this!” Angrily, I scream, my eyes seeing ruby red as I scream at the brute, slamming him down, noting the ring around me as I feel a pair of hands try to pry me off but I brush them off. Smirking, I raise my fist, relishing the warm comforting coat of iron, hearing the satisfying crunch of bones alongside his screams as I laugh, relishing the screams, the chants of my name, relishing it all.


	62. Principal's Office

“Mr Yamcha thank you for coming. I know you have a busy schedule.” Politely, the headmaster greets Yamcha, who enters his office, his brow furrowed as he glances at Cheren, pouting, his head down, glaring daggers at the floor beneath him

“It’s no problem. What’s happened? Is Cheren alright?” Concerned, Yamcha questions

“He is the other party however are not.” Calmly, the headmaster tells him as Yamcha sits down, his brow furrowed as he glances down at the silent Cheren noting his balled-up fists shaking.

“What happened?” Yamcha leans back on his seat, his brow furrowed as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“It’s not my fault!” Defensively, Cheren disputes scowling.

“You could have accepted the valentine Cheren.” Fairly, Yamcha voices out.

“I don’t like girls!” Angrily, Cheren shouts, scowling up at Yamcha who sighs sadly.

“That doesn’t mean you reject them. Cheren someone took their time and had the courage to say they liked you.” Sternly, Yamcha tells him making Cheren flinch bowing his head.

“Courage why do some stupid words take courage if you like someone just say it!” Frustrated, Cheren disputes glaring icily as Yamcha exhales tiredly.

“It’s harder for others to convey their feelings. Trust me if people were like that…things may be a lot easier.” Exasperated, Yamcha gives in pinching the bridge of his nose, bitterness laced in his tone.

“Then that’s their problem it shouldn’t be our problem.” Snippily, Cheren crosses his arms bringing his knees to his chest.

“Cheren!” Scowling, Yamcha frowns in disapproval at his son.

“What? I wasn’t the one who hit first, he did it was self-defence!!” Fed up, Cheren defends himself.

“What lead to this Cheren?” Calmly, Yamcha sighs wanting his side of the story.

“She snitched on me! She got her big brother involved to try to hit me!” Fuming, Cheren glowers.

“What?” Surprised, Yamcha arches a brow.

“Left that part out why am I not surprised?” Snippily, Cheren huffs leaning back in his chair.

“Cheren explain.” Firmly, the headmaster orders.

“Fine after I rejected her the bell went, Brandon and I were going to…study yes study, we did not put fireworks in the toilets.” Annoyed, Cheren explains his eyes dilating as he feels beads of sweat cascade down his features. He smiles [nervously](https://i.gifer.com/LPW.gif) all the adults in the room simply arching a bored brow, knowing the truth and learning how bad of a liar Cheren truly is.

“I’m sure continue.” The teacher encourages.

“What we didn’t realize was, was that little brat tattled told on me to her brother. He ordered me to accept her valentines, but I didn’t and then he said some stupid stuff.” Fuming, Cheren growls.

“And what stupid stuff would that be?” The teacher inspects.

“It’s nothing! Nothing that matters!” Seething, Cheren leaps out of chair surprising the others.

“Cheren!!” Yamcha calls out only to flinch from the harsh slam of the door making him exhale shakily, stepping forward in order to chase after his child, only to raise a brow when the teacher raises his hand up, stopping Yamcha despite his conflicting feelings.

“Your son has been unfocused these past weeks. He has been zoning out of lessons, not doing his homework and instead has preoccupied his time with doing pranks.” The teacher explains to Yamcha.

“He’s a kid sir, this is his first ever school.” Justly, Yamcha attempts to defend his son.

“So, he must harass the teachers answering back to them? Roughhousing a student.” Scowling, the teacher lists out.

“My son said it was in defence he knows not to start a fight. Look he’s new to all this, he’s been home-schooled for quite sometimes.” Defensively Yamcha comes to his son’s defence. He taught him, he knows Cheren, he knows Cheren wouldn’t pick a fight he’s better than that.

“Mr Yamcha if I can ask, I understand your situation is rather unconventional…” Calmly, The head begins as Yamcha slowly seats himself back down.

“And by unconventional…” Yamaha trials off wary.

“Well we did some drawings in art class and he showed me these. Now tell me does this person look familiar?” The head passes over a small sheet of snow white making his eyes widen then soften pained at the sketchy crayon displaying himself, Cheren but also with the two holding hands is a stick figure with long brown locks and a familiar tail sticking out. Pained, Yamcha bows his head grimaces at the individual.

“Yeah…that’s her alright.” Strained, Yamcha smiles.

“Does he know his mother? Spend time with her?” The teacher probes as Yamcha sighs sadly, his brow furrowed his grip tingeing around the paper, his thumb brushing against the stick figure of the woman.

“Well…it depends on her.” Yamcha answers his brow furrowed as his onyx hues never leave the drawing, his heart aching at the picture.

“I see so she’s one of those…” Scowling, the teacher leans in his seat as Yamcha furrows his brow.

“One of those?” Sceptical, Yamcha’s black hues narrow.

“Neglectful…” Easily, he points out as Yamcha’s grip tightens on the paper.

“I wouldn’t…look we went through something and it’s just it’s hard to explain.” Tiredly, Yamcha exhales, not wishing to discuss it feeling his muscles tense up.

“It really isn’t you are the victim in all this. People always label the women as victims and never men it’s shameful really.” Boastfully, the male promotes making Yamcha’s eyes narrow.

“You want to know what’s shameful?” Coolly, Yamcha stands surprising the teacher.

“What’s that?” Curious, the teacher probes.

“You assuming our situation. Listen to me my son is a good boy, yes, he may have some flaws, but we all do. I am sure he will improve upon them in time and for those boys in hospital I apologise and will pay for their expenses. But maybe you should keep a closer eye on your students!” Proudly, Yamcha defends his son and storms out, startling the teacher as Yamcha calls out to Cheren surprising him as they head into the car and head off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Yamcha's parenting style?


	63. Stay!

“Cheren I just want you to focus on class. I know you and Brandon are friends, but your studies are important too.” Sternly, dad advises me making me groan, leaning back, craning my neck back, my ears listening to the radio, easily blocking out dad’s lecture. He drives me over to Chichi’s due to having some sports thing going on. Apparently, I’m too young to go, either way I get to train with Goten. That’s what dad says, that’s what he always says on those stupid Q&A, those girls loitering around dad, clawing at him. I never got how he never went with any of them, they always asked him about his family and like always he went quiet, refusing to answer, was he ashamed of me? Of mum? Of everything? I never got it, he always seemed loving to us, I know he does I just wish…I wish dad would talk about us boast about us during his Q&A.

I remember at the games if I ever went to them, he would always try to sneak us away from the press. I never got how dad was used to it, the flashes of light hurt my eyes, the screaming, shouting it scared me, I hated it. I think dad knew too. I remember when I was engulfed, when I was surrounded by the strangers bringing me to tears terrified of the flashes of lights attack me, my heart aching, my blood boiling unconscious of the golden glowing aura beginning to envelope me. If dad hadn’t hugged me, if he hadn’t stopped me, if he hadn’t put his hat on me and hugged me, who knows where those idiots would be now. I hated them; I still hate them even now.

So many women have thrown themselves at dad, but he still refuses them, even some celebrities though dad made sure I never met them. He always tries to hide me from the paparazzi I never got why I mean during class he was okay with me being known as his kid but to the media. Maybe he thinks the media won’t believe some parents? Maybe it’s so I could make friends easier. I love dad I do I just don’t get him, maybe he could make mum jealous that could bring her back home. Even if they are annoying. I remember when one of the girls tried to talk to me, trying to get on my good side to get close to dad. Heh, I remember when she touched me and I threatened to break her arm, shame she didn’t believe me, dad wasn’t happy either way, especially having to pay her off or trying to until she threatened to sue us. But then dad had his legal team on the strange woman and we never heard from her since. I mean it’s great I mean we have a house and stuff thanks to dad but….it’s not the same.

“I would if it wasn’t so booring…” Groaning, I try to defend myself scowling, groaning out as I attempt to lean down on the sofa like chair of the car, feeling the tight restraints of the belt coiled around my form, stop me.

Come on just give it a try for me.” Pleadingly, dad begs making me groan even more.

“Fine…” Tiredly, I give in dad always has enough stress dealing with me and his sports career. If mum was here it would be easier…I guess, I’ll be nice.

“I mean it Cheren I know…I know you want to enter the tournament and I know you want your mother there.” Sternly, dad tells me as my bleus widen alerted by the mention of mum, eager for more.

“She will be there she has to she loves fighting!” Confidently, I point out.

“Yes, but I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t expect much from her alright?” Warningly, Dad tells me making me sigh, dad is always such a worrywart, even behind this laidback style of his he worries waaay too much. I mean when I was a kid he wouldn’t let me near the stove he wouldn’t even let me fight until I had met Trunks and even then he was panicking, it was stupid I don’t get it. Whenever I tell dad I want to fight alone or something he gets so iffy, if he isn’t there or someone from the Z fighters.

“What do you mean?” Lost, I question dad noting his strained voice, noting the panic in his voice.

“Your mother is complicated. She for one isn’t a fan of public affection so don’t expect any kisses.” He warns me making me smirk.

“Oh, that’s fine that’s cool. I rather have that then be embarrassed like Trunks and Goten are with their mums!” Relieved, I smile remembering the weird disgusting kisses Goten and Trunks always worry about or complain about it looks icky I feel so bad for them, guess mum is pretty cool.

“Okay but she can be a bit cruel just know when she says something, she means well…” Nervously, dad smiles at me.

“So she’s sorta like Vegeta…” Thoughtfully, I compare making dad flinch.

“Yes, as much as it pains for me to say she is like Vegeta.” Pained, dad grimaces glancing to the side as I decide to peer out, looking up at the bright beam of the sun shining down upon us making me smile only for my eyes to widen at the fleeting figures fighting.

“Hey look it’s mum!” Happily, I beam brightly only to gasp at the harsh screech of the breaks.

“W-What?!” Startled, dad squeaks taken aback as he stops the car, the pair of us turning our eyes widening in horror when…

“Mum got eaten by the fishie no!” Horrified, I cry out as a big blue fish dives out from the water as Mr Piccolo AND Mum fight only to be engulfed by a big bold fish.

“Cheren stay here!” Sternly, my dad commands taking off his belt.

“But dad!” Feebly, I call out pounding on the glass, I can help, I’m strong, I…

“Stay!” Firmly, Dad turns to run backwards at me pointing at me as he turns on his heel, removing his yellow jacket to rush into the water, panicking.


	64. NOT. ONE. WORD.

And this is my life now. Scowling, I furrow my brow at the pitch black depths of the fish, my nose twitching at the stinky stench of oil and such as I sigh. Tired, I raise my foot slamming it down onto the insides of the fish, bursting out of the mouth of the fish, easily catching the winded fish, gawking at me as it goes limp, long gone from the world, leaving behind a body that will be of use to me.

“Elery!” Surprised, I blink at the panicked scream making me turn to look down, my blues dilated surprised to gaze down at the worried human staring silently at me as I share the still silence confused. What is he doing here? Confused, I stare down at him, glancing up at the car noting a blue-eyed boy’s face planted on the window making me furrow my brow.

“You’re…thank goodness you’re okay.” Relieved, Yamcha steps forward unfazed by the water as I lower myself into the water, not quite sure what to say to him, he looks well, his hair style has changed again. I prefer it to his hair during Cell’s reign, but his original is the only one I really remember and enjoy, I suppose.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Perplexed, I arch a brow as he exhales relief etched into his tone, bowing his head as he places his hands on my shoulder squeezing them, perplexing me.

“The fish ate you!” Yamcha reasons to me making my eyes widen at his genuine concern.

“Oh no I let it. What are you…? You’re doing that crying thing again? What are you crying about now?” Tiredly, I sigh noting his teary blacks as he smiles gently at me, bringing me into a hug taking me aback. I place the fish down, awkwardly patting his back, not quite sure what to make of it.

“S-Sorry it’s been a while since I last saw you. You…you look well.” Clumsily, Yamcha coughs stepping back, a ruby red hue to his cheeks as he places his hands on his hips, laughing nervously fidgeting, lurching his back forward head down, refusing to look me in the eye perplexing me.

“As do you. You are breathing.” I point out not quite sure what to say making me laugh smiling brightly making me furrow my brow.

“N-No I mean never mind, I heard about you saving Cheren thanks.” Grateful, Yamcha thanks me smiling shyly, scratching the back of his neck as I peer over at the sight of Chervil, my brow furrowed when seeing the fog of white on the car window only for him to quickly brush the fog off the window for his face to be planted on it, smiling brightly at me.

“It’s fine.” Aloofly, I shrug.

“How are you?” Shyly, Yamcha questions me confusing me as I glance at his shy demeanour, his hands shoved into his pockets unfazed by the water below. He fidgets on the spot dumbfounding me.

“I’m fine.” I answer the question, why wouldn’t I be? I watch him sigh furrowing his brow.

“I mean it El.” Sternly, he tells me, his brow furrowed alongside mine.

“And I’m fine.” I assure him, why is he asking me such a strange question? I wasn’t the one crying, I wasn’t the one whimpering, I wasn’t the one who had to go to that doctor of Bulma’s. I am fine always have been always will be.

“R-Right sorry…so you’ll be going to the tournament.” Yamcha guesses as I nod.

“I will. Will you?” Curious, I quirk my head to the side.

“Nah, I don’t really fight anymore.” Sadly, he sighs as I furrow my brow, a shame he and Chervil would have been okay training partners until he excelled above his father then I would have intervened. A shame he refused, still for the boy to wish to fight, good I’m glad to see some Saiyan roots within him, still for him to have handled him so far is quite impressive.

“I see.” I mutter.

“Cheren has been…acting up.” Struggling, Yamcha turns his face away.

“Acting up?” I arch a brow, a smug smirk crossing my lips.

“He had had some incidents during school. Any…advice?” Frowning, Yamcha informs me.

“School?” Befuddled, I arch a brow at the term.

“Yeah I told you about it remember? You were against it.” Yamcha reminds me making me hum, remembering his invite out to coffee to talk about Chervil, despite how awkward he is and it is between us. It always ended the same with me leaving.

“Oh right…no doubt his Saiyan nature is in the way.” Bluntly, I answer.

“What do you mean?” Yamcha arches a brow.

“His lack of fighting and training compared to the boys could lead to this rebellious streak, he needs discipline if not…” I trail off as Yamcha’s eyes darken.

“What sort of discipline?” Sternly, he scowls at me crossing his arms.

“Yamcha…” Tiredly, I caress my temple, trying to banish the aching pain in my throbbing temple.

“We can talk about it at the tournament. Cheren will be there though at the tournament. He really wants you to watch him fight.” Softly, Yamcha smiles hinting at it.

“Is that right?” I mutter not sure what to say still feeling a wave of strange emotions much to my irritation.

“Yeah maybe you could…” He hints with his wrist gesturing it out.

“I suppose I should see how _your_ disciplining is going…” I consider if he does act out someone needs to discipline him.

“El I…” Yamcha begins.

“Hm?” Surprised, I hum out loud.

“Never mind I’ll see you at the tournament yeah?” Hopeful, he smiles down at me.

“Yeah what’s with the hug?” Frozen, I feel my muscles tense feeling his arms wrap around me, my eyes softening at the strange mannerism, my features tempering when feeling my muscles relax from his soothing scent. I feel my features flush much to my irritation at my erratic heartbeat. I can’t feel this way not now, not after everything…

“S-Sorry! I’ll…I’ll go.” Anxiously, his voice breaks, hands behind head as he reluctantly removes himself from me and leaves, muttering scolding himself almost as he shoves his hands in his pockets once more scowling, head down as he leaves. I cross my arms, feeling the strange sorrow in my aching chest as I watch him leave, talking to Chervil, shyly waving goodbye at me making me nod back, not quite sure what to reply with as I turn my back to them.

“Not one word Namek.” Scowling, I call out glancing to the side at the observer Piccolo watching on smirking smugly.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” He remarks making me roll my eyes as I pick up the fish placing it on my shoulder as we head back to camp, to cook my food while he kneels down, refilling his flask for his dinner.

“I can’t believe I did that!” Horrified, Yamcha slams his face down on the wheel, leaping back from the sudden sharp screech of the alarm, his face ruby red confusing Chervil. Flustered, Yamcha drives off.


	65. Do Your Homework!

“Urghhh I can’t do this I wanna go out and play.” Moping, Goten grumbles sat on the chair face planting on the paper before him as bored, Trunks and I sit down on the sofa. I’m sat down reading some book on peach farming. Yes, that is how interesting my life has become, feeling Trunk’s head on my lap as he reads some comic, the three of us bored out of our minds, all thanks to mankind’s worse enemy, homework.

“Well we can’t until you do your homework.” Grumpily, Trunks scowls at Goten.

“But it’s too hard!” Whining, Goten leans back in his chair.

“It can’t be that hard.” I argue, he’s younger than me, his work can’t be that hard.

“Hey Cheren, why is it my dad calls you Chervil and not Cheren?” Curious, Trunks asks me as I lower my book for my paler blues to meet his own.

“Apparently it’s my Saiyan name, mum wanted it that way and dad wanted me to be called Cheren.” I answer, not really sure what a Saiyan name is. I know Vegeta calls me it and so does mum but not the others.

“It must be hard being called two names.” Trunks considers humming out loud.

“Not really I wish I could be called Chervil though it sounds super cool, Cheren sounds too bland.” Honestly, I confess. I didn’t tell Dad though I know he likes the name and from what I gathered he was lucky enough to get away with putting it on my birth certificate and my middle name being Chervil, then again the amount of people surprised for me to have a second name surprised me.

“Oh yeah how’s school going?” Trunks asks intrigued as Goten bites into his pencil, nibbling on it trying to find the solution.

“It’s terrible Trunks it’s torture you know that P.E I was looking forward to.” Horrified, I place my book aside grabbing Trunks shoulders for his blues to widen at my horror-stricken features.

“Yeah?” Intrigued, Trunks replies wanting to hear more of my torture.

“They don’t fight they just do sports!” Annoyed, I point out disappointment laced in my tone.

“But I thought you liked sports.” Confused, Goten voices out from the table.

“I do I just wish to fight; I mean there are some faces I just want to punch especially the girls they are so loud and annoying.” Sighing, I explain bitterness etched into my tone, my features furrowing, scowling at the thought of them squabbling, screaming, crying, making my ears bleed almost.

“It sounds terrible.” Grimly, Trunks whispers disgusted.

“That’s not all. Get this for lunch we’re given this teeny tiny amount it’s barely anything. I’m lucky dad made me a bento, but all the girls were staring at me like I was weird!” Gawking, I tell the two making them gape.

“That’s horrible!” Stunned, the two exclaim as I nod my head.

“I know right!? It’s torture I don’t know how long I can keep going the only reason I can is Brandon.” Tiredly, I confess Brandon is my only real friend. He’s the only human I can stand and that’s because he’s amusing the others are either annoying or boring.

“Brandon?” Goten arches a brow curious.

“Yeah for a human he’s pretty funny, I mean I think he’s training me.” Perplexed, I respond not sure what his deal is.

“Training you?” Eager, Trunks arches a brow.

“Yeah sometimes he sets these things up to me like tosses water balloons at me but I easily dodge them we even do pranks together!” Animatedly, I gush giggling at the memories of our pranks together.

“That sounds like fun I wanna meet him!” Goten argues bursting out of his chair.

“No way!” Quickly, I reject the idea.

“Why not!?” Trunks scowls.

“You guys are too rough he’s delicate.” Calmly, I argue I mean there has to be a reason why I have to hide my power. Besides out of the three of us I seem to be the only who can besides if these guys met Brandon…no way. I won’t do it I refuse too. Stubbornly, I cross my arms dismissing the pain in my chest at the thought.

“Sounds to me like you like him.” Giggling, Trunks winks perplexing me.

“Of course, I do. He’s my friend.” I argue confused by his phrase.

“Not like that I mean…” Trunks begins.

“I can’t take it anymore!” Goten cries out making us turn to him.

“Neither can I give it here. Division oh that’s easy see!” Easily, I lunge over, easily answering the question.

“Woah…” Amazed, Goten gushes.

“Guess school hasn’t been a complete waste of time.” Cheekily, Trunks jokes.

“Eh more like the maths behind some pranks.” Casually, I answer.

“Maths?” Surprised, the two chorus.

“Eh don’t ask.” Lazily, I wave it off.

“So, what’s Brandon like?” Curious, Goten asks me.

“He’s cool, he wants to run a joke store when he’s older, he’s really creative too we were hanging out one time and he made some awesome graffiti, he said for his joke store he wants to be like his dad, a graphic designer. Did you know scorpions can glow in the dark? Pretty cool right!?” Amazed, I explain to my friends.

“I guess you know what else is fun?” Eagerly, Trunks smirks.

“What’s that?” Intrigued, I raise a brow.

“Fighting!” Grinning, Trunks raises his fist.

“Trunks hold on! What about Goten?” Tiredly, I sigh easily catching his fist.

“He’s nearly done come on let’s go outside!” Whining, Trunks drags me outside making me sigh.

“It’ll end the same as before.” Bluntly, I tell him how it is.

“Not this time!” Proudly, he grins as I sigh using my hand still on his and flips him outside the window making Goten gasp, eagerly watching.

“Fine. Prepared to get your butt whooped!” I state getting into my fighting position.

“Hold on I wanna join!” Goten argues.

“You can watch from the window!” Trunks tells him.

“Fine!” Huffing, Goten pouts arms crossed stropping as we then dive at one another, me easily catching or blocking his this even countering a few as I then knee him in the chest, saliva spewing out as I grab his arm twisting it behind his back. I pin him to the floor.

“Say uncle!” I call out cackling as Trunks cries out in agony slamming his free fist on the floor until giving in, giving me the win.

“No fair I’m older I should be stronger!” Annoyed, Trunks argues scowling after admitting defeat.

“Just goes to show age means jack when it comes to skill.” Proudly, I proclaim mockingly bowing.

“Oh, shut up!” Trunks huffs as next thing I know I gasp; my blues widen alongside Trunk’s dilated as next thing I know my scream is muffled by water plunging in. I release a muffled scream of shock, agony, and fear as all I see is blue as I am tossed about, thrashing, pleading screaming for someone to help, someone help me! Daddy! Mommy! Help me!!!

“Chervil? Chervil!!!!! I’ll go get help just hold on! Through the gushing water,” Trunks calls out to me as I feel tears prick my ears scared as I struggle in the river stream.

“What do you think I’m doing!?” Screaming, I yell at Trunks, my fingertips digging deep into the stone before another rough wave comes crashing down, gurgling my response as I am tossed thrown into the tidal horrors of water.


	66. But I Wanna Staaaay....

Tiredly, Yamcha sighs exhaling on the bench as he watches the other recruits train their pitches and batting skills while he silently releases a smog of grey from the thin strip between his fingertips, exhaling shakily. A part of him frowning at the guilt festering in him, was it alright leaving Cheren in that school? Was he too strong would he scare the other children? Would they accept him? All he wants is his son to experience a normal life, have normal friends have the life he as a kid wasted, even when he was a bandit he was lonely, sure he had Puarr but he was still lonely. He wants his son to experience the thing she could never have he could never afford, give him the life his son deserved and yet even after all these years, he still felt like he wasn’t good enough. He just wanted to keep Cheren safe, he knew Cheren loved his mother, he understood that well, but he knew if Elery had stayed…it wouldn’t have helped either of them.

“Yamcha!” Surprised, Yamcha blinks at Gohan’s voice his onyx hues dilating at the goody attire of Gohan. Quickly, he lowers his cigarette throwing it to the floor, he knew he shouldn’t be smoking not in his career, he had only started it due to the pressure having gotten to him. Even now he’s still trying to quit but it’s a struggle, a struggle he has to deal with.

“Oh, Hey Gohan what’s…what’s with the outfit?” Warmly, Yamcha greets Gohan, his onyx hues dilating surprised when seeing his Saiyan man attire.

“Oh right…what do you think pretty cool right?” Smugly, Gohan boasts hands on hips.

“Um sure…I guess? So, what’s up?” Tensely, Yamcha laughs, a strained smile on his lips.

“I was wondering if I could have your advice you seem to know about dating.” Apprehensively, Gohan requests making Yamcha’s eyes widen.

“Whoa ho some lucky girl caught your eye or something?” Teasingly, Yamcha beams proud of Gohan’s growth.

“More like trapped me. I have to go on a date.” Sighing, Gohan grumbles surprising Yamcha.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Yamcha wonders curious.

“I’ve never been on one.” Shyly, Gohan reveals.

“Seriously?” Surprised, Yamcha raises a brow, he knew he was teasing before but…

“Yeah any advice? What did you do for Elery?” Curious, Gohan asks Yamcha, his eyes widening at the thought of the Saiyan, his onyx hues glancing back down at the stick, a faint itch in his throat at the thought of her, grimacing at the pain aching swelling in his chest alongside a mixture of feelings at the thought of the Saiyan.

“Well…you could go to the movies that’s what El and I did.” Yamcha suggests.

“Is that right? How did it go?” Fascinated, Gohan wonder making Yamcha chuckle shyly at the memory, a ruby red hue to his cheeks.

“Heh funny story, when we went there, I thought a romantic movie, but she fell asleep.” Softly, Yamcha smiles at the memory, his features softening at the thought of her cute little face on his shoulder, she looked so relaxed, so defenceless, so innocent, a sigh he knew was rare.

“Well that’s not good.” Gohan panics.

“It wasn’t too bad I mean she slept on my shoulder, she’s pretty cute asleep like sometimes you can hear her mutter some battle command or something it’s really adorable.” Gushing, Yamcha beams at the memory.

“Is that right?” Gohan arches a brow surprised.

“Yeah don’t tell anyone I told you that. When I woke her up when the movie ended and told her, she threatened to vaporise me heh!” Laughing, Yamcha’s voice breaks at the memory.

“Is that right?” Gohan encourages his features softening when noting the love and fondness etched into Yamcha’s voice, his features softening, lovingly.

“Yeah so for the next time we went we watched an action film it went a lot better after we spoke about techniques it was fun, amazing, it was…” Fondly, Yamcha answers looking up at the sky wistfully.

“Sorry did I bring back…?” Worried, Gohan voices out noting the pain in Yamcha’s tone.

“No. It’s fine, I don’t hate her, these bring back great memories of us. I wonder if she’ll enter the tournament… I know Cheren will.” Curious, Yamcha wonders crossing his arms.

“Will you?” Curious, Gohan asks earning a dry chuckle from Yamcha.

“Nah I don’t really fight anymore.” Sighing, Yamcha shakes his head.

“Oh, she will.” Gohan guarantees.

“You know?” Surprised, Yamcha blinks taken aback.

“Yeah…” Gohan confirms.

“C-Cool…” Timidly, Yamcha squeaks.

“You okay?” Concerned, Gohan asks.

“Yeah I mean we have spoken it’s just…that’s going to be quite the roller coaster. I just hope we can talk.” Hopeful, Yamcha confesses.

“I hope you too do as well.” Softly, Gohan smiles and takes off leaving Yamcha behind leaning against the wall, his features grimacing, pained as he looks sombrely up at the sky, his thoughts drifting off towards a familiar Saiyan.

“You’re doing well.” Frowning, Piccolo and I stand across from one another as we get into battle position, darting at one another, striking, hitting, kicking, taking care of one another, having a small spar, training for this tournament.

“Why wouldn’t I?” I scoff as we take a break.

“Well…” Piccolo begins.

“That was years ago now come on give me some sort of entertainment Namek!” Impatiently, I demand from him.

“Huh do you hear something?” Perplexed, Piccolo asks me.

“Well considering I don’t have those ears of yours no…” I reject.

“It sounds like screaming. Hm? Elery isn’t that…Elery?” Surprised, Piccolo blinks when finding me no longer by his side as I race down, my blues dilated in horror when hearing the scared sobs of Chervil. Immediately, I dart down towards the rapid rushing tides, my blues wide when noting the bubbling muffled cries of Chervil, thrashing about in the water, the tremendous tides crashing down upon him, tossing him aside as if he were a toy being pulled from either side, making my blood boil. Urgently, I dive down towards the hasty waves, feeling my fingertips gently grab hold of him and pull him up from the river’s wrath. Shocked, his icy blues meet my own.

“M-Mum?” Stunned, Chervil stares up at me his blues dilated as I gently set him down on the rocky bed besides the river.

“Cheren you’re okay!” Relieved, Goten rushes over to Chervil, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him as Chervil’s blues never stop looking up at me.

“Mum you…you saved me.” Happily, Chervil smiles up at me as I feel my muscles tense up as he attempts to hug me.

“Leave.” Sternly, I pry him off me.

“H-Huh? B-But…” Weakly, Chervil attempts to fight against me, his fingertips digging deep into my trousers making me scowl.

“I said go back.” Firmly, I order him noting the tears in his confused blue.

“But I just…” Feebly, he begins, sniffling making me freeze up.

“Goten! Cheren!” For once I feel a wave of relief at the piercing screech of Chichi rushing over.

“Mum!” Brightly, Goten beams brightly, wrapping his arms around Chichi who gasps gawking at the sight of me.

“You!” Snarling, Chichi growls at me, her onyx hues glaring deeply into my bored blue, simply arching a brow.

“Chichi.” Sadly, I acknowledge the waste of space, boredom etched into my tone as I grab the boy by his collar as he dangles from my outstretched hand.

“What are you doing here? Confused, Chichi questions me.

“Doing your job.” Snippily, I point upwards towards Piccolo stoically watching from above.

“Excuse me?” Offended, she gasps gawking at me, her hands balled into a pair of fists making me scoff.

“Mum wait where are you going? You can…why don’t you join us? I’m sure dad would love to…Pleadingly, Chervil begs tugging at my trouser making my eye twitch at the child.

“Chervil go back with Chichi.” Sternly, I command him.

“But…I wanna stay with you!” Whining, he begs.

“Back. Now.” Assertively, I command making him bow his head as I hold in the brief stinging pain in my chest at his face as I turn away. Reluctantly, he goes over to Chichi glaring daggers at me as I leave him, heading back to my training.


	67. Complicated? Complicated.

“Chichi you in here?” Softly, Yamcha smiles as he enters the home, his onyx hues widening in horror and alarm darting over to the small sneeze from Cheren.

“Cheren oh my goodness what happened? Why are you wet!?” Horrified, Yamcha kneels down, his black hues wide in horror at the sight of his own son, a baby blue blanket draped over the wet form of his son, his coal black locks shining as Yamcha grabs a towel offered to him to place on his son’s crazy raven locks, tousling the raven locks, drying them as Cheren leads into his touch.

“Someone tried to be silly!” Frowning, Chichi remarks as bashfully both Trunks and Cheren bow their head.

“I wasn’t being silly we were fighting that’s all things went out of hand that’s all.” Scowling, Cheren defends himself.

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt are you?” Panicked, Yamcha questions him, hands on his shoulder as he removes his towel to reveal Cheren’s raven roots bursting out like sparks Yamcha’s eyes widening as his son’s hair reverts back to their normal shape.

“I’m fine dad. Mom saved me!” Happily, Cheren beams as Yamcha’s black hues dilate in shock.

“Wh-What?” Taken aback, Yamcha blurts out.

“Goten why don’t you help pack Cheren’s stuff?” Chichi tells Goten hiding alongside Trunks.

“Oh okay!” Goten gives in as the kids leave, leaving the two parents to talk.

“Is that…true?” Frowning, Yamcha breaks the still silence as he leans against the kitchen counter Chichi sighing tiredly, washing her hands with her apron as she nods her head.

“Yes. She saved him.” Chichi confirms.

“I…I see.” Pained, Yamcha glances to the side not quite sure what to make of it, pain etched into his chest swelling.

“Are you alright?” Gently, Chichi questions Yamcha, her features softening.

“Y-Yeah so she can approach her son but not me.” Bitterly Yamcha huffs, crossing his arms, irritation laced in his tone.

“She didn’t really approach him she was nearby training with Piccolo and saw what was happening. I’m surprised she actually saved him.” Honestly, Chichi confesses to Yamcha.

“Chichi we’ve been over this, Elery isn’t a murderer, not anymore she wouldn’t let Cheren get hurt!” Stenrly, Yamcha tries to be fair.

“And you know this? The first attempt satisfied her what’s to say the second time…” Chichi begins only to flinch back from Yamcha’s sharp glare.

“Talk like that and that will be the last time you will babysit my son.” Firmly, Yamcha disputes, reminding her.

“I didn’t mean too…” Chichi begins.

“Don’t assume a situation you can’t understand Chichi.” Assertively, Yamcha cuts her off.

“Yamcha I didn’t I’m sorry what you’ve been through what Elery did to you I just…” Sighing, Chichi bows her head exhaling tiredly.

“It will never stop hurting, that what if will always be in my mind but I need to focus on the now, the present, on my son not what ifs, not what could have been. Now as my friend I am going to forget what you said because if you have been sprouting that sort of talk to my son…that will be the last time I trust you with my son is that understood?” Seriously, Yamcha explains to her trying to hold in his irritation towards her implications.

“I…I was doing you a favour!” Fuming, Chichi snaps defending herself.

“And yes, I am grateful but what I’m not grateful for is you endangering my son.” Glowering, Yamcha tells her.

“Hmph if that is how you feel then don’t think I’m going to babysit the boy again.” Frowning, Chichi crosses her arms over her chest.

“Fine by me! Cheren come on we’re leaving.” Fed up, Yamcha calls out to him as he peers into the room.

“Oh, okay bye Goten! Bye Trunks!” Smiling, Cheren tells the two.

“I’m really sorry Yamcha Chervil!” Apologetic, Trunks calls out to them, his features remorseful.

“It’s fine relax Trunks!” Happily, Cheren assures him.

“It’s…it’s fine. Just please be more careful in the future.” Strained, Yamcha smiles.

“I will.” Smiling, Trunks promises as tiredly, Yamcha smiles picking Cheren up, taking Cheren’s bag as Yamcha leaves with Cheren leaning against his chest, heading into the car where they head off, heading back to their flat.

“Why can’t I go camping with mum?” Bored, Cheren leans back in his seat watching the fleeting images go by, his blues lingering on some shy smoke peering out from the forest, far out in the mountains.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Surprised, Yamcha blinks taken aback by the idea.

“Goten told me mum lives in the wild why can’t we do that?” Meekly, Cheren tells Yamcha who grimaces, his grip tightening around his steering wheel.

“Because you wouldn’t have your bed nor would you have a stove to make your food.” Smugly, Yamcha smirks.

“We have the ground and we have fire.” Innocently, Cheren shrugs.

“They don’t have your laptop here.” Chuckling, Yamcha points out smiling brightly when seeing Cheren’s blue hues dilate, horror etched into his features, looking baffled, traumatised, as if multiple numerous equations were floating all over his horror stricken features.

“I take it back.” Meekly, Cheren squeaks back sinking into his seat, pouting making Yamcha chuckle.

“Cheren your mother…she’s a very complicated person. She…she prefers the life of a nomad of being alone then…” Struggling, Yamcha smiles trying to explain it but…

“Civilisation? Technology? Being with us?” Snippily, Cheren mutters crossing his arms glowering down at the floor below, Yamcha noting him picking at a certain area of the seat.

“That isn’t…look your mother loves you in her own way.” Yamcha glances to the side not sure what to say.

“What about you?” Innocently, Cheren questions making Yamcha flinch, driving to distract himself with the road ahead.

“I…like I said she’s complicated. She does love you a lot. I mean it she just she doesn’t know how to express herself that’s all.” Feebly, Yamcha attempts to answer.

“Then why did she leave? If I could just…” Cheren trails off, his hands on his trousers as Yamcha’s eyes soften noting his son’s balled up hands, collecting a bundle of fabric on the trousers.

“Come on Cheren don’t fill your head with those thoughts. She does love you she just…” Sighing, Yamcha attempts to explain once more.

“Is complicated?” Curtly, Cheren cuts him off making Yamcha sigh bowing his head as they park, Yamcha leaving his seat to help Cheren out as they enter their apartment, returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Cheren think of his mother? Or how Yamcha feels about it all?


	68. Learn From Your Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Yamcha as a parent is surprisingly nice, it makes me feel bad for the guy in the canon anime

“So how was school today Cheren?” Smiling, dad asks me as I hum sitting down at the table, hungrily munching on my noodles, relishing the beauty of dad’s cooking, he should be a chef I mean it. He cooks so fast and it tastes super nice! I don’t get how mum could ditch such an awesome chef! Then again, I don’t get how we Saiyan’s eat so much. I mean I feel so embarrassed asking for seconds. I mean do you see their faces they look at us like we’re freaks and I get super scared of rejection like there’s that awkward silence and I just feel so horrible about myself for being so selfish, so greedy so…rude. Other people want to eat after all I’m just being selfish.

“It was…okay, I guess. Why didn’t you tell me there were girls there?” Annoyed, I grumble at dad, feeling hives begin to flare up making me grimace as I slurp up the ham peering out from my lips.

“Well it’s normal.” Surprised, dad shrugs as he does the washing up.

“Well I don’t like it. I don’t like girls.” Grumbling, I glower at the floor at the thought of them, noting the small indents of holes in my arms, my nails begging for me to scratch them away.

“Cheren, I get why you’re like this when I was younger, I was terrified of girls.” Fondly, dad smiles at me making me gawk at him. How can he be scared of girls if we have mommy? Is mommy not like a girl? Must be I mean she saw was muscular when I saw her girls are meant to be lean and think for some silly reason, well I think so anyway. I mean I don’t get why the chubby girls in my class are picked on by them? I have tried to stop it a few times, but it makes them come after me. Why can’t a girl just help a girl without any ulterior motive like they think I like like the girl, but I don’t I just don’t like bullying but then I’m made out as the bad guy it’s stupid!

“Why?” Confused, I question dad why was he scared of them? Is it their confusing natures? I can get that.

“I never really saw girls where I came from, the desert isn’t known for it’s women after all.” Chuckling, Dad tells me as he turns his back to the counter to face me, grabbing a cloth to dry his hands.

“I don’t like them; they make me have hives!” Whining, I argue showing off my hives.

“I thought I told the school that.” Confused, dad furrows his brow walking over to me and taking the empty plates.

“You did they just didn’t care. If you want me to go to a school, why can’t I go to an all-boys school?” Irritated, I point out if dad wants me to learn and he doesn’t have the time, send me to a school with no girls.

“You can’t avoid the issue Cheren you need to adjust; I know girls can be scary.” Tenderly, Dad places his hand on my shoulder, giving me a gentle squeeze.

“I hate them! I hate them! They always scream, cry or try to touch me I don’t like it. The hives hurt when they do. I only like Brandon.” I huff planting my face on the cool tablecloth pouting.

“Oh yeah whose Brandon?” Curious, Dad leans in.

“A friend. He’s an artist. He can draw these awesome images!” Gushing, I confess to dad remembering his graffiti, his drawing, he should be an artist he’s awesome with his drawings!

“Is that right? What’s he like?” Fascinated, dad quirks his head to the side leaning into his palm.

“He’s a loudmouth. They call him the class clown. I don’t get why they make it sound bad; clowns are fun! They can do all sorts of tricks!” Honestly, I confess not quite sure why everyone seems to not like Brandon he’s funny, he’s clever plus his determination to prank me but fail is hilarious!!

“Is that…right? Did you like any of the lessons?” Dad asks me.

“Um….P.E was fun they all wanted me on their team due to you being my dad.” Humming, I furrow my brow, I mean science was okay, the rockets were fun, but history and English was soooo boring.

“Is that right?” Dad asks me.

“Yeah, they want me to teach them your wolf fang technique, but I didn’t of course it’s our family secret after all.” Proudly, I boast remembering dad’s super-secret wolf fang technique, a family technique.

“Is that right? Heh seems you don’t seem to hate it after all.” Pleased, dad smirks at me as I glance to the side grumbling, feeling a rise in heat in my cheeks.

“It’s fine if it was an all-boys school and if it was an actual challenge.” Snidely, I grumble pointing out the facts.

“Hey now, just because they wouldn’t be a challenge physically doesn’t mean mentally, they won’t be.” Cheekily, Dad winks at me, lightly poking at my temple ruffling my raven locks as I pout up at dad, beaming brightly at me.

“Urgh don’t go there I have had enough with the lectures on history, seriously who cares about some clout in the dingy days?” Annoyed, I grumble leaning back against the table, groaning.

“It’s important you learn the mistakes of the past.” Calmly, Dad tells me as I groan at the familiar line the boring teachers ranted to me.

“But I don’t caaare I mean why would I hate a minority just like that? Why would I start a war when I know tons of people are going to be hurt? That’s silly!” I argue.

“And that’s’ the kind of logic they are trying to teach you.” Dad tries to reason to me.

“Hmmmm….Hey dad? You think…Goten and Trunks were talking about this tournament think I can enter it?” Hopeful, I ask.

“Do you want to?” Dad questions me.

“Yeah! I wanna beat up Trunks and Goten.” Enthusiastically, I answer.

“Then sure go for it just be careful and follow my rules okay no super Saiyan.” Dad warns me.

“But!” Groaning, I turn to dispute.

“Cheren.” Sternly, Dad cuts me off making me whine.

“Fine…hey dad you think mum will be there?” Hopeful, I ask hearing the faint sharp clatter of plates.

“Probably.” Tightly, dad smiles confusing me.

“Really? Alright!! I’m going to prepare for it, when mum sees me she’ll come crawling to fight me!!!” Excitedly, I declare fist bumping the air and darting off to bed unaware of dad sighing smiling sadly, cleaning up before tucking me in as I head to bed.


	69. Surprisingly Screaming Isn't The Solution

“So you screamed whenever they got close to this secret of yours…” Frowning, I sit down on the rooftop of the building, Gohan below me as I listen to him retelling me of his failure of a date.

“Y-Yeah…” Shyly, he smiles.

“Gohan despite how often we do it, screaming isn’t the solution to all our problems.” Bluntly, I deadpan to the idiot.

“I know…” Groaning, he bows his head, his features ruby red.

“If Piccolo knew jeez…” Scowling, I shake my head if he saw those clothes at that, he would be ashamed.

“Please don’t tell Mr Piccolo.” Pleadingly, he begs.

“I’m surprised your mother even let out you.” Jokingly, I point out.

“Heh yeah she can be a bit protective…” Shyly, Gohan laughs.

“Why didn’t you kill her?” Bluntly, I question him, it’s a simple solution.

“E-Elery!” Horrified, Gohan gawks at me.

“Well why didn’t you get rid of her? Silence her.” Bluntly, I argue, it would be easy none of this would have happened.

“I-I can’t do that the great Saiyan man would never…” He begins only to falter from my blank scowl.

“This is the next generation of the Saiyan race I can already imagine them rolling in their graves…” Sadly, I bow my head shaking my head.

“I didn’t take the city to be your sort of place Elery.” Curious, Gohan points out making me frown.

“It isn’t.” Bluntly, I deadpan scowling at the horde of humans too many, too close, I could barely breath when I would visit this place.

“I see…you know you could talk to him.” Gohan hints making me glower.

“What would I say? There is nothing more to tell him.” Tiredly, I state the fact growing tired of the same hint of the same irritating question. It’s fine we are on speaking terms; distancing was best for both of us.

“Elery…” Gohan begins.

“Gohan what happened is something that is between us both. It has nothing to do with you.” Curtly, I answer.

“I’m sorry.” Apologetic, Gohan bows his head.

“It’s fine.” I mutter.

“Hey! If you don’t mind me asking what about you?” Fascinated, Gohan quirks his head to the side perplexing me.

“Hm?” I hum out loud.

“You and Yamcha dated any advice for dates?” Hopeful, he questions as I reel my head back, brow raised.

“How desperate are you?” Snickering, I shake my head at the desperate boy.

“What do you mean?” Lost, he wonders.

“You’re asking me of all people. Me.” Smirking, I gesture to myself.

“Please…” He requests making me sigh.

“Fine. He was…it was…he tried. He tried waay too hard. He was a mess at that. I remember when we went to the movies one time, it was terrible but the next time we went it was better but…I guess I should mention how Yamcha’s exes would often approach us.” I give in.

“Really?” Surprised, Gohan gasps.

“It was no big deal. They made it bigger. It was rather amusing. Yamcha would apologise to me constantly. I thought it was quite funny especially when the girls would tell me to dump him due to cheating, he would get so scared that I would it rather entertaining.” Fondly, I chuckle at the memory, he would get so scared it was rather adorable.

“You were never bothered?” Surprised, Gohan blinks.

“We both had lives before one another.” Simply, I shrug he accepted when I told him of my past form conquering planets to killing half breeds, he didn’t judge me not that I asked him too and I did the same with his womanizing.

“You sound like you miss him…” Softly, Gohan smiles making me flinch grimacing glancing to the side exhaling, not sure what to make of it all, too tired, too drained, too exhausted to deal with the likes of emotions.

“Like I said I’m fine. He’s happy, Chervil’s happy.” Tired, I shrug.

“Are you happy?” Gohan proposes making my eyes narrow.

“I am content." Snippily, I remark.

"But it's obvious he wants to see you. He may grow up resenting you."

"If he does. He does. It's better for us all if we continue this course of action." Curtly, I answer, if he hates me so be it, so long as my heir is breathing and is alive that's all that matters. He can hate me all he wants but if I...if I go back Yamcha may be reminded of...her. I am not weak I can handle it but him...he is human, I don't...I don't know if he could handle it, he already has enough on his plate raising the boy, I'd only bring more issues to the already problematic issue of raising a half Saiyan alone. Besides I am there...to an extent if he needs to let his energy out I do comply, if Yamcha were to have questions over Saiyan biology I would try to advise him but it would usually lead to us arguing over the method of raising children, a trait us Saiyan's clearly lack I mean these children's are spoiled rotten when I was that boy's age I conquered nine planets him? If he has a slight boo boo he goes running to his father, tch! Disgusted, I feel my blood boil at the memory before calmly exhaling through my nose, trying to calm myself down, he is half human, he is half human, he is half...

"But..." Feebly, Gohan begins making my eyes narrow, it may even spiral Yamcha back into his depressed state, I don't want that for either of them besides all I seem to do is mess up, all I'd be doing is bringing issues that were long gone from when I left. It's better this way for them.

"Don’t you have school?” Curtly, I remind him making him flinch, releasing a small noise of worry.

“Now then I should go, I promised Piccolo to a sparring match.” I step back as I watch Gohan leave in his ridiculous attire watching him storm out.

“Alright thanks again Elery…” Grateful, he smiles at me and takes off heading to school.

“It’s fine.” I mutter as I then take off roaming the high sky only then to blink at the sound of…sirens? Curious, I stare down at the scene before me.

“What’s going on now…? Nappa? He’s alive…no he can’t be, to be reborn as a human though how amusing…hm?” Surprised, I blink when hearing the blaring screech of a horn making me turn to look down at the street, my blue hues shrink in panic, taking in a sharp breath of shock. Immediately, I dart down at the incoming truck about to strike at…

“No, my balloon!” Whining, Chervil reaches out towards his balloon, stumbling across the road, why the hell is this brat not in school!? Furious, I teleport before the blaring lorry, hearing Chervil’s sharp scream of shock alongside others as I dart down, hand outstretched easily catching the truck, stunning the driver who stares down at me only to flinch back from my sharp glare, feeling my blood boil as an eerie silence fills the room.

“M-Mum…” Calmly, I turn to Chervil staring up at me gawking while I scowl down at him, only then to glance up at the gawking Gohan as calmly, I take the floating balloon about to leave, returning it to his grasp.

“Don’t run into the road idiot! Why aren’t you in school?” Firmly, I snap at him snapping him out of his daze.

“I…” Shakily, Chervil begins head down, noting the beads of sweat cascading down his temple.

“Whatever. Don’t expect me to save you again boy.” Coldly, I tell the idiot.

“M-Mum!” Pleadingly, I feel his hand grip my trousers only for me to pry it off, I don’t…I can’t…swiftly, I dart up into the high heavens leaving the stunned boy.

“Cheren are you alright?” Gohan darts over to the weeping child.

“Gohan that…what the heck are you wearing?” Baffled, disgusted even Cheren looks up, his face scrunching up at the sight of Gohan.

“What? It’s stylish isn’t it? I’m the great Saiyanman!” Proudly, he proclaims doing his salute as blankly, Cheren stares, his features contorting as if he bit into a sour lemon.

“Saibaman?” Warily, Cheren’s eyes narrow.

“N-No! What are you doing out here anyway?” Horrified, Gohan gasps.

“Snuck out.” Simply, Cheren shrugs.

“You should be in school!” Sternly, Gohan reminds me.

“I don’t wanna!” Pouting, Cheren slams his foot down on the floor.

“Cheren…why don’t you want to go back?” Calmly, Gohan kneels down noting the tears threatening to fall as he whimpers.

“Daddy isn’t there. All I seem to do is cause trouble for dad if I’m left alone I won’t cause hassle…” Angrily, Cheren snaps, his voice breaking.

“Cheren give me the truth I know you’re smart enough to fly away or at least you know to cross the road. What are you trying to do?” Gohan demands from him.

“So you saw…” Cheren glances to the side, his innocent demeanour vanishing as his eyes darken, his grip tightening on the balloon floating about. A silent understanding flowing between them as Cheren bows his head, following after Gohan, who quickly returns to his normal attire.

“Cheren.” Sternly, Gohan calls out to him making him flinch.

“I just want mum to notice me!” Whimpering, Cheren’s voice breaks.

“And you think she wants to see you get hurt? What about your father?” Gently, Gohan kneels down as Cheren glances to the side.

“He’s always busy, he has all those women and interviews he doesn’t like me!” Frustrated, Cheren huffs.

“Cheren, he loves you he just wants to protect you.” Tenderly, Gohan assures him.

“Why can’t mummy? What did I do wrong?” Tearfully, Cheren cries.

“You did nothing your mother….” Gohan begins uncomfortable.

“Is what complicated?” Fed up, Cheren snaps.

“No, I mean yes but…your mother lost someone very important to her a long time ago. It nearly broke her.” Pained, Gohan bows his memory at the end.

“What?” Surprised, Cheren raises a brow.

“It’s not my place to say but your mother loves you she does she just…” Earnestly, Gohan tries to explain to Cheren seething brewing, fuming.

“Then why isn’t she here with me? Why isn’t she?” Angrily, Cheren demands from him, his voice breaking.

“She doesn’t want to get hurt again Cheren. Your mother tried to be strong for your father but the strength he needed wasn’t physical it was something she couldn’t give not after what she…what they both lost.” Sadly, Gohan bows his head, he never really knew what had happened when he was a kid but when his mother finally told him, he couldn’t help but feel sorrow.

“Who did they lose?” Lost, Cheren wonders.

“They’ll tell you when you’re older. Now come on let’s get you back to school okay? The great Saiyanman shall!” Softly, Gohan outstretches his hand to Cheren.

“…Gohan will my mother be at the tournament?” Hopeful, Cheren asks.

“No doubt about it cool.” Gohan assures him.

“I’ll head back.” Cheren volunteers.

“I’ll take you there.” Gohan offers.

“I rather you didn’t.” Bluntly, Cheren deadpans.

“What why not?” Offended, Gohan gasps.

“A number of reasons all having one thing in common.” Bluntly, Cheren deadpans as Gohan presses down on the watch once more alone, turning back into Saiyanman.

“What’s that?” Fascinated, Gohan quirks his head to the side.

“Your clothes. Byyyyee.” Cockily, Cheren grins darting high into the sky and leaving, leaving the devastated Gohan alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Elery's advice to Gohan or that little date of theirs? What do you guys see them do on a date?


	70. Stay...Please

Quietly, I stare down at the sound of fighting, turning to the roof of the apartment complex, my ears hearing the sound of grunting. I stare down at the giggling Chervil and focused Yamcha, attempting to counter defend Chervil’s strong strikes my eyes narrowed at the barrage of kicks and punches between the sparring partners.

“Having fun down there?” Coolly, I call out landing on top of the roof railings making them both freeze in their stops, Chervil turning to face me bright beaming at me while Yamcha blinks, taken aback by my appearance.

“E-Elery!” Surprised, Yamcha blurts out, his eyes wide.

“Mom!” Happily, Chervil smiles blazing up at me as I step down from the railing, ignoring the piercing onyx hues on me alongside the complex emotions flowing through me. I steel my nerves turning to face the pair, feeling Chervil’s arms around my legs, my ears muting out his ramblings, gushing admittedly clinging to me, tugging at my trousers.

“I thought you were in the chamber.” Frowning, Yamcha approaches me as I lean back against the railing, my hand on top of Chervil’s long locks, ruffling his raven locks combing them through my fingertips as he leans into my touch, feeling him nuzzle into my side.

“I was but it needs to recharge I thought I’d come down to see how you two are faring.” Honestly, I respond bitterly recalling my attempts of training, only resulting in sluggish training, too many memories fresh within the chamber that I had to ignore, to supress, to endure to continue training.

“It’s been a lot of fun!” Excitedly, Chervil tells me.

“Is that right?” Warily, my eyes narrow as I look up at Yamcha noting him cradling his arm.

“Y-Yeah.” Shakily, he smiles at me only making my brow furrow.

“And you’ve managed to keep up.” Impressed, I hum out.

“Of course, ow!” Hissing, Yamcha grimace es as quickly, I prod his arm making him recoil it back, clutching the arm to his chest.

“Dad, are you? Did I hit you too hard? I-I’m sorry!” Apologetic, Chervil whimpers making me frown at the dark purple hue on his arm.

“It’s fine it just…” Strained, Yamcha smiles at me.

“Here.” Tiredly, I sigh shoving my fingertips into my pocket, flicking the green bean his way which he catches.

“A senzu bean.” Surprised, Yamcha blinks taken aback.

“Piccolo gave me one.” Casually, I reply as he uses his other arm to put it into his mouth crunching down on it.

“Th-Thanks…” Grateful, Yamcha smiles softly at me making me glance to the side, feeling a rush of heat in my cheeks much to my irritation.

“Boy here.” Sternly, I command Chervil.

“What is it mom?” Curious, Chervil asks me beaming brightly at me.

“I want you to try to hit me.” Firmly, I tell him making his eyes widen.

“Wait…are we training?” Hopeful, Chervil questions me making me furrow my brow.

“Yes.” I confirm.

“Alright this is like when Trunks told me about his training with Vegeta if I get a hit does that mean you’ll stay the night!” Excitedly, Chervil gushes, his blues turning starry bringing out a small chuckle from Yamcha.

“Cheren hold on! She shouldn’t have too if she doesn’t want too.” Worriedly, Yamcha panics, glancing between myself and him, his voice stern.

“Bold of you to assume you will be able to hit me. We’ll see.” Amused, I smirk considering his offer making Yamcha’s eyes widen while Chervil cheers, happily joyous making me chuckle lowly.

“Hah! Alright bring it on!” Enthusiastically, Chervil declares as he darts at me while sighing, Yamcha shakes his head and walks back into the apartment allowing for some mother and son bonding time. I suppose through a small spar.

Quietly, I watch on as Chervil flies about as bored, I fire out a few ki blasts he narrowly misses, sometimes firing blasts of his own to counter and clash against the blast as I sit down, watching Chervil fly about missing my strikes.

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit rough?” Concerned, Yamcha voices out as I look up from my seat form to glance up at Yamcha taking a seat by me, tray in hand. He passes me a drink which I happily take, taking a shy sip of the drink, enjoying the icy chilly temperament of the beverage.

“You’re kidding right? This is mercy.” I scoff at the easy practice when I was his age, my mother beaten me black and blue, especially on my tail so I could adjust to the pain.

“Right…” Unsure, Yamcha furrows his brow.

“How’s your arm?” Curious, I question him.

“It’s feeling better thanks for the senzu bean.” Grateful, he smiles at me.

“Hmph, it was nothing. Boy come down!” Sternly, I command.

“Okay!” Happily, Chervil complies lowering down taking a seat across from me, bright beaming glancing between myself and Yamcha, confusing me.

“You will try mediating now.” Sternly, I order him.

“Meditating?” Confused, he arches a brow.

“Isn’t he a bit young?” Apprehensively, Yamcha voices out.

“He is my son. Besides, you wanted to teach him to focus.” Simply, I answer as I begin instructing him on how to meditate as he focuses, turning his back to focus on zoning us out as we watch him, me keeping a wary eye on him.

“So…did he hit you?” Curious, Yamcha questions, the pair of us enjoying the still silence.

“I did it dad! I hit mama!” Proudly, he boasts only to flinch from my harsh glare at his rude interjection.

“Boy focus!” Firmly, I command making him squeak back fearful, head down as he attempts to mediate once more.

“Sorry.” Sheepish, he bows his head returning to his meditation.

“So, he hit you.” Smirking, Yamcha leans back as I feel his eyes on me.

“He grazed my cheek is all.” Annoyed, I dismiss his smugness.

“Is that right? Let’s see.” Cheekily, he arches a brow as my eyes widen when I feel his fingertips gently brush against my cheek, arching a brow amazed by the graze on my cheek.

“We should go inside. Get your check tended to it looks bad.” Yamcha reasons.

“Do you want me to?” Warily, my eyes narrow as he goes silent, bowing his head looking conflicted as my stern blues never leave his. I feel his fingertips coil around my wrist, standing up as I follow him, inside, thus beginning this stay of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's progress guys!


	71. Sleeping Arrangements

“So, Cheren how has school been? Is that bully been bothering you still?” Softly, Yamcha smiles as my ears hear the clink of plates and cutlery, happily feasting upon the food bestowed before us. I have to admit out of the food we have eaten Yamcha has talent in the kitchen, a talent of experimenting and trying out new things especially spicy food, the sharpness and spiciness of it just brings a rush of adrenaline to me.

“No, he’s been keeping away from me now it’s pretty fun as soon as I step into the room he flees like a chicken.” Smugly, Chervil boasts proudly slurping his noodles.

“Bully?” Frowning, I furrow my brow as I glance at Yamcha smiling softly nervously at me.

“Oh yeah, seems our little troublemaker here is popular with the ladies.” Proudly, Yamcha winks gently elbowing him making Chervil pout, diving his head behind his bowl, grumbling cursing under his breath, stabbing the noodles with his sticks making me sigh.

“Don’t play with your food boy.” Calmly, I tell him, leaning over lightly whacking the top of his hand with my sticks making him whine, reeling his hand back cradling it as he grumbles sinking into his seat.

“But I’m not in the wrong. The girl was bothering me, so I dealt with it.” Proudly, Chervil declares boasting over it making me scowl, noting his arrogance.

“You broke that girl’s heart Cheren.” Tenderly, Yamcha attempts to explain to the boy who simply scrunches up his nose.

“Not my fault she was foolish enough to confess. I didn’t even know her she should have known the outcome.” Coldly, he states the fact as I shrug, he has a valid point from what I gathered. What’s the point in confessing if you’re only to get hurt? You won’t get what you want in the end it’s pointless.

“Maybe she wanted to ask you to be her friend first then…” Gently, Yamcha offers.

“Yamcha there kids I highly doubt they would be mature enough to do that method.” Bluntly, I state the fact, they are kids they barely understand the world when I was younger, I cared for killing that’s all I needed none of this love crap.

“True, I guess…I mean when I was young I didn’t really have the Valentine’s day thing happen.” Nervously, Yamcha scratches the back of his neck.

“Did you not go to school dad?” Confused, Chervil questions him.

“Nope. Couldn’t afford it.” Sadly, Yamcha smiles.

“What about you mum?” Curious, Chervil questions me making me furrow my brow, noting Yamcha’s look of concern.

“Hmm…what would you identify as school?” Thoughtfully, I hum out not quite sure what the definition of schools would be considering our different forms of education.

“A place of learning.” Simply, Chervil shrugs.

“Hmm where I came from the Saiyan’s were taught to fight. If you were in a higher class that is others were sent to other planets to learn themselves.” Casually, I answer not noticing their furrowed brows.

“Class?” Fascinated, Chervil quirks his head to the side.

“When Saiyan’s are born their power level is ready and categorised into their class.” I explain to the boy.

“What was yours mom?” Eagerly, he questions me.

“I think about 9,000.” Frowning, I mutter, not quite sure myself I knew I was strong I had to be that’s all that mattered, making her proud, making her see what I was capable of, making her see I could be of use.

“9,000!? That’s amazing mum!” Amazed, Chervil gushes making me furrow my brow, mother was impressed, she did mention she had expected lower due to my father’s side.

“I suppose so I was an elite warrior, I was taken into the high class then again my mother was also an elite too.” I point out, my brow furrowed at the memory.

“What was grandma like?” Eagerly, Chervil leans in as I flinch at the thought of her, glancing to the side.

“Mom?” Innocently, Chervil probes me as I stare down at the boy, sighing, if she saw me now, if she…

“How about we talk about something else! Cheren how is Brandon? You should invite him over some time!” Surprised, I blink at Yamcha, smiling softly at me noting his worried look making me sigh.

“Can I?” Quickly, Chervil changes his tone looking up at me for confirmation perplexing me, I don’t live here why is he asking me?

“Not now thought we have training to do.” Strictly, I state the fact, training is serious we can’t afford such meaningless distractions.

“O-Oh right!” Eagerly, Chervil nods his head making my eyes widen, good, he has a good work ethic, shame others don’t seem to have that.

“Come on El let the kid relax, let him be a kid. You know how they are…” Softly, Yamcha calls out to me making me furrow my brow.

“Not really. Tell me Chervil what happened. Why did you attack the boy?” I decide to change topic, preferring not to have another pointless meaningless argument.

“Oh okay. I don’t like girls they make my body itchy all over. One of those brats tattled on me to their older brother but I took care of him.” Boastfully, Chervil tells me looking up to me almost begging for a compliment making me frown.

“I see…” I mutter glancing to the side deciding it best to focus on my food, not really knowing enough to make a stance on this matter.

“Are you mad at me?” Worried, Chervil questions me.

“Was it self-defence?” Sternly, I demand from him.

“Well yeah.” He shrugs.

“Not necessarily you could have been kinder to that girl you know…maybe this will teach you to be nice to women in the future.” Sternly, Yamcha reminds him.

“I did see her, she seemed quite sad I didn’t I didn’t think she’d be that sad.” Sadly, Chervil bows his head his features turning guilty making me frown, glancing at Yamcha, noting my imperative look of this being a dad job not mine, the emotional issues are his work I do training he does this.

“Emotions are funny things Cheren. They can be pretty scary sometimes.” Soothingly, Yamcha places his hand on Chervil’s head, ruffling his locks making him look up shyly at Yamcha who smiles down.

“More like troublesome.” Bitterly, I exhale my brow furrowed.

“Depends on your perspective and how you manage them.” Coolly, Yamcha adds glancing at me smirking cheekily.

“Hey dad is mom going to sleep with you?” Curious, Chervil blurts out making my eyes widen watching Yamcha freeze as we both drop our chopsticks.

“P-Pardon?” Anxiously, Yamcha squeaks out choking on his food, taking a swift sip of his drink.

“Well I mean where’s mum going to sleep? With you right dad?” Lost, Chervil asks us.

“Cheren why don’t you go up and brush your teeth?” Strained, Yamcha smiles down at Chervil who furrows his brow.

“Um okay…” Dumbly, the boy complies getting off his seat and wandering off upstairs as I stand up, putting my plates away, watching on as Yamcha cleans the numerous plates of our food, enjoying the still silence between us.

“You okay?” Surprised, I blink at Yamcha’s question as I toss him the cloth for him to catch and dry his hands.

“Hm? Yeah I’m fine.” I answer not quite sure on his hesitation.

“Are you sure? I mean I know your mom and people are sensitive.” Concerned, he furrows his brow.

“It’s only natural for him to ask these questions. I’m fine.” I answer.

“Do you…I’ll sleep on the floor you can….” Yamcha offers shyly, a small shy smile on his lips.

“No. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Curtly, I cut him off.

“You sure?” Worried, he furrows his brow.

“I am.” Aloofly, I assure him.

“Oh…right sure. Sleep well alright if you can’t you can come find me.” Fondly, he smiles at me placing his hand on my shoulder as I furrow my brow noting him hesitating, wanting to do something perplexing me. I watch his shakily exhale, bowing his head as he forces himself from me, reluctantly removing himself from me and leaving me, my brow furrowed at the strange pain in my chest as I watch him leave.


	72. Mother's Day

“Now class as it’s Mother’s Day soon let’s make some cards for your mother how about that?” Quietly, I sit down in class as everyone gushes over the decision, the teacher handing out the construction paper as I sit down behind Brandon, gushing over this new prank of his.

“So yeah my ma has gone to America so it’s just me and dad for now. We’re going to chat but work is work you know.” Smiling, Brandon tells me as I nod amazing as he messes with his paper.

“What are you doing?” Curious, I question Brandon leaning in amazing by his little airplane as he throws it in the air my eyes widening watching it glide about.

“Just a airplane I can show you how to make it if you want.” Brandon offers making me beam brightly excited at the thought.

“Yeah thanks!” Grateful, I smile as Brandon leans over, telling me what to do as I follow his instructions, my ears perking up at the sound of talking.

“My dad’s got mum some flowers!”

“Oh yeah my dad’s got mum some wine!”

“We’re going to get mum some tickets to a movie she’s been wanting to see!”

“That sounds awesome what about you Cheren?” Surprised, I blink at the name drop as I turn to face the trio, happily making their cards.

“H-Huh?” Stunned, I sputter out taken aback.

“What are you doing for Mother’s Day? What have you gotten her?” One of my classmates question me.

“Well um…” I trail off my heart tightening, pained etched into my tone.

“Don’t waste your breath on this loser!” Irritated, I scowl at the annoying voice of Chuck.

“Back off Chuck!” Frustrated, Brandon attempts to defend me.

“What it’s true that freak doesn’t have a mother!” Loudly, he calls out as I feel a number of eyes on me making my blood boil. Mum does love me she just…she just…

“I do too!” Defensively, I argue.

“Then, where is she?” Chuck demands.

“She’s…” Struggling, I begin, attempting to defend myself.

“She didn’t want you not that I can blame her you’re a freak who would want some weirdo like you?” Cackling, Chuck dictates making my body freeze.

“I…I…shut up! Just shut up!” Angrily, I scream at him, my eyes wide, my breath cutting short as I begin panting, heaving, seething, screaming for help. I feel my body curl in on myself, screaming, pain etched into my eyes, teardrops cascading down my bright blues as I hear them laugh, all their eyes on me, peering, staring, glaring at me, glowering down at me making me whimper, shaking terrified.

Startled, I jump up finding myself back home, in bed. I furrow my brow panting, my breath uneven, staring down at my shaking quivering hands, bawling up the fabric of my duvet, a part of me telling me to go to see dad, to talk, to huddle up but brush it aside. I can’t…I can’t…dad goes through enough I just can’t, he needs all the sleep he can get, I’ll…I’ll get some milk, yeah that will help. Quietly, I feel my arms coil around my wolf plushie, squeezing it as I shuffle into the kitchen. My eyes widening when seeing the lump in my sofa. Curious, I wander over to the small lump on the sofa, my eyes wide at the slumbering woman.

“Mummy?” Shyly, I call out to her, gently placing my hand on her clothes tugging at her, my brow furrowed. I’m sure mum won’t mind besides mum’s are meant to help with these sorts of things.

“Huh…wha…Chervil what are you?” Groaning, Mum forces her eyes to open, grumbling at me, cradling her temple.

“I…I had a nightmare.” Shyly, I whisper, my brow furrowed fearfully looking down when feeling Mum’s stern gaze on me.

“Okay. Don’t you want to go talk to your father about it?” Aloofly, mum asks me making me bow my head.

“I…I don’t want to bother him he already has enough on his plate.” I answer, dad has always been busy, but he has always been, it’s not his fault, dad works so hard for us both. He cares a lot for us I know that, he’s done so much for us I feel so bad for him though, he barely has time for himself because of me. I remember times when he would pass out it was horrible, all because of supporting me and him. He never has me time he deserves some.

“Right…I’m up. I’m up.” Groaning, Mum forces herself to stand, looking down at me, lurching over, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Um…” Nervously, I whisper glancing to the side.

“What is it?” Exasperated, mum demands from me as exhausted, she grumbles giving in as she shuffles to the side letting me take a seat by her side.

“Why did you leave?” Quietly, I question him curiosity etched into my tone.

“You ask me now?” Groaning, mum leans back on her couch, cradling her temple.

“Sorry…” Apologetic, I bow my head guilty.

“No, no…I just…right. I…it’s complicated.” Mum answers making me furrow my brow fed up with that answer.

“Did I do something wrong?” Fed up, I demand from her head down, my body shaking.

“What? What gave you that idea?” Baffled, Mum demands from me.

“Some kids at school.” Lowly, I whisper glancing to the side.

“Is that right…? Look it’s…. certain events happened and we had to get away from each other. You didn’t…you didn’t do anything wrong…” Tiredly, she assures me.

“Mum think I can…sleep with you?” Meekly, I question mum making her eyes widen, going quiet, her brow furrowed.

“What?” Baffled, she blinks taken aback.

“I…sorry.” Dejected, I bow my head sniffling at the painful stinting ache in my chest blinking back the tears threating to fall as I turn my back to leave only to feel a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

“No wait….I….do what you want.” Sighing, mum tells me making me beam brightly. Eagerly, I lunge into her arms, making her eyes widen, her body freeze up as she settles and I follow suit, a small smile on my lips as I nuzzle into mum’s chest, falling into the comfort of my dreams once more.


	73. Catch Up

Quietly, I look up at the starry sky, a veil of dark blue casted upon the sky above looking up at the glittering gleaming gems stitched into the frail fabric of the night sky. I adjust my gloves, flicking my wrist, adjusting to my weights. I should get going soon. I don’t have long to use the chamber again.

“So, you’re really going now…” Surprised, I blink at the voice as I turn to face Yamcha, my brow furrowed.

“I’ve trained the boy enough the chamber is ready now.” Simply, I state the fact, the boy has trained enough, my ears perk up at the loud snores making me turn to the sleeping snoring Chervil, his mouth agape as he slouches on the sofa.

“Why not take him?” Yamcha offers making me arch a brow.

“He wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Bluntly, I state the fact, I barely did who’s to say he could.

“You think so?” Thoughtfully, Yamcha hums out loud joining me on the balcony, leaning on the railing as he joins me looking up at the starry night sky.

“I know so.” Confidently, I state the fact as it is.

“Don’t push yourself okay?” Gently, he requests from me confusing me. Why wouldn’t I? That’s training.

“Training yourself is pushing yourself.” Bluntly, I deadpan perplexed by his request which I will easily deject.

“You know what I mean. I just…” Sighing, Yamcha shrugs tiredness etched into his tone as he exhales.

“You what?” Lost, I furrow my brow quirking my head to the side.

“Thanks for coming here.” Grateful, he smiles softly at me.

“Hm?” I hum out loud lost, I simply used what I could to train, to get stronger so why would he thank me?

“It meant a lot to him, to us.” Pleased, he smiles glancing behind him as I follow his gaze to the snoring slumbering child, noting the blanket draped over him.

“Yamcha…” I sigh exasperated as I lean over the railing.

“Sorry if I’m out of line.” Panicked, Yamcha bows his head fear etched into his tone.

“No, I just don’t get you. We may never agree on what happened to…we may not agree on the methods of how we reacted to losing her but we will agree on this, that boy…he is mine whether I like to admit it or not, he is my son, even if he is a half breed.” Tiredly, I try to explain to him the facts, how it is those training days in the chamber helped me, it made me think it at least consider the sad reality of the situation.

“Elery…” Yamcha begins.

“The chamber you spend a year in there mentally, a year is a long time, makes you think…” Exasperated, I begin and push myself off the railing looking out thoughtfully.

“El…” Yamcha begins as I feel his hand on my shoulder giving me a gentle squeeze.

“I still don’t get what I did wrong Yamcha but then I realized something.” Earnestly, I begin to explain.

“What’s that?” Fascinated, Yamcha enquires.

“Saiyan’s and humans though we look similar we’re very different.” Coldly, I begin.

“What do you mean?” Worried, Yamcha furrows his brow noting my darkened glare towards the starry sky once more.

“Where do I begin? The way you raise children is different, we are raised to be soldiers, we are raised to value nothing but power. We never even had funerals if someone died that’s it, the only condolence we gave was they fought proudly in battle.” Softly, a small smile crosses my lips feeling pride flow through me at the thought of my home, my people, my origin.

“Didn’t you feel…?” Yamcha begins making me grimace bowing my head pained.

“Of course, I did! You honestly think I wouldn’t feel sad over my own child’s demise!” Fed up, I snap at him seething, glaring down at my hands shaking, quivering, slamming my eyes shut trying to slam shut the tears threatening to flow down.

“Then why didn’t you talk to me we could have helped each other?” Scowling, Yamcha questions as I feel his hand on my back, noting the pain in his tone.

“No, we couldn’t have Yamcha! We…I…staying together only lead to us shouting, screaming you were there. I was trained never to linger on death.” Stoically, I try to explain, my voice breaking.

“You mean with your father…” Yamcha gathers as I scowl at the thought of him.

“Yamcha…” I begin grimacing glancing to the side.

“I think he’s the most human Saiyan I’ve heard of if you don’t count Goku that is.” Yamcha compares as I grimace crossing my arms as I then lean back on the railing once more.

“He was and that was his biggest weakness.” Coldly, I state the fact making so many having mocked my father, a 3rd class Saiyan, a low rank often spat upon for his weakness mocked for it. Hurt, I bow my head remembering my mother’s embarrassment over him, often dismissing him or even neglecting him all from one night stand on a mission, my mother wanted nothing to do with him but he demanded to see me such a gesture was looked down upon, was seen as taboo, as strange to show such open affection…

“What do you mean?” Yamcha whispers.

“He reminded me of you a bit. He…he cared for me, he was there for me when mum was too rough or when it was getting to me. I…I loved my father I did.” Honestly, I confess.

“Is that why…you wanted to call Chervil Toma?” Soothingly, he questions me making me go quiet.

“What did you do with your father?” Yamcha changes the question.

“Nothing.” I answer scowling at the memory, my grip tightening bawling into a pair of shaking fists at the memory.

_Horrified, the young brunette stares at the destruction before her, staring at the Saiyans, the people, low class people sure but still her people still, dead and defeated. No, no, no! Panicked, the young girl sniffs, her nose twitching at the heavy stench of crimson in the air._

_“Father!” The girl pounces on her father, a look of horror on her features at the sight of his wounded state._

_“Hey remember saiyan don’t cry…” Weakly, he whispers out coughing out a few droplets of ruby red._

_“Daddy…this isn’t no, no, come on we can we can…”_

_“We can’t you have to get out of here.”_

_“I’m not leaving you!”_

_“You have to you’re a soldier for our people they’ll need you to stop Frieza!”_

_“Father…”_

_“There is no time for weakness remember like your mother said.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Your duty comes before your emotions Elery do not forget that. That is the key to a Saiyan’s pride, their emotions only cause weakness, with anger comes recklessness with sorrow comes rage and rage comes mistakes. Mistakes you cannot afford right Saiyan Elite?”_

“Nothing?” Surprised, Yamcha probes as I seethe at the memory of my helplessness, I was I am a Saiyan elite I was powerful, I was the best of the best so why…!? Why couldn’t I save him!? Why can’t I do anything right!?

“Frieza killed my people the same day, before I could even register it I was working under Frieza. I…the person I was, I was angry, I was hateful, I was cruel it wasn’t until Frieza died that I…I began thinking about my past, never once have I spared a minute to think on it and now…” Bluntly, I tell him.

“Now what?” Frowning, Yamcha questions breaking another still silence between us.

“I don’t know anymore. Yamcha I have been told to change by you, by Bulma by Chichi but I can’t. I am Saiyan I am not human; I have sacrificed so much I refuse to change how I am to conform to your standards of parenthood of…it isn’t me. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be there for Chervil I just…I’m not going to be the perfect mother you’ve envisioned. You need to understand that…” Pained, I explain to him.

“…I do to a degree.” Yamcha confesses.

“A degree?” Baffled, I arch a brow.

“I get what you mean, I know I can’t and I don’t want to change you. I fell for you, for your bluntness, your ambition your drive, I love you for you I just I don’t condone you hitting him.” Sighing, Yamcha tries to explain.

“Yamcha…” Exhausted, I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to understand.

“I mean it Elery if you…if you want to be a part of this family you can’t hurt them again, you can’t leave, you can’t walk out on them again if it gets hard. We can talk after the tournament, but I mean it. This isn’t just about us it’s about him.” Seriously, Yamcha explains to me sternly, gesturing over to the snoring Chervil.

“I know…for what it's worth...I'm...sorry.” Honestly, I confess as I set out flying off towards the lookout to conclude my training…for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of their little catch up?


	74. The Cycle

Coolly, the wind brushes through my brown roots as I sit down in the shade, the tall tree towering over Piccolo and I. We stay under the shade, Piccolo standing up stoically, arms crossed while I sit down, hunched over on the brick wall as we notice a familiar group approaching.

“Mummy!!” Softly, a small smirk crosses my lips as Chervil darts over to my side, rushing towards me, my eyes wide in shock as he charges into my chest, winding me almost. I lurch overtaken aback by the tackle. Stunned, I blink taken aback coolly recollecting my breath as I place my hands on Chervil, feeling his arms coil around my torso as I look down at him, beaming brightly up at me, his blues looking starry eyed at me.

“Chervil don’t run off like that!” Sternly, Yamcha calls out to him, huffing as he makes his way over to us the others following suit, noting a few eyes on us.

“Fine sorry.” Sighing, Chervil apologises as he jumps out of my arms leaving Yamcha and I alone as he smiles sheepishly at me.

“Sorry about that.” Apologetic, Yamcha smiles down at me.

“It’s fine.” I assure him glancing to the side as Chervil talks with Trunks and Goten.

“So….you ready?” Curious, Yamcha asks me.

“I have signed up.” I confirm.

“Oh cool, cool….” Anxiously, he releases a small noise of unease perplexing me.

“Don’t force it.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“Oh right…sorry.” Once again, he apologises making me sigh tiredly.

“Elery! Mr Piccolo! I don’t suppose you’ve two seen my father yet.” Hopeful, Gohan approaches us as my eyes narrow when noting his attire, he’s wearing that with no shame whatsoever? My god…or Dende whatever.

“Not yet but he’ll be here.” I assure Gohan.

“That outfit you’re really going to fight in that?” Frowning, Piccolo frowns down at Gohan’s attire alongside his snow-white bandanna.

“Of course.” Confidently, he declares to us.

“Forget it Piccollo the kid’s a lost cause.” Tiredly, I tell Piccolo.

“Where in the world could Goku be? Gosh maybe they weren’t able to bring him back.” Chichi sighs worry etched into her tone.

“Anywhere away from you.” Snidely, I remark under my breath.

“El be nice…” Gently, Yamcha’s hand brushes against my back.

“I haven’t killed her, have I?” Lowly, I point out scowling.

“Hey I’m back!” Suddenly, the familiar voice of Kakkarot arrives.

“Dad it’s you!” Teary eyed, Gohan beams brightly at him.

“Whoa pinch me!” Amazed, Krillin gushes.

“You guys have changed a lot since seven years! Gohan you’re a giant!” Amazed, Kakkarot smiles at his son.

“Welcome back to earth Goku.” Smiling, Roshi greets him.

“It’s him!” In awe, Yamcha whispers his voice breaking as I look up, furrowing my brow at him.

“Yamcha you’re crying.” Bluntly, I point out.

“Can you blame me!?” Giddily, he grins at me brushing aside the tears threatening to fall.

“So guys you going to stand there and stare at me all day or what?” Warmly, Kakkarot asks them.

“Goku!” Happily, the humans lunge over to hug the halo Saiyan.

“And there they go doing that…thing.” Uncomfortable, my eyes narrow as I feel Chervil leap into my lap my arms around him as he nuzzles into my torso, shyly watching the welcome back party of sorts as my arms drape over him.

“It’s called a hug.” Android 18 tells me.

“Yeah that.” I mutter my brow furrowed, I still do not understand Krillin’s desire towards the android to think we were once killing each other now we simply acknowledge one another but I will say this, android 18 and Bulma are the only women in the group that I like to an extent.

“Weaklings…” Vegeta sneers.

“Oh sweetheart I missed you!” Lovingly, Chichi sniffles.

“I’ve missed you too Chichi hm?” Surprised, Kakkarot’s eyes widen when noting the small bundle shyly clinging to his mother’s dress hiding behind her leg.

“Goten it’s okay.” Gently, Chichi assures him.

“Hey I think there’s a little me behind your leg Chichi.” Astonished, Kakkarot points towards Goten.

“I’m Goten.” Shyly, the boy peers out from his mother’s leg.

“And I’m Goku hi!” Brightly, he smiles down at him.

“Daddy! Hah! Hah!” Happily, Goten leaps into his father’s arms.

“Whoa little guy you’re a strong one aren’t ya? Here you go you want to be a airplane?” Eagerly, Kakkarot helps him up.

“Yeah hahah!” Happily, Goten beams brightly as the two paly making my eyes narrow.

“Listen up Goku remember you only have 24 hours that’s all I can do.” Sternly some witch on a crystal ball tells him.

“Yeah I know.” Smiling, Kakkarot tells her.

“I’ll see you then.” The witch leaves.

“Alright thank you babba!” Kakkarot thanks him.

“Hey, I think we should get to the registration desk before it closes.” Piccolo advises.

“Oh yeah! Mum you’ll watch me, won’t you?” Hopeful, Chervil asks me.

“I am here so long as it isn’t on at the same time as my watch I can watch. Someone needs to make notes on where to improve upon for your next stage.” Sternly, I state the fact.

“My next stage does that mean we can train more!?” Excited, Chervil beams brightly at me.

“If you are obedient.” Warily, I warn him.

“Yay!!!” Happily, he cheers waving his hands about and such.

“Sorry what was that name again?” The registration officer questions.

“The great Saiyan man!” Enthusiastically, Gohan declares.

“The great Saiyan man?” Frowning, the officer furrows his brow.

“He’s actually doing this?” Stunned, I blink taken aback.

“Yes. Yes, he is.” Grimly, Yamcha sighs.

“That’s right!” Gohan confirms excitedly.

“Huh who is that?” Confused, Kakkarot questions him.

“It’s my superhero name! Cool huh?” Joyfully, Gohan turns to him.

“Sure…I guess so? Hahah!” Nervously, Kakkarot scratches the back of his raven locks.

“Next please. Ah yes another for the junior division.” The officer decides.

“What’s that mean!?” Angrily, Trunks scowls at him.

“It’s for everyone under 15 years old.” The officer exclaims.

“Oh that’s great they are sticking us with all the little kids Chervil, Goten!” Annoyed, Trunks turns to face Chervil in my arms.

“Huh?” Goten blurts out.

“No! I can’t do it then dad says I have to be nice, I can’t use my power against them they are delicate!” Horrified, Chervil gasps.

“It’s fine sport.” Gently, Yamcha assures him standing by my side, hand on my shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Worried, Chervil asks.

“So long as you follow the rules from before okay?” Sternly, Yamcha reminds him.

“Okay!” Happily, he beams brightly jumping down from my arms to register.

“Rules?” Curious, I arch a brow.

“He can’t turn super Saiyan.” Simply, Yamcha tells me.

“He can’t in the first place.” Bluntly, I point out.

“Is that right? Seems your son is behind in this training…” Cockily, Vegeta declares.

“Truly? That is what you think?” Mockingly, I sneer at the thought feeling a pang of irritation flow through me.

“What else is there?” Smugly, Vegeta declares.

“My son doesn’t need to rely on such means for power, his power is enough. Unlike your fool of a son, flailing waving it about so willy nilly. How does that feel by the way Vegeta for your son to achieve a form you trained yourself to achieve for years? Only to see him as if it were a light switch achieve?” Cockily, I explain to the floor, my smirk widening at his harsh critical glare, glaring daggers at me much to my amusement when noting his hands bawling up shaking.

“You…!! We will see about this in the ring!” Seething, he snarls at me face to face.

“That we shall. The cycle will repeat itself whether you like it or not prince.” Smugly, I dictate noting Vegeta’s eyes dilating, almost fearful of the outcome.

“Isn’t that a bit rough?” Worried, Yamcha’s voices out as we watch him storm off.

“He was insulting my son it’s only fair I fight back.” Sternly, I state the fact.

“I guess just don’t let him get to you yeah?” Gently, I feel Yamcha drape his arm over mine, bringing me into a side hug.

“I know…” Tiredly, I groan exhaling.

“Come on let’s get some ice cream I’m sure Chervil will love some!” Smiling, Yamcha offers winking cheekily.

“I suppose…” Sighing, I give in as I follow after him getting some ice cream…


	75. Dead Dad

“Hey Goten, your dead dad looks a lot like you…” Thoughtfully, Trunks calls out, bag slung on his shoulder as he, Chervil and Goten wander around the tournament grounds.

“You think?” Goten glances behind him at his father talking to Krillin gawking at the news of Marron alongside the marriage between 18 and Krillin with a new set of coal black locks on him.

“You sure are sensitive Trunks.” Dryly, Chervil remarks.

“What?” Confused, Trunks turns to face his friend.

“You didn’t have to say dead dad, you could have just said dad you know?” Chervil points out to his friend.

“I guess…Still I don’t think he looks all that tough I bet my father could beat him no sweat!” Boastfully, Trunks proclaims after pondering Chervil’s point, a smug smirk on his lips.

“But my dad says he was the strongest in the whole universe.” Goten points out.

“Then how is he dead?” Bluntly, Chervil deadpans.

“Well…” Unsure, Goten glances to the side.

“He had to get beat to die simple as that.” Smirking, Chervil states the fact.

“And you tell me to be sensitive. Either way my dad’s going to send him back just you wait.” Confidently, Trunks tells the two, Goten simply staring on while Chervil’s eyes narrow at the challenge, a smug smirk on his lips.

“Sure, and where has that ever happened?” Cockily, Chervil points out.

“Hey!” Angrily, Trunks glowers at the smirking Chervil hands up in the air.

“I’m just saying, my mom could destroy both of your dads!” Confidently, Chervil declares.

“No way she’s a girl!” Trunks disputes.

“So?” Annoyed, Chervil’s eyes narrow.

“Girl’s are weak.” Goten adds.

“Not my mum, she’s the best of the best besides have you seen how scary your moms are…” Chervil reminds the tow making them both flinch back at the valid point, sweat dropping at the thought of their terrifying mothers.

“You do have a point there.” Trunks bows his head giving in alongside Goten as proudly, Chervil smirks hands on hips. They continue exploring the tournament grounds that is until, briefly, Chervil stops in his tracks, his blues narrowing when noting a faint outline of someone clouded, shrouded in shadows, making his eyes narrow as next thing he knows. Swiftly, he leans back hearing the sound of air and sudden splash making him turn to the shocked Trunks.

“Wha…a water balloon!?” Gawking, Trunks stares down at his ruined attire, teardrops cascading down his damp attire.

“Trunks what happened?” Bulma rushes over tending to his son, trying to clean his clothes.

“I don’t know I didn’t even…who was that?” Baffled, Trunks questions lost.

“Boy you need to be more alert.” Sternly, Vegeta tells his son making him bow his head.

“Yes sir.” Trunks promises his father his features scrunched up as Chervil’s eyes narrow towards the direction, his blues glancing down at the limp remnants of skin, the skin of a ruby red balloon.

“What’cha staring at Chervil?” Curious, Goten calls out to his friend snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Nothing, come on.” Sweetly, Chervil smiles dismissing Goten’s curiosity as they all continue on with their exploration of the tournament grounds.

Calmly, I lean against the cool shade of the pillar from the wall of this tournaments building, watching people pass by noting a few eyes on me, only then to flinch back fearful as patiently, I wait for Yamcha to come back. I swear if he comes back with mint I’ll kill him. Disgusted, I grimace at the memory of his attempt at introducing me to mint, it was…disgusting, revolting, his face when he tried showing it to me just alone, will always be in my memory.

“Hey Elery, if you don’t mind me asking where’s Parslee? I mean Trunks is here and I see you had another kid pretty fast too but…” Surprised, I blink at Kakkarot’s voice calling out to me making me turn to glance at the beaming Saiyan approaching me, my eyes wide in horror at his words, feeling my heart turn as heavy as led, my blood freezing over alongside my muscles tensing up.

“She…didn’t make it Kakkarot.” Pained, I bow my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Wh…what?” Stunned, Kakkarot blinks taken aback.

“She didn’t make it.” Stenrly, I state the fact coldly making him flinch.

“I’m so…” He begins, hurt contorting into his features.

“The past is in the past. Could you not refer to her with my son present?” Sternly, I order him making him flinch once more.

“Of course Elery I…” Kakkarot begins.

“It’s fine.” Aloofly, I cut him off.

“How did Yamcha take it?” Gently, Kakkarot asks me.

“He broke down. So, I thought it best we had a break.” Honestly, I tell him how it is, grimacing at the memory.

“So, you guys aren’t…” Kakkarot trails off.

“Aren’t what?” Scowling, I demand from him cutting him off.

“Well you know like Android 18 and Krillin married!” Gasping, he leans in as I feel my eye twitch at the thought. I had heard of this strange ritual ceremony of marriage, Yamcha had mentioned his dream of it but then the andriod’s came up and we haven’t spoken of it since.

“Oh yes I forgot they were married but no…” Thoughtfully, I hum out loud, recalling the wedding invite, many had said no to I only went for the food, I suppose that’s what helped me and Andriod’s 18 friendship of sorts. I prefer her company to the other women that I will be honest about.

“So what’s going on now?” Curious, Kakkarot wonders.

“Who knows. We are…it’s complicated.” Unsure, I glance to the side not sure what to say.

“No doubt about that does Chervil know?” Fascinated, he asks me.

“No and he won’t need to.” Firmly, I snap.

“So where are you staying then?” He asks me.

“The wild I have been staying at Yamcha’s though.” I point out.

“Huh…you seem happier better now. You seem to be there for your son.” Impressed, Kakkarot’s compliments me making me glower.

“I am needed when needed not when I am wanted.” Icily, I state the fact making Kakkarot furrow his brow just as a familiar bell rings, alerting us both as we stand up heading to the primarily area.


	76. Had Fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so I thought as a gift from me to you guys I will be updating another chapter later on today for now, hope you like this chapter!

“Attention please the prelims for the world’s martial arts tournament will now begin. 194 people have entered the adult tournament unfortunately though they are only 16 spots and by rules, the defending champion Mr Satan is automatically qualified. If you do the maths that leaves 15 spots. To ensure fairness we will select the finalists by punching strength the 15 people with the highest scores on the machine will be given the spots.” Loudly, the announcer tells us in his microphone, revealing the changes as we watch the other human fighters train, prepping for the fights to come.

“16 minus….” Kakkarot begins.

“Don’t waste your time Kakkarot.” Tiredly, I bow my head, not wishing to waste time on such unimportant things.

“Punch machine well that’s a new one.” Krillin points out gazing at the punch machine.

“This isn’t going to end well…” I mutter, how weak will I have to hit to match this idiot? Maybe I will have to take a page out of Yamcha’s book for once, never thought I’d say that.

“Hail Satan! Hail Satan!” Loudly, the crowd cheer as said male arrives with his belt in his arms, waving it about, proudly boasting.

“Um mum…?” I feel the faint tug of my trousers making me look down at my worried son.

“Yes Chervil.” I acknowledge him looking down at him.

“Should they be saying that?” Warily, he furrows his brow.

“Probably not.” Bluntly, I answer shrugging.

“HEY, DOES ANYBODY WANT THIS? YEEEAHH!” Cackling, Stan declares as the crowd cheer falling for the foolish leader.

“I can’t understand what’s worse him or his fans.” Krillin remarks.

“I’m sure you’ll want a picture of this!” Boastfully, Satan poses only for our eyes to widen as the cameras burst out, exploding in on themselves. Scared, the crowd scream startled by the explosion.

“Piccolo?” Gohan turns to Piccolo frowning in disproval.

“A ring is a place for fighters not for publicity seekers and I don’t want you to hold back any of your strength due to your fear of being discovered. I want a good fight.” Calmly, Piccolo explains to Gohan.

“I see thank you.” Grateful, Gohan smiles.

“Satan punch!” Boisterously, Satan slams his fist against the punching bag, earning him…

“Incredible! Mr Satan has just earned 137 points!” Amazed, the announcer declares making the crowd roar in awe.

“Looks like Mr Satan is going to win again this year.” Snippily, I hear a human remark making me chuckle.

“Good luck to all you fighters I hope at least some of you can break 100 so we can have a decent match!” Arrogantly, Satan declares and leaves.

“H-How!? How can someone hit so lightly!? Even dad has more power than that! Mum how are you going to hit lightly?” Stunned, Chervil gasps.

“I’ll hit like your father.” Bluntly, I deadpan.

“You’ll sue his wolf fang attack?!” Excitedly, Chervil gushes making me sigh at the thought.

“Hah no. Now go, you’ve got a junior tournament to win.” Softly, I smile at the cute thought patting his raven locks and pushing him forward as one of the announcer’s calls out to have the junior division to go to him.

“Heck yeah! Just you wait I’ll wipe the floor off them!” Chervil promises me.

“At least try not to do anything too bloody you know how squeamish your father gets.” Tiredly, I sigh trying to be fair.

“I knooow…” Whining, Chervil cranes his neck back.

“Okay kids’ good luck!” Krillin tells the trio pouting, disappointed to be stuck in the junior division.

“Where’s Tien and Chaotizu?” Curious, Kakkarot wonders.

“I don’t know Goku I think both he and Chiaotzu said they weren’t coming back.” Sadly, Krillin tells Kakkarot. Bored, my ears listen to the humans stepping up, hearing the weak results consisting of 97, 177, 112 while Vegeta and I stand in line behind Piccolo, seething, crossing our arms.

“How absurd.” Fuming, Vegeta snarls.

“You think I like this?” I point out irritation laced in my tone as number 18 is next, making me smirk when android 18 approaches the machine.

“18 remember to take it easy.” Krillin reminds his wife.

“I know.” Annoyed, she huffs as lazily, 18 strikes the bag receiving…

“774!? It seems to be out of order sorry about that!” Apologetic, the announcer tells 18 making me scoff.

“That’s what you call taking it easy!?” Krillin scolds his wife.

“It’s not my fault these guys are weaklings.” Coolly, 18 defends herself.

“Okay mam would you like to try again?” The announcer requests everyone’s eyes widening when she receives 203, Krillin then has a go and gets 192, then Goku gets 186 and Piccolo finally gets 210, leaving it my go.

“The mechanism must be fault see if you fetch the other machine!” The officer calls out as I get into position, my brow furrowed, punch like Yamcha, punch like Cyclops, punch like a weakling, I tell myself and I strike, only to hear the harsh gasp of horror, my eyes widening when the punching bag itself spills out some sand, spilling before us as I take a step back when looking up to see 300…

“H-How!?” Gawking, the announcer demands from me feeling a set of eyes on me as I make it back with the group.

“300 really?” Krillin furrows his brow at me.

“I tried.” I argue shrugging.

“Now stand aside.” Sternly, Vegeta demands as we watch Vegeta destroy the machine making me sigh as the others gawk.

“Had fun?” Drily, I greet him.

“I will when we get to the fighting.” Vegeta huffs as I sigh watching the humans react to the strange still silence falling between the tournament as the results are collected, still gawking over our results.


	77. Nice Going Vegeta...

“Nice Vegeta…” Smiling, Gohan sighs at the stunned crowd gawking at the destroyed machine crumbling to the ground from the crater of the wall having the machine smashed into it.

“Wait you’re not at the least bit surprised? Didn’t you see what he did to that machine?” Stunned, Videl looks up at Gohan, her brow furrowed.

“Oh I saw surprising…” Nervously, Gohan smiles, his laugh breaking.

“I don’t understand it. It’s like they are all in this big group together and they can all lift cars and buses. They are all scoring in the 200s and my dad only got a 137.” Scowling, Videl furrows her brow scowling at the ground, hands shaking into a pair of fists.

“Yeah how weird…” Uneasily, Gohan exclaims.

“Um hello we’re experiencing a few technical difficulties, but we should be getting out a new machine pretty quick so stick around!” Awkwardly, the announcer calls out to the remaining warriors. Either way I’m out, I’ve done my bit I should get going to the kids tournament see how my training has worked for Chervil alongside watching him beat the living pulp out of Trunks and Goten to establish him as top dog. Smirking, I relish the thought. Besides I promised him, and Yamcha I’d be there.

“Hm? Hey Elery, where are you going?” Curious, Kakkarot calls out to me making me stop in my steps turning to glance at him.

“Junior tournament.” Bluntly, I answer shrugging my shoulders.

“Oh right! Hey Vegeta, I heard they are starting the junior competition in a few minutes in the main arena do you wanna go?” Eagerly, Kakkarot turns to Vegeta.

“Fine let’s go anything’s better than this lame side show.” Huffing, Vegeta gives in as I wait for the others to catch up as we all then turn to leave, the foolish humans making a pathway for us making me smirk smugly at the nostalgia flowing through me, remembering those lowly lifeforms on other planets that had bowed down to us once we conquered their puny planets, believing we would give them mercy, heh…oh those were the days.

“Just don’t try to destroy another machine when my son beats you…” Snidely, I remark to Vegeta his brow twitching turning to sharply glare at me, only making my Cheshire smirk widen.

“We’ll see about that at least my son can turn super Saiyan.” Smugly, Vegeta boasts making me scoff.

“Just because he can rely on some form means nothing especially with these so-called rules applied to them both.” Confidently, I remind him checking my nails as he glares sharply at me once more.

“Just look see how they walk so tough…” Frowning, I hear a rude voice call out.

“You got something to say girl?” Scowling, I furrow my brow at the girl, her bleus wide almost fearful of me as we stop in our tracks to turn to Gohan by this rude girl.

“Come on El, let’s all get along. Hello there.” Brightly, Kakkarot reasons to me making me scowl as I give in, hand on hip as he politely greets the rude girl.

“Huh?” Surprised, the girl blinks taken aback.

“So, you’re the girl I keep hearing about introduce her will ya?” Eagerly, Kakkarot tells his son.

“Yeah she’s my friend Videl.” Smiling, Gohan introduces us as my eyes widen.

“So, this is the girl…” Warily, my eyes narrow at the brat.

“Heheh! Come on Gohan don’t you mean to say girlfriend?” Giggling, Krillin teases making me roll my eyes at the grown man.

“You’re embarrassing me.” Flustered, Gohan whispers to the snickering Krillin.

“Well we don’t want to be late to see Cheren, Trunks and Goten fight it was nice meeting you.” Politely, Kakkarot tells the girl as we head off.

“Good luck Gohan.” Krillin teases.

“Bye.” Smiling, Gohan says goodbye to us as we leave heading to the junior division.

“This…this makes me regret not destroying this planet…” Seething, I feel my fingertips dig deep into the railing, watching the supposed Cell games events.

“You’re not the only one.” Vegeta agrees with me disgust laced in his tone as we watch the supposed re-enactment of Satan beating Cell, pained, I turn away when seeing the dead actor that was playing…her. She died a warrior’s death, she died a Saiyan death, she died in battle, she was a good fighter and this is how they respect her memory…seething, I glance towards the stands, my eyes widening when noting the pained Yamcha standing up and storming off.

“Where are you going? The fights are going to start soon.” Krillin calls out to me.

“I’ll be back.” Sternly, I state the fact leaving them as Goku’s eyes widen when noting the empty seat of Yamcha besides Bulma and Chichi, his blacks softening when watching the fleeting figure of myself leave.

“You okay?” Frowning, I approach Yamcha head down sat on the fountain his head in his hands.

“H-Huh yeah just…” Teary eyed he sniffles trying to brush aside her tears.

“Don’t lie. Even I thought that was in poor taste.” Bluntly, I state placing my hands on my hips.

“How can he just…how can they all cheer!?” Frustrated, he seethes hands coiling into a pair of shaking fists making my blues soften.

“They don’t know what happened that day even if we did it wouldn’t convince them. You and I both know that.” Gently, I point out hand on his fists lowering them as he glares down at the ground while I kneel down.

“I just…she deserves better.” Pained, his voice breaks bowing his head into the crook of my neck.

“She does,” I agree grimacing as I close my eyes pained at the thought of her.

“She deserved a lot of things. A better future, a better life, a better parent…” He whispers to me making me sigh.

“Stop it.” Sternly, I snap pushing myself off him for my narrowed blues to sternly meet his watery onyx.

“Huh?” Surprised, Yamcha blinks taken aback by the strictness of my voice.

“Looking on these what ifs isn’t helping anyone.” Firmly, I state the fact.

“Then what am I to do!?” Angrily, he demands from me.

“Live, it’s what she would have wanted. She would want us to live, to move on.” I answer my hand on the back of his neck, rubbing patterns as he leans into my touch.

“I just want her back…” Hurt, his voice breaks making me bow my head.

“I know but she can’t. we all want things that we take for granted that’s why we have to move on from these things…” I tell him.

“I just…we’ll have to tell him eventually.” Yamcha begins trailing off.

“Look we can talk about this after the tournament right now Chervil is wating for us to watch his match besides when I fight Satan, I’ll beat him within an inch of his life. How about that?” Tiredly, I stand up hand on hips.

“You won’t murder him?” Yamcha furrows his brow.

“I’ll try not do.” I give him that, I can’t promise him anything.

“Thanks…though I wouldn’t care if you did.” Huffing, Yamcha drapes his arms over me.

“Good now come on Chervil is expecting us.” I remind him making him smile softly as my eyes widen when feeling his hand drape over my shoulder as we make our way back into the ring.


	78. My Money's On You.

“What’cha going to buy with the money?” Curious, Trunks asks us as he leans against the wall while Goten and I sit down listening to the humans preparing to fight, ready for the battles to come.

“Hahah toys I guess!” Goten beams brightly at us.

“You’re such a toddler. What about you Cheren?” Curious, Trunks asks me.

“I’m thinking of buying mum and dad a present, dad’s done a lot for me and I owe mum a lot for training me.” Softly, I smile at the thought, dad’s done a lot for me and mum’s trained me up seems only fair I pay them back for everything they’ve done.

“What about you?” Goten asks Trunks.

“I’m not sure what I’m gonna buy.” Humming, Trunks looks up at the ceiling.

“Yeah that money is probably pocket change for you…” I point out leaning back.

“I guess when your families the richest in the world there isn’t many toys that you don’t have.” Goten adds.

“I can’t decide. Maybe I’ll buy you a better-looking haircut.” Trunks tells Goten.

“Hair what?” Confused, Goten turns to me as Trunks and I sigh.

“Hey half-pint you’re going to be my first victim I hope you’re wearing your diapers hahah! You’ll need the extra padding!!!” Frowning, we turn to the older looking guy.

“Hey Trunks when you win maybe you should pay for this idiot to have a haircut; he seems to need it the most.” Slyly, I remark as Trunks snickers while said male glowers at me.

“That’s a pretty good idea.” Smirking, Trunks agrees.

“What did ya say!? Don’t you flinch!?” Angrily, he glares at us as he rases his fist stopping it, brushing against Trunks’ lilac fringe.

“Not from weaklings.” Unfazed, Trunks answers unnerving the bully with his posse.

“What!?” Seething, he glares at us.

“You had best walk away.” Trunks advises.

“How dare you!?” Insulted, the blonde snarls.

“Yeah how dare him!” His lackey pipes in.

“You just sealed your fate shortie I’m going to beat you so hard you’re going to have a concussion!” Boastfully, the blonde declares.

“Sounds fun.” Trunks smirks making us chuckle only then for us to hear the announcer making us sigh as we get ready for battle.

“Chuck?” Surprised, I blink at the familiar bulky boy before me on the other side of the battlefield, my brow furrowed noting his snow-white bandages coiled around his form as he glares icily at me. His green grass like hair held by a ruby red ponytail, wearing a navy-blue pair of shorts and a baggy green shirt.

“Miss me freak?” Cockily, he sneers at us, bandages wrapped around his arms and his feet.

“Well not really no. Shouldn’t you be in hospital?” Warily, I point out my brow furrowed at the bandages coiled around him.

“I’m fine and I’m hungry for vengeance!” Angrily, he snarls as the bell rings as he charges at me screaming weirdly enough…

“Right…well since you’re here look.” Casually, I smile hand outstretched as his eyes widen in shock and horror as I easily grab his face, hand outstretched flat on his face. I turn his face, pointing towards mum, her blues dilating surprised at the sudden spotlight on her.

“Look at what?” Confused, his yellows narrow at my mum.

“That’s my mum!” Brightly, I smile as he gawks at me.

“Wait you do have one!?” Stunned, he blinks taken aback.

“That’s right so hah! Beats you and your grandma am I right?” Sneering, I smirk down at I grab him by his green roots making him cry out as I tug his head back, making him cry out in pain.

“You don’t you dare speak ill of granny!?” Fuming, he seethes at me raising his fist at me only for me to easily catch it.

“Then don’t speak ill of my mother!” Easily, I counter tossing him out of the stage, his eyes wide in horror as the announcer declares my win, stunned by it.

“That was…ladies and gentlemen we apologise for the fight we didn’t think it would be this quick…” Awkwardly, the announcer replies.

“Cheren you have to give them a chance!” Loudly, dad calls out to me making me turn to see him sat by Bulma and Chichi making me furrow my brow.

“Why would I?” Perplexed, I arch a brow.

“It isn’t fun then.” He sighs hands on hips.

“Ooh….” I trial off understanding it.

“Don’t you worry I’ll fight him!” Surprised, I blink at the new voice finding some cape of white blocking my view as I blink turning to stare at the….

“Are you a Saiyan cosplayer? There’s a lot more cooler guys you could cosplay.” Disappointed, I state the fact.

“Really Saiyanman has fans!” Pouting, I feel my brow twitch as I see the enthusiastic Gohan cheer making me roll my eyes.

“Of course, not that guy is weird! I am the prankster king!!!” Proudly, he proclaims outstretching his arms out reveal the numerous weapons or gadgets within his snow white cape, revealing his snow white spiky shorts with a navy blue shirt matching the blue patterns in the cape and matching his boots, he also has his hands bandaged up, wearing some stupid mask glasses of navy blue.

“Right…just going to finish this fast.” Tiredly, I sigh as I dart over, taking him aback as urgently, he slams down some sort of landmines as my eyes widen darting back at the platforms before me, a ruby red fist diving out at me, making me gasp horrified, stumbling back from the punch bags.

“How do you like that!? £5.99 at…!” Cackling, he sneers making me scowl as I rush over cutting him off as I knee him in the chest, saliva spewing out as I pry the mask off, my eyes wide in shock when meeting a familiar pair of blue from the blonde boy before me, freckles all over with his bright yellow quiff up thanks to some sort of navy blue headband bandanna.

“Oh no you don’t! Brandon?” Startled, I gasp at the sight of him only to gasp when he takes out some sort of party thing, my eyes wide as he pulls it, releasing a burst of confetti confusing me until feeling a hand on my arm, confusing me.

“Yo Cheren what’s up?” Cheerily, he grins brightly at me.

“What are you doing here!?” Baffled, I demand from him, he’s delicate he shouldn’t fight.

“Thought it would be cool to promote my products here you know enjoy my teaser.” Cheekily, he winks as my eyes widen when feeling his palm on my skin, noting something else.

“You know you’re lucky Trunks didn’t spot you he would have broken your neck! Could you apologise? I know you’ve been trying to hit me but please don’t involve my friends.” I point out in a low tone.

“Oh, don’t I count?” Bitterly, his eyes narrow.  
what of course you do!” I argue.

“Then why haven’t I met these guys!?” Insulted, he glowers.

“You’re different Brandon you’re delicate.” I argue trying to explain it to him.

“Delicate? I’m not delicate I can fight too you know spark slap!” Fuming, his eyes narrow as my eyes widen when feeling his harsh palm on my cheek making me grimace at the sudden sharp spark confusing me.

“Oh is that like dad’s wolf fang fist attack hah that tickles! That’s not what I…look if you would let me talk to you…” I try to explain as he gawks at my unfazed response. Dad said I should let the guy attack first; give him a chance I should at least do that for the fans… 

“It shouldn’t tickle it should ah!!!” Angrily, he huffs as I sigh, I let him have his fun but, easily I toss him out of the stage, my eyes widen at the crater forming as Brandon falls flat to the floor, my heart dropping in horror.

“Brandon I’m sorry was I too rough I didn’t!” Panicked, I try to explain to him, tears in my eyes as he grimaces looking up at me and scowling.

“I’m fine Moron stop yelling!” Pained, I whimper as I feel his hand whack on my head making me groan, cradling my temple aching from his hard hit.

“You sure?” Worried, I whisper.

“Yeah now win this and after you got some explaining to do. Besides, I got my money on you!” Cheekily, he winks at me as he is out on the stretcher and leaves.

“Ladies and gentlemen here we have it the finalists for the child’s tournament who will win Trunks or Cheren? Both boys are friends outside the ring, playing videogames and fighting alongside their friend Goten in the worlds but inside, these two are monsters, masters of the ring who will win!?”

“I gotta give it to ya Yamcha your kid’s pretty good.”

“You’re not wrong he’s gone a lot farther than I ever did.” Humbly, Yamcha gives him credit as his onyx hues glance upwards at a certain blue eyes’ fighter, a part of him having no doubt in mind that this is Elery’s side kicking in within his little Cheren.

“Trunks will beat him just you wait!” Confidently, Bulma boasts.

“We’ll see…” Humbly, Yamcha smiles as Bulma playfully glares at him.

“Wow she’s really here! She’s really here! Trunks looks!” Excitedly, Chervil gushes, his starry blues looking up when seeing a familiar pair of blue looking down at him.

“Hmph, Cheren.” Rudely, Trunks scowls at his best friend confusing him.

“What is it?” Confused, Chervil furrows his brow.

“Don’t think you will be able to flip me out of the ring I’ve seen what you’ve done I want a real fight got it!” Strictly, Trunks demands from Chervil blinking a bit surprised by the declaration.

“But Trunks these guys are delicate I couldn’t hurt them flipping them off the grounds was the best thing to do.” Calmly, he outstretches his arms out trying to reason with Trunks.

“I get that but don’t think you’ll do that to me!” Strictly, Trunks dictates.

“Fine. Fine.” Sighing, Chervil slacks his shoulders just as the bell rings and Trunks dives at his friend.

“Whoa he’s fast…” Amazed, Goku gushes from above as smirking, Elery leans in from the railing, Vegeta peering over shyly scowling.

“He is Elery’s kid.” Krillin points out.

“Bring back any memories Vegeta?” Teasingly, Elery arches a brow towards Vegeta scowling, glaring down at the battle, his brow twitching when noting the familiar pattern, the familiar cycle before him, his blood turning cie cold when noting his son’s twitching brow as easily, mockingly almost, Chervil continues dodging Trunks’ swipes even as Trunks smirks attempting to ring out Chervil who stands teasingly touching the edge of the ring, only as he raises his fist to push Chervil off for Chervil to leap high into the air, hands behind back smirking smugly at the fury within Trunks at his close wing as Chervil smiles, a mocking smile, almost taunting him.

“You were almost their Trunks?” Teasingly, Chervil winks making Trunk’s blood boil.

“Stop dodging like a coward and fight me!” Angrily, he roars at Chervil who cackles relishing it.

“Trunks show no mercy!” Loudly, Vegeta calls out surprising the group of fighters as Vegeta peers over glaring down at the match stunning everyone as Trunks blinks, snapping out of his fury daze to look up, his blues wide at his father’s words.

“Dad…I won’t let you down!” Trunks whispers, everyone’s eyes widening when a familiar gold aura surrounds Trunks his hair turning golden only to release a grunt of agony, salvia spewing out as `his transformation flickers out, a familiar fist impaled into his gut as he is smashed into the ground, winded cradling his torso.

“The child has turned…gold!?” Stunned, the announcer gasps.

“Trunks!” Horrified, Bulma gasps.

“Cheren enough!” Stenrly, Yamcha calls out.

“He’s the one who broke the rule!”

“At least I can do it!” Seething, Trunks glowers a golden aura surprising him as he fires ki blast after ki blast, his eyes broadening as Cheren easily dodges the blasts Trunks eyes widening as Cheren easily misses the blasts.

“Trunks that isn’t fair that’s against the rules!” Pouting, Chervil calls out.

“Don’t care.” Smirking, Trunks raises his fist only for his eyes to widen as easily, Chervil catches the fist.

“Vegeta you sly…” Seething, Elery glowers at the smirking Vegeta.

“Seems your boy’s a bit on the slow side Elery…” Mockingly, Vegeta sneers only for his and everyone’s eyes to widen as Chervil twists Trunks’ arm, propelling him into the ring causing a huge crater to appear.

“At least my boy doesn’t need to rely on such means to beat your boy!” Proudly, Elery declares as pained, Trunks groans, his Saiyan form flickering out as Trunks releases a cry of agony, a knee smashing down on his chest causing Trunks to spew out salvia and hints of crimson, alerting everyone.

“Chervil stand down!” Firmly, Elery calls out astonishing the group as surprised, Chervil blinks looking up at his mother as he then turns to his father.

“Trunks! Yamcha what has your son done!?” Horrified, Bulma whimpers.

“Cheren that’s enough!” Yamcha calls out as guilty, Chervil stands, his blues teary.

“I didn’t…Trunks Trunks I’m sorry I’m so sorry…” Chanting, Chervil whimpers.

“I…it’s fine. I can…it isn’t your fault. I wanted a fight and I got it, thanks dude.” Groaning, Trunks grunts as he falls limps Chervil standing horrified at the destruction caused.

“How can a child do this!?” Stunned, Krillin whispers.

“And the winner is Cheren!!!” Loudly, the announcer declares the bell ringing as Chervil rushes over to Trunk’s side, following him, unaware of the stunned shaking Vegeta staring horrified at the same cycle, of history repeating itself making him seethe, his hands bawling up into a pair of shivering quivering fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy what do you think of Chervil guys? Or of Yamcha? I liked the idea of Chervil using Yamcha's techniques to win, he won the tournament Yamcha never did.


	79. The Right Price

“I’m sorry I’m so sorry is Trunks going to be okay? I didn’t mean to I just…he didn’t want me to hold back and I just…” Tearfully, I whimper spewing out teardrops of blue as dad holds me while we wait for Mr Satan to arrive on the stadium for me to fight, while the staff find him, the others thought it best to regroup and check on Trunks along with trying to fix the floor due to our fight prior.

“Chervil….” Sighing, mum furrows her brow at me.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Apologetic, I whimper, feeling a wave of guikt and remorse flow through me.

“He’s going to be fine.” Gently, dad assures me making me look up at him.

“He is?” Relieved, I smile.

“Yes, it was lucky! Piccolo bought some senzu beans in case.” Krillin smiles down at me.

“I still…I’m sorry, I should apologise to Bulma I hurt her son!” I realize.

“Hey, she understands, you guys got into it too much however you need to be careful.” Sternly, Dad warns me as I bow my head, nodding understanding, I can’t let it go not like that, I have to be more careful in the future.

“I wasn’t the one using flying and my super Saiyan form if I have one!” Annoyed, I point out I didn’t start it, he did, both he and Goten did by turning super Saiyan showoffs…I wanna do it too why can’t I? I heard mama was the first to do it so why can’t I?

“You do you just need to trigger it.” Awkwardly, mum tells me glancing to the side her arms crossed.

“Why can’t I then? Goten and Trunks can.” Frustrated, I slam my foot down on the ground seething in the waiting room.

“It takes times.” Tenderly, dad places his hand on my shoulder as I exhale shakily.

“How did you do it mum?” Curious, I question mum my blues widening when noting her flinch and dad’s look of worry.

“Enough.” Sternly, mum commands me making me flinch at the anger laced in her tone making me bow my head fearful.

“Mum please I don’t want to be left behind!” Pleadingly, I beg to mum, but it falls to deaf ears making me scowl.

“Trust me kid after what you did you are not the one being left behind.” Slyly, Mr oolong tells me confusing me.

“Huh?” I blurt out lost as I turn to see a beaming Goku, but Mr Vegeta looks so angry, scared I bow my head when his harsh critical glare falls on me.

“Now come on you got your match against Mr Satan.” Dad tells me as I sigh.

“Wait do I have to put this guy out of the ring too he’s human but he’s also the campion?” Confused, I look up t both dad and mum.

“Cheren.” Dad kneels down both hands on my shoulder confusing me as mother stands looming over dad, the two of them sharing a grim serious expression.

“Yeah…” I trial off not sure what to make of them both.

“Destroy him.” Coldly, the two blurt out making my eyes widen, I mean mum told me to stand down and dad’s a softie, but I guess…

“Okay!” I agree, nodding my head smiling softly as I turn on my heel leaving them…

“Alright folks the reigning champion should be coming out any minute now. I know he’s around here somewhere folks. Come on folks how about a big cheer to bring him out. Give it up for Mr Satan! Alright now that’s what I call a hero’s welcome, unbelievable! It didn’t work can we get it a little louder? Come on you can get it louder than that. One more time give it everything you’ve got!” Loudly, the announcer calls out as I return back to the stage, the crowd roaring as I move from side to side as the man himself finally arrives. Mr. Satan is a tall man of a rather muscular and hirsute physique and seems to be trying to be imposing, it’s quite funny I mean he’s trying mum doesn’t even have to. He has a black curly Afro, moustache, sideburns and a huge, massive cleft chin.

“Hey I thought I recognise you!” Brightly, I smile pointing at the grinning caped male, smirking hands on hips.

“How couldn’t you I am Mr S-” He begins.

“You look like one of those guys on Master Roshi’s special tapes!” Happily, I recognise calling master Roshi sometimes babysitting me, those stopped though after I found those strange tapes, urgh, even now I don’t get why master Roshi likes girls so much, those tapes didn’t help either, urgh…

“Special tapes?” The champ blinks taken aback.

“I-I can explain!” Panicked, master Roshi squeaks back.

“You better!” Scowling, Yamcha glares at his old master as both the pig and old man flinch back fearful of Yamcha’s harsh glare alongside the certain sharp glare of a familiar blue eyes Saiyan from afar.

“Man, this is too pitiful anyone want to come; get something to eat…” Curious, Krillin calls out as the Z fighters attempt to watch on the one sided battle about to begin.

“Sure, that sounds good to me. Let’s do it.” Goku agrees.

“Hey guys don’t you want to see the fight between Cheren and my dad! He is the reigning world champion you know. Don’t you want to study his techniques?” Scowling, Videl reasons to them.

“Ah yeah of course we do! What do you say guys? Sounds like fun!” Nervously, Gohan laughs freaking out.

“Thanks, but I think we’ll pass. Elery you coming?” Curious, Goku calls out after politely declining the offer.

“No thanks. Bring me back something though.” She calls out to the group.

“Alright!” Goku smiles.

“Piccolo, 18 make sure they don’t eat any of my stuff!” Elery calls out to him.

“Fine…” Piccolo gives in.

“For the right price…” Her blues narrow as Elery rolls her eyes at the two as the fighters leave, leaving Elery to focus on the match before her, ignoring the two teens behind her.


	80. A Tournament's Purpose

“Well I say it’s about time we got some special treatment.” Frowning, Vegeta tells us as we make our way inside for the buffet.

“It must have been horrible for you prince being treated like an average person.” Dryly, I remark.

“Oh, shut up.” He glares at me only making my smirk widen.

“Hm hey what’s going on over there?” Curious, Krillin points out earning out attention as we turn to the sound of questioning, chanting hoarding around something.

“So, tell me Cheren why is it you are called Chervil too is it another persona of yours?” Alert, my eyes narrow at the newscaster shoving their microphone in Cheren’s face noting his terrified features, his teary blues making my eyes narrow.

“I bet he’ll be a heart throb when he’s older!” Another points out.

“Did you feel scared about your match against Mr Satan?” Someone else demands.

“M…Mummy!!” Startled, I blink at the blur rushing towards us as the horde of adults gaps as suddenly, I feel a hand tug at my trousers making me turn to look down at Cheren whimpering clinging huddled hiding behind my leg.

“But Cheren we never got our interview!” The group approach us.

“Leave.” Sternly, I command them making them all finch back the air shifting as the feeble humans run away terrified as I place my hand on my son’s raven locks, combing through them.

“Seems someone had a taste of the spotlight…” Teasingly, Krillin calls out as I sigh tiredly, picking Chervil up.

“Mr Vegeta I’m sorry for beating Trunks like that.” Apologetic, Chervil tells him.

“Don’t be the boy needed to learn and you gave him that but the next time you fight don’t think for a second you will learn.” Stenrly, Vegeta tells Cheren who nods shyly hiding in my shirt as we make it to the buffet. Scowling, Vegeta tells him as we make our way inside for some grub.

“Urgh you know I’ll never get used to this.” Disgusted, Piccolo sneers alongside 18 watching us with Krillin as together, Kakkarot, Vegeta, Chervil and I devour our food.

“Gohan hey alright! How did it go?” Muffled, Kakkarot calls out to his son, his mouth muffled by the food being chewed.

“Cheren beat Mr Satan, but everyone thought Mr Satan took the gentlemen route and let Cheren win.” Smiling, Gohan tells him.

“I could have told you that.” Huffing, Chervil huffs.

“He should get an academy award for that one.” Mockingly, Krillin jokes.

“And what do you mean by that?” Scowling, Videl argues.

“It’s pretty clear girl.” Coolly, I point out after Gohan manages to silence Krillin, noting Gohan’s gestures, pleading for me to stop.

“And what’s that?” The girl demands.

“Your father is weak; he is nothing but a man lying about being a hero.” Bluntly, I state the fact making her gawk.

“How dare you!” Angrily, she seethes.

“How dare you assume my son to be weaker than your fool of a father.” Icily, I state the fact.

“You want to fight?” Angrily, she slams her fists down on the table.

“Do you want to die?” Calmly, I question her making her flinch back.

“H-Hold on let’s get along, Elery come on that’s funny heh!” Panicked, Gohan intervenes.

“I’m not funny. I am not standing by as this brat assumes my son would lose to that idiot.” I tell him how it is.

“You…” Seething, the girl begins hands bawled up into a pair of fists making me chuckle.

“You’ve seen us girl you know your outmatched…” I tell her as she glowers at me but backs down making me smirk.

“Some things never change.” Tiredly, Piccolo sighs while I shrug, continuing to eat zoning them out.

“Hey guys we ordered for you guys already so pull up a chair. It’s really good!” Kakkarot invites the two.

“Alright! Great I’m famished! Hey dad we’re out of pasta!” Gushing, Gohan joins us.

“Scuse me more spaghetti please!” Kakkarot requests.

“And bring more egg rolls while you’re at it!” Vegeta calls out as I feel a gentle tap making me look down at my son shyly elbowing me gesturing to the roasted veg and chips making me smirk.

“Add some roasted veg to that, preferably onions!” I call out making Chervil smile shyly as we continue chomping down, me munching on my Chinese stir fry and Chervil his roasted veg and chips.

“Good grief you Saiyan’s are like bottomless pits I swear…” Krillin sighs at us.

“What’s a Saiyan?” Perplexed, Videl arches a brow.

“Krillin hello!” Gohan snaps at him.

“I’m sorry Gohan! I’m just not going to talk anymore…” Shyly, Krillin bows his head fearful.

“That was amazing! I’m so full if I have to fight one of you guys please don’t punch me in the gut.” Happily, Kakkarot tells us stretching as we follow him out of the room.

“You hardly ate anything you must be on a diet.” Gohan assumes to Videl.

“Hey, we should go check the draw see whose fighting who…” 18 suggests.

“Well if I have to fight Kakkarot in the first round the first thing I’m going to do is punch him in the gut.” Smirking, Vegeta declares.

“You make it sound like a chore…” Slyly, I remark Vegeta and I sharing a playfully fond smirk at one another.

“Oh man no mercy!” Kakkarot exclaims only then for us to falter, my eyes narrowing at the strange duo before us wating patiently for us making my eyes narrow at the smaller one levitating from the air. Urgently, my hand claps Chervil’s shoulder, bringing him behind me as my eyes narrow at the strange creatures.

“Good afternoon you wouldn’t be Goku by any chance, would you?” Politely, the purple skinned mohawk male approaches levitating over to Kakkarot.

“Yeah how did you know my name was Goku?” Surprised, Kakkarot blinks.

“Well your reputation as a great fighter precedes you. I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you in the tournament. It’s not that I’m confident about beating you, not at all. I just want to have the greatest challenge I can think of and I know you’re a man who understands that. Well it was a real pleasure I’m honoured and I’m very much looking forward to today’s competition. I’ve travelled very far to have this opportunity to meet you in battle. You might even say I’m one of your biggest fans. In any sense after meeting you I am certain to say I won’t be disappointed.” Smugly, he smiles.

“Gosh thanks!” Flattered, Kakkarot falls for their tricks as both mine, 18, Piccolo and Vegeta’s eyes narrow.

“Goku may I shake your hand?” He requests making me scowl.

“Huh yeah of course!” Naively, Kakkarot falls for it only to blink releasing a small huh.

“Alright thank you you’re as brave as everyone says you are. Good day…” He leaves us with his goon trailing behind.

“Hey, I didn’t catch your name!” Kakkarot calls out but it falls to deaf ears.

“I don’t like the feeling of this guy. He’s strong.” Piccolo tells Kakkarot and I.

“Real strong. But hey isn’t this what the tournament is about? Finding the unexpected challenges and seeing who is the victor?” Amazed, Kakkarot beams as we watch them leave, my brow furrowed as I feel my grip only tighten on Chervil as we watch them go.

“Okay since it looks like everyone who is supposed to be here is here should we call in Mr Satan?” The announcer asks the staff as we make our way into the arena.

“I’m sorry but Mr Satan asked if we could draw without him. He’s a little incapacitated at this time.” One of the officer’s whispers to the announcer.

“Okay I guess…okay people this is how it’s going to work I will call your name and you shall come up here to draw a ball. The ball you choose will decide your opponent in the match.” The announcer instructs us.

“Okay…I don’t ask for much but please don’t let me fight any of my friends.” Feebly, Krillin preys making me snicker at the fool.

“Krillin destiny isn’t something you can control.” Piccolo advises him.

“Put that on a fortune cookie why don’t you?” Cheekily, I remark arms crossed as we wait for the call of our names.

“Hey, it never hurts to try especially not Goku.” Weakly, Krillin smiles attempting to pray once more.

“Most of these guys don’t look like they’ll be much of a challenge but those two they really send chills down my spine. Urgh I wonder what’s making them so angry. Maybe they didn’t have a good breakfast. Huh? Who’s that? Is he actually going to wear that he looks so weird!” Gawking, Kakkarot tells us.

“This coming from the father of that…” Bluntly, I gesture towards Gohan unaware as Kakkarot sweat drops at my valid remark.

“When I call your name please come up!” The announcer declares as I zone out, learning that Kibito the minion of the mohawk male and the mohawk one being called Shin. Kibito being number seven and Shin 3.

“It’s time for the great Saiyanman!” The announcer calls out.

“I’m number eight so I’m against Kibito yikes...” Worried, Gohan mutters looking towards the board.

“He’s a big guy but remember a true warrior fights with the mind.” Calmly, Kakkarot assures his son.

“Oh right with the mind.” Gohan tells himself.

“And now we have…miss number 18? Is number 18 your real name?” Perplexed, the announcer questions 18.

“My father was pretty dull. Now I’m number 9.” 18 tosses the ball to the announcer who clumsily catches it as the announcer calls out another name only for the masked freak to approach however as he reaches out, the muscular freak stops him, shouting at him.

“Well I got to say you’ve changed a lot since the last time I saw you been drinking your milk?” Impressed, the announcer points out as the muscular freak with the strange m on his temple, angrily shoves his hand in the box, struggling to take it out as he simply gives the announcer the ball and leaves.

“Which one will it be. I wonder who I will end up fighting…well I’ll find out soon.” Goku reasons to himself as he passes the ball to the announcer writing it down on the whiteboard.

“Next up is Videl!” The announcer calls out.

“Yes! Do you know where my dad is?” Eagerly, Videl steps up taking a ball while questioning the announcer.

“Uhh…Mr Satan is taking a small rest right now.” Awkwardly, the announcer answers.

“Cool 15.” Videl answers taking the ball.

“Hold on did she jst say Mr Satan is her father!?” Shocked, Kakkarot gasps yelling it out.

“Yeah keep your voice down dad!” Urgently, Gohan tells his father.

“Uh afraid I don’t see the resemblance between them she is quite the looker.” Krillin gives in as 18 scowls making a face at her husband.

“R-Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Blushing, Gohan bashfully scratches his cheek making me roll my eyes.

“Your wife is right behind you Krillin.” Bluntly, I hint at the idiot panicked.

“N-Nothing compared to you of course!” Nervously, he praises 18.

“Hmm…” Frowning, 18 makes a face.

“You just put on a little bit of that chamber and that girl will fall for ya!” Confidently, Krillin assures Gohan.

“Shut up Krillin I didn’t say I liked her!” Panicked, Gohan wails.

“That’s not what you told me someone was very insistent on her not finding out about some underwear.” Smugly, I hint as Gohan squeals, his face ruby red.

“Elery stop!!” Feebly, he whines to me making me chuckle amused.

“Relax 18 the girl is a brat, a part of me is hopeful to fight her, maybe then she can snap out of her foolish delusions.” Honestly, I confess.

“Hold on let’s all get along here!” Pleadingly, Gohan begs.

“She insulted my son by implying he would lose to that fool therefore she insulted me. You have to tell her Gohan if she is truly someone you confide in you have to be honest with her and tell how her father is a crook.” Sternly, I state the fact to him taking him aback.

“It’s not that easy.” Feebly, he reasons.

“Isn’t it?” I furrow my brow.

“Elery…” The announcer calls out as I place my hand in the box taking out a green ball.

“How strange I’m eighteen…” Amused, I chuckle glancing at 18 a small smirk on her lips.

“Really? You’re going to make that joke.” She scoffs.

“If I am given the situation then yes.” I confess.

“Romeo!” The announcer calls out clumsily catching the ball I pass to him.

“My, my it would seem I’m seventeen. Perhaps after I beat you, we can have a dinner for two!” He offers a rose to me perplexing me after revealing his number 17, he has long brown roots with green eyes.

“Excuse me?” Baffled, I scowl, 18 and I sharing a look.

“Until then my dear…” He winks disgusting me.

“What…just happened?” I turn to 18 for clarification.

“I think you were hit on.” She answers crossing her arms.

“Oh. So we can kill these guys right?” I ask.

“I think so.” She confirms.

“Good…” I mutter as Vegeta takes his number revealing to be the number that will fight Kakkarot scaring many but amusing me, finally an interesting fight…let’s see how you two amuse me for your sake, at least as we are then forced to listen to the rules, of being a battle to the death or having a ring out.


	81. Congrats Chervil

“Here Chervil congrats for winning the junior tournament!” Brightly, Bulma smiles happily at me making me smile happily as I sit down by Maroon, my legs over her legs as she passes me a soda can which I happily take a sip from.

“Oh thank you miss Bulma I’m sorry again for hurting trunks.” Guilty, I bow my head feeling the sharp pain of shame flow through me at the memory.

“Nonsense it’s fine he’s fine now and what did I tell you? You can call me Bulma.” Happily, she smiles at me making me smile shyly back.

“O-Oh right sorry thank s again!” Grateful, I smile bowing my head gratitude etched into my tone.

“You’re sure in a good mood…” Smirking, Yamcha arches a brow.

“I guess I’m still giddy over Trunks being the runner up in the junior division this morning and now Vegeta has the best chance in winning the championship you bet I’m in a good mood!” Boastfully, Bulma declares.

“I don’t think so!” Angrily, Chichi chomps down on her sandwich.

“Huh?” Bulma blinks taken aback.

“Vegeta’s a long way from winning especially if he has to fight my Goku in the first round!” Annoyed, Chichi tells her.

“Oh? Need I remind you Chichi my trunks beat your Goten like father like son they say.” Scowling, Bulma reminds her.

“They were just little kids fighting and besides your boy cheated. I hate to be the one to break it to you Bulma but my Goku has never lost a fight!” Proudly, Chichi declares.

“Oh, so that’s why he wears that halo? Now you listen to me my husband has been training for the last five years. He’s wearing that champion belt home sister!” Fuming, Bulma roars.

“Goku is fighting to feed his family and put his children through school he’s got heart you know. He’s not out there for cheap thrills like your husband!” Chichi sneers.

“Vegeta will win!”

“No Goku will win!”

“Vegeta!”

“Goku!”

“Vegeta!”

“Goku!”

“Please ladies don’t you think this is a little childish.” Tiredly, dad intervenes trying to be the peacekeeper.

“No!” Angrily, the tow slam their fists down upon dad, making his brow twitch his patience finally snapping.

“Fine then! You want to know the truth I’ll give you the truth!” Fed up, he snaps at the two wives surprising them both.

“The truth?” Perplexed, Bulma blinks looking up at her ex.

“My Elery has been training in the hyperbolic time chamber for a while now meaning she’s years ahead in her training between your Goku and your Vegeta and shall I mention how our son, Cheren defeated your kid Trunks and has beaten Goten more times than he could probably count.” Furious, dad explains to the gawking pair, their eyes wide at the information drop.

“How dare you!?” Enraged! Chichi snarls.

“Wait…my Elery.” Bulma gasps at the word as dad’s eyes dilate in horror, ruby red filtering across his cheeks.

“Uh…” Nervously, dad glances to the side internally screaming trying to find some way to escape.

“Don’t tell me you two are getting back together!?” Gawking, Chichi gasps in horror.

“Wait really daddy? Are you and mum?” Hopeful, I smile up at dad, my eyes turning starry excited at the thought only making dad furrow his brow, exhaustion etched into his features.

“No way Yamcha is better and smarter than that he wouldn’t go back to her!” Loudly, Chichi lets down.

“And how would you know!? Under your care my son nearly died!” Snippily, dad snaps.

“Hah!” Smugly, Bulma smirk.

“And it was thanks to your kid that my son nearly died!” Yamcha snarls.

“Um well…” Nervously, the two mothers’ glance to the side, sweat dropping.

“Look me and Elery have nothing to do with you got it!” Disappointed, Dad sighs frustration laced in his tone.

“Um right…okay.” Unsure, the two turn away from each other.

“Good…” Dad leans back crossing his arms over his chest.

“The man daddy’s fighting looks really scary. I hope he doesn’t hurt him.” Worried, Marron calls out, his grip tightening on his soda cup.

“Aw Marron I wouldn’t worry about anything like that your dad’s once of the strongest fighters around.” Softly, Yamcha smiles placing his hand on her blonde locks.

“Is that true?” Hopeful, Marron turns to my dad.

“Well I’ll tell you one thing I certainly wouldn’t want to fight him.” Smiling, dad assures her.

“He looks like a donut. Dad I’m hungry.” Whining, I groan.

“We’ll get you one later come on you’ve had that huge feast.” Dad reminds me making me pout as we watch Krillin pretend to care about the weird genie looking guy, Krillin wears a red short sleeve shirt, khaki jogging pants with a white tie at the centre and black sneakers.

“Urgh fine…” I give in huffing.

“You can have some of my soda if you want Cheren.” Happily, she smiles at me offering her cup.

“Thanks Marron.” Grateful, I smile as I grasp hold of the cup taking a shy sip unaware of a certain ruby red hue to her cheeks. Marron has always been an interesting girl, I don’t really like girls and I mean it but she’s one of the rare few I can stand properly because I grew up with her and Goten and Trunks, still though we don’t have much in common. I mean she doesn’t like to fight for one thing all she likes are clothes and girly stuff, stuff I have no interest in whatsoever, if I had to describe her she’s like a little sister to me.

Calmly, we watch Krillin easily defeat the donut guy, all seems well until Piccolo comes on stage against that mohawk guy mummy didn’t like, stunned, my eyes widen when Mr Piccolo gives up, why on earth? Piccolo is super strong, I mean he trained with mum you got to be super strong to keep up with my mother, super-duper strong like Saiyan strong. Was mum right to be worried about this mohawk elf guy? Mum…please be careful.


	82. Mummy!

“Daddy look it’s mummy! It’s mummy!” Eagerly, I gush brightly beaming as mum makes her way over to the stadium, her brow furrowed as she does a few stretches.

“My dear a battlefield isn’t suitable for a lady. Perhaps if you just back down now we can grab a coffee and…” Loudly, my ears hear the ring of the bell as I watch in awe as before the fool can finish his stupid sentence mum propels her foot out kicking the idiot in the gut, causing him to spew crimson, hearing the crunch of bone as he urgently dives his hand down, narrowly missing getting off the ring only making me pout, come on mum stop playing around.

“Are you done?” Tiredly, mum sighs.

“Excuse me?” Baffled, he whimpers out spewing crimson, spitting it upon the snow-white tiles below cradling his bruised torso as I note a few girls wailing, calling, crying out to him waving flags with his stupid smirk on.

“Look I don’t know what you’re trying but I will say this. I’m going to end this quick for your sake so I suggest you shut up and take it.” Bluntly, mum declares as I note Bulma gawk.

“There are children present!” Scolding, Chichi gasps placing her hand on my ears confusing me as I look up at dad, facepalming groaning out mum’s name, his features ruby red while I furrow my brow. What’s wrong with what she said? She seems fine.

“Take it my dear I didn’t think you’d be so forward!” Cheekily, he winks as lost mum and I blink confused to the phrase.

“What?” Lost, mum furrows her brow.

“What is with this guy!?” Fuming, Dad seethes as Chichi removes her hands off my ears noting dad’s furrowed brow glaring at the guy.

“Jealous Yamcha?” Cackling, Oolong teases.

“Hah no way why would I be jealous of someone who I know won’t be able to keep up with Elery. See?” Confidently, Yamcha smirks gesturing to mum simply darting over to the male and side kicking under his feet making him fall to the floor.

“Do you have a Band-Aid? ‘Cause I scraped my knee falling for you.” Cheekily he winks his confidence cracking form mom’s bored expression, the sheer sight of him draining her.

“No. but you know what I could do…” Cheekily, mum leans over winking making the male’s features flush as I note Dad’s scowls crossing his arms over his chest scowling.

“Take me out to dinner?” Weakly, the idiot offers.

“I could bury you maybe as I bury you six feet under we can find that band aid for you…” Snarling, mom offers snatching his throat making him cry out in shock, his screams choked as he is dangles in the air flailing thrashing but its futile making mum cackles, clearly relishing it.

“Can you touch my hand? I want to tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel.” Weakly, he offers reaching out.

“Oh, you idiot I’m no angel I’m the devil!” Proudly, Mum smiles slamming him down to the floor, swiftly grabbing and breaking his hand making him cry out in agony as mum swiftly finishes the show tossing him out of the stage, dusting her hands clean as she simply turns her back to the groaning mess, a stretcher rushing over to the whimpering male’s side. She returns back to the guys, where the next match begins between Videl and some muscle weirdo, I wonder if he’s on the steroids, people keep asking daddy’s on.

“Spopovich seems to be losing at first against Videl, seems she does have some promise unlike her father but everything seems well, but despite the serious damage, he keeps getting up no matter Videl’s killer attacks, this guy doesn’t know when to quit. Three down he has been knocked down, but he still stands up, no words are shared only grunts even unnerving me.

“Videl will make a great wife for Gohan!” Chichi claps her hands together excited after boasting about Videl’s wealth.

“Yeah and she won’t have a problem keeping him in line.” Smirking, Bulma points out.

“So, you do agree I knew that you would. We have got to get these two married!” Chichi insist laughing.

“Hold on has Gohan even met Mr Satan yet?” Fairly, Yamcha points out.

“And this is why women are scary…” Scowling, I huff slumping in my seat.

“Am I scary?” Frowning, Marron asks me.

“You’ll grow up to be especially with 18 as your mother.” I mutter shaking my head at the thought as we watch the match continue.

“Hey get up now I won’t let you marry Gohan if you lose!” Angrily, Chichi yells as Spopovich slaps Videl aside causing her to go flying, hitting the floor nearly getting a ring out if it weren’t for her ability to fly, saving her from being knocked out as she attempts to attack from the sky.

“I certainly wouldn’t want chichi as my mother in always would you.” Cheekily, Bulma whispers to dad.

“Hahah…no.” Quickly, nervously, dad answers. my eyes widening at the sudden shift of the table with Videl getting brutalised, exhaustion and fatigue finally getting to her as blood spews out from her battered and beaten form.

Stunned, I gawk at Spopovich’s broken neck having been hit and like some sort of stress toy or clay it stays broken as he falls to his knees, he should be dead but he’s still breathing what is with this freak!?

“No don’t look!” Suddenly, my eyes are soon clouded by dad’s hands over both mine and Marron’s eyes.

“Dad what? I can handle this!” I argue.

“No you can’t!” Sternly, dad snaps as I furrow my brow, confused.

“Well that’s it Videl has clearly beaten her opponent but I’m afraid she will be disqualified for using excessive force those are the rules. He’s alive!!” Disappointed the announcer declares only then for my brush my dad’s hand off, my eyes wide as he stands up, readjusting, fixing his neck as if it were rubber, horrifying me.

Stunned, my eyes widen in shock at the raw horrors of Spopovich’s brutal methods, from flying to releasing energy waves, weak ones at that how did he….? Dumbfounded I watch disgusted just as Videl is about to be spared with a ring out he catches her, tossing her back into the ring to suffer even more as he slams his foot on Vidal’s tears cascading down her facr as in his super form, Gohan attempts to strike only for Spopovich’s partner intervenes stopping the match as done with his play toy he kicks her off the ring where Gohan vows vengeance…


	83. Silence

Frowning, I furrow my brow as I watch the others leave after Gohan has his energy stolen thanks to those muscular freaks, one of which nearly killed Videl, on the bright side, at least the girl now knows her place. But still his power, this isn’t the same power as when he fought Cell he’s gotten weaker, softer, how disappointing.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have terrific news at the request of Mr Satan we have decides to host a battle royal with the six remaining fighters. Now let me tell you the names of the participants in the battle royal and I’ll start with the most important fighter first Mr Satan!!!” Loudly, The announcer declares.

“Is he…serious?” Blankly, I blink is this idiot human suicidal?

“Seems so. This may prove to be interesting…” 18 tells me.

“Agreed.” I nod my head in agreement.

“It was fortunate Krillin hasn’t come back yet…” Krillin exclaims.

“He’ll be back 18.” Tiredly, I promise her.

“Thanks…” A small smile crosses her lips as she bows her head.

“Now here’s the bombshell with the whacky name let’s give it here for the beautiful number 18!” The announcer declares as 18 makes her way on stage.

“Yo I got your number baby!”

“Hey number 18 good luck!”

“Go mommy!” Marron calls out to her.

“And next we have the illustrious Elery!” The announcer declares beaming brightly at me as I make my way on stage, joining her on stage.

“Hey baby!”

“What a beauty…”

“Is it bad I’m considering destroying that side of the audience?” Frustrated, I grumble, my eye twitching at the thought.

“I’ll join you if you do it.” 18 offers.

“Elery work hard!” My ears perk up as I look up at the stage to see Yamcha calling out to me.

“Go mom! Show them what we’re made of!” Chervil cheers making me smirk, saluting him.

“Is that a smile I detect on your face?” Teasingly, 18 quirks her head to the side.

“Your system must be malfunctioning.” Quickly, I answer.

“Next we have a guy who was defeated on the first round in the last tournament say hello to mighty mask and now meet our next contestant it’s Killua! And last but certainly not least, he made it to the finals last year, the ladies love him Jewels and there you have it. This battle royal will be done among these fighters!” The other puny humans and strange, clothed fool bumble on stage.

“You two sure are beautiful why not throw the fight and have dinner with me instead? What do you say sweethearts come on it’ll just be the two of us I promise.” Flirtatiously, he winks at us making me frown alongside 18.

“Is he actually…” I trail off baffled.

“It would seem so.” 18 tells me.

“So, what do you think?” Eagerly, he winks at us.

“I doubt my partner would like that.” Politely, I try to hint at the idiot.

“Your partner I bet I could easily beat him.” He offers making me scoff.

“And I bet you he could beat you to a bloodied pulp.” Darkly, I sneer making him flinch back.

“Get lost you insect you’re bothering us.” Bluntly, 18 rejects the fool making him stumble back horrified.

“What? What did you say? Don’t you know who I am!?” Horrified, he staggers back, taken aback, horrified by our clear rejection.

“An idiot that will be six feet under by the time we’re done with you.” Darkly, I glower at the fool who whimpers back, terrified making me chuckle amused.

“Alright it’s time! So, glue your eyes to the ring and your back to the seats. Get ready cause here comes the battle royal! Now begin!” The announcer declares as bored, 18 and I share a look and nod as the blonde strikes at us only for me bored to grab his wrist, twisting it making him cry out in agony, my ears hearing the sharp snap as 18 kicks him in the chest, arms crossed winding him as amused, 18 and I smirk, might as well have a bit of fun. Easily, I toss the idiot off the stage, hearing the heavy crack of bricks breaking glancing at his broken teeth and jaw facepalming on the brick wall, hearing the pined cries of his fangirls at the sight of his disfigured features, leaving us with the mighty mask, 18 and myself alongside Satan.

“Yeah go mom!” Loudly, I hear Maroon call out.

“Come on mom beat them!” Chervil adds.

“Give it all you got!”

“Are you blushing?” Teasingly, I arch a brow at 18 noting the faint shy smile on her lips along with the ruby red hue to her cheeks.

“Oh shush.” Quickly, 18 tells me.

“That’s my girlfriend out there! Hah show them what El!” Proudly, Yamcha cheers making me groan at the idiot.

“That idiot!” Annoyed, I hiss covering my burning blushing features.

“Seems I’m not the only one blushing…” Smugly, 18 smirks.

“Shove off. So, you want to play with him or should I?” I ask 18 hand on hip.

“I’ll do it.” 18 volunteers.

“You…with the mask on. Are you ready to get the pummelling of your life? Pay attention I’m only to teach you real martial arts hahah!!” Cackling, Satan calls out.

“And he just keeps talking…you think he’s ever broken his jaw from talking alone?” Curious, I wonder out loud.

“Maybe I wouldn’t put it past him.” 18 considers.

“And there up their fists are flying and so are they!” The announcer declares after they dive at one another, sharing a few punches until going skywards.

“Satan punch!” Tiredly, I easily catch Satan’s fist.

“You really want to try this right now?” Blandly, I arch a brow noting his shaking quivering fist.

“N-No.” Weakly, he whimpers.

“Then I suggest you sit down shut up so that we can deal with you later understand boy…? Or would you like a repeat of the cell games?” Icily, I remind him noting his fearful flinch at the memory.

“N-No thank you mam.” Feebly, he whimpers head down.

“Good…18 stop!” Calmly, I call out stopping her.

“Oh and it would appear Elery has jumped into the fight!” The announcer calls out as I fly up behind the masked fool.

“What is it?” 18 asks me only for her eyes to widen as I grab the fool’s robe tearing them away to reveal…

“Thought so…who has holes in their robe?” I point out smirking at the sight of the horrified Trunks and Goten.

“Goten? Trunks?” Surprised, 18 blinks as we hear a few surprised gasps.

“What you gotta “be kidding me! Argh whatever we can win this!” Angrily, Trunks decides.

“Yeah no. you’re rounded!” Scowling, I slam both the children in their super Saiyan forms to the floor, kicking them down creating a small crater teasingly touching the stunned form of Satan staring down at the groaning kids, returning back to normal as they shakily stand while 18 and myself fly down.

“I expect you both to get out of here now. Go to your mothers or flee I don’t care just get out of my sight.” Sternly, I snap at the two children shaking, quivering trembling from my piercing glare as they nod, my ears hearing Chichi and Bulma yell, attempting to scold their kids as I watch them flee.

“Makes you think about our kids…” 18 mutters.

“You mean how well behaved our kids are compared to those runts. Yes. I agree.” I nod my head proud as I cross my arms glancing at the stunned Chervil by Maroon’s side, the two giggling at the scene. Now that’s done all that’s left is Satan and I suppose 18 and I.

“Due to the unnecessary force Elery is disqualified

“Unnecessary that was a light tap at that! Just because they are kids doesn’t mean they can’t take hits!” Annoyed, I point out at the clear bias, I took out the cheaters and this is how they thank me? Furious, I feel my blood boil.

“Forget it El the money is all that matters.” 18 calls out to me as I grumble, getting off the stage.

“You’re unbelievable…” I mutter watching as 18 begins to win but does some deal with Satan and pretends to lose, keeping Satan as the champ much to my annoyance.

“Come on I’ll buy you a hotdog, just one though, I wonder if they have any good clothes around here.” Thoughtfully, 18 hums out.

“I highly doubt it.” Tiredly, I sigh following 18 out with double the prize money on her after blackmailing the celebrating champ.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Softly, a small smile crosses my lips as I kneel down for Chervil to leap into my arms as I stand up, noting Chichi, Bulma and Yamcha with them.

“That was so unfair you shouldn’t have lost, Trunks and Goten were cheating!” Pouting, Chervil whines.

“It’s fine…we’ve got enough at home.” Calmly, I remind him.

“I guess.” Huffing, Chervil glances to the side.

“You fought well out there.” Gently, Yamcha smiles down at me.

“I will admit it was challenging having to hold back so much.” Honestly, I confess.

“El we’re sorry about the boys if we had known.” Apologetic, Chichi sighs.

“It’s fine. I made my statement to Satan clear.” I shrug.

“Statement?” Bulma raises a brow.

“Nothing you need to worry about…” I assure them.

“I missed you. Sorry you lost. Did he hurt you when he punched you in the face?” Worried, Marron asks her mother.

“Not really little one.” Softly, 18 pets Marrons’ blonde pigtails.

“No way!!!” Laughing, Marron smiles.

“What happened? I can’t believe that creep won. The whole crowd thought you lost on purpose until he explained about that delayed punch.” Bulma wonders.

“Why would I lose on purpose?” 18 questions.

“I didn’t say that. I said they thought you lost on purpose.” Bulma furrows her brow.

“Let’s go Marron.” 18 tells her daughter.

“Okay!” Happily, Marron smiles following 18.

“Well what the heck is her deal I know she wouldn’t lose on purpose.” Bulma argues.

“Then you don’t know her as well as you think you do.” Smugly, I brush past Bulma.

“And what’s that suppose to mean?” Bulma scowls at me.

“I suppose I have to buy your silence now.” Irritated, 18 huffs.

“Well I am rather hungry…” I hint.

“Don’t try anything!” Stenrly, 18 scowls making me smirk.

“I won’t, I won’t…” Smirking, I assure her as Yamcha follows me as we head off following 18 to pay for my silence.


	84. The Grudge Match

“Vegeta…what have you done!?” Horrified, I stare at the destruction of the arena staring at the limp corpses scattered to the floor, iron heavily in the air making me furrow my brow at the gruesome sight before me.

“Shame on you the Vegeta I know would never have done this…” Disgusted, Kakkarot glowers at the smirking Vegeta, a familiar m on his temple as he sneers at us, smirking proud of his destruction of the body count.

“You know what I want the both of you…” Smugly, he smirks at us pointing towards us.

“This isn’t the time Vegeta.” Sternly, Kakkarot scowls at him.

“Kakkarot what’s going on?” Baffled, I demand from Kakkarot my eyes narrowed at his strange behaviour.

“Vegeta has been possessed by Babidi.” Kakkarot tells me.

“Babidi?” Lost, I furrow my name at the ridiculous name.

“A magician who plans to use Gohan’s energy to free a terrifying creature called Majin buu…” Kakkarot fills me in.

“Majin that explains the m…” I mutter my eyes narrowed at the m on Vegeta’s temple in his super Saiyan form.

“You both will fight me unless you want more bodies to pile up on your conscious!” Seething, Vegeta threatens his arm outstretched,

“Would that include your wife and child…” Coldly, I ask noting Vegeta flinch from my words.

“Vegeta certainly you didn’t. how sad I didn’t think you were weak enough to be controlled.” Scowling, Kakkarot seethes.

“I’m not surprised think back to Cell, Vegeta once again is nothing more than a pawn first ruled by Frieza, tricked by Cell and now finally succumbing to his own hubris. Pathetic…” Mockingly, I point out making Vegeta’s fuming black narrow.

“You dare call me pathetic? I am not weak!” Angrily, he roars at me slamming his foot down on the stadium floor, the small cracks crumbling collapsing on itself creating a crater before him.

“Dad Elery don’t!” Gohan calls out to us.

“Answer me Vegeta! Do you let yourself be a slave!?” Kakkarot demands from Vegeta.

“Tell me is it slavery to get what you want?” Proudly, Vegeta fires into the stands cone more making them cry out some caught in the crossfire as I hear their screams of agony as many others flee from the fight about to brew.

“It’s slavery if you are told what you want.” I scoff hand on hip.

“Stop it you don’t know what you’re doing!” Gohan intervenes.

“Stand aside this does not concern you this is between me, Elery and your circus clown of a father!” Proudly, Vegeta snaps at him.

“Circus clown well that’s a new one.” Lightly, Kakkarot jokes glancing at me.

“No Goku if you fight him, you’ll do precisely what Babidi wishes! Every injury Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship and Buu will be revived!” The supreme Kai according to Kakkarot intervenes.

“Tell me Vegeta with that stamp on your head I know Babadi’s been giving you orders are you trying to fight us because of him or is this the same old story between the three of us which one?” Kakkarot questions him.

“Does it really matter?” Gohan wonders.

“Not to you Gohan but to a warrior it matters greatly. You both know this as well as I do. In a day you’ll be back to the dead and Elery will continue to strive forward in her training with her son and I will not miss this opportunity.” Angrily, Vegeta declares.

“Who are you people!? Don’t you see the universe matters more than this meaningless squabble!” The supreme Kai intervenes.

“Meaningless huh!? What do you know of meaningless!? Spend most of your life ruled by another watch your race dwindle to a handful and then tell me what has more meaning than your own strength. I have in me the blood of a Saiyan prince he is nothing but a joke and she…she should be beneath me! And yet I have had to watch him and her surpass me in strength my destiny thrown to the wayside. They…they even saved my life as if I were a hopeless child. They have stolen my honour and their debts must be paid.” Seething, Vegeta explains to us his golden aura growing brighter and brighter.

“Babidi transport us a place away from people. If you give me that then we will fight Vegeta.” Seriously, Kakkarot calls out to the high heavens glancing at me as I sigh.

“Agreed.” I nod my head ready for what is to come…

“If you believe this to be the right decision then you have to get around me to do it!” Stubbornly, the kai gets in our way making me frown.

“Don’t do this supreme Kai.” Kakkarot tells him.

“Goku I’m afraid I have no choice.” The supreme Kai refuses.

“Neither do I.” Slowly, Kakkarot raises his hand a familiar bright blue ball of light beginning to form.

“Dad you can’t…” Gohan begs his father in his super Saiyan form.

“Fine do what you will. I can’t stop you.” Defeated after several moments of still silence the kai bows his head.

“I’m sorry to do this supreme Kai.” Sadly, Kakkarot apologies as the kai stands down.

“Yes, so am I.” Solemnly, he whispers stepping back as we are teleported away into some deserted desert.

“I trust you two have no more excuses.” Smugly, Vegeta smirks at Kakkarot and I.

“None.” Kakkarot answers.

“How will this play out?” Sternly, I demand from him crossing my arms over my chest.

“I shall defeat Kakkarot and then you Elery.” Boastful, Vegeta dictates.

“We will see about that.” Firmly, I furrow my brow.

“Dad don’t do this!” Gohan pleads to him.

“Alright there’s no point in resisting if it can’t be helped…” Sighing, the supreme gives in explaining his idea to destroy the transporter of sorts to stop buu’s revival. He approaches the platform for Vegeta to burst out in pain, falling to his knees convulsing, constricting crying out in agony, his body pulsates as he cries out in agony trying to fight against Babidi, cradling his face, as his m begins glowing ruby red flickering like some sort of ticking time bomb about to go off.

“I refuse! Your business with the Kai it means nothing to me. Elery and Kakkarot are my only objective. No get out of my head. I already told you I will not be distracted anymore I won’t! It will take more than head games to stop me. You may have invaded my mind and my body but there’s one thing a Saiyan always keeps…his PRIDE!!!” Enraged, Vegeta roars to the high heavens, cradling his temple, pained.

“I-I can’t believe it what kind of strength allows a person to fight against and overpower their own enslaved body!?” Stunned, The Kai answers.

“I guess I’ve been keeping you waiting a long time Vegeta but no more…” Kakkarot decides.

“They are opening the ship for us.” Surprised, Gohan gasps looking down at the teleport device or what I thought, I’m still lost but it doesn’t matter, not now.

“Careful Gohan we must be watchful of traps.” Worried, the kai tells Gohan.

“Alright dad I guess I’m off take care Gohan I don’t have to tell you there’s a lot riding on this. So do your best. Here we got 2 senzu beans left. I want you to take one you’ll need to be at full strength to battle what is down there.” Kakkarot gives his son some senzu beans.

“Thanks, I’ll do what I can.” Gohan promises him.

“Don’t worry son you’ve got all the power to beat these guys just remember how to fight with your feelings like you did against Cell.” Kakkarot tells his son.

“Yeah but how?” Lost, Gohan sighs.

“Just remember all the people you’re fighting for and how much you care about them. And let that be your weapon.” Kakkarot informs his son.

“I’ve…I’ve missed hearing you dad. It’s a shame this one day of you being back had to get so screwed up but I’m glad you’re here. Let’s go…” Sadly, Gohan sighs.

“You ready Elery…?” Kakkarot glances down at me.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” I mutter, nodding my head.

“We’re ready now.” Kakkarot tells Vegeta.

“That’s good to hear. So Kakkarot, Elery the table has been set. Now let us begin!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this doesn't look good


	85. Sit. Down.

“Cheren just sit down.” Sternly, my dad calls out to me as I grumble, pacing back and forth arms crossed, my blood boiling fuming as I seethe, my hands bawled up shaking. I can’t believe it Goten and Trunks are out there why can’t I go out and look for mum? Bulma and Chichi trust their kids why can’t dad trust me? Dad saw me at the contest I destroyed those weaklings so why won’t he let me go!? Those idiots need me, I can help, I can save mom!

“Why aren’t we going with mummy? She needs our help!” Angrily, I demand from dad making him sigh, trying to focus on driving making me roar, raising my fist down on the wall.

“Hey this is capsule corp property!” Sternly, Bulma calls out to me trying to scold me making me scoff, turning to narrowly glare at her.

“I don’t care! I can help dad please! Mum needs me!” Angrily, I roar at dad fed up with it all, I can do this, I’m strong, I can take them on why don’t people believe me? They saw me I took on trunks when he was in his super Saiyan from, I even knocked him out of it I could easily do the same with Goten, I have done before so why don’t they believe me!?

“You’re not going, neither of us would forgive the other if you got hurt!” Strictly, dad commands me making me seethe, my blood bubbling why are these weaklings not getting it!? Mum would get it, she’s the one to get me to train, they both promoted me to train so why not show off the end result to my training!?

“I won’t I’m better besides you let Trunks and Goten go you saw I can easily beat them so let me go!” Earnestly, I try to explain Dad, he feels it too doesn’t he!?

“Relax Cheren Elery knows what she’s doing.” Gently, I feel a hand on my shoulder making me look up at Bulma.

“I have to admit it your mother can take care of herself.” Sighing, Chichi leans back on her cheek crossing her arms over her chest as I scowl.

“Then why do I get this bad feeling!?” Frustrated, I question grimacing at the harsh stinging pain in my chest, I feel so helpless I hate it I know I can help so why won’t they let me go and help!?

“Cheren you’re not the only one who feels that but right now we got to help and if collecting dragon balls is the only thing, we can do I’ll take it.” Sternly, dad tries to reason to me only making me roll my eyes.

“We could fight!” I argue, dad used to fight all the time why won’t he help now!? What’s stopping him!? Mum’s in trouble he knows it he has to, he must so why is he so hesitant!? I know he hasn’t fought in a while, but he can still help, we can still help.

“Not all of us can fight Cheren.” Fairly, Chichi voices out making me roll my eyes.

“But I can!” I argue slamming my foot down on the floor.

“There are still people out there who can beat you Cheren.” Annoyingly, master Roshi points out making me roll my eyes at the old coot if dad knew how this ass spoke about mum, he wouldn’t have told me off for decking him into the ocean. It’s fortunate he doesn’t baby sit me anymore or else he would have suffered even more.

“Oh, shove it old man!” Fuming, I snap at the old fart.

“Cheren that is no way to speak to master Roshi!” Sharply, Dad scolds me making me roll my eyes.

“Cheren…” Gently, 18 calls out to me as I turn to meet her stern glare making me sigh, bowing my head.

“Cheren you’re mum is as strong as my mum she’ll be fine…” Concerned, Marron tells me making me sigh tiredly, I don’t want to shout at her she looks on the urge of tears but I just…” Fuming, I stare down at my hands on either side shaking into balls of fist, fuming fury flowing through my boiling veins.

“I don’t care, I can’t stand here when everyone else is fighting!” Pained, I confess to the group.

“Fighting?” Chichi arches a brow.

“Don’t you guys feel it? The power…it’s terrifying.” Unnerved, I whisper looking down at my hands unravelling them shaking.

“And you think I’m going to let you go from that!?” Scowling, Dad responds making me growl at the ass.

“You have to I can help I can..!” I begin as Dad closes his eye, his brow twitching his grip tightening on his wheel.

“You will do no such thing I’ve already lost Parslee I’m not losing you!” Fed up, he snaps at me making my eyes widen noting the teary glassy hue of my dad’s onyx hues perplexing me, confusing me as I stare at him baffled.

“Parslee…” I whisper my eyes wide at the name, my blues glancing over at the frozen Chichi and Bulma, that name, that name has haunted me for years…

“Yamcha…” Gently, Bulma places her hand on dad’s shoulder, taking the wheel.

“Whose she? Whose…?” Innocently, I feign ignorance, this may be my only shot at getting his side of it, at the least.

“It doesn’t matter.” Coldly, dad cuts me off making me flinch back at the sheer coldness in his tone astonishing me.

“Fine. You lot hide like cowards. I’m not standing around here like some weakling!” Fed up, I seethe shaking my head at the lost cause as I dart to the two adults slamming down on the open door.

“Hey!” Angrily, Bulma yells at me only to gawk as I simply poke my tongue out at her and dive out.

“Cheren!!!” Dad cries out but the currents of wind easily block him out as I soar upwards into the high heavens focusing on the huge energy levels, don’t worry mum I’m coming…

“Cheren!!” Defeated, Yamcha falls to his knees watching on as the hatch shuts as Bulma drives.

“He’s certainly Elery’s child.” Tiredly Bulma sighs leaning back in her seat as she puts it on auto pilot glancing worriedly at the quiet Yamcha.

“Let him go Yamcha he’ll be fine…” Tenderly, Chichi places her hand on his shoulder as he exhales shakily.

“I’ve already lost one I can’t…I’m failing him here too.” Upset, Yamcha bows his head grimacing.

“And you won’t. If there’s anything Cheren has gotten from Elery is her power, look he’s a smart kid he knows when to choose a fight.” 18 speaks up surprising the group.

“I hope you’re right….” Weakly, Yamcha smiles exhaling a shaky breath crossing his arms as he returns to the driver’s seat, his teary blacks looking through the clouds before him, preying begging, pleading for him to be safe, for her to be safe, for everyone to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Yamcha putting his foot down!


	86. A Saiyan's Pride

Amazing, it feels like an even match but…why do I feel like Kakkarot is holding back? Hiding something…frowning, I watch on silently as Vegeta smirks helping Kakkarot off the edge only to slam him into a wall of rock where he fires out ki like chains, restraining Kakkarot to that boulder, making my eyes narrow as Vegeta approaches Kakkarot.

“What’s the matter? Not winning as easily as you thought.” Vegeta taunts.

“I never said it would be easy.” Kakkarot scowls.

“You won’t be winning at all. What clown you feeling angry? Humiliated is that it? Fool you don’t know what humiliation is! Don’t worry I’ll teach you the taste just as you taught me. Me a warrior elite, my fingertips having the power to destroy an entire world. I am a Saiyan of royal blood, the last of my kind and on my shoulders rest the glory of an extinct warrior race. All races once trembled at the sound of my name, but you didn’t did you Kakkarot? And at your hand’s common hands my honour and my pride the foundations on which I always stood began to crumble at my feet. It was at your hands I faced my first great humiliation, toppled by a piece of low-level trash. Imagine my added shame when it was you and not me who avenged our people by defeating Frieza. You were the first to achieve the pinnacle of our race, the first to take the right to join the super Saiyan’s of legend. A place I was raised to believe was my royal birth right and imagine the disgrace I suffered when the strength I had spent my whole life to acquire was surpassed by a mere child. Your half breed son achieved while I the prince of all Saiyan’s had failed. It is time to take back what is mine. I will not live my life as your second that time is over. Every breath you take is an insult to my honour but no more Kakkarot. By my hands you will be cut down inch by inch the way you have cut down my pride!” Earnestly, Vegeta explains to us my eyes softening, understanding his pain well but I let that go, I used that to become stronger, that anger, that pain, I used it to become who I am while Vegeta fumed in the shadows.

“You’ve become quite the escape artist.” Mockingly, Vegeta compliments Kakkarot.

“Maybe you just need some better finishing moves.” Smirking, Kakkarot counters.

“I doubt that.” Vegeta exclaims.

“I’m amazed Vegeta these past several years I have been under these intense training sessions in otherworld but we’re still complete even. I guess in this time you have been training a lot.” Earnestly, Kakkarot praises him.

“That maybe true. I’ve pushed myself to the edge of my limits and beyond. But you’ve been born with a natural talent far beyond my own. No amount of training could close the gap between us. I realize that now. It was made painfully obvious to me today when I watched you fight Babadi’s monster. To my shock to discover the undeniable truth that no matter how hard I tried I would never be able to catch you, either of you, a warrior forever standing in the shadow of a low level clown! So that’s when I secretly made up my mind.” Honestly, Vegeta confesses to us making my eyes widen.

“You mean you…! You fool! You let yourself fall under Babidi spell!” Gasping, Kakkarot exclaims as I glower at him, Vegeta you fool.

“Yes, I saw the power of Babadi’s magic at the world martial arts tournament with those two henchmen he sent. The people from the previous tournament couldn’t comprehend how they became so powerful but the three of us know don’t we? It was Babidi’s magic and I knew those magic the fighters had would do well for me. I knew if I allowed myself to fall under his control. The difference in our power would disappear. I’m quite pleased with the results even if they do come at a price. I would say the end more than justifies the means.” Proudly, Vegeta tells us as I scowl.

“Vegeta I don’t understand you’ve never allowed anyone to help you before in your life why start now? Why Babidi?” Frustrated, Kakkarot glowers as I nod my head, fuming, confused Vegeta we trained together, I know you, what changed? What made you swallow your proud?!

“Because I wanted him to reawaken the evil in my heart. I wanted him to return me to the way I was before!! I was the perfect warrior! Cold and ruthless I was by my strength alone uninhibited by foolish emotions! But slowly over the years I became one of you my quest for greatness gradually giving way to the life of mediocracy. I awoke one day to find that I had settled down, formed a family I had even grown quite fond of them. Would you believe I started to believe the earth was a nice place to live do you understand now Kakkarot? That’s why I needed Babadi to set me free by releasing the evil in my heart. He has freed me of these petty attachments. And I have to say it feels pretty good.” Grinning, Vegeta tells us. Pained, I bow my head understanding his pain well.

“Do you really believe what you’re saying?” Kakkarot gawks at him.

“Is that…” Horrified, my eyes widen at the tremor flowing through the ground.

“Majin buu he’s out I got to stop him!” Urgently, Kakkarot exclaims.

“No, you won’t I’ve sold my soul to Babadi I will not!” Angry, Vegeta begins about to pounce upon Kakkarot, my eyes widening as he chops Kakkarot behind his neck, knocking him out.

“Now then I have a Majin to deal with. I’m sure you under-”

“Enough! If you honestly think I’m letting you go when you could be hypnotised by Babadi again then think again.” Stenrly, I dash over, kicking Vegeta in the gut pushing him back into a crater.

“I let him!” Fuming, Vegeta darts out of the crater to try to leave only to meet the end of my foot, slamming him down back into the ground below.

“Sure, just like how you let Cell kill Trunks or how you let me win all the time face it. You’re nothing that is all you will ever be.” Coldly, I state the fact smirking at his sharp glare. Shakily, he stands from the rubble remains debris comes crashing down as he and I face off against one another.

“I have done what we should have done long ago Elery. Now I am stronger now I can defeat both you and Kakkarot…always I have been trapped within this cycle of torment between you, you coming out the victor and mocking me even as children you bullied me but no longer shall I lose. I have become stronger this cycle will break! I will make it happen…” Seething, Vegeta vows to me darting over as he raises his fist only to collide with mine creating sound waves as we both receive devasting kicks and punches to the atmosphere, blood spewing out from us both as I kick him away into a mountain making me smirk as I fire ki blasts into the air waiting as his gloved hands shakily grab at the entrance of the hole, heaving.

“Vegeta let that go! We were just kids…” I point out as I slam the ki blasts downwards, firing arrows of ki at Vegeta making him seethe as a huge ball of light envelopes him as I watch, my eyes narrowed at the smokescreen clouding my vision, veiling the insides of the fight.

“And so are our children look at them, Trunk even in his super Saiyan form was no match for your boy. When I had learned of your slow son’s inability to turn super it gave me hope, hope that my son would break this damn cycle of ours but even now, even with his Saiyan form it’s not enough it will never be enough but now I have to power to break it, to break this dam cycle of ours!” Enraged, Vegeta charges at me through the thick veil of smoke as I block, my hands stinging rom his hefty punch, managing to toss me into a another nearby mountain making me seethe, my mouth tasting nothing but iron and my nose cracked, feeling nothing but sore stinging warm liquid pour down my nostrils.

“Vegeta…I never knew…” Grimacing, I begin, cradling my nose, brushing aside the crimson smearing on my features.

“Oh shut up you enjoyed it, you relished beating me to a bloodied pulp, you relished my defeat because it made you all the wiser, all the better but no longer will I allow that to happen! Even if you had spent all those years in the chamber, I am stronger now.” Sneering, he promises me, the two of us panting as he charges at me.

“But are you wiser? Do you not see what we have Vegeta? Going down this path isn’t the answer. I did the same I know what you’re doing and all you will do is lose everyone, you will end up alone, isolated, you will end up in a place of no return don’t do this Vegeta. I have been down that path, I wish for no one to go through. Pushing people away does nothing but hurt yourself!” Coolly, I counter, dodging his fists making his eyes dilate fearful of the familiar pattern between us as I easily dodge his hits making me screech, pure and utter venom in his shrill screech, his eyes turning bloodshot. Calmly, I propel myself back, standing on top of a mountain staring at the seething huffing exhausted, Vegeta.

“You truly have become weak your mother would be ashamed…” Sneering, he points out making my eyes dilate, my body freezing, frozen as smirking, Vegeta charges at me, impaling me in my chest making me cry out, hearing the hefty crunch of bones as saliva and ruby red spew out as he delivers a series of punches to me battered beaten form, finishing with his final blast as he kicks me downwards into the ground below.

“Vegeta…you…tell me when you mentioned your petty attachments does that include Trunks..?” I ask him my grip tightening around my shaking bloodied fists.

“And if it does?” Vegeta challenges.

“You’re a fool. At least you have Trunks, at least you got to keep your child. When Trunks died when she died, I could have saved her at least in this world I could have but I didn’t. I failed her, I killed my own child and it broke me you have no idea how grateful you are, how lucky, how fortunate you are to keep Trunks, you’re not haunted by the pain of it.” Icily, I explain to the fool.

“Elery…don’t you see the pain of emotions?” Vegeta demands from me.

“I do. More than you would ever know but I know one thing…” Pained, I grimace.

“And what’s that?” He demands from me.

“That pain helped me grow, it helped me endure, it made me stronger and the fact that you don’t realize that…I pity you Vegeta. You’re still the naïve young prince I once had to deal with”. Coldly, I explain to him his eyes dilating in horror from my words.

“SHUT UP!!!” Angrily, he screams at me as I scream back, charging at him only then for my eyes to widen when…a hand impales into my chest, feeling a hard agonising pain in my chest as I am pinned to the crater, my blues wide meeting a pair of shocked blue. I stare down at the gloved hand now stained ruby red slowly being removed from my chest after being impaled fully into my chest. Shakily, my bloodied, bruised hand grasps hold of the glove, the muscular arm stretching my as weakly, my blues look into Vegeta’s horrified blue.

“Elery I didn’t…” Surprised, I grimace when hearing Vegeta’s voice breaks as I lean against the crater before me.

“Babadi let out your evilness again right eh? You did it to Nappa seems it was about time for me to go out by your hand.” Coldly, I joke attempting to laugh only to hiss in agony at the pain below.

“Don’t compare yourself to Nappa you’re…” Teary eyed, Vegeta begins shocking me.

“I never knew what we were as children, I always thought of you as some spoiled brat that had no care in the world, a spoiled brat that kept testing me, irritating me but ever since coming to earth…I’ve realized what you are to me Vegeta…you are my friend and I’m sorry. I never knew what I did caused you such pain…ever since meeting the others I’ve…I’ve realize what you are, my friend…” Softly, I smile down at my friend, his eyes wide at the acknowledgement.

“Elery I…” Vegeta begins only for his eyes to widen when I feel my fingertips dig deep into his glove now goes limp, feeling a sudden heaviness flow through me, my eyelids beginning to droop.

“Go…” Weakly, I whisper out hoarsely.

“Elery! Elery!!!” Screaming, I feel just as I begin to fade out of conscious Vegeta cry out to me, shaking me, feeling a dampness below as I give into my subconscious.

“Mum! Mummy! Mummy!”


	87. A Saiyan's Sorrow

“Mum! Mum!!” Horrified, I cry out as I notice Vegeta fight some pink blob that must be the weird power source I sensed but where’s mum? Where is she!? Horrified, I feel my heart thud against my ribs, shaking quivering terrified as I frantically look around.

“Cheren what are you doing here?” Surprised, I turn to Piccolo flying upwards stunned to see me as I turn to both Piccolo and Krillin.

“Mum’s energy it’s weakening!” Panicked, I call out gesturing to the fleeting energy level I sense.

“What Elery? Wait is that…” Stunned, Krillin gasps as the trio fly over to the energy source.

“Goku!” Krillin gasps as they both dart over to the unconscious Saiyan’s side, shaking him but to no avail.

“Mum!” I cry out in horror, my heart dropping as I notice her limp form leaning against the crater slumped over as I dash over to her side.

“Cheren wait! Piccolo calls out to me as I rush over, kneeling down, my eyes dilate, feeling the heavy ache in my chest at the sight, my blood turning as cold as ice over the sight of mum, bloodied, my eyes wide at the hole in her chest, crimson spewing out from her cracked broken lips, nose and chest.

“Elery…” Horrified, both Krillin and Piccolo’s eyes widen at her bloodied beaten form.

“P-Piccolo?” Weakly, mum groans out forcing her eyes to open as my eyes widen, my voice breaking at the sight of her pained expression.

“What happened?” I demand from mum staring baffled at the sight of her.

“V-Vegeta…” Weakly, mum coughs out ruby red spewing out making my eyes dilate as I feel a hand on my shoulder making my teary blues look up at Krillin’s sad pair, looking down at me.

“Vegeta did this?” Piccolo gawks.

“S-Seems he had a bone to pick with me h-heurgh!” Pained, Mum coughs out, ruby red still spewing out, grimacing her features contorting.

“Don’t talk we can get you better we can…” Piccolo assures mum who releases a empty chuckle coughing out even more crimson making me whimper.

“Don’t lie Piccolo. I shouldn’t even be talking right now…” Grimacing, mum tells Piccolo, a strained smile on her lips.

“Mum! What’s wrong? Why would…why would Vegeta do this?” Lost, I demand from her, my blood boiling, Vegeta…

“Chervil…what are you doing here?” Hissing, Mum questions me turning to glance at me as I dart over to her side, clinging to her.

“I thought you were in trouble. Come on you’re strong, you’re stronger than this you’re not going to die you can’t…” Pained, my grip tightens on mum’s clothes tugging at the bloodied attire, whimpering, my voice breaking alongside my heart.

“Chervil… I’m…I’m so sorry…” Gently, mum whispers to me as she shakily outstretches her arm out to me.

“W-What?” Lost, I furrow my brow at mum’s words, her to apologise what on earth?

“I…I was never meant to be a mother. I really was no better than her in the end…” Sadly, mum exclaims to me as I lean into her bloodied, bruised palms, sniffling, my tears staining her damaged palm.

“Mum…” Trembling, my voice breaks as I feel mum’s bloodied fingertips brush through my raven locks.

“I’ve killed so many people, I’ve destroyed so many lives, so many…you were meant to have a sister, she was…she deserved better than a selfish prat like me. P-Parslee was her name, I even considered giving her one of your human names, she died…she died twice because of me. She tried to love me but all I ever did was return with cruelty and hostility…when you came into my life I couldn’t even hold you. I was so ashamed whoever I loved would die. I’ve spent my entire life under someone’s foot but when I came to earth…I met your father.” Earnestly mum explains to me making me whimper, tears cascading down my features.

“Mum don’t talk…” Pleadingly, I beg not sure how to feel with this news, I don’t…I don’t understand, I want too but…

“No…I need to say this, I have too. He….he deserves so much better than me. I made him raise you along when he was hurting too, I killed him, I…I have done nothing but hurt him and I just…I love you both…so much. Hurt, mum’s voice breaks as I whimper, my temple meeting her own as tears cascade down my features while mum softly smiles at me.

“Mummy…” I begin my voice shaking, quivering, whimpering.

“Tell your father…I’m sorry.” Tenderly, mum whispers to me.

“No! Don’t say that! Please! Please!” Begging, I tug at mum’s shirt, shaking her.

“Listen to me Chervil…you have to be strong now. For your father and everyone else, they need to look for a pillar to rely on you have to do that now, you have to rely on Piccollo and Krillin too, listen to them understand?” Sternly, she orders me, her voice breaking.

“I-I will!” Earnestly, I promise nodding my head.

“Good. Kakkarot is over there, he needs to be taken to safety so do the kids.” Sternly, mum tells us.

“What about you?” Krillin questions.

“It’s too late for me we both know that…” Sadly, mum sighs slacking her shoulder.

“Elery…Goodbye old friend…” Piccolo kneels down placing his hand on mum’s shoulder squeezing it, my eyes widening when noting the faint glassy hues in his eyes, I knew mum and piccolo were friends but…

“This isn’t fair…” Krillin scowls.

“Krillin…Piccolo keep an eye on Yamcha and Chervil.” Mum tells Krillin who nods.

“We will.” Resolute he promises.

“Good. For what it’s worth I’m…sorry.” Strained, mum smiles as my eyes widen when she goes limp, her body turning as cold as ice, her eyes slamming shut, no, no, no!!!! Mummy! Mummy! Loudly, I cry out in anguish bowing my head, a rainfall of tears cascading down my sniffling form bowing my head only then to feel a hand on my head making me look up at Piccolo.

“She’s…gone.” Piccolo assures me making me scowl.

“I know…I have to be strong now. For her…for daddy.” Determined, I exclaim looking up at the sky my eyes narrowing when seeing Goten and Trunks rushing over to save Vegeta making my blood boil, my eyes narrowing when feeling my blood boil unaware of the flicker of gold flowing through…

“Vegeta you will pay…

“VEGETA!!!!” Angrily, I scream, my eyes wide at the burning sensation flowing through me, engulfed by a wave of energy by a golden aura my eyes wide at the sparks of bright blue sparking out as the ground beneath me cracks underneath my feet as I wail to the high heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Cheren's mad what did you guys think of her death? How do you think Yamcha is going to react?


	88. A Saiyan's Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that a JoJo- No. It is not.

“Wh…What is this power!?” Stunned, Babadi blinks taken aback by the sudden tremors of power.

“It’s just like Gohan’s when…” Piccolo trials off, the two staring down at the screaming boy engulfed in a familiar golden aura, sparks of blue flying out as he stoically stands before the wounded Vegeta a familiar m embedded into his temple, battered, bloodied, beaten as stoically, straight faced, Cheren approaches Vegeta, his blues wide at the legendary state that he had hoped to achieve, that he had trained to hopefully achieve but only with the aid of the Majin power boost did he achieve such a state but now to see such a young boy, a young child, a half ling achieve the state he had prayed to achieve.

“He defeated Cell.” Krillin recalls his eyes wide in shock at it all, seeing it all, seeing briefly behind the young Saiyan boy, a phantom figure of her, making his eyes in shock and almost in awe at the sheer power emitting from the tiny child.

“So the boy has finally achieved his Saiyan form.” Impressed, Vegeta shakily stands much to the shock and concern of Trunks and Goten.

“C-Cheren?” Goten blinks at the sheer sight of his friend, his body shaking at the sheer power radiating from him.

“Come on Cheren help us free my dad…” Trunks calls commanding his friend blinking at his friend’s stoic features.

“Sure…” Sadistically, Cheren smirks, a familiar terrifying expression crossing his features making Vegeta flinch knowing that look of malice well. Swiftly, Cheren punches Goten into a nearby crater shocking everyone.

“Goten! Cheren what are you doing!?” Trunks cries out.

“Boy I know you’re angry…” Shakily, Vegeta begins cradling his torso.

“Angry…oh no. I’m not angry, I’m perfectly calm. Everything is clear now.” Smugly, Cheren smirks unnerving Trunks and everyone else.

“Boy before you try anything…” Calmly, Vegeta attempts only to release a spurt of saliva and ruby red.

“DAD!!!” Horrified, Trunks cries out seeing the heavy splatters of red as Vegeta falls to his knees vomiting out crimson before the child bowing before Cheren, unfazed. Vegeta bows before the child, coughing crimson on his feet.

“You will always be nothing more than a shadow in compared to my mother’s power.” Sadistically, Cheren grabs Vegeta by the scruff of his golden locks, tugging him to face the young child.

“B-Boy…” Grimacing, Vegeta swallows back down the red threatening to burst out.

“She held back you want to know why?” Smirking, Cheren quirks Vegeta’s neck to the side making him cry out at the harsh tug of his locks.

“She thought she could save you. She gave her life to try to save you and now she’s gone. You call yourself a prince you’re nothing compared to my mother!” Seething, Cheren snarls slamming the prince into the ground, grinding him into the bloodied dust debris below.

“Cheren don’t!” Sternly, Piccolo cries out as he slams his foot on Vegeta’s head slamming him into the ground below, grinding his foot into the prince’s face, grinning as he outstretches his arm out, ready to finish him.

“Don’t what?” Seething, he demands from Piccolo and Krillin.

“Your mother wanted to save Vegeta not want him dead.” Krillin reasons to the fuming boy.

“He deserves to suffer, he deserves everything coming, thanks to him my sister’s dead, my mother’s dead!!!” Tearfully, I scream at them surprising them all. I knew…I knew it all but did I say anything? NO!!!!

“How do you…?” Weakly, Vegeta heaves out.

“You think I didn’t hear your loudmouth of a wife talk to Chichi about it? You think I don’t hear them pitying me, talking about me, making it out as if I was some child. Acting oblivious when I would question them…I have a right to know!!! Do you know how painful it is acting oblivious!? How hard it is not to question my parents knowing it will only bring them pain, pain because you wanted Cell to be stronger!!!” Roaring, Cheren screams burning tears cascade down his cheeks, surprising everyone.

“Cheren…” Gently, I hear Piccolo call out to me making me shake my head, blinking back the tears threatening to fall.

“If it weren’t for him…my mother and father would have been together I wouldn’t have been called a bastard, an orphan I would…it’s all his fault!” Pained, my voice breaks at the harsh reality.

“Cheren no I won’t let you! I refuse to!” Angrily, Trunks turns super Saiyan diving at me only making me scoff as I punch him in the gut, blood spewing out of it.

“Trunks!” Hissing, Vegeta calls out only making me scoff.

“Don’t waste my time Trunks.” Sternly, I tell him as I prepare to fire my ki blast swiftly silencing the brief glaring up at me.

“Cheren stop it!” Weakly, Goten pleads to me shakily standing from the rock rubble as I scowl.

“Goten if you’re in my way…” I begin warningly.

“Cheren stop! This isn’t what Elery would want you know this…you know this! I know you’ve always been sad; I know you’ve always been lonely but I thought Trunks and I helped you…” Goten begins making my eyes widen.

“Goten…” Gently, I whisper my voice breaking my features softening.

“We’re friends. You and Trunks are my best friends. Please I don’t want to fight you.” Goten begs making me grimace.

“Y-Yeah! Cheren come on please stop this!” Trunks reasons to me making me lower my hand, releasing a small sob as I feel the waterfall continue to descend down as I step back, removing my foot from Vegeta’s foot.

“Dammit! It’s not fair when I finally think I have my family back together he has to ruin everything he ruins everything!!!” Angrily, I seethe, shaking my head.

“Cheren…” Vegeta calls out to me, staggering as I scowl, holding in the urge to end him now.

“You’re not worth my time. I don’t waste my time on weaklings…” Coldly, I state the fact making him flinch, his eyes wide at my ice cool words as I turn my back to the supposed Saiyan elite allowing Vegeta to be aided by his son and friend.

“Trunks…listen to me. You need to take good care of your mother…” Sternly, Vegeta tells Trunks.

“Take care of mom? But you can do that, too right?” Confused, Trunks furrows his brow up at his father.

“Trunks…” Gently, I call out my eyes softening when seeing Vegeta glance down at me, knowing that look well.

“No you can do that too right!? You can take care of mum too can’t you dad? DAD!? Are you going somewhere?” Desperate, Trunks demands from his stoic silent father.

“I want you three to leave and get as far as you can away from here. Chervil I’m trusting you to lead them.” Seriously, Vegeta tells me.

“Wait why does Chervil get to lead!?” Angrily, Trunks scowls.

“As for Buu I’ll fight him alone.” Vegeta ignores Trunks.

“Don’t do that!” Goten cries out.

“Goten’s right we’ll fight with you! You don’t want to get killed do you!? You’ve got to let us help you dad! Are you guys in?” Eagerly, Trunks smiles at us.

“Yeah!” Happily, Goten nods his head.

“No! You’d only get in his way!” Sternly, I snap.

“No, we wouldn’t!” Trunks argues.

“Yes, we would you’re his kid Trunks I doubt he’d like that!” Fed up, I snap.  
“The boy is right, it’s too dangerous for you two I will finish this by myself.” Strictly, Vegeta tells us.

“Come on it’ll be easier to beat him with me, Trunks and Chervil he can even go super Saiyan now!” Enthusiastically, Goten praises.

“We’ll gang up on him! He won’t know what will hit him!” Trunks agrees.

“Yeah! We’re tough! We can even beat that big blob without your help! Right trunks? Cheren?” Eagerly, Goten turns to me.

“You bet! I could do better than you did right Cheren? Cheren?” Confused, Trunks turns to me.

“…Guys stop please.” Sadly, I request from them.

“Trunks you are my only son and yet I have never held you since you were a baby, have I? Come here son.” Gently, Vegeta tells him.

“Dad what’s wrong? Ah this is embarrassing…dad come on cut it out.” Blushing, Trunks whines as he shyly blushes as Vegeta coils around his around Trunks hugging him as we watch on silently, Goten inching closer to me sucking his thumb.

“Trunks there’s something you must know. You’ve made me proud my son.” Vegeta compliments his son.

“What did you do to him? Why did you do that? What’s wrong with you? Why did you do that to Trunks? Cheren why are you quiet? Don’t you agree with me!? You might have killed him why!? Are you crazy why would you do that!? Why did you do it tell me why? Why did you do that to Trunks? You’re his dad! Dad’s aren’t supposed to do bad things to his son why did you hit him? Why did you hurt him like tha-ARGH!” Ranting, Goten gasps taken aback as I swiftly silence him with a karate chop to the back of his neck, returning him to his normal form as he falls flat to the ground unconscious alongside Trunks.

“You really are your mother’s son…” Strained, he acknowledges me meeting my blank stare.

“I’m not doing this for you I’m doing it for them.” Curtly, I state the fact, walking over, picking them up by the scruff of their shirts.

“I know. Boy…killing your mother was the worst mistake of my life…” He tells me making me scoff.

“I still hate you…you still did it in the end.” Coldly, I state the fact he still killed her, he took her away from me, from dad, he broke up my family AGAIN.

“Take care of him. I know out of the three of you, you are the strongest. You have made your Saiyan ancestors proud...” He informs me making me glower up at his bloodied disgrace.

“Let me make this straight. I fight because I want to not because of my Saiyan biology. I fight for me not these strangers you call Saiyan’s. My mother may be from there but to me she will always be my mother that’s it.” Icily, I state the fact

“Vegeta I think I understand and one day so will Trunks.” Piccolo lowers himself to the ground.

“Me big mad where’s guy who hit Buu?” Surprised, I blink at the substance of pink, this is the thing we’re struggling against it looks like a chew toy or some tossed away gum.

“You know what to do.” Vegeta turns to me.

“Of course.” Piccolo exclaims as I nod picking Trunks up bridal style.

“It’s time hurry.” Vegeta orders her his back to us as he turns to face Buu.

“You’ll die you know that.” Scowling, Piccolo reminds him picking up Goten.

“There’s something I want to know tell me will I meet Elery and that clown Kakkarot in the other world?” Curious, Vegeta questions Piccolo making me look up at the stoic Piccolo glancing down at me, looking uneasy.

“I’m not going to lie to you Vegeta although the answer may be difficult for you to hear. This is the truth. Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others because of his selflessness when he died, he was allowed to keep his body and travel to king Kai’s planet. You and Elery on the other hand have spent your entire lives on your own selfish desires, you two have caused too much pain. When you die you will not receive the same reward.” Bluntly, Piccolo explains to us.

“Oh well so be it. Do you think Elery knows?” Vegeta wonders looking up at the sky.

“I think she knew a long time ago. I believe she has come to accept that sad truth.” Honestly, Piccolo answers as I furrow my brow, I don’t know my mum’s past but…the past is in the past for a reason, that’s what dad says.

“That will be all. You two get out of here and hurry!” Vegeta orders us as we both nod taking flight, my ears aching as I grimace, holding Trunks in my arms while Piccolo holds Goten alongside Krillin following behind us as the explosion hits. Tears fleeting my blues as I watch the bright ball of light envelope the battlefield, Vegeta’s scream reaching the high heavens as his ball of destruction destroys everything in vicinity, including mum…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *How are you guys feeling with Elery gone? How do you think Vegeta feels now about Elery's death? And what do you think of Cheren as a character after all that? Would love to know your thoughts over it and how you think Yamcha is going to react to it all.*


	89. A Grenade Or Two

“Uh Chichi you didn’t bring any guns on board did ya?” Nervously, Yamcha questions Bulma as he drives the capsule corp vehicle high in the sky.

“No of course not! M-Maybe a grenade or two…Videl you’re absolutely sure that’s where they went? I mean you actually heard them say they were going to fight these Majin buu character?” Scowling, Chichi turns to Videl.

“Yes.” Sighing, Videl bows her head ashamed.

“And Cheren wasn’t there?” Worried, Yamcha furrows his brow.

“No. They hadn’t seen him either.” Videl answers.

Hmm…” Frowning, Yamcha furrows his brow.

“You know I hate to say it but I resent the fact that you let Gohan and the boys go. You could have at least stopped Goten and Trunks!” Scowling, Chichi points out.

“I’m so sorry Chichi I wasn’t using my head I should have tried to stop them.” Guilty, Videl sighs bowing her head.

“Hey whoa I wouldn’t feel too bad if I were you. Those little imps would have found a way even if you told them a thousand times they couldn’t go. Stopping super Saiyan’s from going to a fight is impossible trust me you should see the way Cheren acts if he catches a whiff of his mother training or having the chance to fight. The amount of times I’ve tried to ground him never usually work unless Elery places her foot down then he listens.” Strained, Yamcha smiles assuring Videl, a softness in his eyes when understanding Videl’s pain of being ganged up on.

“Gee thanks.” Grateful, Videl thanks him.

“Sure, there’s no mistake they went this way huh?” Yamcha questions her.

“Right they went straight ahead for sure.” Confidently, Videl promises.

“Hold on guys I’m going to put the hammer down for a bit. Hey Bulma lighten up would ya? Come on the worst that could happen is one of us gets killed. And if that happens, we can wish them back with the dragon balls. No big deal.” Smiling, Yamcha notes Bulma’s worry and tries to cheer her up, understanding her pain well as he furrows his brow at the aching pain in his heavy heart at the thought of Elery.

“Oh? If that’s the case, then you won’t mind if I kill you!” Angrily, Bulma snaps startling Yamcha who plops out of his chair taken aback by her feral roar.

“Look at what you’ve done you idiot. Straighten this thing out or else I’ll kick your butt!” Scowling, 18 calls out as the ship turns to the side causing those standing to scream as they are forced to the side, abruptly awakened Marron bursts in tears as Eighteen catches her, glaring sharply at Yamcha.

“No need I got it. Everything’s under control.” Nervously, Yamcha squeaks back steadying the vehicle.

“Look Bulma I know you’re troubled, but he wasn’t normal when he killed those people. The Vegeta we know may be arrogant and hot-headed. But he would never do what we saw today.” Stubbornly, master Roshi assures Bulma.

“Yeah they did something to him!” Chichi agrees.

“Wow guys something’s brewing up there!” Stunned, Yamcha blinks at the bright beaming sun like ball of gold emitting from the horizon before them, releasing wave after wave of gold.

“Yeah I see it but what the heck is it?” Bulma wonders.

“I don’t know but the instruments are going haywire uh oh!! Hold on everybody!” Panicked, Yamcha calls out eyes wide at the dials and sparks spewing out making him gaps as dark smoke spews out of the vehicle.

“Hey, you’re making her cry stop it!” Angrily, 18 commands Yamcha as Marron cries terrified.

“I’m not doing anything. If this keeps up the whole ship is going to break apart!” Worried, Yamcha cries out, trying to regain some sort of control over the vehicle.

“That got the old heart rate up.” Amazed, Videl whispers.

“Yeah sorry guys I should have had the old fasten seat belt sign on.” Apologetic, Yamcha smiles sadly.

“That was no common turbulence that was the aftershock of an incredibly explosion.” Warily, Master Roshi points out shakily standing from the power blast.

“Uh oh this isn’t good darn it the controls they aren’t responding anymore they’ve been damaged. Engine 1’s down!” Concerned, Yamcha calls out.

“What!?” Horrified, the group cry out alarmed as the vehicle begins to fall down, crashing down, smoke spewing out.

“Ahh!! Yamcha do something or else we’re all going to die!!!” Screeching, Bulma cries out.

“How can I do anything without any engines!? Wait! 18 I need your help.” Quickly, Yamcha stands up brushing Chichi off as 18 nods.

“Videl here take Marron!” Sternly, 18 commands Videl who nods taking Marron as they both nod after Yamcha opens the door for them both to dive down, placing theirs hands on the bottom of the craft, grimacing as they manage to land it down on the closest island possible.

“Alright we did it! Good work 18!” Brightly, Yamcha praises her making 18 nod her head as she stoically turns to the door opening, Marron rushing into her arms making her smile softly.

“My mum’s flying the plane yay!!” Marron cheers.

“Vegeta…” Worried, Bulma whispers as everyone exits out of the vehicle.

“Look Bulma I’m sorry that sounded really insensitive of me but Bulma you’re not the only one worrying about them. Vegeta isn’t the only one who went out there.” Frowning, Yamcha calls out to her.

“I know that I just…I’m sorry but aren’t you worried?” Lost, Bulma raises a brow at him.

“Of course, I am but worrying won’t get you anywhere. I know Elery and I have faith in her and Cheren, I know Elery will keep him safe. Besides being optimistic is what we need for everyone right now, we can’t all be negative Nancy’s we have to do something and being productive won’t work as a pessimistic. People are relying on us to be strong.” Sternly, Yamcha explains to her Bulma’s blues widening in shock, a glimmer of respect in her eyes at Yamcha, never having realized how much Yamcha had changed over the years.

“Yamcha I…I’m sorry.” Apologetic, Bulma glances to the side.

“It’s fine.” Yamcha agrees the group smiling softly as they try to recover, Bulma getting out her dragon radar as they all nod in understanding and continue their look for the dragon balls.

“How are we suppose to tell them?” Conflicted, Krillin questions me as we fly through the bright blue skies of the high heavens, my blues glancing at the marshmallow like white as my grip tightens on Trunks as Krillin holds Goten.

“We use words.” Simply, I remark as Krillin furrows his brow at me stopping in his flight as I turn to face him.

“Cheren you know what I mean.” Sternly, Krillin attempts to scold me making me scoff.

“I do and we tell them the truth.” Bluntly, I state the fact, hiding the truth will only make it worse on both sides.

“But…” Feebly, Krillin begins sadly.

“Look they are going to cry either way, no matter the delivery. The quicker we get this band aid off the better.” Tiredly, I state the fact already preparing for the loud whinging and such, my heart aching at the only person I really care for dad…he’s going to be heartbroken and with that smile of his. No doubt he’s going to try to keep being optimistic despite the pain behind that smile. Dad’s been through enough and now this why does this keep happening to me, to us, to our family!? Seething, I scowl at the thought, my blood boiling as my grip tightens on Trunks.

“How are you doing kiddo? It isn’t easy.” Gently, Krillin begins his features softening as I scowl.

“My mother was barely a part of my life, so it doesn’t matter.” Coldly, I turn away, bitterness laced in my tone, holding in the pain, the tears threatening to fall. We don’t need to talk about this what matters is Buu and defeating him we’re wasting talking about someone who’s dead.

“Hey Cheren…I know your mom, she may be complicated, but she did love you.” Defensively, Krillin furrows his brow at me.

“I…I know that in her own way I know she did but it doesn’t matter not now. Not when everyone needs us. We have to focus on them Krillin not us, we can’t afford to do that.” Sternly, I state the fact to the adult. How is he not seeing the bigger picture? I’m a kid but even I see it!

“Right…but still poor Gohan what a way to go…” Sighing, Krillin bows his head pained.

“I wonder if he bumped into my mom.” Curious, I hum out at the thought.

“I doubt it…” Krillin remarks making me frown.

“What makes you say that?” Warily, my eyes narrow at the comment.

“Nothing…come on.” Krillin tells me as I nod, only then for Piccolo to return telling us of Majin Buu’s revival making me grimace, not even Vegeta could have stopped it and telling us to take those two to the lookout.

“But if that attack didn’t effect Buu then there’s no hope!” Horrified, Krillin gawks.

“Thanks Krillin, that sort of talk is much appreciated.” Dryly, I remark scowling at the unneeded negativity.

“There is hope but if Buu finds it he will destroy it it’s them.” Piccolo glances down at me then the kids in our arms.

“You mean Trunks and Goten?” Surprised, I blink, feeling a wave dread flow through me at the thought of relying on these guys, they are my friends sure but reliability is not something I’d count on with them.

“Goten, Trunks and you Cheren.” Piccolo points out making me blink taken aback.

“Me?” Taken aback, I blink.

“Cheren you achieved a state of power we haven’t seen since Gohan fought Cell and he struggled to return to that power, but you didn’t. We need that power as for Trunks and Goten, they need to be safe guarded till they are ready. It may take some time, but they are the only chance we have left. Son of Goku, son of Vegeta and the son of Elery, the future of earth depends on you three.” Sternly, Piccolo explains as my eyes widen, that power I reached, it wasn’t a normal super Saiyan? I achieve something like that…woah.

“I won’t let you down….” Resolute, I promise Piccolo, mum did tell me to look out for dad, mum I won’t let you down the whole world is on my shoulders now…

“Please don’t tell me the boys have been hurt!” Worried, Mr Popo rushes over as we land at the lookout.

“No, they’re fine, Vegeta and I knocked them out so they wouldn’t interfere.” Calmly, I assure Mr Popo.

“They just need to rest for a little while.” Piccolo adds.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Relieved, Mr Popo smiles.

“Then we should get them to bed Popo,” Kindly, Dende instructs.

“Yes sir.” Popo complies.

“Thanks Mr Popo…” Grateful, Dende smiles as he watches Popo ramble about bedding which I zone out of glancing to the side bored as heck as the adults ramble only for my eyes to land on…the chamber perfect.

“Cheren I’ll get your bed.” Surprised, I snap out of my thoughts as I turn to Dende smiling softly at me.

“No.” Curtly, I reject the offer surprising the trio.

“Huh?” Krillin gawks.

“I don’t need it, the time chamber is it ready?” Sternly, I demand from Dende.

“The time chamber!?” Krillin and Dende gasp while I remain stone faced, I have to get stronger, I have to do for her, for him, for everyone.

“Cheren…” Sternly, Piccolo steps forward his arms crossed as my eyes narrow.

“Gohan went into it when he was a kid why can’t I? You told me you’re relying on us to defeat Buu so I will.” Confidently, I assure him.

“You should rest.” Dende argues.

“I don’t need it.” I state the fact as clear as day.

“So I’m guessing we didn’t make any headway to buu and Babidi…” Sighing, Dende turns to Piccolo as I place my hand on the entrance, I can still feel remnants of her energy here…mom.

“I’m afraid not. We’ve been pounded so far even Goku.” Grimly, Piccolo bows his head.

“I know it’s been hard I’ve been sensing the whole battle.” Dende reveals.

“You have then you can tell us how Goku is doing, I mean sure he was unconscious but at least tell me the blast didn’t hit him!” Hopeful, Krillin smiles.

“Well it is difficult to kill a man already dead.” Cheekily, Dende jokes.

“Hahah guess you got a point there.” Nervously, Krillin smiles only to meet my scowl swiftly silencing him.

“Piccolo tell me do we have a chance?” Dende questions Piccolo after sensing the Kai much to their relief.

“Given what we have and what we are up against. I’d say no. But nothing’s certain ever since I saw Goku transform into a super Saiyan I don’t rule anything out.” Honestly, Piccollo answers.

“I understand you’re saying we need a miracle to win but you’ve seen one happen before.” Dende gathers.

“So, someone tell me where the heck we go from here?” Krillin questions the Namek’s.

“If I were you, I’d do what a Goku would do. He’d eat the meal I just pulled out of the oven and rather fight not on a empty stomach.” Mr Popo returns as my eyes narrow.

“Why not? Let’s eat!” Enthusiastically, Dende agrees making me frown, I thought Namek’s don’t eat.

“Yeah Cheren come on!” Grinning, Krillin turns to me only for his grin to falter when meeting my stoic silence, my blues never leaving the time chamber door…mum I will get stronger for dad, for everyone, for the people of earth I have to, I must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been asked what would Elery be like if she was in the original dragon ball an interesting question would love to know your thoughts


	90. Burden

“The poor child to see his mother just as she is about to die…” Tearful, Popo sniffles as the group peer out from the temple to look out at the lone figure of Chervil, levitating high in the air an aura of gold surrounding him as he focuses.

“That must be traumatising…How is he?” Dende’s eyes soften towards him.

“He’s been through a lot poor kid…” Krillin sighs sadly.

“He’s strong. He has a power we thought would be long forgotten, this power he has we want the kids to reach but even we know that may be hard.” Piccolo informs the group.

“And for Cheren?” Dende arches a brow.

“Well to get stronger but is there a level beyond super Saiyan 2?” Curious, Krillin ponders out loud.

“We’ll have to find out…” Piccolo shrugs.

“I know that, but he’s been mediating for five hours this is ridiculous!” Frowning, Dende gestures towards him.

“I can’t believe a kid his age can meditate at all! I mean Trunks and Goten barely have patience at all, maybe it’s a Saiyan thing. Seems his father’s side is helping after all heh…” Jokingly, Krillin points out.

“Maybe but if he keeps this up…” Worried, Popo points out.

“He’s going to collapse.” Dende concludes.

“Then he’s of no use to anyone.” Strictly, Piccolo states.

“Maybe we should let him in the chamber?” Krillin offers.

“Not without Trunks or Goten he needs them in order to train…” Sternly, Piccolo exclaims.

“He needs to eat soon.” Popo worries.

“Agreed.” Dende stands taking the plate of foot and approaching the focused boy.

“Having fun there?” Kindly, Dende smiles as he faces the back of Cheren, his back turned to the Namek, knelt down to place the plate of food down on the floor.

“What do you want Dende?” Scowling, Cheren glowers down upon Dende.

“I thought I’d give you some food you’ve been training hard after all.” Politely, Dende smiles as curious, Cheren peers over at the shy plate presented before him.

“I’m not hungry.” Coldly, Cheren rejects.

“Come on Mr Popo made it for you.” Earnestly, Dende beams.

“What do you want Dende?” Fed up, Cheren scowls.

“To rest.” Dende answers.

“I can’t afford to rest.” Cheren argues frustration laced in his tone.

“Everyone needs to rest. Surely Elery told you that. She wouldn’t want you pushing yourself like this.” Gently, Dende reasons to him.

“I have to Dende, everyone is relying on me. Trunks and Goten are fools, they can’t do anything it’s up to me.” Cheren snaps, anger laced in his teary blues.

“Why don’t you have faith in them? They are your friends.” Dende reminds him making him roll his eyes.

“I just…they can be so childish sometimes it infuriates me. When I’m with them I get so tired of them like they can be so immature it makes me annoyed, it feels grating but they are the only people like me I have so I put with it. But now with the fate at the world at stake with mum gone, even Vegeta gone I…I have to step up. I have to protect dad, I have to make sure…” Pained, Cheren bows his head, agony etched into his quivering tone.

“Cheren…” Dende calls out.

“Leave me!” Angrily, he snaps at Dende who furrows his brow.

“Could you just eat something please or rest?” Tiredly, Dende requests.

“I will do what is needed.” Cheren states the fact.

“Alright…” Sighing, Dende stands and leaves as Cheren watches him leave, slyly moving his hand backwards towards the plate, sneakily stealing it as Dende leaves the stubborn Saiyan to chomp down on his much needed food.

“I could do so much more if you let me in that chamber.” Bitterly, Cheren snarls greeting Piccolo, his eyes narrowing as he glares at the approaching Piccolo.

“You could do so much more if you train with Goten and Trunks.” Piccolo assures Cheren who scoffs.

“They’ll hold me back! They always have always will!” Seething, Cheren snaps out of his trance, falling down and slamming his foot down on the ground after landing.

“Sparring with someone is better than training alone trust me on that. Now enough and rest.” Sternly, Piccolo commands him.

“Humans rest.” Abruptly, Cheren snaps.

“And you are human. You’re not a full Saiyan.” Piccolo reminds Cheren, who flinches bowing his head.

“I know that! Don’t you think I know that!? If I was a full Saiyan I could…I could be of more use.” Fuming, Cheren’s hands bawl into a pair of shaking quivering fists.

“Why do you think that?” Piccolo arches a brow.

“Because that’s what I am. I’m a half breed, I don’t have the potential that a Saiyan has.” Pained, Cheren turns away.

“And who’s to say a full Saiyan is better than a hybrid?” Piccolo proposes.

“Well mom, she always referred to Trunks and Goten as half breeds and Vegeta called me one and Goten one too. From the way he said it seemed like a bad thing.” Easily, Cheren answers confused.

“Cheren, I have been around your mother, Vegeta, Gohan and Goku for years and if there’s anything I have learned being a hybrid is actually much better.” Piccolo confesses making Cheren’s eyes widen.

“Explain.” Seriously, Cheren orders.

“Think about it, Goten and Trunks unlocked their super Saiyan form earlier than Goku and Vegeta.” Piccolo points out.

“Mom did it earlier though…” Feebly, Cheren exclaims.

“Yes but how did she do it?” Piccolo asks making Cheren go quiet.

“I don’t know…” Lost, Cheren furrows his brow.

“Neither do I but I know this was because they were more prone to their emotions. When Goku turned super Saiyan it was from Krillin’s death, he died it was that emotional snap that sparked his transformation. Just like when Elery died you turned super Saiyan 2…” Calmly, Piccolo explains to him.

“But is there a level beyond super Saiyan 2?” Cheren ponders out loud.

“Cheren super Saiyan two was discovered because your mother and the rest of the Saiyan’s believed there was a level above. I know your mother and if there’s anything I know about you Saiyan’s is that you don’t give up when it comes to training if you know there is a power above you will reach it at any costs…but to do that even Saiyan’s acknowledge that rest is needed for it to happen.” Piccolo elaborates for Cheren sighing, bowing his head, his brow furrowed as he looks up at the sky above and sighs…

“Mum…if you were here what would you do? I hope you’re at peace now…” Conflicted, Cheren bows his head as he sighs sadly continuing to stare up at the starry sky…


	91. Hellish Customs

“Are you…are you done now?” Fed up, I look up at the big ox looking guy with his desk of mahogany, having stepped aside from the carpet where the long list has fallen down, going outside, the crowd of dead guys behind me having dispersed from how lengthy the list is.

“Excuse me I’ve barely made it to a quarter of your sins!” The guy calls out to me.

“Yes, I know just send me to hell already.” Annoyed, I groan leaning back hands behind head making the guy do a spit take.

“And you don’t want to defend yourself!?” Stunned, he gawks making me cackle.

“You think I have a case to defend? Cute but no. Just send me to hell.” Simply, I wave off the simpleton staring at me as if I grew a third head.

“You seem eager.” Confused, he leans back in his chair confused.

“Let’s just say I’ve been keeping some people waiting…” Cheekily, I wink, moving on the balls of my feet excitedly.

“Um right…. off you go then.” Awkwardly, he opens the gate.

“Cheers…” Grateful, I salute him, leaping into the hole below before being welcomed by a world of ruby red making me smile brightly, hands on hips, this place looks beautiful.

“Welcome to he-” Frowning, I brush pass the red and blue trolls with some oak clubs.

“Oooh is that a fountain? Hmm…” Impressed, I walk over to the water fountain spewing ruby red leaning over, peering down at the fountain, intrigued.

“Um yes filled with blo-” The red one begins.

“How deep is it? Like a foot or so or…” The blue one adds.

“Well….” Humming, I lean back, pushing myself off the fountain standing up, placing my fingertip on my cheek.

“Elery!!!” Loudly, I hear a familiar roar making me smirk, seems my entrance was announced. Eagerly, I smirk as I sit down on the fountain, smirking at the roaring troll of a Saiyan, in his attire, his bald head beaming brightly from the bright ruby red colour scheme making me smirk smugly as he charges at me, reeling his fist back as I leap high into the sky as he slams his fist down on the fountain causing it to crack, not break fortunately.

“Good to see you too Nappy!” Cheekily, I wink at the seething bulky brute.

“You’ll pay!” Angrily, he reels his fist back once more only for me to plant my heels on his muscular bicep propelling myself off and into the high sky.

“For what? Vegeta killed you not me.” I point out.

“You didn’t save me!” Angrily, he roars releasing a huge blast of energy from his mouth making me chuckle at the odd sense of nostalgia from the attack.

“What would I have done?” Mocking, I feign ignorance, shrugging sheepishly.

“W-Well…how did you die?” Surprised, he blinks turning meek making me chuckle, hook line and sinker as I fly down, looking up at him.

“You’d love this. Vegeta killed me, Vegeta killed you what is happening here?” Sneering, I point out, gesturing towards us both as he blinks making me snicker internally as he bows his head only then to smirk smugly as he charges at me.

“Your demise!!!” Angrily, he roars raising his fist once more as I fly upwards into the ruby red sky as he growls chasing after me only slower due to his balk making me smirk.

“Oh, look at you, learning new words!” Cheekily, I remark waiting as he charges at his full speed like a cannon ball.

“You think I wouldn’t catch on to your little tricks then think again I’ve gotten stronger Elery!” Proudly, he declares roaring at me, attempting to deliver a series of punches at me which I easily miss his sluggish strikes, finding them almost amusing at how easy his attack pattern is.

“And so have I!” Quickly, his face once smug crashes turning crestfallen as his face meets my knee slamming him down on, a geyser of ruby red spewing out as quickly, I dive down as he attempts to get out, his head spurting out coughing out ruby red only to gape as I slam my foot into his head, bubbles blurting out as he trashes while I sit down on the fountain outer ring, keeping the idiot down, thrashing about like some splashing fish.

“Someone needs a bath!” Giggling, I point out leaning over watching him suffer, watching him writhe, watching him splash. Rapidly, bubbles burst through the surface of ruby red, his arms attempting to thrash about making me sigh as I lazily flick out ki blasts of iron chaining him to the bottom, the bubbles soon beginning to stop as I feel his movements and noting the small tsunami like waves moving about begins to still.

“Aww look at you splashing about like some fish that’s adorable!” Cooing, I giggle at the adorable sight below grinding my foot into Nappa’s head as he thrashes, unable to free himself making me chuckle, man I missed this. Being evil, being me, being free, I missed it, boy I missed it, hearing their screams

“Urgh great now I’m bored let’s see, Nappa’s down so I got…Frieza and Cell…hey Nappa.” Disappointed, I sigh as he goes limp, bubbles popping as his head bobs up, his eyes nothing more than hollow white making me sigh, sadly. I lean back against my fountain, pouting looking up at the ruby red sky, I wonder why I haven’t seen Vegeta here yet? Maybe he’s gone out to kill Frieza or Cell, he better not he already kill me I’m not letting him steal my kills. Still, I wonder how Vegeta is dealing with that Yemma guy, heh, bet my list is longer than his.

“Huh he lasted longer than I had expected or maybe I had drawn out our playtime…eh either way I better go find those two. Maybe one of these guys can give me a real challenge….” Hopeful, I smile at the thought mentally ticking my list, well quickly adding in Nappa’s name considering I hadn’t thought of fighting him as I stand up. Well then time to find Frieza and Cell, let’s see if they can be of amusement…

Curious, I wander around hell, my blues looking around the strange environment, hmm…it doesn’t seem that bad, I mean seems we don’t need to eat here, I mean I haven’t felt hungry for hours maybe it’s a side effect of going to hell huh…you’d think they’d let you feel hunger for you to starve and go mad or at least suffer I mean it is hell. Then again, I have noticed a few fight for some stupid apple on a tree, it seems easy enough to beat those chumps for the fruit, so maybe that’s a punishment, I mean I see people trian so that’s a plus, seems I won’t be too bored here.

“Well, well seems the monkey has finally fallen from grace….” Sneering, a familiar posh voice calls out to me making me smirk smugly and speak of the devil and he shall come. Smirking, I turn to look up at Frieza in his final form surprisingly. I wonder if he will transform into his other forms, seems like fun.

“And here comes the racism. Frieza so good to see you and intact at that!” Smugly, I smirk clasping my hands together, smirking smugly at him as his eye twitches, his hands bawling up at the memory.

“You…” Seething, he snarls glowering down at me.

“What? Did I open some old wounds!?” I ask quirking my head to the side feigning innocence as he grinds his teeth against one another, his eye twitching, his features convulsing contorting almost enraged by my slide remarks as I note his snow white tail slam down on some rocks by my side, creating a crater within itself making me raise a brow, hand on hips amused by his hidden temper.

“I’d be careful if I were you monkey, Goku isn’t here to save you this time!” Smugly, he reminds me making me scoff.

“This coming from the fool cut down by a half breed.” Snickering, I argue as his features contort once more, tightening at the bitter memory.

“I wasn’t in my original form!” Defensively, he tries to justify himself making me scoff.

“Oh I saw…how was that update? All you did was take one step and bam you were cut down. Not even Goku saw your new form!” Confidently, I remind him making him snarl seething in rage.

“Don’t mock me monkey….” Fuming, Frieza hisses out, venom etched into his tone, spewing out.

“Seems you were still behind compared to the rest of us.” I hint making him slam his foot down on the ground once more creating another crater of the ground.

“Silence you filthy monkey!” Angrily, he raises his finger to send a beam of light at me.

“Hehehahahaha!!!” Easily, I slap the beam aside making Frieza’s eyes widen in shock.

“What’s so funny?” Fuming, he demands from me.

“You think I need that low-class scum? You’re hilarious.” I sneer as I feel his tail coil around my leg and tosses me into a nearby creator, smirking smugly as I snicker.

“As witty as always but no I won’t need him not to take out trash like you.” Smoothly, I step out of the crater brushing off the debris off my shoulders unfazed by his pitiful strike.

“You dare call me trash!? Say your prayers monkey!” Furious, he demands from me.

“Well I’m already in hell so how would that go?” Curious, I arch a brow as he seethes, steam spewing almost out of those weird earholes of his.

“Sh…just die!!!” Seething, he snarls at me as he charges at me, diving at me, my brow furrowed at our slick speed, he manged a few hits on me as I dive away from them.

“You’ve gotten faster.” Calmly, I acknowledge.

“I’ve trained.” Frankly, he answers, firing numerous death blasts at me as I easily manage a few, diving away from a few, noting a few close calls, feeling the faint stinging pain of his blasts grazing my skin.

“Oh my Frieza no quick witted remark did those cybernetics not help you come up with some stupid comeback?” Sneakily, I arch a brow mockingly looking down upon him staring down at Frieza as I stand upon some sharp spike bed, reminds me of a porcupine of sorts. Why is that even down there? Perplexed, I furrow my brow at the sharp spikes of iron.

“Don’t look away from me!” Angrily, he fires his death blasts cutting down one of the spikes I find myself perched upon as he then dives upwards in hopes to upper cut my assumed shocked reaction only for his eyes to widen as I easily catch his fist, his eyes dilating in horror as I smirk smugly down upon him.

“Please don’t break my arm…” He requests.

“NO.” Plainly, I answer, raising an elbow and slamming down on his arm making him cry out in shock as I use that sudden spike of pain to snatch his tail, swinging him about into the spikes only for him to stop him, shakily steadying himself seething at me.

“You had some nerve, touching my tail so casually…” Disgusted, Frieza snarls out poisonously as he spits out purple similar to venom almost trying to hide his pain as we both stand against one another.

“Kakkarot had fun thought I’d try at least.” I reason shrugging innocently as he roars at me, diving at me, reeling his fists back as we deliver a series of fists at one another as I feel his hand coil around my fist, tossing me into a set of spikes only making me smirk as I plant my feet on the wall of the spikes, I guess it’s time to get series and to add salt to the wound. Smirking, I close my eyes as a familiar golden aura surrounds me making Frieza gawk.

“Y-You!” Stuttering, he gapes at me making me snicker as I use his shock to dive forward, elbowing him in the chest.

“This is for my people. This is for my planet and this is for family!” Angrily, I scream as crimson spews out from him as I deliver a flurry of kicks and punches, my ears hearing the satisfying crunch of his chest, noting the rib cage within being poked out as I punch them back in, turning into teeny tiny shards of bone within his body. I grab him by the neck, plunging him back into the spiky prison, his eyes widening as he attempts to use his feet to plant on the spikes, trying to use his tail alongside that to coil around the spike only for me to release blasts of ki at Frieza, releasing a cry of agony, blood sporting out as my small blasts cut his tail off, his limp tail falling down but not alone as his limbs fall into a familiar river of ruby red….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this answers Sora's question come on I had to write Elery in hell!!


	92. Fusion!

“I am not fusing with them!” Stubbornly, I scowl shaking my head crossing my arms scowling up at Goku after revealing his plan of fusion and using Trunks and Goten for. Maybe it can give me a challenge, but I am not fusing with Trunks nor Goten, I can take them for so long.

“Why not Cheren?” Goku furrows his brow at me.

“I can barely stand them sometimes how do you imagine my patience dealing with having those two become one with them?” Gawking, I scowl at him.

“It’ll be fun!” Goku offers making me scoff, I am no child!

“I will admit training their fused forms will be much more fun than them both.” Calmly, I offer, trying to be fair.

“So, Cheren is it true?” Swiftly, Goku changes topic.

“What?” I raise a brow noting the glint in his eyes.

“You can turn super Saiyan 2!” Excitedly, Goku beams brightly.

“Yeah…see.” Casually, I shrug as I quickly slam my foot down, gold and blue sparks spewing out making his eyes widen in awe.

“Whoa impressive! Maybe you can push the kids into turning super Saiyan 2 as well!” Impressed, Goku offer making me scowl.

“I doubt they have the emotional maturity for it.” Bluntly, I deadpan turning back to normal, the golden aura diminishing.

“We will have to wait and see yeah!” Goku places his hands on his hips.

“Yeah…” I trail off.

“So you will train with them?” Piccolo intervenes.

“On one condition!” I declare.

“And what’s that?” Krillin arches a brow.

“I get to use the time chamber while you’re trying to teach them the fusion technique, I want dibs on it.” Calmly, I explain my terms.

“And may I ask why?” Dende quirks his head to the side.

“I want to be stronger, no offense but the fact that you’re relying on Goten and Trunks just shows how desperate we are so at least I want to be the backup at least…” Honestly, I explain.

“Alright if you will train with them.” Sternly, Piccolo furrows his brow only for our eyes to widen when the sky turns dark making the adults panic as I watch Goku teleport away.

“Cheren!” Surprised, I blink when Goku comes out with my dad and the others noting the sky turn back to baby blue.

“Dad!?” Stunned, I blink taken aback as he darts over to my side, wrapping his arms around me as I happily return the hug.

“You’re okay thank goodness…do you have any idea how worried I was!?” Relieved, he sighs bowing his head.

“Sorry for scaring you dad.” Apologetic, I smile sadly.

“It’s fine where’s your mother?” Concerned, dad questions me making me bow my head going silent, my head aching breaking.

“…” Upset, I blink back the tears threatening to fall, my heart clenching aching in pain.

“Cheren?” Worried, dad furrows his brow at me as I lean into his touch, leaning into his palm.

“That’s very interesting and all but where’s Goten and Gohan?” Chichi cuts through making me flinch.

“And where’s my Trunks? And Vegeta?” Bulma asks making me frown.

“Cheren what’s wrong?” Lost, Dad questions me making my heart ache.

“Dad…I…” Upset, I begin my voice shaking, quivering.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong? There’s no need to cry.” Gently, Dad hugs me as I sniffle, nuzzling into his shirt, my nose picking up the faint stench of oil, biting my lip.

“Goku where are my sons?” Chichi demands.

“Come on Goku.” Sighing, Krillin sighs holding Marron.

“What I have to tell you isn’t easy right now but…Goten and Trunks are going to be alright. But Gohan, Elery and Vegeta are dead.” Grimly, Goku reveals the truth making everyone go silent as I feel dad’s grip tighten on me.

“But Gohan he can’t be…he just can’t! How…can this be? I love him…Gohan.” Upset, Videl cries, tears cascading down her features.

“No Chichi!” King Ox catches his daughter who falls to the floor, fainted.

“Vegeta….NO!!!! VEGETA!!! NOOO!!!” Angrily, Bulma screams out in agony, tears cascading down her anguished yell.

“Chichi!” Panicked, Goku rushes over to his wife’s side.

“El…no she can’t! El is…El is stronger than that she’s…she can’t die! I…we just got the family back together, we finally got a understanding between us, we finally had a future together, damn it! DAMN IT!!!!” Angrily, Dad cries to the high heavens gently pushing himself off of me, bowing his head pained as I hold dad, seeing the tears cascading down his broken form.

“Dad….” Tenderly, I whisper, my voice breaking.

“Well, well you know it’s never easy dealing with the loss of loved ones. But I’m afraid there’s no time for mourning Goku. You have to take action even in this place you won’t be safe for long. From what I’ve seen Majin Buu’s power can soon gobble up this whole world. Some cat comes up with a staff.” The witch on the ball says.

“Goku what about the fusion?” Piccolo questions him.

“Right mr popo can you wake up Goten and Trunks? Cheren…” Goku requests from Popo turning to me.

“I’m ready.” Sternly, I promise.

“No, you can’t do this!” Dad refuses making me sigh.

“I have to do.” I argue.

“But you could die!” Seething, dad argues.

“We could all die dad! I have to, I stand a fighting chance against Buu.” Fed up, I snap.

“And how’s that you can’t even turn Super what the!?” Taken aback, Yamcha and everyone gawks as I slam my foot down, my blood boiling as a golden aura surrounds enveloping my form, sparks spewing out.

“You were saying?” Smugly, I smirk confidence oozing out from my voice.

“This…this power.” Amazed, Dad whispers in awe.

“Yes, it is the same power as Gohan’s when he fought Cell.” Goku tells the others.

“When mom died…I…I snapped and…this happened.” Shyly, I reveal head down.

“Cheren…” Stunned, Dad whispers to me his brow furrowed.

“Please dad. You know I have to.” Pleadingly, I beg.

“I know I just…please be careful, come back safe for me…” Tenderly, Dad implores to me as I nod my head.

“I promise dad I will…” Earnestly, I promise bowing my head as he sighs bowing his head pained, knowing what must be done for everyone, for us, for mum…

“Attention one two. I am the all seeing all knowing powerful wizard Babadi also the all seeing all knowing powerful wizard Bibadi. Now, now, no need searching for me you’re not even close. I’m using my unprecedented magical abilities to transport my words directly to you, the people. I’m so sorry to bother you like this especially if you are having an otherwise pleasant day. I too know what it’s like to be pestered when having fun! You see earlier today, four nuisances did just that. Now I’m simply here to return the favour. Now sit down relax and enjoy my show…please be courteous and remember silence is golden okay? I now present the stars of my own personal madness these are the four creeps I’m looking for! Get a look at these ugly mugs and prepare for any and all destruction that may come your way. Come out you cowards unless you’re scared of little old me. I got a preview for you if you choose to not show your faces. Now allow me to introduce myself, the handsome devil you see is me, the great wizard Babadi and this is my faithful servant Majinn Buu, the heavyweight champion of the universe. He may not seem like much, but he is actually unstoppable, just look at him pumping his fist like that! Now you see this city looks like a lovely place doesn’t it? But the citizens are about to get a sneaky preview of what happens while you cower in your hiding place. The following violence may be seen as grotesque enjoy and this following is sponsored by those fellows. Now let the fun begin Majin Buu!” Horrified, I watch on as the people screaming are levitated in the air turning into candy for the buu devil to devour, horrifying us all…mum…how am I going to do this!?


End file.
